The Sweet Escape
by Queen of the Goblins
Summary: Deborah, 16 & unwanted, wishes herself away to the enigmatic Goblin King, only to find he's married to the famous Sarah. But when disaster strikes, Jareth & Deborah are thrown in together, with only each other to keep their worlds from falling down.
1. Prayers, they hide the saddest veiws

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, the storyline and anything else I have made up.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Deborah sank further into her hard, uncomfortable plastic seat. She was bored, and had been for the entire duration of the 6 hours she'd been in what she called 'The Hell Hole'. She stared at her other table companions. Leanne, her bunches looking slightly disheveled, Cristine, her eyes half closed, and Karen, head resting on fist, looked equally bored. Her eyes flicked up briefly to the teacher who's mouth seemed to be forming inaudible words, to Deborah anyway. Deborah's head was more engaged with a song that was drifting through her mind...

_'Prayers they hide the saddest veiw _

_Believing the strangest things _

_Loving the Alien'_

"Deborah Roberts, it's nearly the end of the day, please do refrain from gwaping at the blinds."

A sharp voice interupted her thoughts.

"Yes Mr Bleakly." Deborah sighed, before biting her tounge to stop her from retorting something ruder.

She ignored the sniggers from the others in the classroom. She pushed her brown hair out of her face and tried in earnest to look as if she was listning to her science lesson that really was, in the sixteen year olds opinion, a waste of time. Deborah was so relieved when the end of the day came. She hurried out of the classroom, pushing past an giggling heave of year 8's. Not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, she held her bag close to her, and headed for the doors.

---

The turned the silver key in the lock, opened the door and stepped inside the small, dingy house. It was dim, as it took a long time for Deborah to get to her house from school and the light was fading. Her mother would be back around 8 o'clock from work. Though Deborah didnt really care. She greeted once of her most precious things as it came racing out of the living room. Deborah bent down and greeted the brown and white terrier affectionately. 

"Roxy!" Deborah excliamed as the dog jumped up and pawed at the girls chest. Once free,she made her way to the kitchen, followed by her dog.

"Just us again Rox." Deborah glanced at the little dog who was wagging her tail at the sound of her owners voice. She boiled the kettle and proceded in making a cup of coffee before making her way up the uncarpetted stairs, as she did every dull, tedious day.

The dog reached Deborah's room before Deborah herself managed to get there. She was glad to get into her own room. The rest of the rooms in the house seemed dull but the pictures round her room made its much brighter. It was small, but cozy. It didn't have much furtniture and didn't have any curtains. A grey blanket was draped loosely over the bed and, since Roxy didn't have a bed, Deborah had to share it with her dog.

She switched a light on and hurridly made her way to the bathroom and filled Roxy's water bowl up. When she returned she closed the door and flopped onto her bed next to Roxy, immediatly sitting back up again, realizing she was still in her school uniform. She changed into one of the only decent outfits she owned, a red, on-the-verge-of-being-too-small jumper, and black vest t-shirt and a pair of fitted jeans. After putting on the clothes, Deborah looked in the mirror. Her dark brown, near black, hair fell in tight ringlets to mid way down her arms. She'd had it permed, thanks to her only friend, Mark, at the music shop, for her 16th birthday. He knew she could afford even half the price that it was going to cost, so he'd saved up for her to have it done, knowing how much she'd love it. She'd insisted she have it like that of Marc Bolan's, her second biggest influence, who also had written the song containing her name. 

Her skin wasnt flawless, but it wasnt bad either. She then turned her attention to her favourite part of herself. Her eyes, crystal blue, shone out everything that Deborah was. Fiery, passionate, and determined. Her eyes then fell to the necklace that sported a small silver bow, symbolizing the man who kept her going everyday. David Bowie.She stood up and eyed her pictures with a sad smile. They were all of her hero. A man she admired and loved with all of her heart. A saviour and a god.  
She thought of all the David Bowie stuff she had scraped and saved for. She had a little saturday job at the animal home doing odd jobs but it didnt pay very well and her mother never gave her anything, let alone money.

Deborah once again sat down on the bed next to Roxy who immediatley climbed on her lap. She smiled down at the brown and white bundle of fluff seated on her. She had taken Roxy in from the animal home. Deborah's mother refused to have anything to do with the dog and so Roxy was Deborah's sole responisbility. She didnt mind though. She loved the company andthe little Jack Russel never failed to make her laugh.

She twisted round and leant against her pillows, Roxy lounging over her legs. She eyed one picture in particular. It was a picture of David Bowie, dressed as the Goblin King. Thinking back to the film, she realized she loathed Sarah. Having a big house, lots of things to do, a family, and a Goblin King after her. 

"I wish the Goblin King _would_ come at take me away from this god awful place."Roxy wagged her tail at Doborah's voice. "I do. I do I do I do!" She squeaked, laughing at how much her dog was getting excited at her tone of voice. 

"Come on, walk, now, before it gets too dark." She sighed, watching Roxy dash down the stairs, knowing she'd be waiting by the door, waiting for the best part of her day.

------------------------------------------

Well, you may have noticed (if you have a pair of eyes in your head) that I've changed the name from Clara. I started to dislike that name to much, it sounded like a carpet after the millionth time writing it. 

Love to you

Q. x 


	2. I never want to say goodnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, the storyline, and and anything I do own**.

-

-

-

-

-

Deborah turned the corner back into her street. It was halfpast 5 and she was tired, quite the opposite to Roxy who would have got round the block another 3 times if given half a chance.

Deborah didnt live in a very nice area of Brighton, the city she supposed she called home. It was all her mother could afford. The brunette sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, walking the short distance to the house, and hurrying inside. She didn't even bother to take her shoes off before she followed Roxy up the stairs.

Roxy, as always, had sped ahead, helped by the fact she had four legs, which is always an asset, unless you like having two. However, instead of rushing inside and leaping on the bed as she normally did, she stopped dead in her tracks by the open door. Her back arched and her hackles raised and she howled and barked loud enough to wake the dead. 

"Oi! What the bloody hell's wrong with you!" Deborah called, crossing the landing. However, when she opened the door to her room, she almost had the same reaction as he dog had. There, sitting on her bed, in all his fancy finery, was one very suprised Goblin King. "Goodness I thought you'd never arrive child." He sighed.

Deborah stared, open mouthed and wide eyed at the person in her room. Then all of a sudden, she turned around, walked into her mother's room, banging her head with the palm of her hand before re-emerging muttering. "No, no, no, lets try that again...oh gods he's still here, someone's spiked my drink! That's it! Someone drugged my lunch!" She said to herself, backing away from her room.

"You are not real, right? You're a figment of my imagination and you're not really there, you're just...oh what is it in the desert when they don't drink enough.."

"Hallucination, my dear. And as far as I am concerned, I am, in fact, real."

"You speak!" Deborah's jaw nearly hit the floor. Roxy had decided she liked said hallucination, and had joined him on the bed.

"Yes, I speak. Now, I don't know what you're talking about, and all I know is that you wished you're self away, so with all due respect, it's your own fault."

"But I didn't think you were real! You're David Bowie, you're..." Deborah just trailed off, laughing, expecting to wake up any minute in a cold sweat. 

"Nope. I'm not David Bowie." The king said, standing up and moving into the landing.

"I'm afraid, by law of the underground, you called on me, you need me, and you're going to have to leave with me."

"Hang on, I need you! Since when did I say that?!" 

"When you called for me. I only come to those who need me. Have you never read the book with the story in it?"

"Do you see a bookcase?" Deborah said, exasperated. 

"Well no.. but -" He rubbed his forehead. "Look, do you want to get away from this place or not? You'll stay as a guest in my castle."

"Alright then, this is my fantasy I may as well do what I like. Funny, I never seem to get a choice in dreams, thanks for giving me one." Deborah said, leaving Jareth standing on the landing looking somewhat puzzled. He followed her into her small room, watching her as she pulled a bag out of her wardrobe, stuffing it with clothes from random drawers. Roxy wagged her tail in excitement that something interesting was happened. 

"She's coming. I'm not leaving her behind. It's me and the dog, or you don't have either of us." Deborah said, gesturing over her shoulder to Roxy. 

"Mm." Jareth reply, his eyes widened at the speed she was rushing around her room, grabbing things. Once she'd finished, she stood in front of Jareth and looked at him. 

"Blimey, how did I manage to get your looking so realistic in my sleep. Jeez, I wish this was real."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it is!"

"Yeah sure. What about Roxy's stuff. It isn't like she has a bed or anything much. Just these." Deborah held up a headless teddy and a plastic dinosaur with a hole in the side of it. Jareth couldn't help but smirk. 

"What? She loves them."Deborah laughed despite herself and handed the teddy to Roxy who shook it furiously. 

"We'll provide the bed and toys and food. My wife has a dog anyhow so, she'll sort you out."

"Wife?"

"Yes, Sarah, Queen of the Goblins." Deborah's brain ticked this over. "Sarah, the one who was the only to ever crack your labyrinth?"

"Yes. You have read the book then." Deborah looked blankly at him. "Well it's like a book, only you see things, long story. Right, before I wake up, I wouldn't mind a look at the castle."

"It won't be long before you realized this is _not _a dream. Now arn't you going to leave something indicating that you've left?"

Deborah groaned, ripping a page out of a notebook and scribbling some excuse.

"Happy now?"

"Extatic. Shall we go?" 

"May as well, construct." Deborah retorted, swooping Roxy up under her arm and struggling to put the toys in the bag. Finally, she was ready. 

"Take my hand...now." Jareth watched as the girl eyed his outstretched gloved hand. He sighed. "It won't hurt you."

"Never trust a copper." Deborah muttered, taking it and watching her surroundings change.

----------------

That was almost totally rewritten! I feel better about it though, as I thought the way he arrived last time was pretty lame.

Hugs, 

Q. x x


	3. Turn, and face the strange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and anything I have made up.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Deborah found she was in a room she reconised. The throne room. It was smaller than she thought it would be. There was only one difference. There were no Goblins. Jareth was busying himself by producing a 2 crystals and letting them float through the door. Deborah decided not to question what they were for and just watched in wonderment. 

"You can put the dog down now." Said Jareth, glancing at her through odd eyes. Roxy soon trotted over to Jareth and rested her head on his foot. "Shows where her prioritys lie." Sniffed Deborah, only half meaning it. Jareth chuckled again and bent down to pet the dog.

Deborah wandered round the room, occasionally inspecting part of the wall. 

"What are you doing?" Called Jareth. "Listning for indian drums?"

Deborah scowled at him. "I was merley wondering when I'm going to wake up, this is really quite good." Jareth rolled his eyes and summoned a crystal, making it dance around as he juggled it 

"Show off." Deborah muttered, walking round the back of the throne. After a while Jareth spoke. 

"How did you come across Roxy here?" He seemed to be taking quite a shine to the terrier.

"She was abandoned, few streets away from mine, and I work at the animal home, I saw her and I fell in love with her. My mother hates her. I cant leave her with Roxy, dont trust her..."

Deborah trailed off, and went quiet suddenly as she looked up at the ceiling.

Finally a small maid entered the room bringing Deborah back to earth. She was slightly dumpy and had white whispy hair escaping from under a maids hat. She wore and apron over a dark green Tunic. She bowed upon seeing Jareth. 

"Oh goody. My mind even made up his maids." She murmured, earning an irritated glance from Jareth.

"You called your Majesty?"The maidspoke in a old sounding voice, reminding Deborah of a grandmother. She smiled at the girl.

"Yes, Emelda." Replied Jareth. "I would like you to make up a room for our new guest, Lady Deborah, preferbly in the west wing, the 3rd one, and then, if you wouldnt mind, bringing her up some food, Im sure she is rather hungry."

"No no, seriously, I'm okay for food. I don't normally eat much." Emelda nodded understandingly 

"Yes of course." She bowed again and hurridly left. Shortly after Emelda had left another maid entered, This one younger than Emelda. She looked about 20. 

"Ah, Delphina, You decided to grace us with your Presense. Eventually."

Delphinia was the next to speak. "I do appologize your Majesty but Autumn needed a little help cleaning the kitchen." 

"Very well. I have heard that your needle work skills are the best out of all my staff, I was wondering If you could make up a dress for Lady Deborah here." Delphinia glanced at Deborah. Deborah smiled and Delphinia smiled back. 

"Deborah, I need to take your measurments for Delphinia to make up a gown for you to wear." He held a crystal abovethe sixteen year olds headhead. He soon recoiled his hand and dropped the crystal onto the floor. It trasformed into a peice of paper which Deborah assumed had her measurments written on it.

"I'll see what I can do." Delphinia said, bowed and hurried away.

Jareth then turned to Deborah. "I'll show you to your room, I'll point out a few things on the way, So as you do not get lost, lest you decide to go for a walk." Deborah nodded and followed Jareth out of the throne room.

---

The hall they were now walking down was beautiful. It had white barble flooring and the celing was spectacularly high. Tapestries and paintings lined the walls. One that caught Deborah's eye was a painting of Jareth. It was so lifelike it was almost a photograph. 

Jareth was walking with quite a quick pace and Deborah was keeping up well. It was evident she walked everywhere, never having the money to take a bus. Jareth was pointing out different rooms. The library, The dining hall, His study and a few others. Finally, they reached what Deborah assumed must be the west wing. They walked a few yards on until they came to a plain door. Jareth opened it and let Deborah step inside. 

"This will be your room."

It was massive, almost as big as the whole of the top story of her house aboveground put together. It had a four poster bed on the east wall, a chest of drawers and a huge wardrobe on the west wall and a balcony with french windows on the north. The walls were a soft blue and the sheets on the bed and the curtains were an emerald green. She grinned, never wanting this dream to end. 

"Thank-you frontal cortex." She murmered happily and walked over the wooden floor to the balconybefore looking out. 

"It's beautiful." Deborah exclaimed looking out at the whole labyrinth and the gardens. 

"Thought you might like it." said Jareth. He liked this girl alot. She had a bit of fire in her, something which, with the exception of his wife, didn't go on much around here. Roxy was trotting around the room and soon found the most comfortable bed imaginable for a dog. 

"Im afraid I have to depart now. Breakfast is at 8. I will have Emelda call for you. She will be your personal maid. Delphinia will hopefully bring you the gown in the morning along with shoes ect. Tomorrow you will meet my wife, the Goblin queen."

"Whatever you say. I won't be here tomorrow. I'll be awake." Deborah nodded knowingly and pointed to the ceiling. Jareth laughed, causingher heart to flutter involantarily, before he shut the door. Deborah then sat on her bed, looking around the room in disbeleif, before laughing for no apparent reason.

----

Jareth entered his room to find his wife was already in bed. He undressed quickly and slid in beside her.

"What's she like Jareth? I hope she's not a brat, I Just hate brats. You said she really needed you?"

"She does Sarah. She's a fiery girl, I can tell that much. And she has very abnormal eyes."

"They can't be any more abnormal than yours. Where did you take her from?"

"Her dump of a house. No-one else was there."

"Can I meet her tomorrow?"

Jareth smiled. "Of course. You'll like her. "

"I'll look foward to it. Night."

The brunette Queen kissed Jareth on the cheek and rolled over, out cold.

Jareth stared up at the ceiling. He thought about the note Deborah had written to her mother, the house she had come from, and how quiet she had gone when talking about her mother's hatred for the dog. He pulled the purple covers up around his neck and tried to sleep, still pondering over Deborah's background.

----

Deborah looked around the room. It had a full length mirror in the corner and a vanity sat at the side of the room. A door led off to what Deborah assumed was the bathroom. 

"Only one way to find out" She muttered.

She opened the door and gwaped at what she saw. A very large square bath sat in the middle of the room and bath oils and shampoo's lined the shelves, every scent imaginable.

A toilet and a wash sink sat in the corner. The bathroom was the same theme as the room Jareth had given her. Pale blue tiles covered the walls and the towels and bathrobe were emerald green. Deborah just laughed in amazement.

She spashed water on her face and left the room to opened her balcony doors. It was the most lavish balconyDeborah had ever set foot on and indeed the biggest. Instead of having a concrete floor, It was carpetted with lush green grass. Hanging baskets with very stange plants in hung in midair a few centimeters away from the walls and a wooden bench sat at the end of the lawn. It was perfect.

She tore her eyes away from the incredible veiw and changed into the blue silk nightgown that had been left on her bed for her. She pulled back the covers of the bed and slid inside. She beconed for Roxy and the dog raced across the floor and lept onto the bed. It was was a double so there was plenty of room. The bed was way more comfortable than the one she was used to sleeping in. Her head was still in a whirl. She never ever thought that the labyrinth was real. She had wished and dreamed but she never thought she herself would end up living here. Jareth hadnt been as hard as she thought she would have been. His wife must of turned him soft. Deborah closed her eyes and was soon alseep, her arms around a snoring Roxy, disapointed that when she woke up, she'd be in her dingy little room in the middle of Brighton.

----------

I re-wrote Deborah (ex Clara) with a bit more balls this time, as I thought she was far more soft in the first few chapter than I liked. I hope you like the change.

Love,

Q. x


	4. To my Mother, my dog and clowns

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Clara, Roxy, the storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sunlight streamed through the windows and Deborah could feel someone shaking her awake.She pulled the covers up over her head and moaned. 

"Lady Deborah, I do have to wake you, You need to get read for breakfast with the King!" Emelda was getting a little desperate now. Deborah shot up in Bed. 

"KING? What, eh! Where the hell..." Then she remembered and looked around before her face broke into a wide smile. "It's real! I'm still here! Or maybe it's not..maybe it is still a dream. Nevermind!" She cried, looking at the maid beside her. The woman looked flustered and Deborah grinned sheepishly. 

"What time is it?" Deborah asked, noticing Roxy was soundo with all four feet stuck in the air. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Why, it's 7:15 My lady, we need to get you ready."

_'I could so do with a cup of coffee.'_ Thought Deborah. _'God, I hope they have coffee in the underground.'  
_

Deborah dragged herself out of bed and looked groggily at Emelda.

"I've run a bath for you my Lady." Deborah nodded in thanks and stumbled towards the bathroom. Once she had bathed, she looked at Emelda.

"Delphinia made this up." Emelda indicated the dress hanging over her arm. "Could you put it on now my Lady."

Deborah felt so much more refreshed from the bath. She decided the water must be better in the underground, probably magic.

Once she was in the dressed she looked in the mirror. "It's a bit...prissy." She said, tweeking the silver halterneck dress, feeling a fool.

"Prissy or not, you'll have to wear it. You look lovley." Emelda smiled. Deborah couldn't help but do the same, she'd never really felt very pretty. Now she could feel it there somewhere. Emelda led her over to the vanity and sat her down. The then started a rigourous brushing and straightening of the hair but let Deborah do her own makeup. gone. Deborah chose some silver stud earings and sprayed some perfume on, regardless of what it was. She didnt need a necklace as she always wore the bow. Finally, she was done.

"Are you ready my lady?" 

"Yeah..yeah, I think I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emelda and Deborah were soon outside the dining hall. "Will the Queen be there?" Deborah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, her Majesty will be there, but dont worry, she was in your position once. I'll come through the door with you." Emelda flashed another one of her warm smiles before both she andDeborah entered the room.

It was huge. The ceiling was ridiculously high and the table was incredibly long. Deborah could see the King and Queen were seated right at the end. _'Talk about an entrance, I have to walk half a mile before I even get to them. Well, at least I can work up an appitite.'_ Deborah thought, sighing. Emelda patted her on the shoulder, turned and left the room. Jareth beckoned for the seat opposite his wife. He himself was seated at the head of the table. She was now very self-concious as both the King and Queen were looking at her.

"You're still here then. You havn't woken up quite yet." The king grinned whilst Deborah narrowed her eyes. 

"I just made a slight miscalculation. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why this is so real. Bear with me." She said as she sat down, feining an air of confidence. She then looked at the Queen who was smiling but looked somewhat puzzled. The Queen had deep brown hair, not unlike her own. She had pale skin and emerald eyes. Deborah's heart sank. She was so beautiful and had grown up so much since she was 15. 

"Good morning." She said in her distictly american voice. 

"Hey." Deborah said casually.

"Help yourself Deborah." Jareth said indicating the plates of toast, eggs, bacon, and other foods, not to mention the pot of coffee. Deborah just poured herself a coffee and buttered some toast. She really was not hungry. 

"So, Deborah, I'm Sarah, it's lovley to meet you."

"Same to you." Deborah smiled, taking a bite of her toast. 

"Where are you from?" Sarah poured herself some orange juice. 

"Brighton, in England."

"Cool. I love England. Didn't really get much chance to go over there."

"You havn't missed much." Deborah remarked. 

"Deborah.." Jareth cut in. "Who was that man you had pictures of on your wall?"

"David Bowie." She sipped her coffee and blinked.

Sarah grinned. "You're a fan of David Bowie!? That's so cool! How is he doing now? I havn't been aboveground in years. Sarah's green eyes were alight with excitement.

"I assume he's fine, still living in New York with his daughter and wife and such. He's 60 now, and the last time he did anything vaugly exciting was 2004." 

"Is he looking good for his age? Jareth kicked Sarah under the table. Sarah scowled at him and Deborah laughed. 

"Not a day over 59!" Deborah said, earning a laugh from Sarah.

"Well I'm afraid I have to depart ladies, I'm sure Sarah can show you round the castle and the grounds, meet some people excetera. You can take the dogs. He smiled at Deborah and Sarah, formed a crystal, and disapeared, leaving a wisp of smoke.

"So dramatic its almost silly." Muttered Sarah. Deborah laughed. "You have a dog..?"

-----

I know David's 61 now, but in the story, it's 2007, so I'll leave 60 in there.

Love,

Q. x x


	5. And I thought about you

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I have not made up. However, I do own, Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and anything I have made up.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Deborah was standing on the balcony waiting for Sarah. They had agreed to meet at 10:30 so Sarah and Deborah could have a walk round the Castle, both out and in. They'd parted outside Deborah's room, agreeing that they should get into more suitible clothes for walking. They had talked about David Bowie all the way back from the dining hall. 

Now, Deborah was dressed in a black T-shirt with a black wrap around jacket and her favourite jeans again. Roxy had been brushed and had her collar on. When Deborah had returned to her room, her bed had been made and her nightgown washed. Roxy had taken to sunabathing on the grass and Deborah was soaking up the sun. The veiw really was spectacular. The beautiful gardens stretched immediately below. Beyond them were paddocks containing a few horses. Stretching out beyond that was the south of the Labyrinth. Deborah's mind wondered to her Mother aboveground. She wondered what she'd done when she found the note.

_'Had a party I expect.'_

She couldnt believe how lucky she was to be here. It was even more spectacular than she had imagined. She was beggining to feel better already just by breathing the air here, and it was supposed to be a dream. Sarah interupted her thoughts. 

"Hey Deborah, Your door was open, you ready?" Sarah was wearing a black halterneck top and blue Jeans. 

"As I'll ever be." Deborah clipped Roxy's lead on and linked arms with the queen and stepped outside. As soon as she did, Deborah's arm was immediatley severly yanked and felt lucky not to have a dislocated shoulder or indeed a flat friend as Sarah was now sitting, giggling on the floor. The source of the yank was of course, Roxy. The reason she had yanked was the most beautiful dog she had ever seen. It sat with all the elegance in the dog world. It was a golden afghan, its long golden hair splayed out around it and its delicate tail was causing a draft. 

"...Its okay...you can let her off now...Thats Saskia by the way..." Sarah said between giggles. "You shoulda' seen...the look on your face."

Deborah tried to keep her face neautral but even she couldnt help but laugh. She unclipped her now extatic dog off her lead. Immediatley the two dogs began acting as if they had known each other for years, which was quite humourous in fact, as Saskia was a great deal bigger than Roxy. Deborah grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her back up and the two set off down the corridor, lead by the two dogs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you end up back with the King of the Goblins then?" Deborah and Sarah were sitting on a bank, overlooking a lake. Surrounding them were the most beautiful flowers Deborah had ever set eyes on. The dark haired Queen had managed to produce a frisbee with a difference for the dogs to play with. The difference was that the frisbee changed colour when it flew through the air. The sun was out and the birds were singing. The two girls were taking a break from Sarah's guided tour.

"Me? It's a long story but the jist of it is, I was an actress, not a very famous one, but famous enough to be attacked by a rabid fan. Jareth took me in and...he fell for me and I guess I fell for him eventually. Well, I hope he fell for me anyway, otherwise, I don't know why he married me." 

"I hope your not doubting my love for you my dear wife?" Both girls jumped and twisted round to face the source of the remark. Jareth stood there, golden hair glistning in the sun, a smirk forming on his face.

"Of course not, but I do wish you wouldn't do that."

"My mistake." Jareth tutted simply, smirked again and disapeared. 

"Better?" Came a voice, now in front of them. Sarah scowled and Deborah grinned. Jareth grinned back, satisfied he'd annoyed Sarah enough.

"What are you plans for this afternoon then laides?"

"Well, having finished our guided tour, I thought I could take Deborah to meet some people, Delphinia, Mariette, Autumn. What about you dear husband?" 

"I've got King Alpinolo coming over from the kingdom of the Elves. Says he's found a stray Goblin on his land and wants me to evaluate just how escape proof my kingdom is."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Tell him to try running a few hundred Goblins. In fact, make him run a fewhundred Goblins." 

"A temping thought dear but I'm afraid the laws prevent any use of force on a member of a royal family. Must leave now anyhow, his majesty is due round about...now!" Jareth exclaimed and disapeared in a cloud of glitter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know when you said how did I get _back_ with the Goblin king?" 

"Yeah...Roxy, put that down!" The dog reluctantly dropped the dustpan brush. 

"Well, how do you know I was with him in the first place?" Sarah really didnt know. 

"You're famous amoung certain people up there. So is Jareth. Most girls would kill to be in your position. How do you think I knew how to wish myself away?"

Sarah's face was still riddled with curiosity. They were in a courtyard, nearing the stables. They'd had to make a detour through the castle to avoid a certain enraged Goblin king and an annoyingly calm Elvin king. It was the coutyard that could be seen from the corridor that both Sarah's and Deborah's room was on. It had benches dotted around and a large fountain in the middle, in the shape of a man riding a dolphin. Sarah was leading the way through to the stables.Deborah was eyeing Saskia with interest. 

"Saskia really is beautiful you know." She remarked, observing the dogs grace as she frolicked with Roxy.

"I know, she was wedding present from Jareth. He picked her himself."

Before anymore was said about Jareth, a girl around Deborah's age rounded the corner follow by a dog who looked like it was been made out of candy floss. A voice on the back of Deborah's head told her it was a Rough Collie. 

"Deborah, this is Mariette, the best stable maid ever to grace this kingdom. Mariette this is Deborah, she's only just arrived." 

"Nice to meet you Deborah." The girl smiled and Deborah grinned back. Mariette was slim, with long blonde hair tied back into a rough pony tail. She wore a blue polo shirt and ruby red jodpurs, coupled with long black riding boots. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had perfect white teeth.

"That is such a cute dog!" exclaimed Mariette, indicating Roxy. 

"This is Candy by the way" She said,gesturingtothe dog beside her, 

"You wanna come meet some of my charges?" Deborah nodded, smiling widely. The two brunette girls linked arms and followed Mariette through to the stables. They were the most beautiful stables Deborah had ever set eyes on. The ground was tarmacced in Black, there was no mess, hay, sawdust or anything. The stable doors were made out of the finest wood, and each had nametag. Horses of Chesnut, Black, Grey, Daplled and white were visible over the Doors.

"This is his Majestys personal horse, Saphire." Said Mariette indicating a jet black horse._ 'That suits him down to the ground' _Deborah thought. The horse was indeed beautiful. It was coal black and had a beautiful coat. 

"This one's mine" Sarah said, pointing to the stable next to Saphire's. Deborah looked in. Inside was a horse of Dazzling white. She read the name tag. 'Diamond.' 

"She's beautiful Sarah." Breathed Deborah. "She is rather isnt she." Sarah smiled at the horse who nickered but carried on eating. Just as the 3 girls had finished looking at all of the horses, 2 girls rounded the corner. One Clara recognised as Delphinia, the girl Jareth has called for the night before, and the other girl, whom she didnt recognise, had shoulder length curly hair and freckles. 

"What timing!" Sarah exclaimed. "Deborah, this is Delphinia and Autumn, two of the maids we have working here, they also happen to be two of my best friends. Autumn, Delphinia, this is Deborah, she arrived last night. Now, I just _know_ you 3 are gonna get on. Who fancies a picnic?"

"Well, we've got the afternoon off so...Okay! Delphinia said brightly, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Mariette?"

"I suppose I've done here, so, I'm game if you are."

"Right, okay then."

Sarah led all 4 girls down a slope from the stables and along a narrow path that ran along the paddocks until they reached a small lawned garden. Sarah clicked her fingers once and a blue blankett, twice and a hamper appeared. She clicked a third time and five pink cushions apparated. All the girls and sat down. Anyone around that day would have heard singing, laughing and giggling until the early evening. Deborah was elated. She had only been here a day and already she had more friends than she had ever had. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

-------

Viola! 

You know what to do. XD

Q. x x 


	6. You've got everything but cold fire

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_'Staying back in your memory _

_are the movies in the past _

_How you move is all it takes _

_to sing a song of when I loved _

_The prettiest star'_

Deborah was laying on her bed in her room listning to one of her many CD's. It was a song that was very close to her heart. It was a warm evening, 3 days after Sarah had taken her on a tour of the castle andDeborah's balcony doors were open. Roxy was lying in her bed, chewing on a bone Sarah had given her. Deborah was reading one of her books she'd bought with her from the aboveground. 

That afternoon, Sarah had decided it was fun do the old trick of putting a bucket of water on a closed door. Of course Sarah was much more skilled at placing the bucket as she had magic. The only thing was, it was Jareth who had decided to walk through the said door and consequently, Sarah, Deborah and Autumn had spent the afternoon hiding from the soaking King. Luckily, the Goblin King had been in good spirits. After he had pelted the girls with flour bombs. It had taken ages for all the flour to come out of Deborah's hair. 

Sarah was currently doing her Goblin Queen duties. Deborah had to admitt she didnt envy Sarah doing paperwork. When Deborah had returned from the picnic, her wardrobe had been filled with beautiful gowns of every colour and shape. Also a number of collars and leads had been left for Roxy, also of different colours. Sarah had been kind enough to produce a boom box for Deborah to play her CD's on. Deborah was absently huming along to the song when she felt someone was watching her. She peeped over the top of _'Strange fasination. David Bowie, a definitave story'_ to find Jareth standing in the doorway. 

"My best shirt is soaked because of you." He said in a mock angry tone, he was desperatley trying not to smile.

"Dont look at me! All Sarah's fault!" He grinned. Deborah carried on. "It took me an hour to get all of the flour out of my hair thanks to you."

He grinned again, his beautiful eyes glinting with magic. Deborah's stomach flipped. He looked too damn good when he did that. 

"One of your favourites?" He said, indicating the CD player. "The only reason I ask is that you've had it on repeat for a considerable amount of time." Deborah smiled and nodded. She noticed that Roxy had made her way to Jareths feet again. She adored that man. 

"The reason I visit you this fine evening is to tell you that my dear siblings are visiting tomorrow. Emelda is a little busy at the moment so I thought I'd come and choose an outfit for you to wear." He crossed the room and opened the wardrobe. He picked out ruby red one. 

"This one will be suffice." He said and put it back into the wardrobe. He picked Roxy up and cradled her in his arms.

"I see your making friends here already." He said, wandering out onto the balcony, still carrying the dog. 

"Yep." replied Deborah. "Its the best I've felt in ages. If this is real, I guess I owe you a lot. I never thought..." 

"Thought what?" 

"Thought I could be rescued and actually be treated like a human." Jareth frowned, wondering why on earth anyone would treat this girl badly.

"Just as long as your happy Deborah. You're doing wonders for Sarah. She needs someone like you. She drives me nuts when she's bored. She really likes you, cant stop rabbiting about how she's glad I bought you here."

"Sarah wanted to know if she could have a 'sleepover' with you tonight. She says she could do with a 'girly night in.' I assume you have an inckling what that may mean?"

Deborah laughed out loud. "Yes Jareth I think I do." 

"She doesnt beleive you're 16 . She thinks your much older than you are. I think so too. Your so mature for your age, in mind, and in looks."

Deborah thought for a second. 

"In my circumstances, I had to grow up. I had no choice." Her expression darkened and the faraway look returned into her crystal blue eyes and she absently played with the silver bow necklace. 

"I must go now, Goblins to kick and all. I'll see you in the morning. Guess I'll have to be lonely tonight." Jareth said, pretending to sound hurt.

"I'd enjoy the peace your Majesty." Deborah said. A smile broke out across the kings face. 

"Goodnight Clara." 

"Goodnight Jareth." He waved a hand and was gone. The sun was setting and Deborah set to work tidying her room as it sounded like she was going to have guests.

Sarah arrived at 9 'O clock. Followed by Saskia. She had a carrier bag and an arm full of pillows. 

"I think we have all we need" Sarah announced, her emerald eyes sparkling with excitment. She was wearing a green tank top and skinny jeans. She emtied the carrier bag. Packets of sweets, bottles of fizzy drinks and CD's tumbled out. 

"These," Said Sarah grabbing all the CD's "are a present for rescuing me from the bordom of being the Goblin Queen." Deborah looked at the CD's Sarah had given her. There was every Bowie CD that Deborah didnt already own. She launched herself at Sarah and hugged her. Sarah giggled and hugged her back. 

"I love you!" Deborah said, laughing.

"Right then!" Sarah announced. "Lets get started!" Deborah grinned and opened a packet of marshmallows.

"Why did you wish yourself away?" Sarah was curled around Saskia on Deborah's bed whilst Deborah herself was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. David Bowie's 'Starman' was playing on the player. It was 11:30 but neither of the girls were tired.

"I was lonely. I never thought Jareth was real. Or even you were real. I suppose so many people believe in the Labyirinth that it became real. I just said 'the words' I didnt even think about it I just said it. When I came back from walking Rox, there was Jareth, sitting on my bed. I thought it was a dream. A weird illusion. But I thought 'why not, it's my illusion, I may as well. And well here I am. My mum probably hasnt even noticed I've gone. Not that I care much." 

"We gotta put this one on!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing the Diamond dogs CD. 

"It has my favourite track on it!" She put the CD in the slot and pressed _'skip'_ a few times and turned it up. A song Deborah knew very well came into earshot and both girls grinned.

_'You always were the one that knew _

_They sold us for the likes of you I always wanted new surroundings _

_A room to rent while the lizards lay crying in the heat _

_Trying to remember who to meet _

_I would take a foxy kind of stand _

_While tens of thousands found me in demand'_

"When you Rock and Roll with me, No-one else I'd rather be!" Both girls were singing very loudly now. So loud in fact that they didnt hear Jareth come in. When Sarah saw him she turned the music down and burst out laughing. Jareth looked very ruffled. He had the worst case of bed hair that Debora had ever seen. 

"I'm glad you find it funny dear wife that I've been kept up becuase of you jolities. Not that I'm complaining that its bad music but its a little loud dont you think?"

"Oh don't be a party pooper." Sarah reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Come on, join us, you'll enjoy is. _Dear _husband."

"You dont mind do you Debs?" Deborah rolled her eyes at Jareth and he rolled his back. He grinned. "Marshmallow?" Sarah offered Jareth. "Dont mind if I do." 

----x----

Deborah was vaugly aware that it was sunny. She was also vaugly aware that she didnt have a duvet over herself. She shivered and sunk into the was object that was holding her. Only then did she realize that there was somebody behind her, having only been semiconcious about a second ago. She opened her eyes, only to close them again because of the light. She opened her eyes a fraction and realized Sarah as lying asleep in front of her. She checked around her. She was definately in her room. Then who the hell was behind her? She tried to roll over but who ever it was moaned slightly and held of tighter.

That was not a female moan. She craned her neck round. She caught a glimpse of a golden mane of hair and knew exactly who it was. It had all ended up that they'd all fallen asleep. Deborah put both hands behind her back and tried to prize the sleeping Jareths hands from her shirt. She managed to twist round. 

"Jareth..Jareth..Jareth please let go.._Jareth!_" Deborah whispered desperately. He stirred slightly but held on tighter. An arm was flopped over her slim waist and round her stomach and it pulled her closer. He obvoiously thought she was Sarah. She could feel him breathing in her hair. Then came the inevitable. He started to snore. 

"Oh please." Deborah groaned. "Jareth. Wake-up. _Now!_" He continued to snore. He smelled lovley, but was snoring all the same. Sarah still lay sprawled on the bed, Saskia asleep next to her. Roxy was at Jareths side. 

"Hey, Rox, give me a hand." The dog turned her nose up and fell asleep again. Deborah tried to wriggle free of Jareths grip. The only reason she tried was because of Sarah. He only held on tighter. She moaned in exasperation and dropped her head back so it rested on Jareth's forehead. She wasn't sure if this felt right or wrong. An idea suddenly came to her. 

"Roxy, where's Jareth?" The little dog woke, and scampered across the bed and started to lick the Kings face. Deborah immediatley pretended she was asleep. Jareth stirred a little more now but his grip didnt loosen. His snoring stopped and she felt him swat the dog away. Deborah knew he was awake.

"Morning Deborah." He said sleepily.

"Good morning Goblin king." Deborah replied. His hand recoiled from her waist almost reluctantly. He said nothing of it. 

"Sleep well?" Deborah asked, now sitting up. She noticed he too was also sprawled across the bed, most unregal. 

"Like a baby..evenutally."

"Yes. A man sized baby. Snores and everything."

"I do _not_ snore. Sarah still asleep?" 

"Soundo."

"She'll be like that for ages. Not exactly a..morning person."

"She's not the only one." Deborah replied and flopped back down. 

"I was hoping you'd never see me in the morning. I look like death warmed up." Deborah remarked, running a hand through her mane unruly hair and pulling a face. Jareth chuckled.

"Nonsense. Dont forget my family are visiting today." Jareth sniffed.

"What time?"

"One. We've got a while yet." Jareth had his eyes shut and was addressing the ceiling 

"What are they're names."

"Lorena and Kayden."

Last night Deborah had found out more about Jareth. He'd been married to Sarah for 5 years, lived for 300 and ruled the goblins for 75. Sarah had told Deborah about her life before the underground and so on and Deborah told them hers. She missed out a detail, Jareth knew it but decided not to question as Deborah obviously skipped it for a reason.

Jareth was now sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed. Deborah scrambled across. She stood up and stretched. Jareth was staring at the floor, his mind on other things, but watching as Deborah's tall form stumbled across the room and opened the balcony doors. She glanced at herself in the mirror. 

"As I thought" She concluded. Sarah began stirring and the 16 year old grinned. 

"The beast is awaking!" Deborah anounced. 

"I heard that!" Sarah replied sleepily.

"I know." Deborah grinned and Jareth gave her a lazy smile and dropped back onto the bed.

----x----

Tan-ta-ra!

A few little tweaks here and there. :) 

Love,

Q. x 


	7. Don't hold your breath

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and anything I have made up.**

x

x

x

x

x

x

Deborah was finally ready. Her dress was straightened, her hair was piled on her head with just one lone riglet hanging down, her make-up was perfect and Roxy was brushed. She checked her watch. 12:45. Sarah and Jareth were collecting her from her room at 12:50. Emelda had left 10 minutes ago, after getting Deborah and Roxy ready. 

Now Deborah stood on the balcony, her favourite place. She was slightly nervous at meeting Jareths brother and sister. Deborah suspected she still looked half asleep as she'd only got up at 11. She was woken by Jareth and Roxy. Joint effort. Sarah had been complaining that the one time she has a sleep over and she wakes up in the morning feeling like crap. Jareth suggested that it maybe to do with the fact she had 2 packets of Dolly mixtures and 4 bottles of coke the night before. Sarah ended that conversation by chucking several pillows at the blonde king. A knock on the door brought Deborah back to earth. 

"Yeah." She called over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Jareth was standing in the balcony door way. Deborah turned. Jareth looked magnificent. His had a ruby red poets shirt on, the front being halfway to his navel with ruffled all the way down the front and at the cuffs. He had black breeches on, coupled with long brown boots. His hair was its usual explosion of blonde, the only difference being was it had streaks of ruby in it, to match his shirt.

"You look great." He said and smiled. 

"You don't look too bad yourself." Deborah smiled back and took the arm that was offered to her, called for Roxy and was lead by Jareth from the room. Sarah was waiting outside with Saskia. 

"We'll be meeting them in the Library." Jareth spoke as they started to walk. 

They reached the library in no time. As soon as Jareth got in the room he opened the window. The room was huge. Books lined shelves that reached the ceiling. The end of the room, instead of a wall, a huge window looked out over the gardens and maroon sofa's and armchairs were dotted around the room. 

Deborah was still in awe of the room when the beating of wings caught her attention. She looked towards the window. Coming towards the window was a very large bird. It slowly became larger. Deborah, although no bird expert, could see it was a golden eagle. 

Finally it slowed down and rested gracefully on the window. Deborah heard Jareth mutter something that sounded like 'show off' under his breath. Deborah watched open mouthed, next to Sarah as the eagle jumped and landed on the floor. As a human. He had sandy blond hair and high cheekbones. He wore a black shirt, a black waist coat, black trousers, short black boots and a black cape. This must be Kayden, and he certainly was handsome. 

"Long time no see dear brother." He had a rich voice that seemed to be dripping with sugar. 

"Quite." Jareth replied, his eyes searching the sky.

"Sarah, how...delightful to see you." He lent down and kissed Sarah's hand. She blushed and smiled. 

"This must be your...mortal friend, dear brother?" He said kissing Deborah's hand. You could see he was reluctant to do so. It sent shivers down Deborah's spine, but not for a good reason. Roxy was hiding behind her legs.

"You take in quite a few dont you, Jareth."

Jareth was irritated now. His eyes were still on the sky but he spoke with anger in his tone. 

"The girl's name is Deborah, she is a person, just like you and I, and you will respect her as a part of my kingdom. And besides, it isn't really your place to comment, you havn't visited here since two christmasses ago."

At this, Kayden glanced at Sarah who was looking at the floor. Finally, Jareth seemed to spot what he was looking for. All of a sudden, another bird came to land gracefully on the ledge. This one was a snow white dove. That too jumped in the air and landed as a human. This one was a woman. She was beautiful. She had jet black hair that tumbled over one shoulder and pale grey eyes.

She was wearing a snow white strapless dress that flowed all the way to the floor. This must be Lorena. She spoke in a silky smooth voice that was tinted with excitement. Suddenly the room seemed to brighten. "Jareth! Sarah! And you must be Deborah?" The girl said, smiling at the sixteen year old. 

"Thats me." Deborah said but was immediately enveloped in a hug. Lorena nodded at Kayden in acknowledgement. Roxy ventured out from behind Deborah and Kayden's facial expression turned from gloating to suprise as the dog suddenly appeared. Then it turned to disgust as he realized it wasnt a pedigree. Clara glowered at the side of his head. Lorena smiled, her dazzling white teeth glowing. Deborah glanced at Jareth. He had a troubled look in his eyes behind the smile. She knew he was worrided about something. Just what? 

The afternoon went quietly. Deborah sensed a tention between Jareth and Kayden but decided not to dwell on it. Sarah, as always, got on with everyone. She even made Kayden smile, something that looked very strange upon his features. 

It was soon the end of dinner and everybody was tired. Especially Jareth, Deborah and Sarah, considering the night the had. It was agreed that Lorena would sleep in the room next to Deborah, and Kayden would sleep in a room just down the hall, meaning all of them were on the same corridor. Kayden hadn't spoken to Deborah much. He gave her a dirty look once or twice but other than that he didn't speak unless he had to. When they had all left the dining hall, Sarah had hung back with Deborah. It was then that Sarah wispered to the girl. 

"He's pretty isnt he." Deborah assumed the queen meant Kayden. Sure he was good looking but not quite as dreamy as Jareth, even his smile sent a feeling into her stomach that Deborah couldn't really control. He had done that when she watched the film but this was much stronger, because she was actually near him. Deborah suddenly realized it was her dream to see David live but this was a David of sorts...wasnt it? Deborah decided it was not a good idea to ask Jareth, high and mighty King of the Goblins, for his autograph. 

She was still secretly smiling inside because Jareth had stood up for her that morning. She'd only been there 4 days, and already he was fighting her corner. Sarah was tired beyond belief. Her brain was buzzing. Why was Kayden so Anti-Deborah? Why were Jareth and Kayden not talking much? Why was Jareth fighting her battles? She flopped down onto her bed. It was dusk and it was starting to get cold. She hung up her dress and shut the balcony doors. Roxy was already sound asleep in her bed. Deborah went to the bathroom and did all her nesesities. When she emerged, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been let down from its updo now and lay in mismatched ringlets on her shoulders. Deborah looked drained. 

"Lack of sleep." She muttered and flung herself on the bed .Today had been a long day. She could see a lot of Jareth in Lorena. Jareth was the middle kid. Lorena was the youngest and Kayden was the oldest. Lorena had the same mischief and rule-defying traits. Jareth had Kayden's stubborn ways. Sarah had promised Lorena a walk in the garden tomorrow. It was now that Deborah felt slightly left out. She understood of course, the girls hadnt seen in each other for ages but Deborah was wondering what on earth she was going to do while they were out. She decided she'd go for a walk round the castle. Maybe get to know it a bit more. Deborah was too tired to think about it any more so she lent back against the many pillows and fell asleep almost instantly. 

"MORNING!" Autumn landed on Deborah's bed with enough force to send the sleeping girl shooting in the air, therefore disturbing her from her comfortable slumber. 

"What the HELL are you doing!" Deborah's hair was a matted mess around her head and her eyes had begun to water. Her red haired friend was grinning at her from halfway down the bed. 

"I...was...asleep..." 

"I know! I just love annoying people!" Deborah found Autumns happiness rather sickly at whatever time it was in the morning. 

"I know, your talking to victim number one here." Deborah said and flopped back down.

"Well, I hate to annoy you even more but the King wants you to know that Sarah and Lorena have already gone out, Kayden is in meeting and he wants to see you..erm...now?" Deborah blinked. She had just been woken up rather violently and the king wanted to see her now?! 

"What time is it?" 

"8:00."

"Where's Emelda?" Deborah asked, stroking Roxy who had jumped onto the girls bed at the sight of her awoken owner. 

"Day off" Autumn said brightly. Deborah groaned.

"Well, go and tell the King that I will be along as soon as I can but I might be a little while as I'm recovering from a sudden awakening." Deborah said, stumbling across the room to the bathroom door. 

"Oh, and his majesty said he'll be in his study." Autumn said, smiled and left the room. Deborah shut the door of the bathroom and muttered "Oh, and where the hell is his high and mighty majestys study."

Deborah finally was presentable enough to face the king. She'd picked the nicest of her clothes. All of her clothes from the aboveground were from second hand shops. She had only earned a little money from the animal home and that had to buy her school things, Roxy's food, her clothes and often her own food. 

Her hair was as it normally was when she'd recently washed it, big and curly, and it fell down her back and around her shoulders. She wanted to look good for a trip to see a king. Roxy was brushed and had a blue colloar and lead on. Deborah didnt want to leave her as she hadn't forgotten the look Kayden had given the dog the day before. Deborah checked her room was in some way neat, grabbed Roxy's lead and led the dog out of the door. 

Deborah stood for a moment, just looking out over the courtyard. It was sunny. Again. It always seemed to be sunny in the underground. She wondered if she'd ever get to see the Labyrinth. It was strange to think she was so near it, she'd seen it so many times in the film. Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. Where were they now? Did children still run the Labyrinth? Did Jareth still steal babies? So many questions she dared not ask yet. A tug on Roxy's lead bought her back to earth. 

She started off in the direction of Jareth's study. At least she thought it was the direction of Jareth's study. She remembered it had a very distinct door handle. It was in the shape of an owls head. 

_'Not too difficult to spot'_ thought Deborah as she walked through the many corridors, mainly being pulled along by Roxy. Deborah finally found herself outside Jareth's study. She was slightly nervous at being with the King on her own, especially as he had called for her. She tried to push anything about Jareth that shouldnt be there out of her mind and knocked. An 'mm' came from inside and she opened the door. 

Roxy was obviously in the room first and at the sight of Jareth pulled harder on her lead. Deborah came flying round the door faster than she had anticipated at the force of the dog and in shock swore very loudly. At this Jareth looked up from his papers and tried but failed to hide his laughter at the tall brunette girls flustered look as she stood and blushed whilst trying to restrain her dog. In the end she had to pick Roxy up. Jareth was sat at his desk, looking mildly amused now. 

The room was carpetted in emerald green and had shelves of books lining the walls. Deborah wondered if the castle really needed a library. Jareth hid his mouth behind his hand to hide his laughter and at this Deborah frowned and put the dog down. 

"This," She said "Is for waking me up early, demanding my presense and laughing at me." and with that she unclipped the lead. Jareths face turned from humour to horror as a small Jack russel terrier bounded across the large study leaped onto the desk. This startled Jareth even more as he wasnt expecting a dog of Roxy's size to be able to jump onto a desk as big as his. But she managed it. And as a consequence, Jareth got a face full of dog. Deborah just stood there and grinned. Once he had managed to prize the dog from his face, mock anger spread across his features. 

"You did this to me." He said and a grin replaced the frown. Roxy had indeed done some damage. The papers on his desk were all over the floor and he was wiping dog spit from his face with one hand whilst holding the dog away from him with the other. Then came his hair. It was even wilder than ever and Deborah couldnt help but laugh. 

"Sorry your Majesty." Deborah said and retrieved her dog from the desk. "Now you know how suprising it is to have someone leap on you unexpectantly, hence the reason I am still half asleep and in shock." Deborah smiled and once again picked up Roxy. 

"I dont have a clue what your talking about." Said Jareth, smirking. 

"Autumn. Wake up call. Ring any bells?" 

"All I asked her was to use...neccesary means of comunicating to...wake you." 

"Yeah well, you should have known better." She said and gave him a lopsided smile.

Jareth motioned for her to sit in the chair oposite his desk. She did as she was told, still clutching Roxy.

"Looks like I shall have to be calling for Autumn a little later." He remarked, indicating the mess his study was in. "Now," He said in a more sinister tone "At the end of the day you will have been here five days yes?" Deborah nodded. "Well, I normally have to wait a week before I do this but as you appear to like it here and everyone is out or busy, I think it would be okay to do this today. There is one thing I need to ask you beforehand though."

Deborah nodded and stroked Roxy who was slowly giving up trying to get to Jareth. "Are you sure you wish to stay in the underground?"

She blinked. She thought it was obvious she had wanted to get away from her life aboveground. Thought of her mother, her school and her room. She didnt want it anymore. She thought of how many friends she had here. Sarah, Autumn, Delphinia, Emelda, Mariette. Even Jareth. She had dreamed of coming to this place. She thought of how much Roxy loved it here. She had friends too. Saskia, Candy and Trixie. She had a room of her own that was massive. Her own balcony. Beautiful dresses. Beautiful gardens to look out on. Not to mention a beautiful King also. She had people around her who looked out for her. The Labyrinth, A place where nothing was what it seemed. Most girls dreamt of meeting the Goblin King. She still had David. She was the happiest she had ever been. She knew there was no doubt about what her answer was going to be.

"Yes. Quite certain." Jareth had known what the answer was going to be but it was still his job to ask. He had also noticed the look in her eyes whilst she was mulling it over. 

"Very well." He said and produced a crystal. This one was slightly different to the ones he normally produced. It was blue. 

"This is a crystal. You must always keep with you if you ever venture of of this kingdom. The underground is a dangerous place outside this castle and its lands. This crystal, after its addition, will, whenever you wish for me if you are in danger, bring me to where you are."

Deborah nodded, now worrying what the 'addition' was. 

"It is my duty to protect you whilst you are in my care. Which looks like it will be a...considerable amount of time." At this Jareth smiled. Deborah couldnt seem to take her eyes of his. They were so enticing. Roxy was now asleep and Deborah suddenly noticed how heavy she became in her arms. 

"Now, all I need you to do is add the finishing touch. If you could just place your hand on that side of the crystal." He said, his voice so silky smooth it was almost liquid. She did so, shifting Roxy so as to be comfortable. She looked at him expectantly. He also did as she had. Now both of them looked as if they were mystic meg. Jareth seemed to be concentrating very hard. 

"What are you doing?" Deborah said, not quite sure if this was going to hurt.

"I'm buliding up the bond that will make the crystal work. We all have a certain amount of magic in us, and being in the underground enhances that magic. Just keep hold of he crystal." He continued concentrating and Deborah looked at it. She was amazed to see that a pendant exactly like the one that lay on Jareth's chest was visible inside of it and was flashing different colours. Blue, red, emerald, yellow, white, violet, ruby, orange, silver and finally, gold. Debora watched as the image of the pendant shattered inside the crystal. The crystal itself started to glow electric blue. 

Deborah noticed that Jareth now had his eyes closed. All through this rital, Deborah had felt a sort of warmth in her hand. At last the crystal stopped glowing and Jareth opened his eyes. He flicked his hand and the orb was gone. 

"That has been sent to your room. If you ever get into danger and you need me, just touch the crystal and say my name."

Deborah nodded, still in awe of that performance. Jareth smiled. 

"Any plans for today Lady Deborah?" She scowled at him. He knew she hated being called that, it made her sound like some old queen. 

"I might take Roxy for a walk. I need to clear my head a little. Its been a hectic 5 days." She said and stood from her seat. She realized suddenly that she hadnt eaten. Jareth immediatley formed a crystal and sent it out of the open window. 

"Breakfast is in its way to your room." "I guess I'll get going now Jareth, things to do, people to see, places to go." Jareth frowned. 

"Aboveground figure of speech." She answered his questioning gaze.

"Oh." 

"I'll see you later Deborah. Have a good day. If you need me, you know where I am."

"Thanks. Jareth." Roxy whined as Clara hoisted her up. "Oh alright then! Jareth, be prepared!" 

"Oh Lord..." Jareth closed his eyes and waited for the blow. Deborah released the dog and let chaos rein.

--x--

Da da!

Q. x 


	8. But he thinks he'd blow our minds

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Deborah wondered out into the courtyard. It was still sunny out and the fountain looked magical as always. The flowers were all out and looked beautiful in the summer sunshine. Roxy was dying to go so Deborah bent down and unclipped her lead. The little dog was soon off and round the corner to the stables. Deborah chuckled as she watched the dog go. She too turned to corner into the extremely neat stable yard. Mariette soon appeared from Diamonds box, picking a stray peice straw out of her hair. She smiled at seeing Deborah and watched Roxy and Candy zig zagging accross the yard. 

"Where are you off to?" 

"Going for a walk. I need to clear my head a bit. Roxy needs to be worn out too."

"You got room for another. I'm quite busy here and Candy could do with a walk too. Pretty please?"

"Yeah sure, helps to wear Roxy out even more."

"Thanks, your a life saver!" Mariette grinned. "I need to get on so I'll see you around yeah?"

"See you later, have a good afternoon."

"You too." Came the muffled reply from the stable. Deborah smiled, rounded up the two dogs and began to walk. She walked along the rows of paddocks until she reached a garden. 

The colour was amazing. Grassy paths wound round delicate flower beds. Flowers of every colour, shape, size and veriety were pleasing to Deborah's eye, but puzzled her as it was Autumn. Roxy and Candy raced around the different paths whilst Deborah just wondered down the main path. The air almost tasted magical. As the garden was fairly high up and the hedges were low, she could see out to distant lands. She could see a tiny castle in the distance. She wondered who lived there. Elves, Gnomes? Who knows. 

Deborah thought back to her meeting with Jareth that morning. She thought about how silly and naive she must seem to him. He had such a beautiful wife. He was surrounded by beautiful women, much older than herself. He must havegirls dropping at his feet for just a second of his attention. Sarah didnt know how lucky she was. She was angry with herself for tormenting her own mind. Teasing it with thoughts that he might even look twice at her. He was pretty though. There was one song that at that moment flitted through Deborah's mind and it fitted Jareth perfectly...

_Theres a starman waiting in the sky _

_He'd like to come and meet us But he thinks he'd blow our minds _

_Theres a starman waiting in the sky _

_He's told us not to blow it _

_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile He told me:  
_

_Let the children lose it Let the children use it Let all the children boogie_.

Deborah sang quietly to herself and watched contendedly as the beautiful Candy and the rather scruffy Roxy frolicked in the afternoon sun.

Jareth watched out of the large library window as the brunette girl walked two dogs down the garden. He sunk further into his seat. It was a wonderful day. He smiled as he saw the two dogs winding round the many paths. She was devoted to that dog. The other dog he recognised as the dog belonging to Mariette. 

Jareth pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. He was so glad he had bought her here. It seemed to be doing her good. She was so beyond her years. He knew she was hiding something though. He had yet to find out. He wondered where Lorena and Sarah had got to. Sarah had changed her mind and had decided to take Lorena into the labyrinth to see Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. 

He longed to find out what troubled Deborah. He watched as she turned towards the second lake. He nodded his head once, stood gracefully and stalked out of the room, flicking his hand only to shut the window.

"Roxy don't be a bully!" Roxy looked up from chasing Candy into the bushes and slinked away sheepishly. "Good girl." 

Deborah turned the corner and gasped. The sight in front of her was even more beautiful that the flower gardens. It was a huge lake. The water was crystal clear, the bottom of the lake was visible. The lake was surrounded by tree's and flowers all kinds and a large willow tree draped itself over a section of the lake. Deborah noticed an archway made out of trellis that had a white, sweet smelling plant growing up it. On closer inspection she found there was a bench made of the most elaborate wood sat inside of the archway. 

The next event that took place took Deborah by suprise, and happened all to quickly. One minute Roxy was standing quite relaxed next to her, taking in the scenery, the next, she was in the water trying helplessly to do doggypaddle. Deborah vaugly remembered her beloved dog taking a run up and plunging into the lake. Roxy was too far out for her to reach.

She was at the waterside in under a second and trying desperatley to get her dog out. Candy was running around in a panick. Clara was screaming Roxy's name, although knowing it was doing zilch to help. The dog was going under fast. She did the only thing she could. She jumped in and swam as hard as she could in desperate attempts to save her dog. 

Roxy was drifting away. Her dog was going to die. She'd been through so much with that dog. She was her one true best friend. She'd fall apart with out her. It was too deep, she'd go under. She was determined to save her dog, even if it killed her. Finally, she took one last push in the water, and she clasped Roxy's shoulders, pulling her to her and pushing with her legs and paddling with one arm. 

Tears were streaming down her face, and she was clutching her dog, and nothing could never, ever make her want let go. When she reached the shore, she hauled herself and a whimpering Roxy up on to the bank and sat there, shaking wondering what to do. Having a brainwave, she whipped out her crystal, tapping it, and wispered the kings name. He appeared in an instant, wondering why on earth he'd just appeared by the lakeside. He dusted himself off and looked around in confusion before spotting the hunched girl sitting at the side of the water, with a mad ball of fluff running around. 

"What on _earth_...?" Jareth rushed to Deborah's side to see that she was sobbing and coughing. Her hair lay in wet rats tails around her head and her clothes were soaked. Roxy was in her arms, whimpering and shivering and was also soaked. 

"Good god. What happened?" Jareth shrugged off his cloak before handing it to Deborah and taking the dog out of her arms, cradling it in his own. She wrapped the garment round her and stood shakily.

"She fell in and I had to save her. I'm bloody cold..." Deborah stuttered, trying desperatley hard not to let her teeth chatter. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Jareth had summoned a crystal and they disapeared, re-appearing in Deborah's room. Only now, she was dry, but still shaking from the shock it had given her. She sat on the bed, watching Jareth set to putting Roxy in her bad next to a hot water bottle.

"Now, you ought to sleep off any colds that come your way as a result of just now. I'll return Candy to Mariette, there's a hot drink for you there, and if you need me, use the crystal." He threw back the covers of the bed, and Deborah just layed there, not evening bothering to pull the covers back over her. She just shook. Jareth sighed and pulled the covers over her small form and took her cold hand in his gloved one. She just closed her eyes. 

"Oh Debs." He sighed, cupping her face in his hand. 

"I think you'll be okay. Just take it easy." Deborah nodded, but all of a sudden craved his hand back on her face as she saw that he'd disapeared. 

-Grins-

I changed it a lot, so I hope you like. 

Q. x 


	9. Didn't know the right thing to say

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth or Anything I havnt made up. I do own Deborah, Roxy and anyone I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Saskia don't you dare jump...too late!" Deborah half opened her eyes. What she saw took her by surprise. 3 faces were peering her fertivley. She was vaugly aware of a warm object laying on her stomach. She decided it was Saskia. Deborah opened her eyes fully. She identified the faces belonged to Sarah, Lorena, and Delphinia.

Deborah sat up in bed but immediately was knocked back down by an excited attack from Saskia who had only just realized that the girl was indeed awake.

"Ermm...Hi?" Deborah said and smiled weakly, trying to pushed the dogs off of her chest.

"We heard what happened! Are you okay? Is Roxy okay?" Delphinia looked troubled.

"We're fine. Jareth sorted it, it's fine. Why're you all here?" Deborah said sleepily and stroked Roxy who was enjoying the attention. Sarah proceded in taking the sixteen year old by suprise by enveloping her in a suffocating hug.

"Sarah...I do love you but...please...let me go."

"Sarah put the poor girl down." Deborah heard Jareth's velvety voice and Sarah released the girl.

"What time is it?"

"8. You've been aleep for ages. We just thought we'd check on you."

"I fell in a pond. It's hardly car accident stuff."

"I told them it was a bad idea but...they did insist." Deborah froze. She had forgotten Kayden was still here. She glanced at the door. There stood Jareth and Kayden. They were only outlines as the evening sun was streaming in from the large windows in the corridor but she could tell which one was Jareth by the slender figure and all the hair.

Deborah looked around the bed. Delphinia sat at the right of her on chairs she assumed Jareth had produced and was fussing over the dogs. On the other side of the bed sat Sarah closest to Deborah, and Lorena was next to her. She noticed there were two people missing. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the sound clattering outside in the corridor could be heard. It wasnt long before a small lady that Deborah reconised entered, pushing a metal trolley.

"Emelda!" She exclaimed, tearing her attention from the beautiful Afghan that was postitioned gracefully at the end of the emerald green bed.

"Oh good my lady, you're up, his Majesty asked me to prepare this for you." She pushed the trolley closer and Deborah peered over Sarah's shoulder. On the trolley sat a bowl of soup, a plate of buttered bread and a steaming mug of coffee. Obviously the coffee was Jareths idea as he had moved out of the blinding sunlight and was now smirking at her.

"Do you mind if I leave it to cool off?"

"Of corse you can my dear, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now thank-you." Deborah said glancing for a split second in Jareths direction. She noticed that Kayden had too moved out of the light and was now glaring at both Jareth and Deborah. "Sar' could you pass me the coffee please?"

"Sure." Sarah said, reaching behind her and passing the girl the mug.

"Ta."

Deborah felt slightly akward as everyone was now watching her drink her coffee except Sarah who was staring out of the window. She finished her coffee and set the mug down on the table. "Entertainment over. Back this time next week." She said grinning. Sarah laughed and Jareth frowned obviously not understanding. "Glad someone finds me funny." Deborah mock moaned. Jareth looked slightly hurt and Sarah giggled.

"Joking." She said, aiming it at Jareth. He brightened slightly.

Deborah looked a little closer at him. His head was bowed slightly, his fingers on his chin, giving the impression he was deep in thought. He was staring out of the window now. The light played on his beautiful mismatched eyes. Something was troubling him. She looked at his attire. He had changed since she saw him last out of his white poets shirt into a green one. He wore black breeches and boots of the same colour suddenly something snapped him out of thought.

"Right, come on, give the girl some space. She's had a lot today. As she said, entertainment over." He gave a slight smile as he spoke those words but something told her that he was shooing them out for a reason. Delphinia was the first to rise. She hugged Deborah and left,and the rest left, after making one last fuss over the two dogs. Deborah glared at the back of Kaydens head as he left.

"That was fun." She said in a dull and uninterested voice.

"Wasn't that bad." Jareth said, standing at the balcony windows, looking out at the veiw. Deborah flopped back onto her pillows.

"No. It wasnt for you. I felt like I was about 10, in bed with a cold."

"Roxy was in the water for rather a long time. Wouldn't she have got water in the lungs or hypothermia or something? She seems fine at the moment."

Jareth was sat on Deborah's bed now, his hand on Roxy who had made her way to his lap.  
"There is a protector in the lake. Her name is Abella and she contains a certain magic. She is one of my 3 protectors. My 3 protectors are positioned around my land. Abella is one of them. She, obviously, lives in the lake. The other two are Cymbeline, protector of the woods and Eloiny, protector of the Labyrinth. Anyone to be saved by any 1 of those 3 protectors not only is healed, but is also safe from any harm that could come to them within my lands. The reason you got Roxy back was beacause Abella made it so."

Deborah had to shut her mouth again manually. When she finally found something to say she patted the dog and said "Hey Rox, you're blessed." Jareth smiled. She realized her soup was probably getting cold. She pulled a face before sneezing. Loudly. Consequently making Jareth jump back in surprise.

"Goodness...that was...elegant." Deborah said, sniffing. She put the soup back on the little trolley. Jareth looked at her quizzically.

"Not hungry."

"Cold?"

"Now you come to mention it...yeah."

Jareth clicked his fingers and a blanket of pale blue apperated in front of them. Deborah smiled her thanks and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I have got a cold havn't I?"

He nodded. Deborah groaned and flopped back onto her pillow. "So, the dog's fine but I've got the flu. I weep with happiness."

Jareth chuckled. "You might have to stay - "

"In bed? No way Mr Goblin king. I do not stay in bed."

"But it would do you good!"

"What, getting bored beyond belief and feel like a caged animal? No."

"Suit yourself."

"I will." Deborah grinned and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. She was under the impression she was asleep and Jareth soon confirmed that.

"Debs...Deborah!"

"Mmmm, What?"

"Finally!"

Deborah opened her eyes and sat up. Immediately banging her head on Jareth's. "What the bloody hell did you have to get so close for?"

"Lanuage dear." Deborah scowled. "I was merely checking that you wernt dead."

"Do I look dead?"

"It's debatable."

Deborah glowered at him and leaned against the headboard. Roxy was sound asleep at her feet.

Deborah bought her knee's up to her chin. She stared, unseeing, at the bedcovers. She started to rock slightly. She sniffed. Jareth wasnt sure if this was because of her cold or because of something other.

"Hello...ground control...earth to Deborah...FIRE!!" Jareth yelled, deciding that the last resort would be the most effective. It was.

"What! Where, No...I hate you."

Jareth grinned. "Well It got you awake didn't it."

"S'pose"

"I'm going now, things to do. If you do get up, please don't over exert yourself"

"Do I look like I'm going to move very fast. I feel like a bag of - "

"_Anyway_!" Jareth said, smirking, "Is there anything I could possibly do to make you more comfortable?"

"A life time supply of tissues. It was only a few hours ago I jumped in a freezing cold lake. Why the sudden attack of the cold?"

"Minor illness comes and goes quickly between mortals in this world. It'll go in a couple of days."

"Oh _yipee._"

"Anything else?" He said, waving a hand. 2 tissue boxes appeared on Deborah's bedside table next to her crystal Jareth had given her.

"Could you pass me the boom box and the CD's please. At least I can have some form of entertainment while I lie here."

Jareth picked up the wireless CD player, along with the mountains of CD's Deborah had neatly stacked in the corner.

As the elegant fae king placed the CD player Deborah thought about how lucky she was that she was friends with such a beautiful man. He stood up and looked at her, no emotion crossed his face. "I've seen David Bowie, crystals and...other means. Just one thing I wanted to ask you. Why him?"

Deborah knew exactly what her answer was going to be. She didn't look at the king that stood beside her. She just kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Escape."

"From what?"

"Everything. People. Places. Memorys." Jareth just stood. Not sure what to say. He decided to change the subject.

"If you need me, you know what to do." He indicated the crystal with an elegant hand. The crystal swirled blue mist. Deborah smiled weakly. She was happiest here, yet she still felt alone. Jareth smiled one of his heart warming smiles.

"Are you likley to eat that?"

Deborah looked at the soup. She didn't even know what it was. She felt guilty she hadn't eaten it when Emelda had done is specially.

"Not really. I'll tell you what I could do with though..."

"No need." Jareth simply clicked his fingers and a mug sat on Deborah's bedside table. She grinned and Jareth winked at her.

"Get well soon Deborah. Emelda might be round later"

"Thanks. Have a nice evening."

"And you. If you can."

"I'll be fine." She said and fake coughed.

Jareth rolled his eyes and left the room, boots clicking until the sound was out of earshot. Deborah reached down and picked up her Heathen CD and put it in the slot. She pressed skip a few times David Bowie's voice filled the air. A song that suited Deborah's mood.

When it finished, Deborah merely wispered _'Everyone says Hi.'_

_xxxxx_

_I know it's short but I've clipped a lot of unnecasarry stuff out from last time._

_A little not just to say, I've condensing the chapters so much, that when I actually get up to date with putting up what's in the most recent chapter, it'll be number say 32, because I'll have cut out the equivilent of a chapter over many chapters._

_Hope thats understandable, any questions just PM me or reveiw._

_Q. x_


	10. Look back in anger

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I have not made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Please shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, _SHUT UP!_"

Roxy whined at the sound of her owner's exasperated voice. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Deborah's head had turned into a drumming studio. She was hot and cold at the same time. He nose was blocked and was probably glow in the dark by now. She was wondering around her room, clutching a lilac blanket she had found under the bed. Instead of smelling of must and dust at being under the bed so long, it smelt freshly laundered. 

Roxy was watching Deborah with a worried expression as her owner went mad with lack of sleep, feeling rough, horrific images of her beloved dog going under the water and even what life would have been like without Roxy. Her face was hot. She padded over to her balcony doors and opened them. The cool night air soothed Deborah's face. She went back inside for a moment and pulled on a large woolen cloak that had been put in her wardrobe with the gowns. She pulled the blanket on over that, slipped her feet into some slippers, grabbed her personal CD player, not bothereing what CD was inside it, and headed back out onto the balcony. 

She sat on the oak bench, the breeze tousling her hair. She looked out over the Labyrinth. She could see the hill with the tree on it, at the beggining of the Labyrinth. The difference was that the tree was covered in lush green leaves and it appeared to be dotted with blossom, which was strange, as it was Autumn. The walls of the Labyrinth looked immaculate, the hedges well kept and the wood was green and bursting with life. 

Gardens lie beneath the balcony but they wern't ones that Deborah had ventured into. To her right lay the Goblin city. As it was still dark, all Deborah could see were little pinpricks of light through the little houses. The moon was large and full in the sky, casting silver light over the Goblin kingdom. 

She heard Roxy jumped off the bed and it wasnt long before her little dog appeared round the corner. Deborah sneezed loudly before beckoning to the little brown and white fluff ball. Roxy jumped onto her lap. She leaned down and kissed the dogs head. Roxy gave a contented sigh and rested her head on Deborah's stomach. She pulled her headphones onto her head and put the CD into the player. 

The song 'Five years' played softly in Deborah's ears and soon she felt...very...drowsy. 

----x-----

Jareth woke up with a start. He had just had a rather strange dream about giant pumpkins and elephants. He shook his head dismissivley and looked over to his wife. At present, She had hold of lancalot and was chewing his ear. He half smiled and slid out of bed. He looked at the crystal clock that was suspended halfway down the wall. He groaned. It was 9:00. 

He grabbed his usual attire and slipped into the bathroom. He splashed water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was frizzed up more than usual, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was extremely pale. He got dressed as quietly as he could. He waved a hand and his make-up appeared on his face and his hair went back to normal. 

He straightened the ruffles on his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He was presentable enough to face the underground. He tiptoed out of them room, his movements resebling a small feild mouse, that is, if a Goblin King can look like a field mouse. He took one last look at Sarah, who wasn't actually visible above the covers now but he could hear her breathing. He opened the door as quietly as he could and shut the door with the same amount of care. 

Once outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd managed all of that, without waking Sarah. He formed a crystal and asked for the time. 9:20. Lorena would still be asleep and Kayden will have gone out for his walk. He wanted to see if Deborah was awake. He'd heard her during the night and knew she wasn't well. He made his way swiftly down the sunlit corridor and soon reached her door. 

He knocked and waited. No answer. He knocked louder. No answer. "Deborah?" Still no answer. He knew she was ill. Maybe more ill than he had invisaged. He opened the door and poked his head round. What he saw made him worry. The bed was empty, there was no sign of girl or dog, and the balcony doors were wide open. He opened the door wider and stepped in. It was alot colder in the room than the rest of the castle. He strode across the room, and out onto the grassy balcony, fearing what he might find.

His main fear that Deborah had in fact been abducted were soon gone as he turned to find the dark hair girl was laying, at and akward angle, on the bench, her small dog on the grass below. Blankets just lay on the bench and her jumper and cloak hung off of her. 

He noticed she had head phones on. _'Odd._' He was now worried about the girls mental health as well as her phisical. He went over the the sleeping 16 year old and touched her arm. Freezing. Her could hear her heavy breathing and knew he could'nt leave her here. 

He removed the headphones from Deborah's ears, pushed them aside and clicked his tounge for Roxy. This little dog jumped up and stood obediently at the kings feet. 

Jareth smiled quickly and returned his attention to the girl in front of him. He eased one of his gloved hands under her upper back and the other under the back of her knee's. He then gently but swiftly lifted the girl from the bench. The rest of her was as cold as her arms. It even made Jareth feel cold. Deborah felt that she had been moved and was now in a warm place. She reached up and found a shoulder. It was there her hand stayed. Jareth's efficiant Goblin King mode came on and his boots clicked rythmically on the floor as his lean form carring the sleeping girl made it's way across the floor. 

When he got there, he didn't put her on the bed. He just sat down with her on his lap, and he held her. He didn't know why he wanted to hold her, but it was just to make her feel safe. His chin was on the top of her head, and his arms were wrapped round her in attempt to warm her up. He listened to her breathing just for a minute until she shifted, and her eyes fluttered open. At first, she just sunk happily into the embrace, but after a second or so, her eyes opened wide and she shot up, catching Jareth by suprise.

"What the hell are you doing.." Deborah's voice was croaky and she was shivering violently as she clambered back into bed.

Jareth had gone the lightest of pinks, and so grabbed a blanket and layed it over the quivering girl to cover this fact.

"I found you sleeping outside, goodness knows why. Apart from being cold, how do you feel?"

"Whadda you thi'k?" Deborah's voice was thick with, due to the cold.

"Quite."

'"I was up...all night so I went outside a'd must've fallen asleep."

"Are you any warmer yet?"

"Doh." 

"I see." Said Jareth, producing a hot water bottle and a mug of hot chocolate. He peeled the blanket back and put the hot water bottle under Deborah's arm. "Sit up, It'll be easier." Deborah did as she was told. She totaly zoned out and Jareth had to repeat himself 3 times when he asked her if she wanted any of the hot chocolate.

"Hmmm?"

"I _said_, do you want any of this?" He said, indicating the cup. Deborah took one look at the exasperated look on his face and had to stifle a laugh by coughing.

"How did I get here if I was outside?"

"I carried you?"

"Oh.." Deborah blushed slightly. He could of just woken her up.

She layed back down and put her arms round Roxy, who had climbed onto her chest. "What am I going to do today then?" Deborah said, mainly addressing Roxy.

"Stay in bed if your sensible."

"That's boring."

"Well, if you want you can go into the library."

"Cool. Thanks hair fairy." Jareth mock glared at Deborah from the end of her bed where he was now sitting. 

"May as well get up!" Deborah sat up slowly and dangled her legs over the side of the bed and let her head settle. She then placed her feet on the floor, stood up and took a few steps foward. Jareth watched her every move. Her lithe body moving gracefully, in a clumsy way, across the room. 

----x----

Deborah layed quite comfortably on the black leather sofa that sat directly in from of the massive window in the library. It had a fantastic veiw of the Labyrinth and the gardens. She had her eyes closed and was soaking up the sun that poured through the window. _**'Fenomenal faires and what they wea**r'_ lay on Deborah's chest. She was incredibly tired. 

Jareth had left about an hour and a half ago to do paper work and she had no idea where the others were. Just as that thought crossed Deborah's mind, she heard the door open. She assumed it was the King himself. She felt a shadow fall over her and the sun was blocked out. She didn't open her eyes. "What do you want?" She said in a bored tone. 

"I suggest," came a cold voice from above her, "that you keep your dog," it carried on, but this time was puncuated by a very frightened Roxy landing on Deborah's stomach, "_away_ from me and my belongings, or else I shan't be returning her next time." Deborah's eyes flew open, only to be met my Kaydens cold black ones. Roxy was quivering against her and the blue eyed girl wrapped her arms around her dog whilst glaring Kayden who stalked out of the room in a whirl of black silk. 

Deborah's stony expression turned to one of suprise as soon as Kayden left the room. "_Bastard!_" Deborah swore loudly. "Wasn't your fault was it Rox? Nasty man." Roxy appeared to agree by burying her head in Deborah's hair as she held the dog close. 

All of a sudden the oak door opened again and Deobrah clasped Roxy against her chest. However it wasn't Kayden, as she had feared, but Sarah, bouncing into the room with her trademark smile on her face. She forced a smile onto her face, despite the fact that she had just recieved a death threat on her dog. "Deborah! The best abovegrounder in this kingdom!"

Deborah rolled her eyes as Sarah hugged the girl. "Wassup with him?" Said the emeral eyed queen, indicating the door that Kayden had walked out of only minutes before. 

"Don't know." Deborah lied, not wanting to alert her friend of Kaydens anger towards her dog. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the sofa that she was now sharing with Sarah. Roxy sat in the middle.

"How you feeling?" Sarah said, stroking the dog. 

"Rubbish."

"I'll get that king of mine to sort you some...pills."

Deborah smiled and set the book down on the coffee table that sat in front of the sofa. Deborah suddenly grinned turned to Sarah. "Can you do that coffee trick"  
"Sure!" Sarah replied and formed a crystal. She lay it on the table and waved a hand. It transformed into a mug of coffee.

"I love magic." Deborah said, still grinning and picking up the cup. "Any plans for this afternoon my fairy queen?"

Sarah play punched her friend. "Fancy a picnic? I could dig Jareth out of his hidey hole and he could come too. Just us 3 yeah? Lorena and Kayden have buisness to attend to, they're kingdoms and such, so, how about it?"

"Sure. It'll take my mind off yesterday and hopefully make me feel a little better. Course I'll come."

"Cool! The beach okay for you?"

"Beach, what beach?"

"Aha, this kingdom Is full of suprises!" Sarah said, jumping up.

"Throne room, half an hour, be there or be square! Don't where a dress."

"Shall be my pleasure not to."

"See you soon!" and with that the bouncy Goblin Queen left the room.

After drinking the coffee, Deborah sneezed loudly, got up, picked Roxy up & left the room. 

---x---

Deborah was late. She had walked as fast as she could from the library to her room, hurridly washed her hair, dryed it vigourously, and was now struggling to choose a outfit for the beach. Eventually she'd picked an oversized shirt and a huge belt over some three quater length jeans. She looked at the 13 hour clock. It was 2 minutes until the time she had to be in the throne room. 

_'I think I know where it is. Looked easy enough.'_ Deborah didn't have the time to worry. She looked at herself in the mirror. In her eyes she looked reasonably okay for someone who had a stinking cold. She put Roxy's brown collar in her little charge and attached the matching lead. She was ready. She left the room silently and half walked, half jogged down the corridor, Roxy trotting with her. She was now fearing that she wasn't wearing the right thing. 

She soon found herself in a very grand corridor with marble flooring and painting of goblins and previous kings all over the walls. She had come too far. She turned and ran back the way she came, Roxy racing ahead. After many twists and turns, she finally saw the throne room. This part of the castle, obviously belonged to the goblins. Rags were everywhere and a chicken or two wondered around. 

Deborah soon found some steps and in no time she was in the throne room. When she had first arrived in the underground, this room had been clean. There had been no trace of Goblins at all. This time, it was obvious that Jareth had just shooed that all out. Beer barrels at the side of the room dripped on the floor, rags littered the floor, a chicken clucked angrily in the little circle window and a sleeping goblin was snoring in the pit in the center of the floor. The Goblin king sat high and mighty on his throne, Sarah behind him. She ran down from behind the throne and hugged Deborah, inquiring about her health. 

Over Sarahs shoulder Deborah smiled at Jareth. The handsome fae king grinned back. His hair was its usual puffball, but he had changed from earlier into a black poets shirt, a jet black cloak and white breeches. On his feet were brown boots. Sarah broke away from the hug. 

"Come on lets get going." Sarah grabbed Deborah's arm and both girl and dog were dragged over to where Jareth and Saskia sat. Jareth stood and waved a hand. In an instant Deborah could hear the lapping of water. She spun round, only to be met by miles and miles of ocean. She turned round to see Jareth, Sarah and the dogs standing, taking in the scenery. 

The beach was beautiful. Golden sand streched round and under pure white cliffs. Rocks were dotted around and small beachy looking plants were scattered about. the sea was a sparkling blue and Deborah thought she saw a couple dolphins jump out of the water. She grinned at the King and Queen. They grinned back. Deborah unclipped Roxy's lead and both dogs raced up the beach. 

Sarah picked up her trailing skirts and ran foward, working out a picnic spot. Jareth hung back and Deborah did the same. They looked at each other, and Jareth smiled. "Come on you guys!" Sarah had set out a patchwork blanket and a hamper by some rocks.

Jareth had a wicked glint in his eye. "Race you." He whispered. Deborah grinned and laughed as they raced up the beach to Sarah. She looked around for the dogs and found they were frolicking in the sand by the cliff. Sarah was setting everything out, plates, sandwiches and such. Jareth was still grinning evilly. He suddenly darted foward and Deborah felt strong hand grab her waist and lift her into the air. Deborah screamed and laughed at the same time, kicking her legs and demanding to be let go of. When they got there, after Jareth had run with her, he spun her round and put her down. She merely looked at him serenely, composed herself and sat down on the blanket that Sarah had erected, as if nothing had happened.

Deborah didn't eat much that afternoon. She drank a lot of wine though. And so did Jareth. When they'd all finished she sun was setting. Deborah leaned against the rock and looked out across the veiw. Sarah lay very elegantly across the blanket and Jareth sat next to her, fiddling with his pendant. Sarah heaved herself up onto her backside, and leaned on her hands. She leaned over and whispered something in Deborah's ear. Jareth didn't notice. Deborah grinned as she watched Sarah get up.

"Whadda you doing?" Jareth's words were slurred a tiny bit. Sarah just laughed, took her shoes off, and ran down to the beach. Deborah stayed there, not wanting to risk making her cold any worse. Sarah picked her skirts up and waded in, only to come back out screaming and complaining it was way to cold.

"Don't be such a Jessie!" Deborah shouted from the banket, before laying back, putting her hands under her head and looking at the sky. Sarah just stood, knee deep in water, grinning. "It isn't that cold."

Deborah laughed. A huge wave came up behind Sarah, although Jareth just sat and laughed, thinking it funnier to no tell her. Sarah was drenched and screamed very loudly. Saskia and Roxy were jumping about in the shallow, more foamy parts of the water. 

"Your not going in?" Jareth said, a wicked smile on his face.

"What, and let this," Deborah indicated her shirt, "go seethrough? No thank-you Goblin King." She smirked. 

Jareth stood up, took off his cloak and boots and stumbled into the water. The queen splashed him and it wasn't long before _his_ shirt was see through. Just as Deborah had imagined, he was lean and muscular. Before she could think about it any more, she got pre-occupied by watching The Goblin King, creep up behind Sarah, get hold of her waist and spin her round in the air, before dropping her in the water. She immediately got up again, got hold of his shoulders and tipped him backwards into the water. The results were hilarious. 

Jareth sat, chest deep in water, his hair plastered to his head. His expression screamed revenge. He got up, like a creature from the black lagoon a headed toward Sarah who was backing away. Deborah watched as Jareth picked Sarah up in a firemans lift whilst her dark haired friend screamed and pumled Jareth's back. The sixteen year old just laughed. Jareth soon uprighted her and just held her in front of him. Then, with water running down his face, he leaned foward and kissed Sarah and they just stood there, too lost in themselves. 

Deborah went cold. Her heart beat faster in what was either embarrassment or frustration. She knew she was silly and childish. They were married for god sake. She felt very akward and angry. But the worst thing was, she hated herself for feeling like this. She hated herself for letting her mind wander. And she hated herself for always falling for the wrong damn person.

_-----xxx-----_

_Right. Here I am. Again. _

_Now, I know I've cut bits out of this whole Shabang. And I know I've changed like, the whole main characters name. And I know it may seem different. I do apologize if you loved the old sweet escape more than this one but I promise you it will all tie up in the end. I have high hopes for this story. I promise you, It'll be bigger and better than ever once it gets back in the swing. Please review and feedback on what you think of the new story. I love it, I hope you come to love it too. _

_Love,_

_Q. x _


	11. Open up your heart to me

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**A/N: Special thank-you to 'ImBettingOnAlice' for all her fun reviews & PM's. XD **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Could you pass the gravy if you please Lady Deborah."

Deborah mentally shouted rather alot of rude words at Kayden as she picked up the jug and passed it over the dining table and had to chew very hard on her potatoes not to let those words come out of her mouth. Sarah was pushing her vegetables around her plate with her fork with a rather bored expression on her face as if she'd rather be somewhere else and Jareth was drumming his fingers on the table in an irritable manor. Lorena, who was sitting next to Deborah, seemed unaware that everyone was on edge and just carried on with her meal. Kayden just sat smugly, enjoying everybody's discomfort.

It was 3 days after the whole beach thing and Deborah's cold had nearly gone. It had been a long day and everybody was tired. The only problem was that Deborah's tiredness seemed to show more than everybody elses, hence that dark circles under her eyes.

Lorena suddenly piped up and everybody was glad of the break from silence. "Kayden, have you spoken to Mum latley? I talked to her yesterday and she said she hasn't spoken to you for a while."

"I assure you sweet sister, I'll get in touch with her." He smiled coldly and Lorena nodded.

"Have you spoken to our dear Mother recently Jareth, I'm sure she'd just love to hear from her long lost, really rather distant son.."

Kayden smiled an extremely fake smile. Jareth looked up. His eyes grew fiery and anger flickered in the mismatched depths. He slammed his fork down hard on the table.

"Now now Brother, anger always was your weakness, as Mother used..." Kayden was cut of as a glass goblet sailed over the sandy haired fae. Jareth was standing and his breathing was rapid. He tossed his chair back behind him and stormed along the long table and towards the door, pausing only to tip an antique table over, consequently sending the spider plant and it's soil spewing over the floor. He slalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Temper temper." Kayden remarked, smirking. Deborah was angry now but didn't let her feelings be portrayed in her face. Sarah just stared out of the window, into the darkening sky. Lorena just ate as if nothing had happened.

Deborah decided she had had enough of eating. She put her knife and fork down and stood. "If you'll excuse me." She said, not looking any of them in the eye. She began to walk alongside the table when she heard a voice behind her.

"Thats it little girl, run after him. Just like a good dog."

Deborah spun round. "What I do and where I go, is my buisness, I live here, you don't, and I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of what really isn't any of your affair." She spoke calmly, turned and began walking again.

"Control that temper little girl and watch your tounge, or else you'll go the same way as the king."

Deborah just kept walking, through the door and out into the corridor. It was cold and the light was fading. The anger that had fired up in the dining hall was now coming out it angry tears. How did he have the right to talk to her like that? Deborah decided she needed some air. She dropped back into her room to collect Roxy, and headed for the courtyard. The fresh air was heaven compared to the stuffy dining hall. She smoothed out her light pink dress and ran a hand through her mass of dark hair. The steady flow of tears had stopped now.

She sat on the edge of the fountain and stared into the water. Her mind was racing. Questions as to why Jareth had stormed out at the mere mention of his mother, why Sarah hadn't stood up for either Deborah or Jareth. She began to sob silently and uncontrolably.

Jareth watched her from the shadows, unsure of what to do. Her shoulders were shaking and Deborah was sure her mascara was more down her cheeks than on her eyes. Roxy whined at her feet. She picked the little dog up and held her tightly and cried into her fur. Darkness enveloped the courtyard now and the only sound was the fountain.

Deborah eventually put Roxy down and sank to the stone flag ground of the courtyard. She bought her knees up to her forehead. She felt a presense and she knew Jareth had sat down beside her. Jareth spoke quietly and his words were almost inaudible but Deborah heard them.

"Tell me whats hurting you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Deborah didn't speak.

Jareth took one of her hands in his gloved one. "Tell me."

"It was all my fault." Deborah cried. Roxy nuzzled her way under the girls arm but she didn't notice.

"What was your fault?"

"He's gone...because of me..." She sniffed.

"Come here." Deborah eccepted the kings open arms and sobbed onto his shoulder shoulder. "Shhh. I know. Come on, you'll catch another cold if you stay here. We need to talk about this. It'll make you feel better. You have my word."

Deborah nodded and silently stood. Jareth picked up the whining Roxy and transported them to a room that she reconised it to be the library. She walked to the sofa and stared out at the veiw, tears no longer trickling out of her eyes. Roxy jumped up beside her and just sat there, her sad puppy-dog eyes looked into her own. Jareth sat next to Roxy.

"Why tonight?" He said, he too staring out of the window.

"It had to come out sometime. Anger brings out the worst in people."

"You got angry? When?"

"After you left the hall, I left too. Kayden said I was running after you, like a dog. I told him to mind his own and he warned me that I should hold my tounge or I'll go the same way as you."

Jareth bit his tounge.

"I just lost it..." Jareth nodded understandingly.

"What is it thats really hurting you?"

Deborah looked at Jareth. Only his outline was visible as night was coming fast. His hair and his shapley nose made him look handsome even when there was hardly any light.

"It was my fault..." Deborah paused. "That my dad killed himself." She turned away, biting her lip, trying to stop herself breaking down. Breaking down was not what she did. Deborah Roberts did not break down.

"I need a bathroom..." she choked all of a sudden. Jareth led her to a door leading off of the library. Deborah burst through it slammed it shut. She was then violently sick. Jareth stood outside and heard her vomit. His eyes were filled with pain and anger as he mulled over what secrets belonged to this delicate, beautiful, complex girl.

After a while she emerged again, after refreshing her face. She just hugged Jareth like her life depended on it. She had been thrown into this new world with a magical king, and it ended up that he was one of the only people she could trust. She broke from the hug and sat back down again on the sofa. Roxy had settled by the window. Jareth joined her and held her hand, like any good friend would.

"Do you...want to..erm..talk about it?"

"I'll have to. I've told you what it is now, I may as well tell you why." Jareth nodded.

"I'll start at the beggining. Three years ago, I joined a new school. I was vaunrable and weak. I met a girl called Sadie. She seemed nice enough. We became quite close and we were always together. Sadie started to make friends with other people. I didn't have a problem with this however, until she started the smoking and the taking drugs." Deborah paused and took a deap breath, biting her lip at the same time.

"I used to go out with her and her friends to different places. I never took anything much. A few cigarettes, that was all. They accepted that I wouldn't take anything else. They never forced me. One night, we got caught by the police. Sods law, I was the main suspect. They thought I was the dealer. When they found nothing on me, they let me go. The others...wern't so lucky. When I got out, I got..."

Jareth put his arm round her shoulders and found she was shivering. He flicked a wrist and a cloak appeared around her pale shoulders.

"I got...beaten up. One of the boys that managed to get out, blamed me that they're mates were in trouble. He cut me, amoungst other things, across my back. Hence the..."

"Hence the what?"

"...Scar." She bit her lip hard, nearly drawing blood.

"Where?" Jareth's voice was almost a whisper.

Deborah put a hand on the small of her back. The look of pain on the noble kings face turned to anger. No man should ever hit a woman.

"I went into hospital to be treated for what he did to me. When I was out, my dad had lost his job. Things went downhill from there.  
He started arguing with mum. They'd blame everything on me if something went wrong. Then one day...he drunk a lot and had a massive argument with my mum. He stormed out the house and..." Deborah trailed off and tightened her grip on Jareth's hand as another tear slipped out from her crystal blue eyes.

"She used to taunt him about going mad. Anyway, it was about 2 O'clock and he still wasn't back. My mum wasn't worried but I was. Then at about half 2, the police came round. They said they'd found him...found him dead in his car," Deborah cracked up now and the rest of the sentance came it sobs. "With a gun. He'd shot himself."

She broke from Jareth's grip and walked over to the window and leened her head on the cool glass. She was biting her thumbnail and had her eyes closed. Once she had calmed herself and her breathing, she spoke again, still looking out of the window.

"I became cold after that. I was, in public, made of ice. No friends, no real ties except Rox."

Jareth just looked at her, again unsure of what to do. He stood and walked up to the window. He put his arms round her shoulders. Deborah enjoyed the feeling of being protected for a few seconds before remembering the beach and how hurt she had been. She twisted away from him and sat back on the sofa, head in her hands. She then swung her feet up onto the cushions and put her head on the arm rest. Her chocolate hair cascading around her. She looked directly into Jareth's face.

"Thank-you for saving me. Goblin King." He smiled and sat next to on the sofa. "I really am messed up arn't I?" Said Deborah, sniffing. "Just mis-understood." Jareth said, grinning. Clara smacked his arm lightly and grinned. He knew how to lighten a mood. "I had no idea..." Jareth said, stroking the newly perked up Roxy.

"No...nobody does."

"What was the whole dining room thing about?" She said after a slight silence.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to let on to Kayden that you know."

"Pfft. Wouldn't tell him anything?"

"Well, the main jist of it is...my mother and father disowned me when I was around your age. I used to get angry very quickly, not so much now but, as you saw in the dining hall, I could. They kicked me out and when my dad died, I was next in line for the throne as Kayden didn't want the Goblin title. I took it but I never ever spoke to my mother again."

Jareth looked at the floor but was suprised when Deborah hugged him, relishing his warmth before leaving the library, only pausing to call her dog and whisper "Life really isn't fair, is it?"

_xxxx_

_Da doo Da doo da da!_

_There we have it. A few changes here and there, but I hope it's okay._

_Love,_

_Q. x _


	12. She opened strange doors

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Deborah bent over and wrapped the earthy green towel round her head and stood up. She sneezed for the fourth time in 10 minutes and put on her usual make-up. She straightened the white halterneck top she'd had for ages. She was suprised it still fitted her but it was one of her nicest tops, and so had decided to bring it to the underground anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'_Not too bad for 8:00 in the morning.' _She thought absentley. The towel had slipped to the side of her head. Deborah thought it actually looked better. She stepped out of the bathroom and immediately had to shut her eyes. She had forgotten that when she had colds, her eyes were sensitive to light. Her cold had come back over night with avengance. She had decided it was because of all the upset the previous night.

She opened her eyes and squinted around the room. She found she was not alone. Jareth sat on her bed with Roxy, both puffballs were watching Deborah.

"Fetching." Jareth had a mischevious glint in his eye.

"And I wonder what you look like when you've just washed your hair when you've got a stinking cold." Said Deborah who was busying herself with opening the balcony doors to hide the fact she was a little embarassed about opening her heart up to the Goblin King the night before.

"Cold?" He said, puzzled, as she had seemed fine the previous evening.

"It's magically re-appeared." She huffed, taking the towel off her head and throwing it in the laundry basket. Her hair now fell in tangled wet, almost jet black tight ringlets. She always thought it looked better than when it was dried. She sneezed and turned, watching Jareth. She frowned.

"I just dropped by," He said, the charm just dripping from his voice that it was hard for Deborah not to smile just a bit. "To ask how you were this morning?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She said, in a un-naturally high pitched voice.

"Deoborah...you've been through a lot and I know It was hard for you to tell me that...last night."

"Jareth," She said turning from dusting the vanity mirror, knowing full well that she'd done it yesterday. "If you don't love, you don't get hurt." She looked him straight in the eye and then turned to line up her make-ups. Jareth was suprised by that comment. She really knew how to cover it all up.

"Don't seem so alarmed dear king, I've lived like that for so long, you forget." She flopped down in the chair in front of the vanity and stared into the mirror.. She saw Jareth watching her intently. She giggled nervously and turned round.

"What's so interesting?" She said, still smiling.

"You were right about the ice thing. You know how to just get on with it don't you."

"I've had too. I had no choice. Now come on, havn't you got some kingly duties to do?"

"Probably. What are your plans today?"

Deborah paused. "I'll probably go for an indoor walk around the castle. And stuff."

"If you take your crystal." He looked serious. Deborah picked up the swirling blue crystal and looked at it. She then looked at Jareth, narrowed her eyes, held the crystal in front of her and said in a nasally voice, "Ahem, Err, the future it will be!" Jareth laughed and Deborah grinned. He smiled, rose from the bed and walked towards the door.

Before he left, he turned to the girl who was busy making the bed. "Deborah?"

"Mmm?" She sniffed.

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine, stop worrying."

He smiled sadly and left the room. Deborah sat on the bed, sighed and put her head in her hands. It had been a weird and hard week.

----x---

Deborah looked at the library clock and decided to go and collect her dog from Jareth who had been kind enough to look after her for the afternoon, giving the girl a bit of space. She looked at herself in the mirror and left the room, on a Jareth hunt. She knew she should head for study, as thats where Jareth spent most of his time. She strode off in the direction of his study.

She hummed 'Ziggy Stardust' to herself as she tried to memorize the way. Anyone walking around the castle that time in the evening would have seen the dark haired girl wondering around, humming and pointing in different directions as if reading an invisible map.

Finally, after much searching, she found a door that looked familiar. She knocked and opened it. This time she was in the right place. Roxy flew at the door and almost bowled Deborah over. The room was almost black, except for the light that the massive window that this castle seemed to be dripping with was giving.

Deborah picked the dog up and stepped inside the room. She saw that sitting at his desk, his chair facing the window was the Goblin king. She could tell it was him by the amount of hair. He was motionless and didn't turn round at the sound of Deborah entering the room. Still clutching Roxy, she walked up to his desk.

"Jareth?" She said softly, not sure what his mood was going to be.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold and he still didn't move.

"Just saying thanks for looking after Rox. You okay?"

"I'm Fine. Go to your room," This reminded Deborah of a scene in the film, "and I will have some-one bring some food for you. Go."

Deborah didn't say anything and left the room, suprised. She had told him the most closest thing to her heart just the night before, and he treats her like this. She had memorized her way to his study well and got back to her room sooner than she had thought.

Once into her room she put Roxy on the floor and leaned against the wooden door. Everything had been so mixed up it was hard to think at all. A knock at the door broke any thought she did have. She turned and pushed Roxy back who was scratching at the wood, wanting to know who it was. Deborah opened the door. There stood Sarah, all green eyes and smiles, with a trolley full of food.

"Suprise suprise!" Sarah said grinning and hugging her friend. Saskia bounded in next to Sarah an immediately jumped onto the bed. "Jarethy-poo wanted Delphinia to get dinner to you but I wanted to do it instead!" Deborah smiled at the woman's enthusiasm. She stepped to the side to let Sarah and the trolley through. Sarah parked it and took the tea cloth off the top. Soup.

_Is that all he thinks I eat?'_ thought Deborah grumpily. Sarah busied herself feeding both dogs with the food she'd bought up and Deborah made a start on her soup.

Once both girls had finished, the girl pushed the trolley to the side of the room. The two dogs and both girls sat on the bed. "Whats up with Jareth?" Deborah plucked up the courage to ask, she'd tiptoed around the subject all through the meal.

"Oh, must be a man thing, he'll get over it. He gets like that sometimes. Just best to leave him." Sarah smiled.

"Oh." Deborah looked out the window. It was dark outside and she could only see as far as the railings on the balcony. There was no moon tonight. '_Odd'_ Deborah shook her head and stood.

"God, I'm tired."

Sarah seemed to take the hint. "I guess I should be going now. Things to do. Kings to cheer up. I'll see you tomorrow." Deborah smiled and returned the hug her friend was giving her. Sarah called Saskia and left the room, taking the trolley with her.

Deborah just lay back on her pillows and stared at the wood of the four poster bed and hugged Roxy who's head was laying on her chest. In a way, though she would never admitt it, she missed some of the aboveground. She missed the shops and sometimes even the peace. Of course, she loved the underground, but she could do with a few more clothes that wern't dresses. She'd ask Sarah tomorrow. She was incredibly tired and layed back onto the pillows, her body curling around Roxy who had come up beside her. in no time she was asleep, still fully clothed.

--x--

Deborah shifted sleepily and unenthusiastically gave in to the constant draft as Roxy stood next to her, wagging her tail in the air. She batted the dog away only to get the opposite effect. The little dog proceded to cover the girls face with dog spit.

"Roxy, _GET OFF_!" She said rather loudly. The dog layed down reluctantly and put her head on Deborah stomach. The sixteen year old wiped her face and looked around the room.

"Yep, just where I fell asleep." The light was streaming into the room and her bed was bathed in sunlight. She looked over to her crystal on her bedside table. It was flashing emerald. "Doesn't normally do that." She muttered. The crystal was normally blue. She touch it gingerly. It immediately burst like a bubble and showered down in multicoloured dust. Deborah jumped. She then looked at what the dust had formed. There, on her cabinet, sat a note. She picked it up. It read;

_Debs, _

_Meet me in the entrance hall, at 12. Emelda's back today so she'll bring you up some grub as me and Jarethy-poo are busy this morning so can't come to breakfast. _

_Don't wear a dress. _

_Love Sarah x_

"What is it with her and dresses? I wasn't going to wear one anyway." Deborah muttered and climed off the bed. The crystal had re-appeared in its normal form. She stumbled across the room to the bathroom.

When she emerged, she felt refreshed and in a better mood. She was thankful that Jareth wasn't sitting on her bed that morning as thought of seeing the goblin king when she was only wearing a thin bath robe was rather alarming.

---x---

There you are! I thought you'd never come!" Sarah beamed at Deborah whilst Jareth rolled his eyes. The brunette 16 year old hurried up to the couple. She had dropped Roxy off with Mariette, making the maid promise not to leave the little dog where Kayden may get to her. She was curious as to why she had been summoned to the entrance hall, and why Sarah was smiling so widley. She was wearing what she had on earlier and wasn't carrying anything, which felt strange as you usually had the end of a leash in her hand.

"So, Why am I here and why are you looking so happy?" She said suspiciously.

Sarah only grinned more. "We're taking you out." Deborah stood there with one eye brow raised, something she could do that so many others couldn't.

Jareth just stood there, looking bored. He was wearing what he usually did and Sarah was wearing a grey tank top with a black skirt and knee high boots.

"Come on, we havn't got all day." Jareth said exasperated.

"Alright, Alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Jareth scowled at Sarah as the green eyed beauty grabbed Deborah's hand. She then grabbed Jareth and mumered something under her breath that Deborah couldn't hear. Immediately, she saw her surroundings beggining to change.

The grey stone of the entrance hall changed to a darker grey. When the transformation was over, Deborah looked around. From what she could see, she was in a lift. Sarah was leaning against the wall and Jareth was standing stock still, looking rather alarmed. She decided it was beacause of the motion of the lift. Why on earth were they in a lift?

Deborah looked again at Jareth and she nearly laughed. He was wearing rather tight jeans and a plain shirt. His hair was pulled into a loose pony tail and he had a long felt coat on that came to just about behind his knees.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Sarah linked arms with Deborah and the blue eyed girl grasped Jareth's arm. They stepped out of the lift. She found herself in a very familiar place. A place she had been in not so long ago. Brighton town centre. The look of wonderment on the girls face made Jareth grin. "How did you know?"

"Crystals are wonderful things." The king said wistfully. A little irritation in the back of Deobrah head wondered what kind of information that crystal had been giving Jareth. They began to walk to the stairs that would take them to the main shopping mall.

Deborah trotted up them like she did it everyday. Once she got to the top, she looked down at her 2 companions. They were quite a way down and Jareth looked rather angry.

"I thought lifts were bad enough." He huffed. Deborah giggled.

"Oh come on Dorothy, it's good excercise." She called and folded her arms. Once at the top, they all walked down the corridor type thing and out into the mall. What lay before them made Deobrah grin. 3 floors of shops and resterants with people milling around was just waiting in front of them. Even Jareth was a little taken aback at the amount of people and stores. Sarah had exactly the same grin on her face.

"Who fancies shopping?" The green eyed girl piped up. Jareth groaned and Deborahs grin widened.

Deborah grabbed both of their arms and headed for an escalator that went down. There was one problem. Jareth stopped still at the sight of the moving stairway and his eyes widened. His younger companion looked at him questioningly. "Are you scared of escalators?" She said, trying not to giggle.

"I wouldn't say scared, just...unaquainted with them." He said.

"Well, say hello to Mr. Escalator!" The sixteen year old said in a shrill voice and had Jareth on the first step before he could see what was happening. Sarah stood on the step below Deborah and Jareth. The noble king had his hand tightly round the sixteen year olds arm and it felt strange to the girl, as he was the one who was always protecting her from danger. When they got to the bottom, Jareth was more than eagar to get off it and Deborah steadied him with her hand.

"See, it wasn't that bad!" She said and led the way to her favourite shop. Jareth read the sign above the massive door. _'Virgin Music Stores'_ He raised an eyebrow and followed the girls in.

xxxxxx

_I cut out the Abella bit, you may have noticed if you were following the other version. It seemed a bit lifeless and I didn't really know what to do with it so I just did what I thought was best and cut it out._

_Love,_

_The Queen of the Goblins_

_xxx_


	13. You're the devils daughter

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, the storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Jareth followed his two companions through a shop full of people and up some steps. Large posters lined the walls and some music played over the shop. He caught up with Sarah and Deborah as they came to a counter.

"Mark?" Jareth looked to whom Deborah  was speaking to. What he saw made his mouth open rather wide. A man who had his back to the shop turned round. This wasn't an ordinary man. His hair was spiked up in a shocking pink and had peircings in his eyebrow, nose, lip and ears. He wore a shirt with lips and a tounge on and he was grinning at Deborah. He looked about 19.

"Well well well, long time no see Miss Roberts! How are you keeping? New Boyfriend?" He looked directly at Jareth. His eyes widened as he looked closer at the king. It took Deborah a few seconds to realize why. He looked exactly like David Bowie.

"No no no, These are my friends, Alan and Marie." Upon Deborah saying this, Jareth gave her a funny look. And so did Sarah. Deborah had twigged, just before she'd introduced them, that if she stated their real names, Mark would clock that something wasn't right. After all, he probably had seen Labyrinth.

Mark grinned. "Where have you been all this time? Havn't seen you for ooh, about three weeks?"

"That long? Goodness me. I've been with this lot. I've left...left home and gone to stay with Alan and Maire. A long way away..."

"How comes you've come back to this hell hole?"

"I just thought I'd have a nose around."

Deborah grinned at Mark who grinned back. Jareth had stood there the whole time in awe of the whole conversation. Sarah was just gazing around at all the posters on the walls and sneaking the odd glance at Mark.

"Have you erm...seen mum at all?"

"No I can't say as I have. I've heard a few stories though."

"Tell all." Said Deborah, a strange feeling setting into her stomach.

"Well, I hear she has a new boyfriend, the bloke from the shop next door."

Oh my god! Really!" Deborah was gobsmacked. Those two had always been friends, although Deborah never spoke to her mother much so didn'r really expect herself to have clocked. She decided not to think about it.

   
Mark opened the gate that seperated behind the counter and the rest of the shop and walked out of it. He held out his arms and Deborah hugged the man. They looked like the best of friends. Jareth smiled sadly, although he didn't know why he felt a hint of anger in his stomach. She seemed happy with this guy.

They parted company and Deborah led them round to her favourite section. She stopped when she found the section she was after. The Bowie type section. Jareth's eyes scanned the shelves. He read a few of the covers whilst the sixteen year old poured over them. Queen, The sweet, David Bowie, T-Rex, Kate Bush, The beatles, Roxy music and Slade were amoungst the ones stacked up.

He looked round to see Deborah struggling to fit any more CD's in her arms. Obviously Sarah had told her that she could spend as much as she wanted as both king and queen could magically make money, something the girl was incredibly envious of.

Jareth looked around to check no-one was watching. He then swung a wrist and produced a large bag, handing it to Deborah as if he had merely pulled it out of his pocket. She nodded her thanks and plunged them in, wondering how on earth she was going to carry these round for the whole shopping trip. Jareth put his hands in his pockets and turned round. His coat was pulled taunt over his back, showing off his lithe form. Deborah eyed it and then walked off with Sarah, wondering when he'd decide to join her.

He spun round as he sensed she had gone and walked briskly to the girls side. The three almost sailed through the shop, passing rows and rows of CD shelves. They finally got to another part of the shop. This bit had posters and DVD's in. Deborah headed straight for the posters and Jareth and Sarah headed for the DVD's, Jareth not knowing what they were and Sarah not quite sure either as she hadn't been aboveground in a while.

She noticed how all the men in the shop had turned their heads when ever Sarah passed them. Her beauty radiated and Deborah was envious. One woman had been hovering wherever Jareth went. The dark haired girl had found this rather iritating.

She flicked through the poster stand and lost track of where her two companions had got to. She'd been there about 5 minutes when she felt breath on her neck. She assumed it was her blonde, mis-matched friend. "Bored of DVD's Jareth?" She said, her eyes not wavering from what she was doing.

"Im certainly not bored of watching you sweetheart. You look like a girl in need of fun, whats your name petal?" The voice was thick and rasping and sounded heavy with alcohol. She spun round. What she saw made her feel sick. The man that stood there had black, greasy hair. His was fat and smelt or goodness knows what. He had a dirty brown satchel over his shoulder and his teeth were yellowed from smoking.

Deborah darted away but his disgusting hands snaked round her waist. "Hey, where are you going missy?" Deborah panicked and pulled away hard. This time she made it.

"Come back here sweetheart or I'll have you worse than you can ever imagine!" She walked briskly through the DVD section, her eyes dodging around wildly, trying to find Jareth. Finally she saw a glint of golden hair over a shelf. She rounded the corner and saw the king standing there, examining _'Dora the Explorer, Collectors edition.'_ If she hadn't been in such a state, she would have laughed. She was so glad to see him and hissed his name. She looked frightened, and had tears in her eyes. He held her shoulders.

"What on earth happened to you?" He said, wondering how she had come to be in such a whirl. She suddenly tensed. Jareth looked up at the reason. A rather ugly man stood in front of him, teeth bared and Jareth could see he was aroused by something. He couldn't help but feel sick too.

"Thats a pretty little petal you have there." Suddenly everything dropped into place. Jareth put his arms round the girl and held her protectivley. Sarah stood next to him, looking angrily at the man before them.

"Try me." Jareth cocked his head to one side, looking menacing, as one does if one is a Goblin King.

"Or what mate? What are you gonna do? She wants me, don't you missy." Deborah pressed her self closer to Jareth.

"What I could do," said Jareth in a low growl, "would rock your world. Now leave her alone. It certainly isn't you she wants, I think that is rather obvious."

Their argument hadn't attracted any attention Jareth noticed. The man glared at Jareth. He was obviously jelous of him and Deborah worried what he had in that bag. Sarah stepped foward, realizing this man wasn't going to go away. Her eyes became angry.

"Look Mister," She said in her smooth american accent, "I don't know what the hell you think your playing at but you leave them alone, okay? You so much a lay one of your grubby little fingers on them, and I'll do more than just call the police."

The man grunted and scratched his head. He licked his lips hungrily, eyeing Deborah but turned round and sloped off, constantly looking over his shoulder.

Deborah let out a shuddering breath and felt a hand cup her chin. She turned round and looked into Jareth's eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." She wiped her eyes and pulled away from his grip. "Im fine, lets go." She said dismissivley and walked off. He and Sarah glanced at each other and followed the girl who was making her way towards Mark. She got there before them and was muttering something to the bright pink boy. He was nodding and looked worried.

When the magical couple arrived at the counter, the conversation had finished. Deborah was unloading the CD's from the bag onto the counter for Mark to scan. His peirced eye brows were raised as he looked at the stack.

"I expect nothing less from you I suppose Debs'." He said and the girl grinned. Once the CD's were paid for by Sarah's ways and means, Mark kissed Clara on the cheek and all three left the shop. As they walked through the mall, Jareth noticed his sixteen year old friend had a tight grip on his arm. They passed many shops until Deborah found one she liked. She dragged her friends inside. The shop was full of dresses, tops, jeans, skirts and just about every other item of clothing available. Jareth rolled his mismatched eyes and Sarah gasped. Deborah grinned.

"I knew you'd like it!" Both girls walked through the shop. Jareth sloped behind, deciding this really wasn't his scene. All of a sudden, a young girl of about Deborah's age with blonde hair down to her waist appeared from no-where in front of Jareth. She spoke in the most annoying tone of voice Jareth had ever heard and had way too much make-up on for him.

"Hiiii! What can I do for you?"

"Ermm...I'm with my wife so umm...nothing at the moment thank-you." He carried on walking but the girl followed him.

"Im not sure if you know about our amazing store card that allows 10 discount on all our products over £20?"

"Im not interested thank-you." The king growled. He read the name on the girls tag. _'Lilian.'  
_

"Im sure a man like you would be interested in our exclusive mens range?"

"Look, I'm not interested, _okay_?!" The girl shrunk away from him and the king noticed that most people in the shop were looking at him including his wife and Deborah. "What?" He snapped. That encounter in the music shop had really wound him up. Everyone turned back to what they were doing and Lilian had disapeared.

He caught up with the girls. Deborah had her head submearged in a line of clothes and Sarah was eyeing him up as if she was not sure weather or not to call men in white coats. "What?!" He looked angry and annoyed. Deborah's head appeared from the rail of garments. She held up hangers of clothes and grinned.

After paying they headed out and Deborah claimed she knew a good place to have a sit down. The only problem was, it was on the top floor. Deborah and Sarah made a joint effort to put Jareth on every escalator to get to the top. The got into the resturant and the sixteen year old looked round. It hadn't changed. The crushed velvet seats around oak tables made the place seem homley. She turned to Sarah.

"Im having cream soda. You?"

"I think I'll have the same!" The green eyed girl said in her melodic voice. Deborah turned to Jareth. "And you my mystical friend?"

"Hmm?" Jareth said, coming back to earth after staring out at the mall through the window.

"What are you having to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." He said without taking his eyes off the window. They ordered their drinks and walked to a table. Deborah noticed all the men in the resturant were staring at Sarah and all the women were staring at Jareth. She couldn't help but feel a stab of jelousy.

They sat down with their drinks. Sarah sat in between Jareth and Deborah. They all took a sip of their drinks. Jareth coughed a splutered, sending soda and spit everywhere. Both girls jumped and the few people on the tables around them were looking at the three rather worridly. "What on _earth_ was that!" Sarah hissed at her husband.

"What is that drink?"

"Cream soda. Don't you like it?"

"Not really." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well tough," Sarah grumbled, "drink it or go without." She sounded like an angry mother and Deborah couldn't help but laugh. The girls sipped their soda's and chatted about what they'd bought whilst Jareth took in the scenery.

After they had been sitting there for about 10 minutes, the king watched 5 girls enter the resterant. Deborah didn't seem to notice and Jareth thought nothing of it.

That was, until they spotted the sixteen year old. The girl who looked like the leader of the gang, smirked and whispered something to her friends. They sniggered. They went up to the bar and ordered drinks. They put them on the table next to Jareth, Debroah's and Sarah's. The kings companions were deep in coversation. He watched as the five girls wandered over to their table. The gang leader spoke first. She had angular features and the most electric green eyes. Her hair was in spikes, the ends red, then turning to orange midway, and then finally blonde at the roots. She was very pretty.

"Well well well, Deborah Roberts, fancy seeing you here"

Deborah froze and turned her head. Imediately her mask came on.

"Ahh Belinda. How nice of you to be passing by."

"New boyfriend I see? Or is this a relative of yours. He is way to pretty to be anything to do with you." The girl spat as she ran an slender finger down the side of the Goblin kings face. He gave her a steely look and Sarah glared at the girl.

"These are my friends Belinda. This is Jareth. He's a person. Do you remember Belinda? You used to be one."

The girl smirked. "You? With friends? I thought you were two busy crying over all those old people you fancy, especially that Bowie chap." Belinda spat his name and mispronounced it. The girls sniggered. 

Deborah looked at them. The girl nearest Belinda had black and white striped hair and green eyes and she knew as Lia. The gang were known for their hairstyles. The other girl she recognised as Grace. She had jet black hair pulled into a tight bun. She had a fringe that just about covered her eyebrows. There was a girl she didn't recognise with a black pixie hair cut. The last person her eyes fell on made her shoulders drop.

"You alright Sadie?" The girls eyes dropped to the floor and Jareth found it hard not to gasp in suprise, remembering Sarah didn't know about her. The girl had mid length blonde hair. She was very skinny and her long lashes framed her eyes.

"So where have you been hiding all this time then _Deborah_?" Belinda spoke her name as if it were some toxic substance.

"I'm living with my friends. Anyway, I don't think it's any of your buisness." Deborah spat, her eyes fiery.

"No well, you always were a secretive little girl wern't you. I'd be careful with this one Jareth and what-ever-your-name-is," Belinda said, looking at Sarah, "because Deborah's is a nasty peice of work. And as for that David bloke she likes, well, I think she needs -"

"And what would you know about David _Bowie _Belinda? All you are is a selfish, shallow minded, stuck up, fake, and practically intolerable lowlife."

"You make that sound, like a bad thing." Belinda punctuated the sentance with a resounding slap. Sarah gasped and the resturant fell silent, all heads turned in the direction of the 6 girls, all standing. Deborah pretended she didn't even feel it. She just laughed.

"Nothing puts things right, quite like a slap does it." She said. "If thats all you've got to say Belinda, I would leave now before I do something I really will regret."

"I'm not frightened of you Deborah. You're just a shell. A shell of a person who once was, and who once was a part of life." The last two sentances were whispered, just loud enough for Jareth to hear. And with that she turned and stalked out, followed by her friends, leaving their drinks untouched on the table.

Deborah sat down and sipped her drink. "How was that for excitement?" She said. Both Sarah and Jareth just sat there with their mouths wide open.

"Didn't that hurt...?" Sarah said, putting an arm round her friend.

"Hurt? No. It didn't." Jareth was angry at what the girls had said. He was helpless. He was bound to underground laws. He couldn't pursue it. His eyes darted angrily around the room. He looked at Deborah. She had her hand to the place Belinda had slapped her. She was grinning, obviously happy at the argument she'd just had.

Deborah was indeed happy. She was surrounded by her two best friends and she had just shown them how strong she really was. She had now shown them that she wasn't the little girl they thought she was. She put one leg over the other and just stared straight ahead. She knew that Jareth had remembered who Sadie was because she had seen him tense up next to her. She smiled to herself. Sarah bought Deborah back down to earth.

"You should go out with that Mark bloke. You really suit each other." Deborah smiled at Sarah's comment but inside she was sad.

"No. He wouldn't be interested anyway. I don't see how a boyfriend would enhance my life at all. I don't need it. Anyway, I don't even live here anymore." Sarah smiled and Jareth just sat there, not sure what to feel. He tried to push everything to the back of his incredibly knowledgable brain.

They finished up their drinks and left, leaving Jareth's glass still on the table, full of soda. He couldn't bring himself to drink it.

_XXXXXX_

_Hope it's satisfying. I cut a bit out, but it seems okay to me. _

_Q. x_


	14. You'll catch your death in the fog

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Deborah slammed the door to her room and let Roxy run and jump onto the bed after her latest bust up with the royal family. She was lashing out at things. Her vanity mirror came crashing to the floor as she swiped everything off with her hand. She stormed across the room, flung open her wardrobe doors began throwing out dresses onto the floor. She kicked her full length mirror hard but she didn't feel anything. She opened the balcony doors, ignored the rain and chose the next victim of her violence. Lucky no-one was standing below the balcony at that moment in time because anyone who was would have been knocked out by a rather heavy plant pot that came flying down from the direction of Deobrah's balcony.

She had been locking so much anger up for such a long time that she had to let it out. She then turned on her bathroom. She hurled the glass of water by the sink at the far wall and then smashed the mirror with her fist, making it bleed badly. Roxy sat through all of this, just quiver in and shaking, frightened of her owners rage.

After a while, Deborah just sank to the floor, crying. Mascara ran down her face and blood seeped from her wound on her hand. She got up and rinsed it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sneered in disgust.

She then heard someone come into her room. She rushed to the door, ecxpecting it to be Jareth. Only it wasn't. Kayden stood there, smiling an evil smile. "What are you smirking at, mona lisa." Deborah muttered.

"What a wonderful room you have." He said slyly.

"Well this is where I keep all my severed heads!" She snapped.

"I see you have yourself in rather a state."

"Neat observation." Her tone was like ice and her expression not much happier.

"Well, I like to keep a check on the well being of the...younger residents of my dear brother's home."

"Wouldn't that be up to your _dear_ brother?"

"So it would seem." He said in his annoyingly sleek voice. Deborah picked up the quivering Roxy and held her close, away from Kayden.

"Are you jelous of Sarah?" the blonde was enjoying this conversation.

Deborah shot him a bored expression. "Huh? Are you insane?

"I'm not the one with the illness here." Deborah looked at him and he was making cuckoo montions with his hand

"Look, why are you here?"

"I just wondered what all the noise was, seems you just can't control your anger. What a pity." His voice was hauntinly similar to Jareth's.

Deborah stood, now having had enough. "Thats an interesting point you raise, allow me to retort." She then retracted her fist and proceded to punch Kayden square in the nose. She put so much anger into that one punch that it sent Kayden flying to the floor, golden hair flailing. She then heard the door open.

"How bloody _dare_ he!" Deborah exclaimed, her eyes wide in suprise at her own power . She then looked towards the door. Jareth stood there, his face unreadable. He was just looking at her. She suspected he was probably thinking what a state she looked.

"My brothers on the floor...and, goodness, is that blood?" He said slowly and quizically, watching Kayden lay on the floor, hand to his nose, coughing.

"What are sloyou, the narrator?" Deborah said, laughing. She sank onto the bed. Kayden slowly sat up. Jareth didn't move.

"Well well well Jareth. You really have picked up a fighter havn't you. Seems she's following in your footsteps. Spiteful little girl." Kayden's nose was bleeding.

"I will ask you not to speak of my people in that tone of voice Kayden." Jareth spat and stalked in, observing the state of the room. Deborah just let out a shaky breath and glanced and the brothers. Jareth was dressed in his usual attire and Kayden didn't look to much different, except he was wearing a cape.

"Get out Kayden. You are not a fairy." Jareth said in a flat tone, pronouncing each word a certain force. He was facing the window. Kayden didn't move. "I said GET _OUT_!" Jareth shouted. Kayden got up and stumbled across the room, still clutching his nose. He slammed the door after him.

Deborah pushed herself up against the headboard of the bed now and was holding Roxy close to her, for fear of her little dog becoming a victim of Jareth's anger. He turned slowly.

"Oh well, Now your just showing off." He said with a slight smirk playing on his face. Deborah just let every muscle relax in her body and she closed her eyes and sighed.

Jareth peered in the bathroom and saw the mirror was broken and he saw what he thought was blood. He turned his attention to to Deborah's hand. He sat on the bed and took her hand in his. She just sat there, staring at the window. She let her hand go loose and floppy. She didn't grip the fae's hand or even show any signs of acknowledging what he was doing. He sat and passed a crystal over her hand, her cuts and bruises disapearing instantly.

He then got up and silently walked over to the door. He was just about to leave when he heared a muffled sniff. He looked back at Deborah. She had her hands pressed to her temples and had her eyes shut. Tears were falling from beneath the closed lids. Roxy had climbed onto her lap but she didn't even look at her. Jareth was rooted to the spot, not sure what to do. He closed the door and walked over to the bed.

Deborah was sniffling and tears still streamed down her face. "What's the matter?" He said softly.

"Like you care." She whispered.

"I care very much."

"How could you care, you don't even know me."

She looked into his eyes. His were so beautiful Deborah contemplated if they were even real.

"I am, in fact, the only one that knows you." He said mysteriously before turning his attention to Deborah's room. He counjoured some crystals and twiddled them in his hands, totally mesmerizing her. He threw one at the wardrobe. The dresses flew back in and settled as if nothing had happened to them. The doors shut. He then threw one at the vanity. It righted itself instantly.

He then stood and threw on into the bathroom. Deborah didn't hear anything but he assumed the mirror was fixed.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." He smiled, before leaving in a whirl of smoke.

XXX

"Deborah..." A melodic voice sang through the air as Deborah pulled a pillow over her head. She felt someone shake her shoulder.

"Deborah wake up...David Bowie's behind you..." Deborah shot up and Sarah burst into a fit of giggles when she saw the sixteen year old looked frantically around the room and then glaring at the queen.

"Not funny." She said, pushing her hair out the way. She could tell it was afternoon. She glanced at the clock. 2, on the dot. It seemed different to earlier. Then she realized. The sun was shining.

"Jareth was thinking..."

"Thats dangerous." Deborah said meakly, stroking Roxy.

"...That we could go out for a ride. What do you think?"

"I suppose I'll try it..." Deborah voice was groggy and she kept having to blink because of the light. It was only then she remembered the mess she'd made in her room. Oops.

"Right, I'll go and tell that rouge of a husband to get his butt in gear 'cos we're going out! Either of us'll will come and get you. See you soon!" And she was gone.

Deborah smiled and layed back down. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She was sure her eyes had only been closed for 30 seconds before she heard a voice above her.

"Are you _ever_ awake?" She opened her eyes a fraction. Seeing it was Jareth she opened her eyes fully and glared at him.

"I like sleep. It's good for you. And plus the fact, I'm tired."

"So am I but I manage to stay awake."

"Im not exactly dressed for riding by the way. What on earth am I going to wear?" She sighed.

"Problem solved." Jareth said, swinging a wrist. Deborah sat up and looked down at herself. She wore pristine fawn jodhpurs, jet black riding boots and a purple polo shirt which, although Deborah couldn't see it, had her name embroidered on the back.

She grinned and looked up at Jareth. She had to stifle a gasp as he looked incredibly beautiful. He wore jet black breeches that left nothing to the imagination, a black waist coat over a bright white shirt. His boots were a flawless cream, which Deborah thought a little odd but it worked. In his hand he held a riding crop she reconised from the movie. She suddenly felt quite dizzy with the realization of where she was and who she was sitting in front of. She steadied herself by gripping to the edge of the bed.

Jareth just stared out of the window. He did that alot. She stood up looked at herself in the mirror. Very nice, even if she did say so herself. She looked over at Jareth who was waiting by the door, still staring into space. She rolled her eyes at the vacant expression and crossed the room within which time Jareth came back to earth. He held out an arm and she took it. He then led them out of Deborah's bedroom and they walked in comfortable silence, through the courtyard and into the stable.

When they got there, Deborah found it was just as pristine as the last time she saw it except there were now three horses tacked up and standing patiently in a line. As the two friends approached, Deborah got a better look at the horses.

She regognised the large and elegant jet black horse to be Jareth's horse, Saphire, and the graceful snow white stead to be Sarah's horse, Diamond. She then looked at the horse next to Diamond. It was the most brilliant copper colour Deborah had ever seen. It's nose was a dappled grey and it's eyes were dark pools. It looked a kindly horse. She assumed this was to be hers to ride.

Jareth was already on his horse and Sarah had appeared out of a stable. Mariette had emerged from the side of Deborah's horse and informed the sixteen year old that it was called Ruby. She liked that name rather alot. It was agreed that Mariette would look after Roxy and Saskia because not only would it be slightly dangerous to have dogs around the horses, especially as Roxy wasn't used to them, it was also likley that Roxy would get lost. In fact, it was almost certain.

By now both Jareth and Sarah were mounted and now It was Deborah's turn. She had only ridden a horse when she was about five, so she wasn't quite sure how to approach it. Mariette showed her where to put each foot. Deborah did as she was told, bounced three time on the floor and on the third bounce, jumped up and tried but failed to get her leg over the horses side. Instead of doing this, she just hung and stopped at the top and then slid back down.

Sarah burst out laughing and Jareth raised an eyebrow. Deborah could hear Mariette stifling a giggle. She couldn't help but laugh. After another attempt, Deborah managed sucsessfully to mount her horse, and arrange her long legs into a comfortable position.

She glared at Sarah who was slumped on Diamonds neck and Jareth, who had a smirk on his face. They set off down beside the paddocks and towards the orchards. Deborah couldn't help but notice how manly Jareth looked on top of Saphire but shook her head dismissivley, telling herself to not be so stupid.

Even Deborah, the most unexperianced rider in the underground, found she had no trouble riding Ruby. Sarah looked gracefull and elegant as usual and could tell she had been riding for a while. She was wearing an almost identical outfit to Deborah, except her shirt was red.

Before long, they realized they had come to a meadow. Sarah grinned and nudged Diamond. The horse started foward and cantered through the long grass. Deborah did the same and found that cantering was rather easy on Ruby. Jareth was left standing at the edge of the meadow, speechless at the sudden burst of activity. The afternoon sun shone down hot on his face.

He kicked his horse into action and Saphire reared and then galloped off after the girls. Deborah was enjoying the ride immensly and was disapointed when it ended. She turned Ruby round to see Jareth and Saphire galloping across the strech of grass Deborah and Sarah had just covered. His hair whipped back behind him and he rose and fell perfectly in time with the hoof beats. When he finally arrived at the side of the medow where Deborah and Sarah were standing, he was hardly out of breath.

The sun was slowly starting to set and Deborah had no idea how long they'd been out. The set off round the feilds again, Jareth leading, Sarah in the middle and the sixteen year old, as always, at the end.

Deborah beathed in the underground evening air and watched 2 birds flit around, swooping over the long grass. The were soon coming back through the orchards and it wasn't long before they were back at the stables. They found Mariette trying desperatley to catch a silvery mare who was obviously acting up whilst the dogs frolicked about the stables.

Upon seeing the three, Mariette gave up chasing the horse to come and help them get the horses ready for the night. The sun had nearly set. Deborah had noticed how the nights were drawing in. She recognised this pattern to the one in the aboveground. It fitted to the time of year too. Strange.

Once the horses were away, Jareth, Sarah and Deborah, accompanied by their dogs, headed up to the castle and spilt up to get ready for dinner. Deborah was tired and managed, with much struggle, not to flop on to her bed and fall asleep instantly once she had gotten into her room. She noticed, as always, a tin of dog food, a plate, and fork, were placed on the floor next to Roxy's bed. She dished it out and watched as her dog tucked in as if she hadn't eaten in years.

Deborah rumaged in her wardrobe and finally pulled out a dark purple dress with lilac embroidery. She pulled it on and slid her arms into the little half jacket that was the same colour as the dress. She donned a necklace and some earings of a similar colour and washed her face. She then re-applied her make-up and fixed her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked okay she supposed.

She drew the floor length curtains and attached Roxy's collar and lead. She neatened the room a little and then left, Roxy trotting at her heel. She walked briskly along the corridors, gazing out of the many windows as she did.

The scenery looked beautiful and Deborah felt at one with herself, a kind of inner peace. She realized she was starting to sound like a hippy. A small feeling of aprehension set into her as she approached the dining hall, remembering her encounter with Kayden that morning as she neared the dining hall. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors or the huge room. It was such a large hall that it always amazed Deborah everytime she stepped into it.

Her eyes darted along the table. What she saw suprised her. Only Jareth and Lorena sat at the end of the incredibly long table. Deborah swallowed hard, not knowing if Lorena knew of the encounter with Kayden. She walked fast yet dignified, trying to disguise the fact that Roxy was pulling hard on her lead. The high heels of her shoes clicked on the hard floor. They sounded deafening as the sound echoed around the hall.

Finally Deborah reached her place. Jareth smiled at her and Lorena nodded and resumed staring into space. Clara heard a growl from under the table. She glanced down to find Roxy glowering at the pure white fox that was stationed by Lorena's feet. Deborah nudged Roxy and the dog shot her a guilty look. She was bored of silence.

"Where's Sarah?" She said casually to Jareth.

"She's doing something. Heaven knows what. She said she'll be along in a minute." Deborah nodded her head at Jareth once before resuming drumming her fingertips on her knee's.

They sat in silence for another five minutes before the large doors of the hall opened and two figures stepped in, followed by a dog, that Deborah reconised to be Kaydens, Sarah's and Saskia's. Sarah looked beautiful as always in a blue satin dress and Kayden was dressed not to dissimilar to Jareth.

"Here it comes..._smile_!" Deborah mumered, just loud enough for Jareth to hear. As the two neared, she noticed that Kayden sported a rather large purple bruise on his nose. The brunette girl had to stifle a snort.

Instead, she whispered to Jareth, "He looks like handi-cap!" Jareth pursed his lips in a _'I'm not going to smile even though I want to'_ kind of way. Debroah just grinned before Sarah and Kayden dropped into their seats. Sarah had a smirk on her face whilst Kayden had a bored expression decorating his features. Lorena didn't, or at least pretended not to, notice Kayden nose. Jareth however, was smirking at it. Kayden glared at him.

"How are we this evening Kayden?" Jareth said, his voice perky as he speared a peice of brocoli with his fork.

"Wonderful. Apart from the fact my nose appears to be rather damaged. I didn't think such a person with such little personality could pack such a punch. How are you Jareth? " He said, the name lingering in the air.

Deborah's eyes became angry although she didn't say anything. She knew it was only a spiteful thing for Kayden to say but it still hurt.

"I'm just great." Jareth said, popping the bocoli into his perfect mouth.

Sarah glanced around the table and sipped her drink whilst Deborah kept her eyes on her mashed potato, which was, as anyone could imagine, not very exciting.

Deborah did not eat anything throughout the meal. She merley pushed her food around with her fork. Everyone noticed she wasn't eating. Once the meal had finished, they all left the hall.

Deborah was first out. She heard the other leave behind her but she didn't looked back. She just walked briskly up the corridor, leaving the others some way behind. Roxy trotted with her and it wasn't long before she was atvher room. She pushed open the door and unclipped Roxy's lead. She shut the door and watched as Roxy yawned and climbed into her bed.

_XXX_

_Right, as you may have noticed, I've taken out the whole 'Anorexic' thing. I figured that someone who hardly ate could not be called 'hardly underfed' so I've portrayed Deborah as rather skinny & slim...and tall. Hope it's okay, although it does take out like, a whole chapter. Oops..._

_Reveiw if you liked it...and even reveiw if you didn't._

_Love,_

_Queen of the Goblins. x_


	15. Or seven ways to die

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, And anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_She was running. Running up the stairs, she felt sick and sweat was dripping off her. Her heart was beating way too fast to be healthy and her head throbbed. Her legs felt like they couldn't move properly and she was having touble running. It was always like this. She grabbed the banister's and hauled herself up, she could see the top now. When she got there, she glanced back down the stairs and saw her dark haired mother storming up the flight. Her peircing blue eyes were alive with anger. She turned and fled the landing and into her pristine room. She slammed the door and screamed so much her voice was horse. She couldn't take in what had happened. Outside, her mother shouted, shouted the words that she didn't want to hear._

_"IT WAS YOU! YOU DID IT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT! I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU. YOU WERE A MISTAKE. THATS WHAT YOU ARE, AN UNHAPPY ACCIDENT. IT'S YOUR FAULT...YOUR FAULT...FAULT..."_

Wham. Deborah was awake. Her heart was pounding and her bed was soaked with sweat. Her breath came in short gasps as she thought back to the dream and shivered. Roxy was still sound asleep. .She sat up and buried her head in her hands and cried. She was fed up of these dreams. They plagued the nightime hours and were on her mind in the daytime. It was always the same. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked back and forth, sobbing.

By now, Roxy had woken up and padded sleepily over to the bed. Seeing her made Deborah sob even more. Her mind flashed back to the day she had first seen Roxy. Her little eyes looking so sad, just peering at her, begging her to take her home, look after her, love her. Roxy had jumped on the bed now and was nudging Deborah's arm. The girl scooped her dog up and held her tight.

Tears streamed down Deborah's face as the little Jack Russel licked her arm. She sniffed and released Roxy from her grip. She put her finger up to her throbbing temples and sighed groggily. She checked the clock. Half four. She knew she wouldn't sleep. She layed back and stared at the ceiling of her four poster bed. She was still shaking and her breathing was still fast.

Time passed and Deborah stayed where she was. Roxy slept soundly at the foot of the bed. Finally, half past five came and she was fed up of silence. She got up and dressed a full tracksuit and trainers. Roxy wagged her tail excitedly at the proposal of a walk. Deborah didn't bother with a CD player today. She just wanted to be with her thoughts. She put Roxy's black collar on and attached the lead. She was ready for her morning run.

XXXX

"Rox, not round there sweetheart..." Roxy came away reluctantly from sniffing round the edge of the tree's by Abella's lake. Deborah watched as her dog scampered back over to her owner as they neared the orchard. She didn't even think about where she was even going. It was just imprinted in her mind.

Deborah just wanted to hear the sounds around her today. The beautiful underground. She pushed her corkskrew hair out of her face and carried on jogging. The cool air slid down her throat as her feet kicked dew into the morning air. Roxy's fur was soaked around her stomach as she would insist on rolling in the droplets that gathered on the grass.

Deborah spun round to look back at the castle, walking backwards. She saw the large window that was Jareth's study and turned back away.

Clara soon reached the canopy of the orchard. This was her favourite part of her morning. She loved the feeling of being protected by the tree's, the smell of autumn and the golden colour of the leaves. Somewhere, a thrush sang and it made Deborah smile, despite all her thoughts of doom and dismalness.

She leant up against her favourite tree and looked at Roxy who was sniffing a fallen apple gingerly. Deborah took a deep intake of breath and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, her head began to swim and she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred as she panicked, clutching at the tree. As if powered by some unknown force, Deborah's legs buckled and she sunk to the dew covered floor, shivering violently. She felt sick and she coughed several times, trying desperately not to throw up. Deborah was beggining to give up and she heard a distant whine from Roxy before everthing went black.

XXX

_Clank...Clonk..."_Your Highness! Your Highness! The girl!"

Jareth sighed. Buggler always had a knack of annoying him. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the throne and gazed at the ceiling before glancing at the bowing creature.

"What?"

"The girl who punched his lordship and hated everything!"

Jareth blinked. "What of her?"

"She's dead, In the orchards!"

Jareth froze. His eyes widened and one though immediately shot to his mind. _Suicide_. She got up so fast that Goblins scattered around him. Some were too drunk to move. His face turned stony and he walked gracefully down the steps leading down from his throne. He strode past Bugler, who just stood there motionless, Jareth's cape flicking past.

The king flicked his eyes up to a painting of himself, Kayden and Lorena, all laughing and joking around. Jareth looked away angrily and carried on. He didn't want to just appear at Deborah's side. He needed to brace himself to see her. His mind didn't even question whether Bugler might be wrong. He knew that if she was gone, she was gone.

He whipped along until he reached the gravel path that led through the gardens. He wound his way through them and reached the long expanse of grass that reached for about half a mile, along the top of Abella's lake, the orchards and stopped by the paddocks. The sky was clouding over with black clouds and he knew exactly why. His boots were soggy with the dew.

As he got nearer to the orchards, his stomach churned and his heart was beating so fast. He had gone cold and he had to bite his lip when he got to the mouth of the orchards. He could hear Roxy barking. This tugged at his heartstrings. He had to restrain from running, he didn't know who was watching. He located the scene when he spotted a lot of Goblins crowded in a circle. Obviously they had beaten him to it.

"Out of the way you odius creatures!" Jareth barked. They scattered a resumed scratching themselves. It made Jareth feel rather ill. He then bought his eyes down to who lie on the ground and his stomach clenched.

Deborah was incredibly pale. He dropped to his knee's and Roxy whined. He felt her skin. She was slightly warm. He then checked her neck for a pulse. All the Goblins watched him in wonder. He could hardly contain him self when he felt a tiny pulse run through his fingers. He wanted to whoop and sing and dance around but his decided it wouldn't be very majestic. He almost laughed, of course Goblins couldn't take a pulse. They just assumed she was dead.

Deborah was deathly pale and Jareth was worried about her. He waved his hand and all the Goblins scuttled off grumbling. Jareth then shrugged off his cape and wrapped her in it. He then eased one of his slender arms under her knee's and another under her back. He noticed her back was soaked. He assumed it was dew but it could be sweat. He lifted her and layed her on his lap, cradling her head.

She looked like she was peacefully asleep. She was incredibly light too. He then stood, still carrying her, her long legs hitched over one arm, her head lolling over the other. Roxy whined louder and jumped at Jareth's lithe legs.

The king knew that he couldn't use magic to transport them, it was too dangerous. At that moment, thunder rumbled in the sky and rain pattered down through the leaves. Jareth hadn't the time to waste. He made him was briskly through the orchard. As he did so, Deborah's eyelids fluttered. She squinted at him sleepily. She gave a lazy smile before falling back into unconciousness.

Jareth emerged from the orchard with Deborah in his arms and Roxy at his side. He saw a figure racing down the hill that he reconised to be Sarah. Jareth walked faster as Sarah came closer. He could now make out the horrified look on her face.

The rain was pouring down and Jareth did his best to sheild the girl from the weather. When Sarah reached them, she was soaked. Jareth just hurried past her.

So many question swirled around in Sarah's head whilst she watched her husbad carry the girl up into the castle. She just stood there in the pouring rain.

Jareth entered the castle and was glad of the warmth it gave off. Roxy was still following. He hurried to Deborah's room and used his magic to open the door. He clicked his fingers and the sheet's on the bed were clean and warm. He had no idea how long Deborah had been out. He laid her gently on the bed.

She immediately outstretched a weak arm to try and catch hold of Jareth's shirt. Even in semi conciousness she missed the warmth. She began to quiver as soon as Jareth let go out her. Jareth just watched, helpless as she battled in some sort of dream. He flicked his fingers again and she was in a dry nightgown. Jareth ran a hand through his soaking hair. His shirt was practically stuck to his body and his feet made a squelching noise everytime he moved them. Roxy was still whining.

He picked the little dog up and set her on the bed with some hope that it might wake Deborah up. All she did was lay down and watch as her owner fought her demons. Jareth lifted one of her slender hands and just held it, in order to let her know he was there.

It was at this moment that Sarah burst through the door. She rushed to the bed. Jareth ignored her. She was breathing heavily, obviously she had been running up to the castle.

"What happened?" She said tentativley.

Jareth didn't look away from Deobrah and he carried on rubbing the girls hand as he spoke.

"People. Thats what happened. Kayden in particular."

"What? How on earth has Kayden got anything to do with this?!"

Jareth was growing increasingly angry. Kayden was going to be pleased with himself when he finds out the damage that he'd caused. Jareth was starting to wonder why on earth he was sticking around so long.

"You remember what he said the other week...Shhhh." He soothed Deborah and she bagan to say 'No' very quietly.

"That was ages ago Jareth! She's a sensible girl she wouldn't take it to heart!" But before Jareth had time to answer, a disturbance from Clara made the couple forget Kayden.

"NO!" Deborah shot up in bed, her eyes wide, her breathing fast.

She turned to Jareth, her eyes looked wide and mad.

"It wasn't my fault Jareth, I swear I didn't do it, you know that don't you. I mean, I didn't actually do it, she said I did but I didn't!" Deborah clung to Jareth's hand and Sarah looked mortified.

"I know, I know. Shhhh, It's ok."

"What didn't she do? Do you know about this?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Even to Sarah he did sound quite convincing. Jareth just continued watching Deborah as she rocked back and forth, whispering 'It wasn't me.

"What have you done to yourself?" Jareth said quietly.

"Nothing. I'm fine arn't it?" Deborah said, barley audible.

"Debs..." Sarah started in her calm american accent. "Your sick, you need help."

Deborah just continued rocking slowly before giving up and just leaned back against her head board. Jareth couldn't quite belive the way Deborah looked. "Sarah, go."

"What? She's my friend to!"

"So it would seem."

"You need to get your priorities right!" Sarah said before storming out.

"So do you." Jareth muttered as the door slammed.

_XXXX_

_Sighs_

_Tra la!_

_Q. x_


	16. Makes no sense at all

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Are you sure your ready?" Deborah continued to stare at her closed bedroom door. "Deborah, are you ready?"

Deborah snapped out of her trance and glowered up at Jareth. "Look, your the one that wanted to take me to the damn dining hall in the first place. Sure, I'm ready"  
The king raised an eyebrow. Deborah took one more look at herself in the mirror. She'd just slapped any old make up on that she could find, although Jareth had watched as she did so with much interest. So much interest in fact, that it unnerved her.

Jareth extended a hand and Deborah took it, rising out of the chair. Her dress just about touched the floor and she was thankful she hadn't put high heels on.

"What about Roxy?" Deborah really didn't feel like being pulled along by her little dog right now.

"She will be fine, a simple charm on the doors will ensure Roxy is safe."

"Good job I trust you isn't it?" Deborah said, half smiling.

"It is indeed." Her blonde friend said with a slight smirk whilst forming crystals in the air that floated off and hit the doors, bursting like a bubble and disapearing. Roxy was sound asleep on the bed and didn't notice the two friends leaving the room.

Once outside of Deborah bedroom, the sixteen year old began to panic. Her breathing became fast and she had to stop herself from falling as a spell of dizzyness attacked her head. Jareth had told her earlier that a time spent in the underground, having caused her to remember old and bad memories had subsequently caused her to faint and become quite ill looking.

"I...I can't do this. I can't face them. I look a mess." Deborah stuttered, turned unsteadily out of Jareth's grip and slid back inside her room, shutting the door on the king. Jareth groaned and pressed his ear to the wood. Everything was silent. Not even a whisper of a sound.

"Deborah...Debs, come out...please?" She could hear the kings pleading but muffled voice. She just closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry again. She hated crying yet she seemed to do it alot. "Just go Jareth, I'm not hungry."

Deborah's voice sounded strange and spaced out, like she was in a rather large tunnel. When She closed her eyes for a moment, she could see in her minds eye, David Bowie with his arm round Mick Ronson, his hair in short, hot red, spikey locks. His eyes alight with madness. His costume a patchwork of colours and his voice leaving trails of magic in the air. She snapped her eyes open again and a realization hit her.

She was still the same person, the person who never let anyone get to her, the person who was above everything, and loved everything she was ment to love. She grinned, despite herself, stood and tiptoed, still rather unsteadily, over to the door making sure she couldn't be heard. She then rested her hand on the doorknob, took a deap breath, and burst through the oak door.

"That'llteachyouforlistning!"

Deborah said before she burst into laughter at Jareth's face whilst he caressed his smarting ear. He glowered at her laughing.

Even Jareth couldn't help but smile through his annoyance as he saw her leaning against the wall, heaving for breath, a grin plastered on her features.

"That is no way to treat a person who has risked their sanity for you." Jareth said in a mock annoyed voice that dripped with sarcasm. Deborah giggled again as Jareth's lip curled into a wry smile.

They walked in comfortable silence whilst, all the way along, they continued smiling, assuming the other couldn't see their amusement.

They soon reached the dining hall and the two friends each took a deap breaths and Jareth waved a hand, causing both doors to open.

As the two walked, their footfalls matched each other and Deborah tried with ever ounce of dignity she had, to walk with pride, her head held high and a light and ever so slight smile on her face.

As they walked, She took in what she would see. All of them were there. Lorena, Kayden and Sarah. They were all staring intently at Deborah and Jareth. She wanted to be swallowed up by the earth and avoid this situation. Everything was silent except the sharp clicking of Jareth's boots. Deborah was rather self concious.

Before she knew it, they were nearly at their seats. Deborah released Jareth's arm at the right moment and sat gracefully down in her seat. Kayden sat directly opposite her. They were all looking at her intently. In fact, they were all gazing at Deborah with the same interest as Jareth showed whilst she was putting her make-up on.

Lorena kept stealing glances at her younger table neighbour, Sarah had widened eyes but was preteneding to not look by staring at a candle on the wall. Jareth kept looking up then looking down again and Kayden just stared at her. He looked away in disgust and started dishing himself out potatoes.

The thing that most intrigued Jareth about Deborah was her eyes. Whenever she laughed, her eyes lit up and sparkled. They were of the purest blue, speckled with flecks of grey. Now, they were just staring at a plate of vegetables and gammon. He could see she didn't want to eat it. She had picked up her fork and was chasing a baby carrot around her plate with it. She sighed. Everyone looked up.

Deborah raised an eyebrow at the reaction to such a simple noise. Everyone then pretended they hadn't looked up and busied themselves eating. Sarah looked as if she was having rather a lot of trouble swallowing the rather large peice of gammon she had shoved in her mouth in haste to disguise that fact she had been watching Deborah.

The sixteen year old had to chew rather hard on the potato she had managed to put in her mouth to stop her from laughing. Lorena just ate with every elegance. This annoyed Deborah emmensly. If she were hungry enough she would just shovel it in. Life's too short for table manners. Finally, Kayden spoke, although everybody wished he hadn't.

"Eat up Deborah dear, I'm sure you could use a little of that food to make you look a little healthier." He spat with an evil smirk on his face. Deborah took in the words and bit her tounge. Jareth internally groaned.

Deborah's eyes became a mist, and just as she thought she was going to lose all dignity she had left, a vision slipped into her mind. An image of Ziggy, wearing his white cape with japanese writing on it, standing on the stage, the lights on him, his eyes wide. Then two people, pulling the cape off of him, and there he stood, tall and strong. Deborah's mind whirred and she looked up at Kayden, her eyes alight with power and smugness.

"Well, I shouldn't think you'd be one to be giving advice to me, Dear Kayden, with a nose your colour." Deborah smiled sweetly popped half a baby carrot into her mouth. Silence followed the comment. That was, until a voice she reconised instantly popped into her head.

_"Good girl."_ She froze and glanced up. Jareth was doing the same thing. His head was bowed but his eyes were fixed on her, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Deborah's eyes widened.

_"Well how else did that image get there?"_ Said Jareth's voice in her head again. Deborah raised an eyebrow. Then decided to try something.

_"How on earth am I doing this?"_ Deborah stared intently at Jareth's face. She watched him raise an eyebrow whilst chewing on his food.

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_ Deborah pursed her lips but amusement was dancing in her eyes.

_"Well, I wouldn't mind."_

_"It is a secret that the labyrinth holds and therefore a cannot tell you."_

_"Did you just make that up?"_

_"No I did not."_ Deborah glanced around. No-one else seemed to notice their mental conversation. Kayden was glaring into his meal, Lorena was still eating almost like a graceful robot and Sarah was yet again gazing at the wall.

_"So, how will I find out?"_

_"Ask."_

_"I have."_

_"Not me dear child, to the Labyrinth."_

"Yeah, what a great idea! Just go and ask a massive maze why the hell the Goblin king can speak into my mind only hours after he has found me almost dead in an orchard. Hmm, nice one!"

"_Ever the optimist dear Deborah. Oh and by the way, eat what's on your plate."_

Deborah glanced down.

_"No."_

_"It's an order, not a request."_

_"And I don't follow orders when I don't want to. Now get the hell outta' my mind."_

_"Remember where you are Deborah"_ Jareth's voice turned sharp in her head.

When she glanced at him, he was just staring blankly down the table. Deborah hated this silence. Every damn meal it was silent.

When the meal was finally over, Kayden left quickly, soon to be followed by Sarah. Jareth poured himself a glass of wine, obviously not that eagar to get up and go. Deborah just sat back and tried not to look at the food she'd left on her plate.

"Well, I may as well turn in Jareth. Busy day and all. Sleep well." Lorena turned in her ice white dress and slinked up the hall and out of the tall doors.

"Yeah, goodnight to you and all." Deborah said. Jareth smiled weakly before taking a sip of his wine.

"That went well." She sniffed meakly.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Weird."

"A little more specific my dear, If you were to die on me I would like to have some idea of the cause of death."

Debroah scowled. "I feel lightheaded and rather confused"

"Well, the reason you're feeling lightheaded is because you have failed to eat. You need strength girl. The reason you fainted today was stress. What are you confused about anyway?"

Deborah gazed up at the high roof. "You can talk into my mind."

"True."

"But you won't tell me why or how."

"True."

"So how do I find out?"

"Like I told you, ask the Labyrinth."

"And how do I do that?"

Jareth sighed and rested his head on his clasped hands. "You will find out it the fullness of time."

Deborah groaned. "What is it with you people? You can't just say something, there has to be hidden meanings!" As she said the last two words, she held her hands in front of her and wiggled her fingers in a spooky way. Jareth pushed a lock of hair out of his face and glowered at her, his eyes defying him by showing he found it rather amusing.

Jareth noted how strangly beautiful she was, although her could tell she was still sick, by the weak way in which she was talking.

"I really think you should get some sleep Deborah." Jareth said in a serious tone.

"No. I don't want to sleep."

"Why on earth not?"

"Bad dreams. The same dream again and again. I can never sleep."

"Lets see what we can do then. Shall we?"

Jareth stood and offered Deborah his hand. She took it and stood up. Together, the two friends walked out of the dining hall, both happy in each others company although a small ache in Deborah's stomach nagged her and she knew it was nothing to do with her illness.

XXXXX

Once outside, Deborah breathed the cool air of the corridor. Her legs still felt weak but she managed. Her grim determination shone through, enough to let Jareth know she was okay.

As they walked, the sound of voices got nearer. Deborah assumed it was a couple of the maids or maybe Sarah and Lorena. However, she was rather taken aback by what she saw when she turned the corner and made her almost feel like crying. There, at the side of the main corridor, stood a rather large orange creature, a small elf like man and a fox astride a sheepdog.

All of a sudden a haunting tune floated through the air that it seemed, only Deborah could hear.

_'Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling...'_

It almost sounded like big headphones were being pressed to her ears and it was actually in her head, haunting her. She glanced at Jareth, he was just smiling at the look of delight on his wife's face, who was also standing with the fairytale creatures.

Deborah shook her head as if dismissing the voice in her head. She had no more time to dwell on the song as a wild array of chesnut hair came flying her way. She only had time to brace herself so as not to fall before she was clasped in a rib cracking hug. Deborah put her arms round her friends neck.

Jareth grinned whilst Deborah did the same. All three of Sarah's Labyrinth friends watched in wonder.

"I hate to throw water on your small but perfectly formed bonfire, but havn't we got some introducing to do?" Jareth was standing with his hands on his hips.

"Of course!" Sarah exclaimed. She turned to Jareth, who slid his arm round her waist. The other he had on his hip. He didn't fail to notice Debprah was looking around curiously.

"Well this," Sarah said, motioning to the small dwarf, "is Hoggle. Hoggle, this is Debs."

"Good 'ter meet ya' missy, Sarah 'as told us alot 'bout ya'." Hoggle bowed slowly.

"Aww, that's sweet, good to meet you too Hoggle." Deborah smiled. She thought she made a rather good job of hiding the fact she'd known about Hoggle for two years now. She noticed his still had that little pouch of jewlery on his belt and he wore exactly the same as he had in the film. Sarah carried on.

"This, is Ludo. Ludo, this is Deborah." The beast smiled. "Debwa, fwiend?"

"Yes, Deborah friend, Ludo." She said, smiling broadly whilst Ludo beamed at Sarah as if to tell her he had just made a new friend.

"And last but not least, Sir Didymus. Sir Didymus, this is Deborah."

"My fair maiden, what a pleasure it is to meet you. We have heard so much about you. Our Lady mentioned numerous times that you were beautiful." The tiny fox had dismounted his dog, and was giving a bow. Deborah blushed, no-one had ever called her beautiful before. She smiled.

"Thank-you kind sir, you are sweet."

"Anything for you my lady." Jareth was a little surprise at how well Deborah knew how to speak to Didymus. Not everyone took his old fashioned ways seriously.

The sixteen year old was frozen now and was now wishing they could all go.

"Didymus, I would like to ask a favour of you. If I could see you in my study tomorrow morning at around 10 o' clock, it would be much appreciated."

"Of course sire." Didymus bowed again.

"Right, well, we have to go dear Sarah," Jareth leaned over and kissed his wife before carrying on his sentance, "I'll make sure Deborah gets to her room safely." He smiled at the creatures and his wife.

"Clawaa..." Ludo trailed off.

"I'll see you around Ludo." Debroah smiled weakly. "Goodbye fair maiden."

"See you Didymus."

"Bye Deborah."

"Bye Hoggle." She smiled at all of them and hugged Sarah. The green eyed queen noticed how much Deborah was shaking. When Deborah pulled back, Sarah grasped hold of her hand with both of hers.

"Look after yourself Debs."

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine!" Deborah smiled and gripped Jareth's outstreched arm. As they both walked up the corridor, Deborah began to feel light headed. She held on to Jareth's arm tighter. He noticed and stopped. She just felt dizzy. She lent up against the cold castle wall and took a deap breath. The feeling she got whilst breathing was not a nice one. It felt as though she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her eyes widened as she tried to breathe in again. She got the same feeling.

"Deborah, are you alright?"  
Clara couldn't speak. Her head began to swim again and she was so scared she was going to faint. She coughed. Jareth could hear that she couldn't breathe properly. It suddenly came to him what the problem was. Deborah was having a panic attack. All the girl could hear in her ears was the same haunting words she had heard erlier.

_'Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling...'_

"Shut it up Jareth, make it stop..."

"Deborah just breathe. Slowly. In...and out...in...and out...See"

She pushed a fallen lock of hair that had escaped her tight updo out of her eyes. She looked at Jareth who was staring at her intently.

"I'm fine...really." Deborah tilted her head back so it was against the wall.

"What...the hell...was that?" She gasped, glad to get her breath back.

"A panic attack. It's a natural reaction to stress."

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"I assure you it's not. As you have just discovered."

His knowing eyes looked concerned. Deborah silently wondered why he always had to be the one that looked after her. Hadn't he seen her enough when she was ill or distressed.

Jareth flicked his fingers and a lilac cloak appeared around her shoulders. She wrapped it around her and shivered.

"I have a quicker way around the problem we are soon to encounter." Jareth said suddenly. Deborah hadn't a clue what he was talking about but before she could question Jareth had counjoured a crystal and thrown it in the air. Instantly, she felt her surroundings beggining to change.

XXXX

_That took a long time! XD_

_Q. x_


	17. Man, I need a TV

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and everything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

When Deborah reached her room, she expected Jareth to go but he didn't. He silently invited himself in. Deborah was way to tired to protest. She collapsed on the emerald bed instantaniously, not really caring why on earth Jareth was there.

He looked over at Deborah's thin form lying flat out on the bed, Roxy next to her. He then turned his attention to what he was meant to be doing. Sorting out Deborha's ever re-occuring dream. He knew what he had to do.

He crept round the four poster bed and looked at Deborah's face. Her breathing was soft and she had a peaceful look on her face. She had pulled her hair free and it fell in her messy curls around her.

He smiled and looked around for her crystal. He saw it swirling pale blue on the dresser next to her bed. He picked it up and twisted and twiddled it in his gloved fingers. He tiptoed back to Deborah's vanity and sat down. He inhaled the scent of musk and powders.

Jareth knew the only way to cure her dream, was to watch it himself. He balanced the crystal on his index finger and concentrated very hard on it. He watched as an image filled the crystal. It was Deborah, she was running up stairs. She looked around 14. Her hair was a little shorter and straighter, and her eyes were filled with tears. They were still the same blue as he knew they were now. She looked a mess.

The picture switched to an image of a dark haired woman storming up the same stairs. She had chisled cheekbones and peircing blue eyes. Curly dark hair cascaded around her shoulders and she was around average height. She was beautiful and he could see so much of this woman in Deborah.

The image slid away and was replaced by one of Deborah again, screaming and sobbing. She was leant up against a door. Shortly after, she slid down so she was in a crumpled heap on the floor.

The picture flicked to one of the woman, who Jareth assumed was Deborah's mother, banging on the same door. She was screaming and shouting. Jareth could see the words, 'your fault' and 'unhappy.'

The crystal then went black before resuming it's swirling. Jareth had seen Deborah broken up before but not like that. He felt for her. He knew what his task was now though.

He held up a hand and drew a perfect circle in the air with his finger. A circle of metal covered in silver silk appeared and dropped and landed on the desk. He picked it up and examined it. Perfect. He then trailed his finger's on the inside of the ring, leaving what looked not too disimilar to a spiders web that stretched from edge to edge. He then flicked a finger towards the centre of the web type structure. A crystal no bigger than a pea appeared and stuck where Jareth was aiming. It immediately swirled blue, just as Deborah's crystal did.

He repeated this several times around different area's of the circle. They all turned blue, just as the first one had. Once having done this, Jareth attatched several smaller rings on to the bottom of the first ring. He repeated everything he had done the first time. He then pulled out his own crystal. The colour twisted from black to red. He smiled.

He then grasped it in one hand, held out the other, and muttered in-coherant words under his breath. Three snow white feathers appeared in Jareth's outstretched hand. He smiled. It had work. Using his magic, he attatched a feather to each of the smaller rings. He held up the finished product. The tiny crystals glinted, even in the dim light and the feathers seemed to glow.

He nodded his head once. This should help things. In a wave of his finger, the magical object was suspended by a hook on the roof of Deborah's four poster bed. He stood and tiptoed over to the bed. He looked down at the sleeping girl.

As if feeling his presese in her sleep, she shifted and turned away from him. She curled up into a ball and all Jareth was left looking at was her back. The vertibrae were easily visible underneath the thin dress and it made Jareth wince. "Sweet dreams Debs." He said simply, clicked his fingers, and disapeared.

XXXX

_'Now Jimmy looks sweet cause he dresses like a queen _

_But he can kick like a mule _

_Its a real mean team _

_We can love _

_Oh yes, we can love...'_

The voice faded and Deborah groaned. Why did good dreams have to end? She had been enjoying that concert immensly. Especially the fact she'd been standing next to...she shook her head but grinned despite of herself.

She flipped over to her stomach and clutched at her pillow. She smiled into it. For some reason she was estatically happy. She didn't know whether it was to do with the dream or whether it was something else. Roxy was somewhere in her bed and the sun was glaring through the french windows.

Deborah sat up, still smiling. She pulled a stray curl from her face and blinked in the light. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and swung her legs back and forth. She dragged the duvet off the bed and wrapped it round herself. She suddenly realized she felt a whole lot better, and could stand up without feeling uneasy.

She padded over the plush mat, over to her CD player. After fiddling around for a moment, Deborah pulled back and laughed out loud when a 'Beatles' song blared out of the speakers. She danced around, her head swinging to the beat of 'Help' and the duvet splaying out and then dropping behind her. Roxy ran around yapping whilst her owner enjoyed feeling alive again.

XXXX

Jareth could hear music drifting from the girls room as he walked past...

_'Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?'_

He wondered what on earth she was doing at 8 'O Clock in the morning with music as loud as that. Jareth hoped she wasn't doing it to drown out crying. His curiosity got the better of him and he counjoured a crystal. "Show me Deborah." He whispered. The crystal misted over before showing Jareth a picture.

Whilst Jareth had visions of Deborah curled up in a ball crying her eyes out, the picture he was shown was much, much different. He saw a girl, her dark hair bouncing, a stereo lying at her feet, dancing in time to the music. She was laughing out loud as her little dog danced with her. She was dressed in an oversized T-Shirt and shin lenth pajama bottoms that, when he had clicked his fingers, requesting that she be changed into something comfortable, she must have been changed into. Jareth couldn't contain his grin at the sight of Deborah happy. The dream catcher must have worked then. The image faded and the crystal burst like a bubble. He could not wipe the grin off his face all the way down the corridor.

XXXX

As the song finished, Deborah tapped the stop button, padded back over to her bed and collapsed on it, still laughing. She suddenly stopped giggling like a school girl when she saw what was directly above her head. Her eyes focused on the feather's that were visible.

She stood up on the bed, so she was eye level with the hanging object. Once up close, she reconised it. It was a dream catcher. But this was a dream catcher with a difference. Instead of beads, tiny blue crystals sat in the centre and around. The rings were silver and the thread was so intricate, Deborah could hardly see it. She smiled, only then realizing she hadn't dreamt about her mother that night.

'_...your dreams..._' Jareth's voice drifted into her head and she grinned widley. She bounced off the bed, and danced into the bathroom, knowing today, was the start of the rest of her life. It was only when she had finished in the bathroom that it hit her. Those feathers, were owl feathers.

XXXX

"Really...not fair..." Deborah grumbled from under her duvet.

"Dear, what's not fair? I need to get you up miss, you need to get to breakfast."

"I'll eat it here..." Deborah's brain was foggy and she really didn't have a clue what she was saying. She suddenly felt very cold as, through the mist, she realized Emelda, who had been trying to wake Deborah for rather a long time, had thrown the duvet off the bed.

She retaliated by putting a pillow over her head, and mumbling something about it being uncalled for.

"Miss Roberts, get UP!" Deborah jumped as Emelda raised her voice considerably. She peered out from her pillow and burst into laughter at the sight of her maids face. Emelda tried to keep a straight face but was failing dismally as a wry smile crept onto her face. Deborah sat up and swept her legs over the side of the bed, still giggling.

"Bath."

"What?" Deborah looked at Emelda, brain foggy.

"Bath, Now!"

"Alright, alright! Deborah hauled herself off of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She shut the door and groaned loudly so she made Emelda feel guilty. Deborah felt bad but she had been woken from a rather nice dream.

The first thing Deborah did once taking a few steps into the bathroom was banging her head on the cupboard on the wall. She swore loudly and skulked over to the shelf where she grabbed the nearest bottles of bubble bath and shampoo. She ran her self a bath and stripped from her lilac nightgown. She shivered and slunk into the water.

Deborah blew bubbles across the surface of the water absent mindedly as she thought about the day to come. She put both hands up to her forehead and rubbed, hoping to releive the tention. It didn't work. Her head hammered and she ached. She dipped under the water, coming up and sighing a few seconds later. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair absent-mindedly, thinking of how she was to handle the king and queen.

Once she had finished her bath, she stepped out, wrapping a baby blue towel around herself. She padded, leaving wet footprints on the tiles, over to the mirror.

Deborah looked at herself and sighed. Her sodden hair clung to her pale shoulders and she looked washed out. She put a hand up to her angled cheekbones and raised an eyebrow. She looked away suddenly and proceded to dry herself off and slipped a dressing gown round her shoulders. She tied a bow at her waist, slid her feet into her fluffy slippers, and headed for the door.

XXXX

"Jareth you know what day it is don't you?" Sarah put down her glass of orange juice and raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"It's tuesday." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Wrong. It's the annual underground dance championships remember?" Sarah looked a little worried now. Kayden smirked slyly.

"Your joking me." Jareth said slowly.

"We have to go. All the Moncarchs are going"

Deborah sipped her coffee and thought about how nice it would be if she was invited to the dance. She loved watching dancing. She used to watch it on the little television her mother had owned in the time she had on her own. She supposed she could spend the evening with Delphinia and Autumn. Maybe she could play them some of her music.

"Debs, you up for it?" Sarah cut into Deborah's thoughts and the girl jumped, nearly spilling her coffee in the breakfast she had given up with.

"What for?"

"The annual dance? It's wonderful to watch. These people train for years just to do that one night."

"You want me to come?" Deborah said, suprised.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to -"

"No, sure, I'd love to." Deborah shifted in the deep blue halterneck Emelda had shoved at her after her bath that morning. Her maid had tightened the straps a little too much.

"We'll never fit it in." Jareth said defiantly.

"Nonsense. It's your duty to go." Sarah smiled and put her hand over Jareth's. He smiled weakly and shot Deborah a sympathetic look, know Sarah would go mad trying to get the girl ready for a night out in the underground.

"Maybe Deborah shouldn't be exerting herself..in her current state.." Jareth trailed off, realizing he had failed to save the girl.

"It'll do her good!" Sarah chirped.

_'I tried...'_ Came the voice in Deborah's head.

She mentally giggled. _'We'll enjoy it. I love dancing anyway.'_

_'You dance?'_

_'Not really. I probably could if I tried. Not very well though.'_

Jareth tried not to smile as he remembered seeing Deborah dance the other morning.

_'I'm sure you'd be...exquisite.'_

_'Pfft, fat chance.'_ Deborah looked at Jareth who was munching on a peice of toast that he'd just buttered.

"So, Debs, whadda' you gonna' wear?" Sarah chirped from her position next to Jareth.

"You really think I've thought about that?" Deborah looked half asleep as she swallowed more coffee whilst keeping an eybrow perfectly arched.

"Well, duh!" Sarah looked mortified, so much so that Deborah, Jareth and Lorena burst out laughing.

"What?" Sarah said, her expression changing to look a little disapointed.

"Sarah, give the poor girl a chance!" Jareth said, still smiling.

"Well I was thinking..."

"Jesus, you actually think?!" Deborah piped up, earning a giggle, despite herself, from Sarah.

"Fine, I shant think anymore!" Sarah turned her nose up, trying not to laugh. They all cracked up, even Kayden who managed a sly smile. Deborah noticed the mood seemed to be lighter this morning.

Lorena seemed a whole lot more approachable this morning and Deborah was trying to work out why. She supposed she'd find out in time. They ate in silence once more, except Deborah, who was silent, but decided not to eat.

_XXXX_

_Ta-da!_

_Q. x_


	18. She's got turned up nose

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. I do however, own Deborah, Roxy, the storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Ow, ow ow ow ow OW." Sarah pulled another string.

"Stand still!"

"I would be standing still if you wern't tying this bodice up so damn hard!" Deborah winced as Sarah pulled yet another string.

"It'll be more comfortable the more you wear it." Deborah just stared out of the window at the fading light.

At last, Sarah finished tieing up the back of Deborah dress for watching the dance that evening. It was creamy white and strapless, with a pink silk sash that went round the waist of the dress. Hanging from the sash was a small thread of roses down the poofy skirt. Sarah and Deborah had spent ages picking it. Now it was on and she liked it alot. Althought the bodice was tight.

Sarah had agreed to get Deborah ready, and Sarah herself was wearing a pure white dress that went straight down from a halter neck that came down to her bust in a huge silver flower. It had beaded detail all the way down the front. Her dark hair was pulled into a delecate bun at the back of her head, letting a few small strands loose. She really did look like a queen.

Sarah sat Deborah down at the vanity and began to tamper with her hair. "Some of these dancer's a gorgeous. You never know, you might pull!" Deborah stared dully at her friend in the mirror.

"Yeah right. Ever heard the term 'way out of league."

"Oh shut up. You're gonna look wonderful."

"What do you mean, 'gonna look'?" Deborah mocked annoyance.

"Oops."

"I hate you." The sixteen year old spat at her, and put on her 'pretend to hate Sarah' face. Sarah laughed a high pitched giggle.

When Sarah had finished the hair part, she started on the make up. The Queen sweeped a chocolate coloured shadow over Deborah's blue eyes. She immaculately applied liquid eyeliner and dusted bronzer on the girl's high cheek bones.

Roxy pawed at Deborah's bare feet and the girl smiled and scooped her up from the floor, resting her head on her dog's neck whilst Sarah smiled at her handy work.

"You look fabulous." Sarah's face glowed in the light of the many lamps dotted around the room. Deborah grinned and stood to look at herself in the full length mirror. She did have to admitt to herself, she looked dramatic. She smiled and held her arms out to Sarah, who returned her hug.

"Thank-you. This is the best I've looked for a long time."

"Nonsense, you look good all the time."

"What, even in the mornings?"

"Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration..."

Deborah laughed. At that point, there was a knock at the door. Sarah grinned, knowing exactly who that would be.

"Come in."

"Look, for goodness sake Sarah, we're late..." Jareth poked his head round the door, his voice not now muffled by the door.

"Now, before you say anything else," Sarah looked adamant and all Jareth could do was listen, "would you just _look_ at Debs. Make up done my yours truly."

Jareth flicked his eyes to Deborah. He immediately smiled. She did look rather stunning. Her eyes were dramatic and her mod-ish framed her face nicely. "You look great." He said after a while of taking her appearance in.

"Thanks." Deborah went the slightest of pinks.

"Look darling, we really need to get going?!" Jareth looked a little desperate.

"Hmm..." Sarah looked as if she was in another world.

"Like, now?!" Deborah said, after seeing Jareth give her a look that told her she may as well try to bring Sarah back to the land of the living. Now fed up with Sarah preening herself in the mirror, Deborah linked arms with the Queen, and practically had to drag her out of the room.

"We can drop Roxy and Saskia off with Mariette." Jareth said whilst flicking his hand numerous times, obviously putting protection charms around the room, whilst Sarah, Deborah, and Roxy watched him.

Once Jareth'd finished, they walked Roxy down to the lit stables where Marriete emerged to take Roxy. She smiled sweetly when they approached but Deborah could see she wanted to be left alone. Her eyes were puffy and the sixteen year old thought she could see a small streak of mascara down her face, but she couldn't tell. Her hair was ruffled slightly and she was pale.

Candy came rushing towards them and immediately started a chasing game with Roxy. They exchanged pleasantries although all of them were dying to ask what the matter with Mariette was. Deborah thanked her for agreeing to look after Roxy and then the three were off again, walking through the castle.

Deborah was a little apprehensive about this. Sarah had told her that after the competition, there was like a mini ball. This was the bit Deborah was nervous about. She knew she would be the youngest there and everybody would have partners.

It wasn't until they reached the entrance hall that Deborah snapped out of worrying about it and realized they still didn't know how they were going to get to this place, wherever it was. They all looked through the archway that was, in theory, the front door. Sarah squeeked loudly and ran foward into the dark.

"What the..."

"She gets excited about this bit. It's the carriage you see." Jareth looked at Deborah with a knowing look in his eye. At this point, she took the oppertunity to look at Jareth's outfit. It was magnificant. His coat was a deep red and it had the highest collar Deborah had ever seen. It went to the highest point of his hair. It was open to a butten just around his navel, revealing a white shirt with large ruffles all the way down. He had his customary black gloves, breeches, and boots on, his hair was a little more poofed up than normal and, if Deborah looked hard enough, was a tad longer too.

Deborah took his outstreched arm and they headed down a path, now lit by tiny lamps at both sides, that led away from the caste. Sarah could just be made out in the distance talking to a man, if it could be called a man, in a black top hat. It looked more like a Goblin, only taller than a goblin. As the friends got further and further away from the light of the castle, the night air became colder around Deborag and she shivered whilst trying desperately not to let her teeth chatter. As they neared Sarah and her Goblin-like friend, Sarah broke away from the conversation and rushed towards Jareth and Deborah.

"You just _have_ to see this Debs!" She cried.

"Stop being such a drama queen, it's not that special." Jareth cut in.

"Well, your not a girl are you!"

"That I certainly am not."

"Anyone care to tell me what you're on about?"

Sarah grinned and turned, nodding at the creature in the top hat. It nodded and waved a hand in the air. In an instance, lights appeared in front of them in the form of a carriage. It was one of the most beautiful vehicle's Deborah had ever seen. The exterior was jet black with gold framing and hubcaps. It was drawn by snow white horses and Deborah noticed that the creature was now visible even more. His wore tails over a cream waist coat, in fact, his dress wasn't too disimilar from a formal outfit in the aboveground. He was holding his arm out, indicating the open door of the carriage.

Sarah grabbed both Jareth and Deborah's arm, much to their suprise, and practically dragged them to the door of the vehicle.

"Ladies first." Jareth stood to the side whilst Sarah, followed by Deborah, climbed up into the carriage and onto the gold leather seats. Jareth joined them, sitting opposite Both girls. He smiled at them warmly.

Deborah heard the horses neigh softly, and all of a sudden, the lights went out, all except two little ones in the doors, and they began to move. Deborah hadn't paid any attention to their surroundings before she had boarded their transport, so hadn't a clue where she was going. The road, or track, whatever it was, was incredibly smooth.

_"You there?"_ Deborah concentated on Jareth.

"Yes my dear Deborah. And may I say, you look wonderful."

Deborah merely looked out of the window. _"Thanks. How long is the journey going to be?"_

_"Around half an hour."_

Sarah was just sitting their grinning stupidly at her surroundings. Deborah sat, staring out at the darkness, wondering if it was Sarah that had made Jareth loose his intimidating aura.

_"Oh, and another thing,"_

_"Yes."_

_"When am I going to find out how I'm able to do this?"_

_"If it's any help Deborah, it puzzles me too. If you want, I can arrange something tomorrow. A sort of, investigation, if you will."_

Deborah resumed staring out at the darkness, her fist delicately placed under her chin, her elbow resting on the ledge of the door. Sarah was doing the same.

She wondered what was happening in the aboveground right at this very moment. She wondered what the people she'd had to put up with were doing, where they thought she'd gone. What had her school said about her absence? But what worried Deborah most, was what her Mother had done. She wondered if Dawn Roberts had even begun to miss her daughter.

Deborah thought about her mother rather a lot during the journey.

After a while, the carriage stopped and Deborah snapped out of her trance like state. She remembered that, during the journey, she had not see one light. Now she saw quite as few. It was when she thought this, that Jareth spoke. "We're here."

XXXX

_There we go. _

_Q. x_


	19. Dance the blues

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

As Deborah climbed out of their charriot, the cold air hit her like a smack in the face. All around her, horses neighed and the constant trundle of carriages, similar to the one Deborah had just exited, was loud.

As Sarah and Jareth followed out behind Deborah, the sixteen year old stared at what must be where the dances were being held. It was massive. It wasn't a castle, but more like a giant mansion house, like the ancient ones aboveground. Ivy grew up the walls and light shone from many windows. Beautiful and strange people milled around, although most of the people that were there, were pretty much headed up towards the steps leading into the building.

"Where is this place?"

"The centre of the underground." Jareth hissed. Sarah linked arms with Jareth and Deborah, nodded to the driver of the carriage and led them up towards where others were going. Jareth walked with precision as always and Sarah had a small smile on her face. Deborah's high heels clicked on the concrete floor, Sarah's shoes tapped, and Jareth's didn't make a sound. They trotted up the steps and into the light. Just as they were about to step over the threshold, Sarah whispered to Deborah.

"Excited?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"You'll find out. They're gorgeous." Deborah wasn't really too impressed.

"I heard that Sarah." Jareth's tone was steely.

"Oh pish posh!" Sarah giggled. They walked into a large hall with a ruby red carpet and a high roof. The walls were covered in huge paintings of various people, that somewhat unerved Deborah.

They were greeted by a creature not unlike the one that had driven them here who held out a tray of what looked like glasses of wine. He nodded his head towards the three of them. They all smiled back and Jareth and Sarah took a glass. Deborah followed their lead and grabbed one too.

They headed through into a corridor that was lined with the same carpet and yet more paintings. Deborah could hear the dull hum of music, wafting through from the end of the corridor. As they walked along, Sarah and Jareth chatted about the upkeep of the castle and other politically boring stuff, whilst Deborah just thought about how much she'd love to be at home at the castle, with her dog, still sipping her wine. Although she'd said she'd like to go, she was rather disliking of the idea now.

Soon they reached the end of the long corridor and Deborah realized there was actually an archway to their left. As they all walked through, she saw before her a totally amazing room. It's ceiling was incredibly high and was decorated with pictures of cherubs and other creatures. The floor was laid out as a huge dance floor, framed by rows and rows of chairs. At top of the dancefloor, steps led up to a type of stage, and behind that was a pit where there orchestra was sitting. People in spectacular dresses roamed around, laughing and chatting to others.

Deborah nearly had to shut her mouth manually, she was so in awe of it. Sarah was smiling elegantly, Jareth had his 'Goblin King' persona on and Deborah was just taking in the atmostphere. They made their way over to the dancefloor, but, just as they got there, a voice that sounded a lot like one of the radio presenters aboveground wafted through the air.

"Welcome, undergrounders, to the annual underground dance championships. The evening will start by seeing all the couples dancing, and the winner will be chosen by you, the audience. Then, afterwards, you will be able to join the dancefloor, and treat the rest of the evening as a ball. Refreshments will be available at this point. Please, could everybody now make their way to their seats and enjoy the show."

Sarah led her companions to the front row, a place, she told Deborah, where the royals and their guests sit.

They took their seats, Jareth at the end, then Sarah, then Deborah. No-one else sat next to Deborah, something she was rather glad of. A lot of people, and very important people at that, eyed Deborah with a look of disgust in their eyes, something that didn't go un-noticed by Jareth and Sarah. Maybe they could tell she was mortal. Finally, everybody was seated. It had taken at least 10 minutes. The lights dimmed except spotlights on the platform above the dance floor.

The voice came floating over the floor again, just as Deborah was wondering when it was all going to begin. "Performing the samba, could Caitlin and her dance partner Layben please take to the floor."

From the left of the platform, a girl with long red hair down to her waist that was pinned at the nape of her neck walked on and from the right, a man with blonde hair that was short and slicked back. They met in the middle and walked elegantly down the steps.

Deborah took in the girls appearance more. Her face looked pixie-ish and angular. High cheekbones added to her cutting features, along with pale skin. She wore a yellow, skimpy dress, cut just above the knee, that was dripping in this tassles. The man was wearing an open chested black shirt with trousers that reached the floor. Sure, he was good looking but he lacked any real interesting features.

The music came on the the spot light was centred on the dancers. It was fast, exotic music and it was obviously a fun and rapid dance. They were good, Deborah'd give them that, but they were lacking real sparkle. The girl was grinning all the way through and the man had a wry smile on his face. The dance ended and the couple bowed before taking off to the side of the floor where they disapeared into the shadows.

"Now, performing the foxtrot, could Cindy and her dance partner Rupert, please take to the floor."

The next couple that came out were incredibly good. The girl had short, black, boyish hair and had similar features to the dancer before her. Her partner was a small, slight man with a goatee style beard and beadly little eyes. They both looked italian to Deborah.

They were fabulous dancers and they didn't put a foot wrong.

Jareth just sat back and observed. Elegance radiated from the dance floor and they were, by far, better than the dancers before. It seemed like everybody else thought so by the round of applause that they got when they had finished and were taking their bow. Deborah was in awe of their dancing. They must've been fae, as they gave off a certain magic.

The other dances didn't compare much. They were good but, none of them were as compelling. Three more couples danced and Deborah began to get restless. She shifted her leg and sighed. Everybody around her looked so out of the ordinary, she looked odd. One woman, who had found Deborah equally as interesting, had 3 eyes. 'The more the merrier' She thought. The overhead speaker interupted Deborah train of thought. 'Finally, performing the jive, could Ian and his dancer partner Purdi, please take to the floor."

For some reason, Deborah found this announcement very interesting. She found herself compelled to see this couple. She watched as the couple came on from each side of the stage and made their way down to the dancefloor.

Deborah's mouth really did drop this time and there was nothing she could do about it. The man that had just stepped onto the floor was perfect. He was also, rather different. He was blonde, a preference of Deborah's, he was tall, and, strangly enough, he had elf like pointy ears.

Deborah looked around. Nobody else seemed to be having the same awestruck experiance that Deborah was having as the couple started they're jive. Purdi had long blonde hair that flicked around as they kicked and flicked with precision. She had tanned skin but wasn't matching in height to her partner. She was pretty and very skinny.

Deborah turned her attention back to Ian. He was wearing an open chested deep blue shirt that exposed an expanse of muscular tan skin. He wore very similar trousers to the first couple, the only difference being that at the end, were blue glittery dance shoes. They added a vocal point to the outfit, apart from his chest. His blue eyes scanned the room as he flicked his right leg in time to the music, matching his partner to the cheoreagraphed mpvements. He continued doing this inbetween twists, and only when he ended the routine, with Purdi draped over his bent knee did he finally make eye contact with Deborah and, much to her suprise, he smiled.

Deborah nearly fell off her chair in surprise. The grin he had had on his face throughout the routine looked rather quite fake now compared to the genuine one he was flashing at her now. It was as if he had suddenly been enlightened. Sarah didn't seem to notice this as she was whispering something to Jareth.

He was one of the most handsome men Deborah had ever seen. As he walked off the stage, he glanced over his shoulder at her. He looked away quickly again as he found Deobrah was looking back at him. The flushed sixteen year old couldn't help but grin to herself with glee as the other spectators clapped half heartedly. She thought back to his appearance. He looked around 29 or so. 13 years older than Deobrah. She knew he was way out of her leauge, and anyway, she wasn't interested in having a man right now. Although he managed to stick in her mind all the time whilst the announcer was reading off the list of couples. Finally, he got to the interesting bit.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, in a matter of moments, I will be asking you to hold the number of the couple in your head and your vote with be counted."

_'Hmm, telapathic voting. Different.'_ Deborah thought. She looked around and noticed a gaggle of 20 - something girls were all staring starry eyed at the Goblin King. Deborah then looked to Jareth himself who looked, as always, regal and had that air of mystery about him. Behind those eyes hung many a magical tale. Deborah smiled to herself, wondering if she'd ever find out. She doubted it. Sarah was humming quietly, the tune inaudible above the drone of the crowd. The announcer spoke louder this time so as to be heard.

"Please could all now hold the number in your head, of the couple you think should win the underground dance championships 2007."

Deborah concentrated on the number six , Ian's number, and when a rather loud beeping sound came through in her mind, she assumed that it was the end of the voting.

"Thank-you ladies and gentlemen. Whilst the votes are being counted, all our dancers will perform a group dance."

"Now this my friend," Sarah said, leaning over to Deborah, "is the best bit."

"What dance is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well you're helpful."

"Yep." Sarah grinned.

"You know the best bit?

"What?" Deborah said, irritated.

"They're in uniform." Sarah whispered so as Jareth couldn't hear.

Deborah couldn't help but smirk as the dancers filed out and took they're starting positions. Although it was a group dance, they were spaced out in two's with their partners. She saw Ian's eyes flick across her face and a spark of recognition flared in the form of another smile.

_'What is with that guy?'_ Deborah thought as the dance started. All the girls were in blood red 1940's dresses and all the men were in navy uniform. Ian looked even more appealing than before but he was at the back of the group. Deborah could see every female except her were focusing on a man at the front. He had dark hair and tan skin. He had big brown eyes and he was of strong build.

He did nothing for Deborah but Sarah was staring at him intently, something Jareth _appeared_ not to notice. Deborahgot the impression that Jareth wasn't particularly happy tonight. The dance was very energetic and Deborah reconised it to be a dance that would have been performed during the WW2.

The music was full of saxaphone notes and piano twinkles. A lot of lifts were done the and dance ended with all the girls in their male partners arms in a sort of bridal style. Everyone clapped loudly and Deborah couldn't help but look at her favourite dancer there. He was scanning the crowd again. Once again, he looked at her. She couldn't help but wonder if he thought she was someone else. She decided this was what it was. He had just mistaken her for someone he knew.

"Please could the dancers take their places on the floor for the announcement of the winner."

Half of the dancers lined up on the bottom step coming down from he stage and the others stood on the floor so that everybody was visible.

"The names will be read, in no particular order. The names that are read out means you are out of the running for winner. Yes, now is the moment of truth."

A few low bars on a piano kept repeating and repeating as spotlights were shone on all couples. Ian was at the back and it was apparent that he was at least six foot. Deborah had to bite her tounge to stop herself smiling. She liked tall ones. He looked confident. Deborah flicked her eyes to his partner. She looked smug. She was obviously confident she was going to win. A little too confident.

"The first person to be out of the competition is..." The piano got louder as the suspense built up. "Tess and Dean."

A blonde woman of about 30 had tears in her eyes as she turned round and hugged her partner, obviously wanting to hide the fact she was crying. Deborah felt sorry for her, but she wasn't that good. Another two were called out, and so far, everything was looking to be going towards the last couple. The remaining 3 were, the italian couple, the couple that everybody except Deborah fancied and Ian and his partner.

"The next couple to leave the competition is.."

"John and Nikola!" Deborah breathed a sigh of releif as the dark haired heart throb received a belated hug from his red haired partner. Deborah knew that Sarah was rooting for the italian couple. Deborah could see they were good, maybe even better than the blonde guy that kept looking at her, but she knew who she was going to stick to.

"Well done Ian and Purdi, and Cindy and Rupert, for getting this far. Please could you take the places on the floor."

All of the other couples filed out and into the shadows of the side whilst the two remaining couples stood in the centre of the floor. Everything else was dark as the spotlights shone brightly on them. Deborah just wished they would hurry up. If they were going to announce the winner, couldn't they just get on with it?

"And the winner of the the annual underground dance championships is..."

Now it was a drum beat. It went on for what felt like an age.

Finally the announcer spoke.

_XXXX_

_Okay, silly cliffy I know. _

_Q. x_


	20. Give me your hands

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Simona and Vincent!"

A cheer went up from the crowd. Ian's brilliant blue eyes dimmed and a single tear slipped down Purdi's face as the spotlight dimmed on them, and they walked off the floor.

Deborah zoned out as the winning couple thanked everybody who voted, their support and everything else. Sarah beamed and Jareth just looked on. It was only a stupid competition and she probably wouldn't even ever see that bloke again. Deborah sighed. He was handsome though. Finally, after a rather droning speech of thanks, Vincent picked up Simona and people cheered in the audience as the dark haired girl held the trophy above her head. They left the floor to clapping

"Ladies and Gentlemen, feel free to make your way to the ball room. Refreshements will be available."

"Goody! This is the best bit!" Sarah clapped her hands together in glee.

"How many best bits are there?!" Deborah raised an eyebrow and Jareth peered over her shoulder, trying not to laugh, evidently. People started to move. Deborah got a better veiw as people flicked past, eagar to see what the ball room was like.

Jareth rose, looking at his two female companions with a twinge of pride. They were both beautiful in their own way. Sarah had a kind of, natural beauty. And Deborah had a beauty you had to dig deep to appreciate. She was, with no doubt, incredibly beautiful, but her icy demeanour hid the sparkling personality beneath. She had an angular face and full lips and her eyes gleamed with curiosity. She didn't look sixteen. She looked older she sure acted older as well. As he watched her, she ran a hand through her curly chocolate hair, obviously deep in thought. Sarah was talking away but Jareth could see Deborah wasn't listning. She had a wry smile threatning the corners of her lips and Jareth couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Jareth straightened his scarlet coat and sighed. Finally, Sarah got up, Deborah following.

"Ready?" Sarah breathed to her husband.

"I have been ready, my dear, long before you."

"Stop winging."

"Me? Winging."

"Yes you winging."

Jareth rolled his eyes and moved his head slightly. Deborah just smiled at the 'married bliss.'

"Shall we go?"

"We'd better otherwise there will not be any point." Jareth survayed the room that was full of mainly empty seats. He outstretched an arm to Sarah and she took it. The Queen then linked arms with Deborah. The sixteen year old was secretly dreading this bit. She was definately the youngest there. Whether she looked it or not, she had no clue, but she could tell it was going to be difficult. They walked down the centre isle of chairs. Sarah hummed the same tune she was humming earlier. The left the dance hall into the cool air of the corridor.

Deborah breathed deeply. She noticed Jareth's arm was now round his wife's waist. This was difficult for Deborah as, because she was linked with Sarah, she couldn't do anything but have contact with Jareth's gloved hand. However Jareth didn't seem to mind this as two butler looking men, opened two massive doors that were opposite the dance hall. Jareth bowed, Sarah curtsied and Deborah decided to follow the Goblin Queen's lead. The threesome stepped into the room and Deborah's breath was taken away by the beauty of the ballroom.

It was crimson and cream. A good number of crystal light fittings hung from the pale ceiling and the same colour carpet gave way to a large dance floor in the middle where a large amound of people were dancing and milling around. As they entered, a rather large, fat, red faced man came rushing up to Jareth, accompanied by a dark haired skinny boy, who looked around twenty. The younger of the two turned bright red apon seeing Sarah.

"Ah! Jareth my dear fellow! How are you keeping, so must come and meet my wife! And the lovley Sarah! How delightful to see you. You look absoloutly beautiful tonight may I say! Come."

The man didn't even look at Deborah as he pulled the King and Queen away from the dark haired girl. Sarah turned round in the mans grasp to give a pained look to her friend. Deborah rolled here eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

She pretended not to be bothered but in fact she was now rather worried. What on earth was she going to do now? She felt a tap on he shoulder. She turned round to find a rather small blonde waiter teetering a tray of glasses filled with what looked like more wine. It looked alright so she took a glass the smiled in thanks. The little waiter turned bright red at this and hurried away, only just managing to keep the tray balanced. Deborah shook her head dismissivley. The effect she had on people sometimes baffled her.

She walked through the many people, lots of whom didn't notice her, but some gave her snide looks. Deborah just smiled sweetly at them. She had no idea where she was headed but soon found herself faced with a wall. Along the wall was a high bench. It was like one that Deborah had seen pushed against the wall of the gym at school. At one end of the bench sat a very large blonde girl who was squeezed into a dress. Deborah was suprised it hadn't already strained it's seems and split. She looked angry and was staring at the floor.

_'Well, it looks like I'll have to join the lonley hearts club.'_ Deborah mentally sighed. She hoisted herself up onto the padded bench at the opposite end to the other girl. She did it rather elegantly, she thought proudly and she had not managed to spill a single drop of her wine. She put her right leg over her left and sipped at her glass.

Deborah fluffed her hair up to make it bigger and glanced at her benchmate. She was glaring darkly at Deborah. The sixteen year old smiled another sickly sweet smile and resumed looking over the ballroom.

There sure were some beautiful people there. Deborah could see Jareth and Sarah deep in conversation with a large group of people. Shefelt a slight twinge of lonliness. If only her mother could see where she was now. At a fancy ball with fancy people and once again, on her own.

_' Never were any good to pull were you Debs? Didn't inherite my good looks girl!'_ Her mothers words floated across Deborah's brain. She was proababy right as well. No-one payed much interest in her. They just glanced subtly and turned their noses up. Deborah didn't really care.

She swung her legs back and fourth whilst contemplating finding that little waiter again, just for the fun of it. Deborah was staring into the crowd at the right of the room, her attention focusing on a very strange woman with a feline tail, when she heard a voice next to her and she could of sworn she felt cool breath on her neck.

"Whats a beautiful young woman like you doing here on her own?" Deborah froze, fearing the worst. However, she realized this voice was softer, more, feminine but not quite a girls voice. She spun round, her chesnut hair shining in the glowing light. What she saw made her heart flutter, her legs shake and her stomach flip. It was the handsome dancer that had taken such an interest in her. He was so close it startled Deborah a little. He smiled. Deborah laughed a short sharp breath.

"I don't mind being alone." She said simply, a mysterious look in her eyes as she sipped her wine.

"I can tell your lying."

"Maybe a little." Ian laughed. It was a gentle noise and made Deobrah wirr. He was wearing a flimsy open shirt over a jet black tank top with matching dance trousers. "And what do they call you then?"

"Deborah."

"Lovley name."

"Thanks." Deborah hoped to god she wasn't blushing and that she looked good. She swung her legs up to the right of her on the padded bench and leaned so her long hair fell over her left shoulder. She took another sip of wine and glanced over at Jareth. She could see plainly he had been watching by the way he flicked his head and immersed himself in a conversation he hadn't been paying any attention to to hide the fact he'd been looking Deborah way. Typical.

"So, whereabouts are you?" Ian had a certain sparkle in his eye that Deborah found hard to not smile at.

"I'm living with the king of the goblins."

"I thought he was married? So he's got himself a beautiful bit-on-the-side eh? Interesting. Shame, means your taken."

His voice was mischeivous and Deborah laughed. "Oh no, I'm not dating him! He is married. Flattery, won't get you anywhere."

Ian grinned. It made Deborah's stomach jump 6 feet in the air but she swallowed another mouthful of wine.

"Oh won't it..." His tone was low and Deborah worried what he was going to do. However, she was pleasantly suprised when she felt his arm slip round her narrow waist possesively. He began playing with the pink sash on her dress with his elegant fingers. Instead of feeling akward, she felt safer with him. She felt rather special. She now had a different take on what the people aboveground would say. Here she was, meek and humble Deborah, sitting next to a beautiful, tall, blonde, blue eyed and down right gorgeous man. Then there was them. Up in the boring aboveground. It was laughable.

She glanced over at Jareth. This time, he made no secret of the fact he was checking up on her. He stared straight at her, in the eye. He had no expression on his face. He looked away and Deborah wondered what was wrong with him. Just 'cos he was with people, didn't mean she had to be on her own.

Deborah peered over Ian's shoulder to see the big girl giving her a dark and dirty look that just sang jelousy. People were giving Deborah and Ian funny looks but she didn't care. For once, someone was interested, even if it was for one night. "So how come your with ol' kingy then?"

"Well, life was a little, complicated, shall we say, for me aboveground and - "

"Your not fae?!" Ian cut her off.

"Oh no. I'm from aboveground." She said, turning to face Ian. She took in his appearance a little more. She was close enough to. His sandy blonde hair shone in the light and his slender body leaned towards her, his legs swung over the edge of the high bench. He had perfect skin and beautiful white teeth. He was perfect and Deborah could see why many women were giving her jelous looks. She just wondered 'Why on earth has she chosen me?

"It was just your eyes...they're fae eyes."

"They're just ordinary eyes. I have two of them in my head and they serve a purpose."

Ian laughed. "Beautiful dancing by the way. You should have won." Deborah had totally forgotten to say anything. "Thank-you Deborah. Me and Purdi were disapointed, in fact, Purdi was so disapointed that she's gone home. There will be more oppertunity's. Any how, what was this about the great rescuing..."

"Pfft. You make it sound so exotic. Nah, my Dad...my Dad..." Deborah took a deep, shakey breath. She knew she looked silly. She thought she could do this. As if Ian knew something had happened, his arm wound tighter around her waist. Comforting her. She smiled at him.

"My Dad died and my mum, well, she never forgave me. She blamed me. I was 14. Now I'm sixteen and she still didn't forgive me."

"You're sixteen?!" A horrible, cold, sinking feeling set into Deborah stomach. He'd found out she was younger than she looked, and now he would probably not want to know her.

"Y-Yeah"

"You look around 20. You do suprise me." He leaned closer to Deboah so his chest was almost touching his shoulder. She looked at the massive band in the corner. One small suited man was playing the violin rather violently. She took another sip of her wine.

"Anyway. I wished for Jareth and he came. We've become real good mates."

"You did the right thing."

"Yeah...I think so." Ian's arm was still round her waist. She internally smiled. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Suddenly, a slow dance tune began by the band. Ian's face lit up. He leaned over to Deborah. "Fancy a dance?"

Deborah looked suprised. Then she thought about it and grinned. "But you hardly know me." Now it was time for Ian to grin. He hopped athletically down from the bench and held out his arms to Deborah. She grinned and downed her wine. She discarded her glass carelessly and glanced over at the fat girl. She was evidently upset and looking mourningly at Ian, obviously wishing she was in the sixteen year olds shoes.

Ian got humourously impatient and lifted Deborah down gracefully and planted her on the ground.

"Oh but I know you so well my dear. Your eyes say everything. And you're even better standing up." Ian's voice was soft and Deborah just had to smile. "What did I say about flattery?"

"That it gets you everywhere." He grinned and once again snaked his arms around her waist. Deborah noticed he was incredibly tall. He must of been at least 6 ft. She was smiling all the way over to the dance floor. Jareth watched her go. Sarah had commented how 'cute' they looked. Jareth had said nothing of it. "Can you waltz?"

"I can indeed. Only just. I took a class quite a while ago. Don't tell Jareth."

"Mums the word." Ian said as they reached the dance floor. A lot of pressure was on Deborah. She had to make this look darn good. She took a deep breath as she got into hold.

"Relax. You look great." The dance was one of the best feelings that Deborah had ever felt. No-one else mattered to the brunette girl. It was just her and Ian and for once, just once, she had been chosen. It was wonderful. Jareth watched from the sideline, having already finished his dance with Sarah. He felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the man twirl the sixteen year old around. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.

Deborah had her head on Ians chest as the dance finished. Ian was grinning widely as he took her hand and led her off of the dancefloor. She was almost breathless. She had never felt so beautiful. Here she was with this amazing dancer, who actually wanted to talk to her and be with her. She wrapped her arms around Ian's slender neck and he hugged her back. "That was amazing." She broke the hug and fiddled with the sash on her dress.

"You have potential you know. How much have you danced before?"

"I only did a few classes ages ago. I gave up after a while. Because of the other people that went. If you get what I mean."

"Of course." Ian looked around at the many couples coming off of the dance floor, talking and laughing. "Shall we go and see Jareth. Attempt to pull him out of a conversation he's so obviously enjoying."

"We can try." He smiled at her warmly. Deborah had secretly been dreading Jareth meeting Ian by the look the king had shot her earlier. But she knew it was going to have to be done. Sarah had been waving franticly at her anyway to it was likley Jareth wouldn't be able to get a word in edgeways.

They weaved through many people over to where Jareth and Sarah stood, still with a group of very boring looking official people. Deborah mentally rolled her eyes. They weaved through many people, most of them turning their noses up at Deborah. Ians arm was still round her waist. He walked at exactly the same pace as Deborah, matching her exactly. Finally they reached the small gathering of people.

"Debs!" Sarah squeeked and threw her arms round the girls neck. "You have no idea how boring that was." The queen whispered in Deborah's ear. All the important people had turned round to look at the small congregation and one small, fat, ruddy faced man was looking rather indignant. Jareth just stood there and Deborah saw that he was one thing that she had never imagined he would be. Looking akward.

Ian was smiling, as he had been doing most of the evening. He was still attached to Deborah and Jareth was eyeing it up. Either this bloke was having Deborah on, he really liked her, or he was showing off. "

I don't think we've met. I'm Ian." The blonde dancer held out his hand to Sarah and she shook it.

"Cool. I'm Sarah. And this is my husband Jareth." At the mention of his name Jareth snapped out of his trance to see Ian's hand directly in front of him.

"Oh, Hello." He shook the dancers hand tentativley in his gloved one. The 6 foot man smiled warmly. He was definately convincing if he was trying it on. Jareth did look rather short next to him and it angered the King. Ian's arm found it's way back around Clara as Sarah ranted on about some such woman that had stormed out of the ball. After a while Ian detatched himself from the young brunette and drifted over to Jareth. The Fae King clenched his jaw.

"She's just lovley isn't she?" Ian said in a low tone, so as not to be heard, but just loud enough so Jareth could hear him over the music.

"Which one?" As if Jareth didn't know.

"Deborah of course."

"She is rather...she's a sensitive girl. She's been through alot."

"Hmm she said. What happened to her Dad? She did try and tell me but something got the better of her."

"A nasty incident when she was just a child. I'd rather not say."

"I see your majesty." Ian looked at the laughing sixteen year old that stood just a few feet away from him. Saw how her eyes lit up and how her face glowed with mystery and elegance.

Soon, after a while of just standing and watching, Jareth moved over to where his female companions were.

"I think we should be going darling. We have a busy day tommorrow." Sarah groaned, Jareth rolled his eyes and Deborah spun round to see if Ian was still there. He was standing directly behind her. He grinned as she blushed.

"I guess you should be going." He said softly.

"So, will I see you again?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll meet again." He smiled with a mischeivious glint in his eye. She looked up at the dancer and went to hug him but instead Ian caught her chin and bought it up to look into his face. He grinned before kissing her. Deborah was taken aback. It was a short, sharp kiss but it left Deborah buzzing. She smirked up at him before turning away.

Behind her stood Sarah and Jareth waiting to go. Sarah was beaming but in a split second, she saw in Jareth everything that he had been in the film. Then, the anger was gone, and his expression was normal again. It had scared Deborah but she soon forgot it as she remembered Ian. She joined Sarah and Jareth as the three of them turned away and disapeared into the crowd towards the door.

It's amazing what flattery will do.

_XXXXX_

_And there you have it. _

_Q. x_


	21. Let me fly away with you

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Oh whadda' beautiful morning! Oh whadda' beautiful day!"

"What the...?"

"I've got a beautiful feelin', everything's goin' my waayy! Rise and shine!"

"Oh for goodness sake...what's the time?" Debroah pulled the covers over her head as she mumbled to a very bright, very chirpy Sarah.

"8 'O clock! You should be up."

"Which utter _idiot _was it that told me you wern't a morning person?"

"That would be Jareth. I did try getting him up this morning but I wasn't as successful."

"Poor Jareth! He suffered the same..." Deborah mock wailed in her attempt to get rid of Sarah. All the queen heard was a muffled cry.

"Debs, I'll count to three and then if you're not up, I'm taking drastic action."

"1..."

Deborah didn't move. She just closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"2...Debs I'm warning you...3! Right thats it!" And with that, Sarah tore the covers off of the bed, leaving Deborah hunched up in ball in the centre. She then clicked her fingers in different directions around the room. Immediately, alarm clocks were ringing all around the bedroom in the places Sarah had clicked. She then waved her hand toward the balcony and the doors flew open, bringing a rather nippy breeze into the room.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" Deborah shot up, eyes ablaze. Sarah laughed and clapped her hands. The noise ceased and the doors shut. Roxy then began barking loudly at her owner before joining her on the bed. Sarah continued laughing and Deborah had to hand it to her, she knew how to get some one up.

"One day, I will get such revenge that you shall be begging on your knee's for mercy." Deborah growled. Sarah just laughed even more and busied herself by delving into Deborah wardrobe.

"Don't mind me, you just go through my stuff...fine by me." The girl grumbled.

"Stop moaning, I'm helping you. We have an incredibly busy day. Especially you, as you've got that 'trip' with Jareth. Don't ask me what it is, I don't know, he hasn't told me."

"Eh?"

"Do you ever listen?" Sarah looked at Deborah over her shoulder.

"I was thinking!" Deborah continued to bite her lip.

"What was it about? Your boyfriend?" Sarah's tone was deeply annoying and mocking. She was grinning and standing with her arms folded, eyebrow raised.

"What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" Deborah said, irritated.

"Oh no? Well who was that divine man you were with last night?"

"I'm going for a bath." Deborah muttered, pinging off of the bed, grabbing the dress Sarah was holding and storming into the bathroom. She slammed the door. She'd been thinking about Ian all the back last night, all the way back to her room where Autumn was waiting, all the time she was getting ready for bed, she was thinking about him as she was going to sleep and she was now thinking about him first thing in the morning. She knew she'd never see him again.

"It was good while it lasted." Deborah mumered. She looked at the dress she was holding. She didn't even like it much. After a while of sitting in the bath, Clara decided to throw herself into what ever the day bought her and try not to think about the dancer.  
Easier said than done.

_XXXX_

"How far is it?"

"About half a mile my lady." Didymus said in his high and mighty voice.

"Then why on earth am I wearing this?" Deborah bunched the black silk dress in her hands and raised her eyebrows.

"Because, you will be speaking to a very highly respected person."

"How are we getting there? Dare I ask?" Deborah kept her eyebrows raised.

"On horseback my lady."

"In a dress?! Let joy be unconfined!" Deborah cried in mock glee.

She was secretly nervous about finding out about the whole mind thing. Why did she have to do it? Why couldn't Jareth go down there? It's his Labyrinth. Deborah stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. She'd left Roxy with Sarah so she didn't worry too much about her room.

As Didymus was way to small to take Deborah's arm, he held on to the hem of her skirt as they walked towards the main entrance. At least, thats where Deborah assumed they were going. She hadn't expected it to be Didymus when she had heard a knock at her door. She had opened it expecting to find someone of human size. Instead she found the fox, minus his dog.

Just as Deborah was thinking about the dog that looked uncannilly like Sarah's old pooch, there was an almost ear splitting cry from next to her feet.

"AMMMBROOOSSSIIIOUSSS!"

"Ga, Jesus, What?!" Deborah exclaimed, forgetting etiquette.

"My lady, you are going on horseback, I am going on my noble steed." The small fox said a matter-of-factly.

"Wha..." Deborah only just clocked what he meant as a rather unruly looking old english sheep dog rounded the corner of the corridor and came racing toward them. She noted it was wearing a saddle.

"Ah. His dog." Deborah muttered. Didymus mounted his 'noble steed' and they were off again. This was certainly going to be a strange trip.

XXXX

Riding in a dress was suprisingly comfortable. Deborah liked to think she looked like someone out of a movie. With her hair piled on her head, a long and elegant black dress, a beautiful horse to ride. Then again she probably didn't.

Deborah looked out over the approaching Labyrinth. They had not gone through Goblin City, as Deborah had expected, but they had gone right and along the top of the city, on the outskirts. It was beautiful, in it's own way. Sir Didymus was riding...if it could be called riding...in front of Deborah and was keeping up quite well. Not once did Deborah fear that she was going to squash the fox or indeed his dog. Ruby behaved herself fantastically and Deborah smiled at the horse.

Finally, they came to a long, almost road-like structure. It was bordered by beautiful, full tree's. There were all kinds of autumn colours. Reds, yellows, oranges, rusts. An array of them showered the leaves. It was almost like a tunnel. You couldn't see the sky through the tree's who's branches formed a canopy over them. Beautiful and strange looking birds flitted from branch to branch and exotic flowers were dotten inbetween the many tree trunks. The ground was carpetted in lush grass that looked undisturbed.

Deborah looked around in wonderment until her eyes rested, as she and her fox friend sat at the entrance of the walkway, on a branch on a tree not 4 feet away. On it, sat a beautiful barn owl. It stared at the sixteen year old, atop her chesnut horse, and she could've sworn it winked. Her eyes widened for a second before she realized what, or more to the point, who, it was. She laughed a shrill and toxic laugh before kicking Ruby into action. The copper horse nickered loudly and began to canter down the emerald grass.

"My lady...wait!..." The fox tried but failed to retrieve his charge.

Deborah was laughing happily. She didn't even know where she was going and the walkway looked to be endless. "Leave her to go. She's happy." Didymus heard a well spoken voice in his head. He walked foward on his white and grey dog calling out in his shrill voice

"Yes your highness."

Deborah came to a stop apon hearing the fox's voice. "Didymus?"

"Yes my lady?" He shouted from the mouth of the lane.

"Stop talking to yourself!" She laughed again and began to canter off once more. Didymus tried to do the same but Ambrosious wouldn't have any of it and just stood there, barking at the owl in the tree.

The owl just stared at the dog through it's beady eyes before swiveling it's head to look at Deborah who was fast becoming in the distance. If the king had been in human form, he would have grinned but, as he wasn't, he hooted and took off, soaring through a gap in the tree's and off in the direction that Deborah had been going.

Soon he was directly overhead. She was galloping now but Jareth had no problem keeping up. He ducked down so he was on her left, just visible on the outside of the wooded path. As she glanced his way, she caught a glimpse of the owl and nearly shrieked in suprise but just grinned when she realized. Urging Ruby faster, Deborah let the breeze flush her face and the horse take her wherever it damn well pleased. Jareth internally grinned. Two could play at this game.

XXXX

"My lady, we should get going."

"I know but it's pretty here." Deborah panted, still flushed from her race. Didymus and Ambrosious had finally caught up with Deborah at the end of the long walkway. Jareth, toward the end, had veered off and up above, out of sight. She had found herself faced with two beautiful iron gates that were closed. Through the bars, there was a path that was long and winding and led into a cluster of tree's. Beyond and around that, lay the labyrinth. Deborah could no longer see the caste and she wondered where on earth they were. She didn't really mind, she was high on...well, she didn't really know. The excitement of being out she supposed. Her thoughts were interupted suddenly when Didymus piped up from the side of her.

"Asyria, Mesopotania and THRACE!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Deborah looked down at him in suprise.

"The password my lady. Please, proceed." She flicked her head up and found the gates were creaking open. Tentativley, Ruby took a few steps foward, then decided it was safe, so began to trot down the dusty path. Didymus kept up well, and was rather enjoying himself, telling Deborah all about the history of this, or the different opinions on that.

Deborah just listened politley and added 'yeah's' and 'no's' where appropriate.

She watched different types of wall go past. Red brick. Grey brick. Stone. Hedge. Then finally, when Deborah was begining to wonder when they were going to run out of materials to see, the wall started to disolve into tree's and she suddenly found themself standing just inside the mouth of a large cluster of tree's.

"It's a wood." Deborah said conclusivley.

"You're observant missy." Didymus replied.

"Indeed I am. Are we to...proceed? As they say..."

"Yes my lady, we shall." Deborah had a dull feeling of apprehension in her stomach. She had always been secretly afraid of dark woods. Especially when she was only accompanied by a small fox, a dopey dog and a horse.

The wood was dense. You could only see about 3 feet in to the sides of the path before there were too many tree's to see through. The pathway was grassy, just as the other had been. It felt airy, yet you couldn't even see the sky if you looked up. Didymus seemed to know where he was going.

Deborah was beggining to wish she was back at the castle, tucked up with Roxy in the library with a cup of coffee and a book. But here she was, riding a horse through a deserted, dingey forest, with a fox for company. She got so bored of just walking that after a while she slumped over ruby's neck and shut her eyes.

"Is there something wrong my lady?!" Didymus asked, his tone a little anxious.

"Just...lack of sleep Didymus. Nothing to worry about." Deborah kept her eyes closed and trusted the horse.

"Thats a releif." Didymus sighed.

"It is rather." Deborah said, sounding sarcastic but knowing Didymus wouldn't notice.

"Nearly there my lady."

"Oh goody." Deborah said sleepily. The sixteen year old sat up after a while and noticed they were indeed getting closer to the end.

Deborah could see more light at the end of the wood. She wondered what an earth was so special that they need to walk all this way. She began to hum a tune that sort of resmbled 'changes' and drummed her fingers on the saddle.

Finally, when Deborah thought she could bear the bordom no longer, they reached the end. "Aha. Here we are"

What stood in front of Deborah, truly amazed her and all she could do was sit astride Ruby, with her mouth wide open.

_XXXX_

_XD_

_Q. x_


	22. Walking in the snowy street

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

It was truly beautiful. Deborah stood in front of a clearing that was about the size of the average garden. It was walled in grey stone and was so tall you could barley see the sky. Water was cascading down the walls all around but seemed to be coming from an invisible source. Small and exotic plants were dotted across the walls under the torrent of water. It was a court yard, the ground looking similar to the one up at the castle. There was a fountain in the middle with a rearing dragon with water pouring out of it's mouth. It was, in one way beautiful and in another, quite scary.

Deborah had dismounted and just stood there in wonderment until a husky voice made her jump and spin round.

"Ah. Jareth...dear Jareth...said you'd come. Never goes back on his word...dear Jareth." The source of the voice was a woman who looked to be in her twenties. She was wearing a blue puff ball dress with long, elbow length gloves of the same colour. Her eyes were a strange browny red and her hair was mousey and down to her waist. She had appeared out of no where and Deborah noticed that she was now alone with this woman, Didymus had simply disapeared.

"What's your name child?"

"Deborah."The sixteen year old said, congratulating herself on not stuttering.

"Ah. A pretty name." The woman stepped forward so she was in front of the girl and put her hand onto Deborah's shoulder, looking deep into the girls eyes.

"There's more to you than beauty, child. You have...interlect too. You...were not wished away were you?"

"No."

"Just as I thought."

What Deborah didn't know was that, high on a ledge on one of the walls, there sat an owl, watching through mismatched eyes at the couple below. He could hear every word so clearly and he could sense Deborah's apprehension.

"Your eyes...they are not entirely human eyes." Jareth took a sharp intake of breath.

"They're not?"

"No." The woman replied simply.

"Well...what are they then?" Deborah was still in a daze about where she was and who she was talking to. Then she remembered something.

_'The other two are Cymbeline, protector of the woods and Eloiny, protector of the Labyrinth.'_ It all slipped into play right in that split second. She rolled it over in her head until Eloiny finally answered her question.

"I think..."

"Yes?" Deborah was impatient. She was also feeling a little wary. Here she was, standing with a complete mystical stranger, her companion suddenly disapearing, and having no idea how long this was going to last.

"...you need to see a family historian."

Deborah couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"A family historian?"

"Yes child. You understand?"

"Erm...Yeah. Will the king?"

Deborah trailed off as Eloiny looked ready to speak.

"Jareth with have to be present as he is the king."

"Right."

After Deborah had said that, Eloiny took hold of the girls hands in her own.

"Look after him...please. I trust in you, Deborah. Don't let me down." She whispered. Her eyes were looking just over Deborah's shoulder and when Eloiny released her hands, the sixteen year old looked round. There was nothing there.

However, when Deborah turned back, Eloiny had gone and Didymus was walking towards he right left of her, out of the gap she had come in through.

"Where on earth have you been?"

"His Royal Highness requested that I was to leave you and the protector of the labyrinth alone my lady."

"That was kind of him." Deborah muttered, following Didymus out of the gap and into the wooded path, uncliping her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders as she went. The perfectly preened barn owl watched her go, and when she had completely disapeared, took off and soared off in the direction of the castle.

XXXXX

"OH. MY. GOD"

"Not again pleaasee..." Deborah moaned from under her earthy green duvet.

"You have to know what day it is today!" Sarah bounced around the room uncontrolably.

"Pardon me for being naive but, I'm not a mind reader, contrary to belief..." Deborah mumbled, pulling herself up and out of the covers.

"It's the first day of DECEMBER! Which means SNOW!"

"Is that it? You mean we have months here?!"

"Well, not months exactly, but it's the equivelent to the first day of december aboveground." Sarah had thrown the curtains open and a stange, glowy kind of light.

"Come on Debs, you have to get up and see the snow!" Deborah groaned in response. This earned a threat to undergo the 'alarm clock' treatment.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, see...see!" Deborah stumbled out of bed and bowed whilst trying not to laugh.

"Well done!" Sarah cheered and clapped while Deborah rolled her eyes. Roxy jumped up and down at the girls legs and she laughed sleepily and picked her up. Sarah beckoned them over to the window. Deborah sighed and plodded over. She couldn't help but smile at Sarah when she saw the whole veiw from the balcony windows covered in snow.

"It's great isn't it!" Sarah beamed looking out of the window all starry eyed. And beautiful it certainly was. Snow covered the usually green grass on the balcony and laced the bench, the railings and the doorhandle on the outside of the french windows. beyond the balcony streched the labyrinth, it's walls and hedges covered in a layer of white, and the tree's looked like puddings.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sarah had a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"What would that be?"

"SNOWFIGHT!" Roxy barked in response to Sarah's proposal.

"In pyjama's?!"

"Who said anything about Pyjama's?" Sarah laughed and Deborah looked down. She was wearing jeans, a black tank top and a double breasted, dress coat that tied at the middle. Slim black gloves adorned her hands and her hair was tied into a neat bun at the back of her head.

"You might need this too." Sarah said and tossed Deborah a black scarf.

"Race you to the garden!" Sarah cried after the sixteen year old had tied the garment around her neck. She herself was dressed similarly to Deborah.

Deborah grinned in response and both girls, plus their dogs, raced for the door.

The thunder of boots and paws were heard until they were all out in the courtyard. They skidded round the corner and into the stables, ignoring Mariettes cries of 'where are you going?'

Deborah could hardly feel the cold as the two friends headed for the meadowy thing just above the orchards and Abella's lake. Deborah held back a bit with Roxy. Sarah, realizing this, spun round.

"It's alright. It's frozen over." She said with a smile, patting Saskia, who was jumping up and down by her side.

"Oh. Thanks." Deborah replied, following Sarah onto the untouched snow. Deborah turned round and started to walk backwards, admiring the snow covered castle she supposed she called 'home'. However, the brunette was disruped in thought by a large, cold, soft object hitting the back of her head.

"Hey! What the hell was -" Deborah was cut off as an object of the same texture hit her square in the face. The next thing she heard was hysteric laughter. Sarah was dancing around, a stack of snowballs in her hands.

"Right." Deborah said, lumping snow in her gloved hands and moulding it into a ball. She then, with all her strength, hurled it at the queen. It hit her collar bone and Deborah could see snow dripping inside her top. Sarah jumped around, screaming at Deborah that it was cold and swearing at the top of her voice.

Deborah took this opertunity to throw another one, this landing on Sarah's shoulder. The 25 year old screamed revenge and threw random snow at Deborah, regardless of whether it hit her or not. The dogs enjoyed themselves immensley and it wasn't long before Candy came bounding down, followed my Mariette who soon decided to 'oh what the hell' it and join in. Soon, the two brunettes and the blonde were hell bent on seeing which one could get the others covered in snow the most.

The dogs barked and yapped, joining in by kicking up deep snow with their back legs. The girls screamed as snow hit them from all directions. Laughter and screaming could be heard from the castle and soon Autumn and Delphinia had joined in their game, the hems of their skirts wet with snow. Emelda came down and watched from a distance.

All the girls knew not to attack her with snow, it could end in either an injured maid, or very little being done around the castle. They had been doing this for around half an hour now and Deborah's hair had come free of its bun and swirled around her shoulders in chocolately locks, clashing with the white of the snow. Sarah's had stayed put, as with Delphinia's, and Autumns flame red tresses. Finally, a lean figure with a jet black cloak stalked round the corner. Long blonde hair framed it's pale face and there was no mistaking who it was. Sarah noticed this and had the most extatic grin on her face when she turned round.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What, that a can of spam is opened every four seconds?"

"NO! Jareth...and snow."

"Chicken...or the egg?" Deborah said, pretending to be bored.

"Gather your snowballs and get ready to charge."

"Milertary operation...or revenge?" The sixteen year old quipped.

"Yeah, alright." Sarah said, a smirk on her face. Soon they were laden in with balls of snow and when the shout went up from Sarah, they all charged up the hill, laughing at the horrified look on Jareth's face. They were all a little suprised when he smiled suddenly and disapeared, only to find him behind them, looking smug.

Deborah took this oppertunity to hurl her snowballs at him and this time he stayed where he was and took two blows to the chest whilst Sarah and Delphinia ambushed his head. Autumn just stood their and laughed.

This pained Deborah because she knew what Autumn was doing. Deborah knew what no-one else knew there, unless Jareth himself had found out, or guessed. She knew that Autumn had been hiding the fact that she actually really liked Jareth. In fact, Deborah had realized, she might actually love him.

Deborah didn't know how she come to know this but she was pretty sure of it now. Autumn was pretty enough and Jareth was always kind to her, as was he to all his maids. Deborah also had guessed that Autumn was jelous of both Sarah and her, because they were so good friends, both with themselves and with Jareth, one of course being married to him.

Deborah felt guilty, but it could not be helped. One day, she vowed to herself, she would make sure Autumn was happy.

While Deborah was pondering these thoughts over in her brain, Jareth had resisted falling to the floor in defeat screaming for mercy as snow hit him at his back, his front and his sides. He just stood there, regally, handsomely, and took it until he had as much as he could take, and summoned 5 orbs, fashioning them into snowballs and sending each one off in the directions of his tormentors.

However, these snowballs didn't break into tiny peices when hitting something hard. The kept attacking Mariette, Sarah, Deborah, Autumn and Delphinia. Deborah ran around screaming 'What did I do?' Whilst Sarah hopped up and down exclaiming 'ow' in quick succession.

Jareth chuckled his low laugh, the kind of laugh that made you want to laugh with him, even if it wasn't funny. Finally, it all ended with everyone in a heap on the ground, except Emelda and Jareth who stood by and watched them all in fits of laughter, surrounded by their dogs barking. Jareth scratched his head and sighed whilst the girls untangled themselves and straightened up.

"I'll remember that one..." Sarah grumbled at Jareth, attempting to get her hair in some sort of presentable state.

"I'm sure you will. However much you're enjoying this little...event, I have come to take Deborah to her...appointment." The girl rose and looked irritably at Jareth.

"If this is some kind of sick joke including a dentist you can tell him to go and shove his drill -"

"I assure you it's not. I'll tell you on the way there. Come, we havn't time to loose."

"Joy." Deborah said but was rather taken aback by the fact she had no more oppertunity's to complain outside as Jareth had transported them inside.

"What on earth was that? What appointment were you on about?" Deborah protested as she struggled to keep up with Jareth's big, fast strides up the corridor.

"Look, I'd prefer it if we kept yesterday from Sarah. She would get over excited about it and complicate things even more. I have the man Eloiny was talking about here in around."

"Hey, you were there yesterday!?"  
"

Well...no, but...oh for goodness sake it's my castle I can do what I damn well please in my grounds."

Jareth's cape flicked out behind him. She didn't stress the issue anymore as she hadn't failed to notice the urgency as he spoke. Once they reached Deborah's door,

Jareth hurried Deborah inside before dashing into the bathroom, calling as he went ; "Pick something out to wear and make it sophisticated _please_."

"And what the hell are you doing?" She shot back.

"Running you a bath."

"Oh of course, we're _so_ short on time." Deborah said sarcastically.

"We have just inside of an hour."

"And another thing, where's my dog?" The sixteen year old rummaged through her wardrobe, her voice muffled.

"With Sarah." Came the reply. When Jareth returned from the bathroom, Deborah held up what she had picked out.

"As nice as it is, I did mean a dress."

"Well you didn't SAY that did you!" Deborah glanced at what was on the hangers she had hung on the wardrobe door handles. It was a black and white striped tank top over a black shirt, teamed with a pair of grey jeans.

"For goodness sake _I'll_ do it!"

"Yeah you do it, 'cos everything everyone else does is just so perfect and everybody else is just so wonderful and..." Deborah continued muttering, this being ignored by Jareth.

"Here." He said holding up a blood red puff ball skirt. "Perfect, now go and pickle some walnuts." Deborah spat, grabbing the dress and storming into the bathroom, pretending to be angry.

"Such elegant banter..." Jareth said smirking.

_XXXX  
_

_I personally love it. _

_Q. x_


	23. And I think about personal history

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"We're late"

"Well it isn't _my_ fault."

"Did I say it's _your_ fault?"

"No, but that's what you meant."

Deborah was talking through her teeth as her and Jareth walked together to the kings study, where the historian was waiting. She had been made up by Emelda whilst Jareth had instructed the maid on what colours to put on Deborah. In the end, Emelda told him to leave the room or else she'd forget to do the cleaning in his room.

"You'll behave won't you?" Jareth said sternly, keeping up his brisk pace.

"Don't patronize me." Deborah warned, her tone of voice the same as Jareth's had been.

"I'm not. Just don't swear, or look bored or belch or -" Deborah snorted in a strangled attempt not to laugh.

"It's not at all funny Deborah, these people get offended."

"They'll live." She said conclusivley, but told herself to try and act normal.

They reached the study and Jareth turned to face his companion. "He'll ask you a lot of questions. I'll have to answer some of them but if there's any...you don't feel you can answer, don't worry about it." Deborah nodded. She knew he was talking about her Dad. "Ready?" Deborah nodded again.

Jareth took hold of the handle of the door in his gloved hand and turned it. When the door opened, Jareth held out his arm and allowed Deborah to walk through.

Once she got in, Deborah could see that the room had been made up. Jareth's desk was clear and neat, unlike the last time she had seen it, the furniture had been moved and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. It crackled and hissed, reminding Deborah of times long, long ago.

In the near centre of the room sat a chair, and atop it was an Elf. There was no other thing that Deborah could liken it to. It looked like it would come up to round about her waist, and it's ears were pointed. Right at the very end of his nose perched round glasses and next to him sat a table covered in folders and papers. In front of him was a high backed maroon sofa that looked rather regal.

"Ah, your highness," Said the Elf, looking up. "and this must be Deborah. She's a bit too skinny isn't she?"

Although Deborah was taken aback, she gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Tea anyone?" The king said, suprising Deborah. He produced a crystal and tossed it to the coffee table. It it burst into a try of three cups and saucers, next to a plate of digestive biscuits.

"Don't mind if I do." Exclaimed the little man, and took a cup of tea and a biscuit. Deborah decided to 'sod it' and take one herself. Jareth's merely appeared in his hands.

"Now, remind me of your name child?"

"Deborah." She said clearly. She knew that the historian already knew her name.

"Ah, here we are. Deborah Roberts, yes?" The elf said, holding up a blue file.

"Yes." Deborah went to dunk her biscuit in her tea, as she would do normally but received a warning look from Jareth. Her lips twitched in and she had to purse them to stop herself from laughing. Jareth just took a sip from his cup.

The elf was now fumbling through papers he'd just pulled out from the folder. She saw it had_ 'Personal file : Deborah Alexandra Roberts of the Aboveground/Underground.'_

Deborah pondered what this meant until the Elf opened it, hiding the writing. He found one certain paper and began to read it. Deborah put one leg over the other and held her hands in her lap, trying to look elegant. She hoped she pulled it off.

After a while and when the Elf had nearly reached the bottom of the page, his eyes widened. Deborah knew better than to ask what he had read but was a little suspicious and desperately wanted to know what it said.

"I will need to ask you a few questions, child."

"My name is Deborah." She said, with a certain punch in her voice, provoked by the way the historian was looking at her.

"Yes. Well, can I ask you, where did you live when you were aboveground?"

"Brighton, England."

"Hmm. And what was your Mother's name?"

"Dawn. Dawn Roberts."

"And you're Father's name?"

"John Roberts."

"Suicide?" The elf looked at Deborah over his glasses.

"I'm sorry?!" Deborah coughed.

"He commited suicide didn't he? It's what it says on your file, child."

"Yes, he did. No need to be so tactless." Deborah said, the adamant tone returning to her voice. She stared at the fire behind the historian.

"And you're Grandparents on your Mother's side?"

"What about them?"

"They're names child, it's very simple."

"Of course. Jane and Norman."

"Are they still alive?"

"I wouldn't have the faintest."

"Oh. Well it says here they are."

"Well why did you ask then?"

"To confirm it and to see if you were in contact with them! Goodness, how on earth do they bring them up in the aboveground these days. "

"Please do calm down Frank. You are here on the terms of the Labyrinth. Violate them and you will be out on your ear with a crystal to your king." Jareth had one of his eyebrows raised, which meant he wouldn't be reasoned with.

"Yes your plumptitude." The Elf grumbled.

"Aha. Here's the interesting bit. What were your Grandparent's name's on your Father's side?

"Rose and Keith."

"Wrong." Frank had a gleeful look on his face that made Deborah want to slap him.

"I think she knows what her own grandparents were called, Frank."

"I didn't ask you sire." The elf snapped. Jareth raised and eyebrow.

"What happened to your grandparents...Deborah."

"We were really close until I was about...8. Then they just left. Mum said they had gone on a really long holiday. Frank."

"What year would you have been 8?"

"1999."

"Yes. That makes sense. And you havn't seen your grandparents since?"

"No." Deborah sipped her tea and drummed her finger's on the arm of the sofa. She resisted swinging her legs up onto it, like she would normally.

"I think we may have come to a conclusion." Said the elf triumphantly, though a little spark of fear flickered in his eyes.

"Get on with it Frank, we've all got things to do." Jareth scolded and went to sip his tea.

"Well, your grandparents on your Father's side are in fact Queen Rosanna and King Klippe of Floral Kingdom." There was an eruption from beside Deborah as Jareth proceeded to nearly choke on the tea he had been so delicately sipping. The elf ignored the king whilst Deborah patted his back, remembering that she had been told it made you stop coughing.

"A good majority of you me dear, is fae." It was Deborah turn to widen her eyes in suprise.

"I beg your pardon?!." She couldn't help but smile a little as she reeled from this new peice of information.

"How can this be?" Jareth's eyes were narrowed questioningly, though still watering from his incident.

"It's quite simple sire. She is related to Fae royalty. Queen Rosanna was not originally fae but upon having her husband's child, Deborah father, she became somewhat Fae. The magic appeared to have worn off on Deborah's father and skipped a generation and ended up in Deborah. You may have been noticing changes and thing happening out of the ordinary yes?"

"Yes." Jareth and Deborah said at the same time.

"Right. Well, that seems to have solved the problem. Any questions, do not hesitate to contact my agent." The elf then whistled and all his papers shot into a bag neatly at his side. He then waved, and was gone.

Deborah swallowed, and, scared she might cry, got up and walked to the huge window behind Jareth's desk, her red dress glowing in the light of the fire on the dim day. She leaned her head against the window, facing away from the couch and looking over the grounds. She could see Sarah and the maids making a snowman.

She smiled weakly as Delphinia fell over in her attempts to make a huge snowball for the body. Jareth had twizzled round to look at Deborah skinny back. Her shoulder's didn't shake, nor did Jareth hear anything resembling a sniff to indicate she was crying. In fact, no tears fell from her eyes at all. Deborah throat went tight, but she did not cry.

"What shall we do now then? I'm one of you."

"Yes, I did plan for this possibility."

"Possibility? How did you know anything about it?!"

"Your eyes, I noticed, are not human eyes. They're fae."

Deborah was sort of suprised. She could not deny that the thought had crossed her mind when Ian had mentioned it but had pushed it went as quickly as it had come. She had never actually thought it to be true.

Deborah's had no idea what this new prospect meant or what dangers it put her in. One part of her was excited and another was scared. Her thoughts wondered back to her grandparents and thinking about them did bring tears to her eyes. She remembered how they used to take her on days out and picnics all over the place. They used to lavish her with cuddly toys and how her gran always managed to be making something. Her grandad had taught her the ways of the world, all until one day, the were gone. Her mother had told her that they had gone to a place far away for a long, long holiday. Of course, Deborah at that age had been gullible enough to beleive her but when she had got older had decided that it had been a kinder way of saying they'd both died.

Now, inside Deborah, there was a little flame of hope that they may still be alive. That out there, in the wilderness and complication on the underground, was something familiar and someone that might actually miss her.

She turned and headed back to the sofa. Her cup had been refilled with tea and the plate of biscuits was topped up. The fire spat and crackled. Jareth was looking at her, concern and determination clouded his expression.

"So what is your 'plan for posibility'?" Deborah put one leg over ther other and put her hands in her lap once again.

"You will be taught magic. Properly."

"Seriously?!" Deborah face lit up.

"Seriously. "

"So I'll be just like you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How long have you known about this?"

"Ever since I saw you Deborah. I knew you wern't entirely mortal. However, you've been bought up in a mortal environment, so I don't expect you to pick up magic straight away. Being in the underground has just unearthed the magic in you. I lied slightly when I told you that there was a certain magic in everybody. I would not have been able to make your crystal if you had not contained magic."

"Right." Deborah twiddled a tassle on the throw that was over the sofa, deep in thought. Flickers of her grandparents passed through her mind and she wondered whether to ask Jareth if they were still alive or not. She decided to do it. She took a deep breath and realized she was shaking.

"Jareth?"

"Yes."

"My grandparents...the fae ones..."

"Yeass." Jareth's strong english accent was tinged with apprehension.

"Are they still...y'know...living?"

A smirk crept on to Jareth's fire lit features. Deborah's stomach flipped.

"Yes, they're both alive and I beleive they still run the kingdom." Deborah's mind raced before her eyes filled up but her mouth formed the shape of a smile. She laughed whilst a tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's fantastic!" She stuttered, earning an almost sympathetic smile from Jareth.

"Although I'm afraid you won't be able to see them until the New Year," Deborah's face fell. "But I assure you, they know you're here, with me and they are so very glad you're happy and safe." Deborah giggled as another tear rolled down her face.

"Does that mean I can stay...here...forever?"

"I expect so!" Jareth said in mock irritation, smiling. Deborah's happiness was infectious.

Deborah's yelped with glee and lunged to hug Jareth. He patted her back before she lept off the sofa and headed for the door.

"I have to tell the other's."

"Break it to them gently!" Jareth warned but Deborah was already out the door, picking up her skirts as she ran.

Around 10 minutes later, Jareth looked out of the huge study window to see Deborah, in her normal clothes running across the snow covered grass to be met by a whole host of dogs and giggling girls. They all huddled around the brunette girl and for a few seconds they seemed to be quiet until they errupted into a bout of screaming gleefully.

Obviously Deborah had just told them of her origin. Amoungst the excitement, Jareth could just about make out a flame haired maid standing just outside of the circle and was turned away, her head bowed. This puzzled him and as he went about his buisness in his study, satisfied with the historian's results, his mind couldn't help but wonder what had been the matter with Autumn.

_XXXX_

_I thought it was a very apt lyric. XD_

_Q. x_


	24. Hope little girl

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

To me...to you...to Delphinina...Debs, are you listning?!" The girl spun round to find Sarah teetering on the ladder balancing a big cardboard box.

"Take it then!" The queen insisted, shoving the box toward Deborah, forcing the sixteen year old to take it and pass it to Delphinia who added it to the growing number of cardboard boxes in the entrance hall. Autumn was up the top of the ladder in the massive castle attic, collecting the boxes, shuffling them to the hatch where Sarah took them, passed them to Deborah who gave them to Delphinia to deposite.

The door was totally blocked up with huge boxes of goodness know's what in the way of christmas decorations, therefore the main entrance was out of order. Jareth said he had more important things to do, Lorena had gone back to her land, and Kayden had shut himself in his room, claiming 'not to give a damn about christmas.' When he'd said this Sarah had laughed but Deborah couldn't really see what was funny. He definately hadn't been joking and something in his eye's had scared her no end.

Finally, it was agreed that they'd gotten everything down. Autmn slid down the ladder and joined the other 3 next to the boxes. Sarah was standing, hand on hips, grinning at the boxes. Deborah, however, was slightly confused. "When you said this was all of the decorations..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...where's the tree?"

"Well, you see -"

"ORDER FOR THE QUEEN OF THE GOBLINS!" A voice shouted from outside.

"Ah yes, just on time." The all peered outside to see a man with a huge horse pulled cart loaded with muli-sized christmas tree's.

"Goodness..." Deborah laughed but Sarah was already clambering over the boxes and out of the entrance into the snow. The rest of them followed and soon they were standing out it the freezing cold.

"You wanted these your highness?" The short, stocky man beemed at them all.

"Yes Pedro, and thank-you. They were just in time." Sarah smiled and waved her hand. The tree's disapeard and Deborah assumed they were inside. They all waved as the man rode off on his cart and they all dashed inside, shivering and flicking droplets at each other. They all grinned at each other, and megan to move the boxes into a room they could work from.

XXXX

"It's beautiful..." Deborah breathed. Her, Sarah, Autumn, Emelda, Delphinia, and Jareth were standing and the top of the main corridor, admiring their handywork.

It was pitch black outside, but the corridor coving was laced with white worm lights as far as they could see, and tiny christmas tree's decorated identically were lined along the sill's of the huge windows. At the end, a huge tree sat, with mulitcoloured twinkling lights and different tinsle draped around. Silver and gold baubles adorned it and a star sat at the top. An even bigger tree, which was rather a chunky thing that apparently was a tradition, sat in the entrance hall, with even more baubles on it. On the top, sat a girl goblin with wings. It wasn't that ugly, truth be told, although it did have rather big, starey eyes.

The corridor was only lit by small candles that gave off a soft glow, and it was one of the most beautiful and cosy thing Deborah's had ever seen.

All of her other christmas' since her Dad had died had consisted of the brunette watching as everone else enjoyed the festivities, and laughing and joking while putting up christmas lights on porches and draping them round bushes in the garden. She'd sit up in her room with Roxy, making the most of the radiator, listning to christmas carols on the out-of-tune portable radio Deborah had scraped for with the money she just about earned. She'd had a small job at the newsagents at that time too, to earn just enough with too jobs to buy a small present for her Mother, and a treat for Roxy. Her mother never returned the gift idea, just a card on christmas day. And even then, her mother went to work.

When Deborah thought about it, all her mother had done for her, was give her a roof over her head. The rest, Deborah had had to deal with.

She glanced at Jareth, who was standing next to Sarah, playing with a crystal. He watched it roll up one arm, up to his elbow, and roll back down and onto his other arm, and back down and so on. He had an indoor cloak pulled around him that reached so far down you could only just see the tips of his boots. The candle light flickered in his eyes, clouded with concentration. His eyesbrows were lowered and his lips pursed as if in deep thought.

"So, what does everyone think?" Delphinia asked. She'd played a vital part in the decorating, and she could really move when she wanted to.

"It's gorgeous love." Emelda said in her kindly voice. Jareth nodded in acknowledgement and Sarah beemed. Autumn however, was scowling.

"What's the matter with you?" Deborah asked, draping her arm round Autumns shoulder's.

"Like you'd care." Autumn snapped, her hazel eyes filled with anger and tears. Deborah dropped her arm and realized the red head was really worked up. She'd hardly spoken all day, and when she had, it was a curt, sharp comment or answers.

"Just leave me alone, at least you have all you want, not all of us are perfect." She spat through clenched teeth before walking briskly away, behind them and round the corner. Everyone watched her, stunned. Jareth had stopped his juggling act and had his crystal poised.

"What did I do?" Deborah help her hands up in surrender and had her eyebrows raised.

"She's mad over something." Sarah looked, and sounded, puzzled.

"What've you said to her?"

"Me? I havn't said anything to her. She just goes all stroppy, it isn't my fault!"

"I didn't say it was."

"I'll speak to her." Delphinia said softly. They all silently agreed that it was good idea, and Sarah nodded towards the maid, indicating she should go and find her. Delphinia smiled and sympathetic smile and headed in the direction Autumn had gone. Emelda left too and Sarah soon made her excuses.

"I'm afraid I've things to do. I'll see you both at dinner." Sarah looked troubled by something. Probably Autumn and was tired from all the putting up of decorations. But before she snapped her slender fingers and disapeared, she stepped back and turned towards the king.

"Oh, and Jareth, stop fiddling with your balls." and she was gone. Jarerth raised his eyebrows, looking from the crystal, still poised in his hand, to the spot where Sarah had disaperated. He then looked at Deborah, who had let out a slight snort of laughter at the Queen's comment. She was now leaning against the wall, looking aimlessly down the corridor, her hands in the pocket of her grey hoodie with 'New York' emblazoned on it, over her form fitting jeans and furry slippers. Her hair just lay naturally in it's permed mess, and her fringe was in a quiff that looked striking with the eyeliner that framed her shocking blue eyes.

"I know why she's upset." She said simply, not wavering her gaze.

"What?"

"She wants to be me."

"..Why? It can't be that..she likes you...doesn't she?"

"She wants to be like me because I found out I was fae and maybe even because you regard me as a friend. She's just a maid. She thinks the world of you Jareth." Deborah looked so hurt that it pained the king to look into her face. She stared at his reaction. He flicked his eyes up and down the corridor.

"She's just...she's just a mere, naive girl. She's younger than you, you know." Jareth insisted.

"Thats only a year, Jareth."

"You will be 17 in the spring, yes?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Well, it's nearly two. And you're not like any other 16 year old I've met. When Sarah was 15, she was as stubborn and naive as Autumn is."

Deborah muttered something that Jareth could of sworn sounded like 'I know.'

"She wants to be as grown up as you Deborah. It's not me she wants. She wants to have your experiance of things, your knowledge and your head for things."

"Jareth, it's plain bloody obvious!"

"Language Deborah, please. "

"You know it as well as I do, she...well, she can't help it. as you say she's just a girl. She has...girlish feelings...?" Jareth had began smirking and Deborah couldn't help but laugh.

"And I suppose cold and hard Deborah _Alexandra_ Roberts didn't ever have girlish feelings?" Jareth leaned against the opposite wall, watching Deborah squirm under his gaze, thinking of an answer.

"What's it to you, cold, hard Goblin King?"

"Since when have I been cold and hard?" Jareth looked hurt.

"Since when have I?"

"What was it you said 'If you don't love, you can't get hurt'?" Jareth smirked once again. Deborah glared.

"And I stick to it. And what was it you said 'What's said is said'?" Deborah had a mysterious glint in her eyes as she pushed off of the wall and headed towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Jareth called in his slick, posh, but very pretty, voice.

"Somewhere my subconcience thinks I sould be!" Deborah retorted.

Jareth stood there, shaking his head in concentration and disbeleif. He was so engrossed he dropped his crystal and cursed loudly. Deborah could help but pop her head round the corner again and say 'Merry Christmas!'

_XXXX_

_It's getting there. _

_Q. x_


	25. Peace on earth

**Disclaimer - I don't own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, the storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Is there no peace..." Deborah muttered as she heard her door open and the sound of high heels clicking on the wooden flooring before becoming muffled by the blue rug on the floor, an indication Sarah was getting closer. Deborah drummed her fingers on the side of the bed where she was sitting and stared out of the french windows.

"So this is where you're hiding. And where are you today, here or the planet of the clangers?" Sarah crawled over the bed and swung her legs over the edge, pulling herself into a sitting position next to Deborah.

"Well it would figure Sarah, this is my room and I love it very much." Deborah quipped, smiling knowingly.

"You do KNOW it's the day before christmas eve don't you?"

"Yeess...your point being?"

"You havn't wrapped any presents yet?"

"I'll alert the media..." Deborah snorted. Both girls had been to Brighton a couple of days before to buy some presents, and the Goblins of Goblin city had insited that they hold they're christmas market, where Deborah had had a feild day. She had even met a lovley little woman Goblin who, along with her husband, had agreed to make anything Deborah wanted as a present for anyone. The sixteen year old had promised to go back and visit them, and decided to buy something for them from Brighton. Goblins seemed to have some strange obsession with aboveground objects, which strongly resembled something out of Harry Potter.

Deborah had been forced by her own concience to pile everything in a small cupboard concealed behind her wardrobe. It was a good job it was rather large.

"It's all under control Sarah, stop worrying."

"Me, worrying? Not a chance. Hey, I have to go now, preperations and such. I'll see you later." Sarah before disapearing before her eyes.

"Bye..." Deborah trailed off, resuming her staring until Roxy prodded her with a florecent pink hoop, a hint that she wanted a game.

Deborah sighed and threw herself into a rather noisy tug of war with her dog. She collapsed into a heap of laughter as Roxy finally got her prize and was bounding prudly around the room with it after 10 minutes of barking, growling, and a little noise from Roxy.

It had been a funny few weeks. Deborah had stayed in her room or in the library, or walking with Roxy alone in the orchard, in the snow. They had spent an entire weekend up stepladders, draping fairylights around the apple tree's and compaining about Sarah refusing to use her magic to do it.

Now Deborah room had a small, twinkling christmas tree in one corner and tinsel draped over the wardrobe, doorframes and any other reachable ledges. Deborah's bed had an oversized faux fur blanket on her bed, for it was freezing at night and Deborah and Roxy could happily snuggle up to each other.

Deborah had hardly spoken to Autumn since their christmas decoration run in, and most people, maids and otherwise, were avoiding her, reporting her being frosty and spappy.

As for Kayden and Lorena, they had left for two weeks to their lands, promising to return on Christmas eve for the festivities. Sarah had been particularly quiet over that time although Jareth had been in higher spirits, even helping with more decorating, something Deborah found abnormally amusing. Mariete however, had become increasingly unhappy, and more often than not, she would ask Deborah, or any one of the girls, to look after Candy, claiming something had cropped up. She had also began to get bigger around her waist, although wasn't eating half as much as she used to, the maids had said. This still puzzled Deborah but she didn't really have a chance to speak to the stable maid, as she always seemed to be out when Deborah appeared.

The brunette girl hauled herself from the floor where she had fake collapsed for Roxy's benifit, who was now staring at her for another game. Deborah only had to utter the word 'walkies' and Roxy forgot all about her floresent pink hoop and seemed more interested in the collar Deborah was waving at her.

XXXX

Deborah screamed in frustration as she tried, and failed, to wrap a box of expensive perfume for Autumn in ruby red wrapping paper.

"Don't even know why I'm bothering. She probably hasn't bothered for me." She grumbled. Finally she managed to wrap the box and even tie a pretty bow in gold ribbon. She wrote the little label and attatched it to the parcel before sitting back and sighing, looking at the mounting pile of presents she had already wrapped and the amount she still had to go.

She coughed slightly as the track changed on her CD player. It was a dusty old CD of christmas songs, George Michael and otherwise, that Sarah had sifted out. She laughed lightly as the Bowie duet with Bing Crosby came on reminding her of those days spent watching out the window and listning to the crackly radio playing christmas songs.

Finally, Deborah finished her wrapping, and card writing and it had to come to the time to put all of it under the tree in the library. She smiled as she loaded all of the presents into carrier bags, as there were a lot because of all the maids too, and, begrudgingly, Kayden and Lorena to consider present wise. Deborah called Roxy and left for the library.

It was dark by now and the corridors were lit by the odd candle and flickers lights of the mini christmas tree's. She padded down the corridors in her furry boot slippers, having not bothered to change into shoes. She shivered, cursing for not putting a jumper on. All she was wearing was a red shirt with puffy short sleeves reading _'John, Paul, George & Ringo'_ in big black lettering across the front that was doing nothing to keep the draft in the corridor at bay.

Roxy trotted around, causing Deborah to smile at her curious nature, despite it was probably wiser to keep her on a lead.

She reached the library and slipped in, releived at how warm it was. She plonked the bags down next to her and smiled at the room, probably one of her favourites in the castle. A huge tree had been put up and it shone with different coloured lights that illuminated a small area around it in the darkness. The other light in the room came from a roaring fire in the huge fireplace, also giving the room it's warmth. The dark sofa's were arranged around the harth, forming a semi circle. This arrangement was the one set in place for christmas day, and Jareth had helped them move it.

Deborah noticed that neatly wrapped presents had begun to congregate under the tree. She swiftly added her pile to them and flumphed down onto the sofa facing the fire.

Roxy climed up too and sat on Deborah outstretched legs as the girl lay lengthways on the sofa. She closed her eyes with the intent of getting some sleep as she seemed to be having a lack of it at the moment, spending her nights awake, thoughts swirling round her head. Just as the crackling of the fire had nearly sent her to sleep, she heard the door creak and her eyes flew open, to find only that it was Jareth.

"Dinner." He uttered quietly, only to earn a look of disgust from Deborah, which he half expected. She just placed her head on the cusion again, pretending he wasn't there.

However, Jareth's mind became clouded with something else as he looked at the girl from this angle. He looked at her form, just lying on the sofa. Her stomach was completely flat, showing just how skinny she was. Her chesnut hair shone in the firelight, and he admired how pretty she looked, asleep. He just stood there for a moment, just watching her. By this time, Roxy had sprawled out on the rug by the fire and was exposing her belly for all to see.

It wasn't until Deborah sat up and said 'what?' that Jareth snapped his attention back to her face and realized he'd gone very red.

"I assume you'll be staying here then?"

"Yessereebob." Deborah said, cocking her head slightly. Jareth didn't seem right this evening.

"You have to eat." He said quietly.

"I do eat. Just not with you lot." She said truthfully. Jareth nodded. He looked tired and his hair was limper than usual. He looked even paler and he was slouched, which was very unlike Jareth who was normally held himself very well.

"Whats up?" She looked puzzled.

"Everything is fine Debs."

She paused. He never called her Debs.

"Just peachy?" She persisted. She could see in his eyes that everything wasn't peachy at all.

"Just..." Jareth paused and inspected his glove "..peachy"

"Not it's not..." Deborah sighed.

"Everything'll work out Deborah." Jareth sighed and shook his head.

"Course." Deborah looked around her before flopping back down in another attempt to sleep.

_XXXX_

_Christmas chapters next!_

_Q. x _


	26. She likes to talk into the phone

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I do not own. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"No way Sarah. This is my room, my concept, my neck. Get out or I shall break yours." Deborah said adamantly, forcing Sarah out of the way of her wardrobe, who was insisting on picking her clothes for the day. And this day, was christmas day. Christmas eve had gone in a flash and Sarah had made a song and dance of being excited about the next day. Jareth had spent the day quietly catching up on paperwork and errands whilst his siblings were making arrangements to come over to the Goblin Kingdom for christmas.

"I am going to decide Sarah, I can make my own decisions, I'm old enough and ugly enough to, now please find something else to do!" Deborah knew exactly what she was going to wear, and Sarah was just causing more confusion. She'd got the sixteen year old up at some ungodly hour of the morning, all over the place in christmas day excitement. She'd practically thrown Deborah into the bath, and now, half an hour later, they were arguing about clothes.

"But I know what would look good on you." Sarah persisted.

"And you think I don't, Queeny?" Deborah put the last word in quotation marks with her fingers.

"Don't waggle your finger's when you say my name. And I wasn't implying that."

"Well it sounded like you were so If you want to make yourself useful to me in anway, you can make the bed whilst I choose MY own clothes that I'M going to wear. Is that okay?!"

"Yes miss, however you want it run miss." Sarah bowed mockingly and started work on the bed.

Deborah was very lucky with her clothes, and the making money trick that Sarah did was incredibly handy, as nothing was too expensive. Other girls would kill for this kind of wardrobe, and Deborah secretly loved choosing her clothes, explaining the reason why she loathed Sarah doing it for her.

Roxy snuffled around at the girls feet as she pulled out and held up a pair of dark marroony-brown linen trousers with a pleat down the middle of the wide legs. They were turned up at the bottom, but still looked long, which Deborah liked. It had a belt at the waist of the same colour and two pockets each side. She then knew exactly what she was going to team it with. A light, sumer grass green, sqare necklined t-shirt, underneath a white, knitted shrug.

She put it on quickly and looked in the mirror. Even with no makeup on and damp hair she looked older than her years, at least 20 or so. Sarah noticed this, and jumped immediately off of the bed.

"I have to choose to the shoes!" She formed a crystal elegantly and threw it in the air, watching in come down, and whilst doing so, changed into a pair of shoes. They were an amazing pair of bar shoes, the type Deborah had seen Marc Bolan wear. They were white with a button at the side. They were not too high, but not too flat. The blue eyed girl's face lit up, and caught them happily as Sarah threw them at her.

Before she could even look at herself in the mirror, Sarah already had her in the chair in front of her dressing table mirror. She was already armed with a hair dryer and after a noisy 20 minutes, Sarah began to gather the top layer's of Deborah hair at the side and pulled each side back to meet at the back of her head, before pushing it up, so as to form a huge quiff type effect.

The Queen pinned it and sprayed it with an awful lot of hair spray. Sarah's brow was lowered in concentration and she didn't speak throughout the whole excercise. She began to rumage around in the make-up drawer but Deborah swatted her hand out the way. She proceded to do her own make-up, and decided to use deep blue, a colour she wouldn't normally use, on the outer corners and edges of her eyelids. On the inner cornerrs she used a light blue before adding liquid eyeliner and mascara.

When she was finally done, she chose a silver, medium sized hoop earing to go in one ear, and a fake diamond stud in the other. Deborah stood up and studied herself in the full length mirror. She had to admitt, she looked quite good. It was the first time she'd enjoyed being skinny. The other times she'd looked ill and withdrawn. Now, she had life in her face and she'd managed to look quite amazing, thanks to Sarah, who had made her hair quite something.

Her eyes looked dramatic, maybe even a little too dramatic for christmas day. Mind you, Sarah looked about as dressed up her 16 year old friend so, they could be overdressed together if needs be. "Vanity, all that is Debborah." Wailed the queen mockingly, pulling the girl from the mirror. "Sas', get OUT of there! Roxy, get here now, and Debs...well, just follow me."

"Yes your majesty, whatever you say your majesty." Deborah laughed, hauling her dog onto her hip.

As they immerged from the room, Deborah could see snow falling heavily outside, and suddenly she felt very christmassy. Apparently, Jareth had left the royal bedroom before Sarah had got up and one of the first things the Queen had said upon leaving Deborah's room was 'God only knows where Jareth is.'

The dogs ran free in the corridors on the way to the libary, and the girls chatted about nothing in particular. When they got there, Jareth had already arrived, and was layed out on the sofa reading a newspaper that appeared to be in a different language.

When the two girls entered, he looked round, and smiled, making Deborah's chest suddenly go tight. "Good morning ladies." He purred, looking both of them up and down before petting the two dogs that had pelted towards him upon opening the door.

"Merry Christmas Kingy!" Sarah larked, bouncing across the room whilst Deborah just grinned.

"You both look utterly lovley." He said with a slightly girlish tinge to his voice, which Deborah found oddly charming. She sat down in her favorite armchair next to the fire, one leg hooked elegantly round the seat, and the other streched out.

There were an awful lot of huffing noises from around the back on the christmas tree, and the sound of something dragging along the floor. Deborah blinked before looking at Jareth and burst out laughing at the site of the Goblin King's mismatched eyes and strange eyebrows peering over his newspaper in annoyance. "Well, don't just sit there, give me a hand!"

Deborah sighed and proceded in aiding Sarah to lump and huge great record player onto a table by the window. Jareth merely russled his paper, hiding his smirk at Sarah panting whilst Deborah had no problem in lifting the huge object. The queen brightened up though as she blew the dust off of a pile of records in the corner.

"I thought that thing had packed up." Jareth called from behind his paper.

"Nope it's still going -" Sarah was cut off by the start of the record player as she put the needle on, and her cry's of joy. A crackling _'it's beggining to look a lot like christmas'_ filled the room and Sarah began singing along happily.

By this time Deborah had resumed her position in her chair and sang quietly, a small smile on her face, that broadened when she heard a deep chuckle from behind the daily something or other.

They were halfway through a rendition of _'It's the most wonderful time of the year'_ when the maids burst it, all giggling merrily, followed by Lorena and Kayden, who almost made Deborah faint in suprise when he gave her a small smile.

Sarah turned the music down and joined the throng by the crackling fire. Deborah sat with her legs curled up on the seat, her dog on top of them, leaning on her stomach. She was on top of the world. She was warm, happy, and surrounded by people who loved her, and Kayden hadn't even said anything nasty yet. She also had the prospect of seeing her grandparents and finally she felt she was part of a family for once.

Jareth had sat up by now and his folded paper sat on the table next to him where he was sitting, right at the right end of the sofa. Sat next to him was Lorena, and then Kayden. The maids all sat squashed up on the sofa opposite Deborah armchair and Sarah sat on the floor, making neat piles of everybodys presents, humming to herself happily. Deborah hid her suppressed laugh behind her hand at the the childish way the queen was acting.

Everyone had been informed of the fact that Mariette would not be joining them, as she was going aboveground for christmas. Sarah handed out the piles of presents and everyone opened a gift. Deborah opened a book, it's subject being Marc Bolan and it was from Emelda. It was at this point she glanced at her shoes and grinned. Lorena got a new pair of white gloves, Emelda got a book that Deborah couldn't quite see the title of, Autumn received a cosmetic set, Delphinia got a package of material for her dress making, Kayden opened a huge purple ruffled shirt, Sarah got a book on the art of magic jewelry making and Jareth opened the pair of boot clips that Deborah had had hand made for him.

The gift opening continued and it was around half 10 when they had finally finished. Deborah was still station in her seat, next to the mantle on which her glass of Baileys was balanced, and on the other side of the chair was her pile of gifts, including a gorgeous pair of blood red stilleto shoes that had been collected from Mark by Sarah when they had gone shopping, a few more books on music, some toys for Roxy, some notebooks, and some jewelry.

Everyone was sitting back, happy in their surroundings, sipping their drinks contently. Deborah shifted in her chair slightly moving Roxy, and almost jumped six feet in the air when Sarah dived under the christmas tree.

"Look!" She said, re-emerging clutching another present. Deborah just let her head drop back and closed her eyes. She was tired and hadn't got very much sleep.

"Debs, it's for you!" Sarah exclaimed, shaking her friends arm.

"Hmm, eh? Well who is it from?"

"Your boyfriend." Sarah said with a wink, handing it to the girl. Deborah sighed and took the present. She read the small label.

_'Deborah,  
I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you in person, but I'll see you soon.  
All my love darling,  
Ian.'  
_

"He is not my boyfriend." She said defensivley.

"Of course, we beleive you." Sarah said sarcasticly, earning a frown from Deborah. She flicked her eyes up to Jareth and then back down at the gift. He had been staring out of the window, his eyes glazed. As she tore the paper from what it concealed, she could hear Autumns distinctive voice whispering to one of the other maids. Deborah could tell that it probably wasn't very nice. On furthur inspection, the sixteen year old found it was a box she had just unwrapped, and upon opening it, found a silver chain, with a ballet shoe pendant of the same colour.

"Aww how sweet! It's like a momento of him!" Sarah cooed, resulting in a swat from Deborah. She pulled it free of it's box and layed it in the palm of her hand. She smiled, put it in the box, and layed it aside. Sarah was smirking at her suggestivley.

"He..is...not..my..boyfriend!"

"Sure, sure, whatever, please don't shoot." Clara looked unimpressed as the Queen held up her hands in surrender.

"Right, we'd better be off. Lunch is probably burning as cook's got about 350 things to do down there." Emelda said as all the maids jumped off the small sofa they were sharing.

"And we'd better go too. I promised Mother we'd crystal her today." Kayden said with a sneer in his voice. Jareth didn't move. They all left the room, leaving just Deborah, who looked as if she was sleeping again, Sarah, who was pouring over her presents, and Jareth, who was still staring out the window.

Suddenly, an idea came into Deborah's head and she sat upright suddenly, eyes open and startling Roxy.

"Is having a crystal?"

"...yes?" Jareth sighed.

"...the same as having a mobile phone?"

_XXXX_

_My favourite chapter yet net! XD_

_Q. x_


	27. Feed me no lies

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"You havn't put your necklace on.."A very drunk Goblin King said, coming up behind the girl who was standing by the window.

"I know.." Said an equally drunk Deborah.

"Let me do it." Jareth said, and the sixteen year old saw something lower in front of her face before something cold hit her chest. She swayed slightly as Jareth was fastening the catch and he had to grab her waist with one gloved hand on her arm. She laughed loosley, suddenly having the urge to just sink backwards, but resisted it.

It was the evening of christmas day, and everyone was out for a walk in the snowy darkness except Jareth and Deborah, who had been quite happy to stay in the library with their drink.

After the present opening and everyone had left, Jareth, Sarah and Deborah sat and talked until they were called for lunch. After a huge christmas dinner, they had crashed back in the library, where Jareth had tried, and failed, to teach Deborah how to play chess. All she managed to acheive was annoying Jareth with the question 'well, what IS the significance of check mate?' Jareth very quickly gave up.

Now they were in the library, drunk on wine and having a wale of a time.

"You're like a rake." He said, his voice close to her ear, his hand still steading her, having finished clasping the necklace. Deborah closed her eyes. "You can't talk, skinny minnie." She giggled, turning round and poking him in his side.

"Take my hand, you'll fall over."

"But then you'd only have one!" Deborah laughed at herself, taking his outstreched hand and they both dropped onto the sofa. Jareth poured out another glass of wine for them whilst Deborah fiddled with her necklace and smiled at the twinkling christmas tree in the very dim light.

"You know," Deborah said, a giddy smile on her face, "I still don't think any of this," she continued, sipping her wine and guesturing to the room, "or you, are real."

"What do you mean?" Jareth was smirking.

"You can't be real, and this can't be real." Deborah took another sip, "One day I'll wake up back in my scrappy little room, in my scrappy little life. This is a censory hallucination and you're a construct."

"I'm very much alive thank-you." Jareth stared at the ceiling, his glass in his hand resting on his foot, which was hooked up next to him.

"You'd better stay here Debs. We need you."

Deborah's breathing quickened and she turned her head to Jareth. "I'm loosing my mind arn't I. I'm going to end up like my Dad, he went mad, and look what happened to him. I can't be going mad can I?"

Jareth stared at her, expressionless. "...Can I?" There was a choke in her voice. Jareth continued to stare at her.

"Come here." he extended and an arm and Deborah shuffled up the sofa as he hooked his gloved hand around her shoulder. She laid her head on his chest, she didn't cry, or sniff, just layed there, enjoying the safe feeling, and being a little dizzy from the drink.

She heard, and felt, Jareth taking another swig. Then she thought of something, and sat up suddenly, Jareth's arm still around her. He smiled lazily and took another sip of his drink.

Deborah pulled the huge frill back on Jareth's shirt and layed a hand on his chest. He flinched at her cool, slender fingers touching his pale skin but he only raised his eyebrows as he saw the concentration on her face.

"That's amazing..." She breathed.

"What?" Jareth said, his usually crisp voice a little slurred.

"It's beating..."

Jareth blinked. He then did the same to her, placing his leather clad hand on her chest. "So is your's. That's because we're real." They sat there like that for a while before Deborah pulled away.

"I'm still not convinced..." Deborah picked up her glass and downed the rest of it in one.

"You pack it away don't you." Jareth laughed.

"I'm just enjoying myself. " She said, pouring more of the clear liquid into her glass. She couldn't resist leaning on Jareth, just to know he was there, to hear his breathing, to know he might be real. They laughed and larked about for a long while before they became almost incoherant.

"I'm damn glad yoou' came 'ere..." Jareth giggled very ungoblin-kingly like.

"Why?"

"Everything was so...so damn dull y'know."

"Ya' know...you are," Deborah poked Jareth chest, "Probably my favourite construct. And when I do wake up from this dream. On the cusp of my leaving, I can honestly say...I'm going to miss you." She sounded immensly drunk, slurring every word.

"You're not going anywhere Debs."

Jareth smiled, as she replaced her head on his chest, and put his chin on her head, realizing she was a lot more drunk than him, and knowing that deep down, she was scared about her sanity. He realized it must be confusing, just being taken from the real world to this one. His brain was too fuddled to think about it anymore.

She looked up at him, recoiling at little at how close his face was to hers. His eyes were glazed but he was looking straight at her.

"If you had 3 minutes to live, right now, what would you do, in that last 3 minutes?" She looked serious.

Jareth studied her for sometime. Deborah hazily thought this was probably due to the fact it was very likley he was seeing double. He lowered his head even closer to hers.

"I'm drunk," he finally said quietly, trying desperately to get his words out properly, "and you're very drunk. It's halfpast twelve on boxing day, and before long, we'll do something we'll regret. Not very much, but we'll regret it all the same..." Jareth stopped due ot a bout of giggles which made Deborah laugh loudly.

"We'd better go..." Deborah said, attempting to stand up.

"No no no...I'll help you." Jareth slurred and huccuped, standing up and hauling Deborah with him.

"Gerroff me..." She muttered. They stuggled to stay upright. Deborah stumbled to the door laughing. Jareth followed.

They got halfway to Deborah's room when the drunk girl say the huge head of a fiberglass animal of the wall. She burst out laughing, causing Jareth to giggle.

"Where's the rest of that moose?"

"Tha's not a moose..it's a...a..." Jareth just laughed mid sentance and stumbled off, this time it was Deborah's turn to catch up.

They soon reached her room, still both giggling and laughing.

As soon as they got in, Deborah rushed into the bathroom, and did what most drunk people do when they get in. Jareth just sat on the bed, staring vacantly at the floor, trying not to move. His companion came back to the doorframe, beathing carefully and slowly.

"I feel much...better now." She said, crawling over the bed to Jareth.

"That was fun." She said sleepily, her head on his shoulder.

"It was..." Jareth sounded a little more sober having drunk some water.

"Thank-you for a lovley day." Deborah said quietly, hugging him from behind. He smiled.

"You still have New Year yet. It's an experiance." Jareth laughed at himself for saying it, remembering New Years gone by.

He then realized that Deborah was no longer behind him.

He twisted round to see the slim girl out cold on her pillows. He smiled and got up shakily, pulling the covers from under her body, replacing them over her. He waved his hand, knowing that she would now be in pyjama's, and her hair was tamed from all the spray. He did the same thing again in the direction of her nightstand, and a glass of water and two headache pills appeared.

He turned away, but something caught his eye. In the dim light of the bedside light, the silver necklace laying on Deborah's chest glinted in the light. Absent mindedly and purely out of drunkeness he assumed, he smoothed her slightly damp hair out of her face, and trailed his hand over hers.

"I am very much here Debs. And so are you. " He whispered before hiccuping and walking, if a little unsteadily, off, to whereever he was going.

XXXX

"Get up."

"No!"

"Get up!

"No!

"Get up!

"NO!!"

Deborah pulled the covers over her head, her brain throbbing, still trying to decipher why it hurt so much. She peeked out to see Autumn, looking rather amused, sitting on the green duvet, holding a cup on steaming liquid.

"Bit of a hangover have we?" The red head scoffed, placing the mug next to the glass of water and pills.

"Shurrup construct...hang on, hangover?!" Deborah sat up, immediately regretting doing to and winced.

"You were off your head last night. It's boxing day, remember? And last night, you got pissed with the Goblin King." The maid said half smugly and half enviously.

Deborah's eyes widened for a second, trying to remember if she'd done anything remotely regrettable and embarrasing. She decided she hadn't.

"His lordship wanted you to take those," Autumn indicated the pills, "and he wanted you to drink this." She indicated the mug.

"Warr'is it?"

"Coffee." Deborah sniffed it.

"Smells like shit." She said arrogantly and flopped back down.

"How is Jareth?"

"Oh he's lovley. I think you embarrased yourself a little too much last night, although he doesn't seem too bothered."

"You wern't there so how would you know."

"Doesn't mean I didn't see you fall out of the library with him. He is married you know."

Deborah sat up, stared at Autumn, before slapping her round the face.

"Jelously will get you nowhere, Autumn." She said, and stumbled out of bed and tottering into the bathroom, only pausing to down the tablets.

XXXX

_XD_

_Q. x_


	28. Passionate bright young things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, the storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

In the week that lead up to New Years Eve, everybody was quietly content with whatever they were doing and didn't really see a lot of each other. Deborah especially spent a lot of time on her own with Roxy. She'd enjoy long morning walks around the whole of the gardens in the snow, and then she'd return, change, make herself a coffee, and go and sit in the library and read, draw or write for the rest of the day and late into the evening.

Sarah and Jareth had given up trying to get her to eat dinner with them. Occasionally, various people would join Deborah in the library, mostly Sarah, but the girl looked foward to the rare times that Jareth would come in and give pointers on to something she was drawing, which was usually something she'd read in a book, or seen out on her walks. Other times, he'd just sit there whilst she worked, just enjoying being peaceful.

Deborah had noticed Jareth's eye for art, and she so wished that he would show her some of his work that he spoke of sometimes, but dared not ask. She was still eating only one or two meals a day, but rarely felt hungry, just drinking coffee.

Towards the end of the week, a buzz was going round the castle about the New Year ball. When Deborah first heard of the annual gathering, she groaned, knowing she didn't do dances or partys, and didn't really feel very social. It was the evening before New Years Eve, and Deborah was dragged to have dinner and to discuss the arrangements with Jareth and Sarah.

The sixteen year old had had an annoymous and very specific invitation to go, which was slightly strange as not many abovegrounders went, but they supposed the reason for it was because of Deborah's family history. This news worried her slightly, and she made the King and Queen vow to stay with her. They would leave for the centre of the underground at 7:30 PM the following evening, and Sarah insisted once again on choosing the outfits, even Jareth's, a decision that apparently the King hadn't partaken in. Deborah was secretly nervous and excited at the same time. Excited at going out of the Goblin Kingdom again, and nervous as to whom had invited her and how she was to spend the evening there.

XXXX

"No way!" Deborah backed away from the item of clothing her friend was brandishing.

"It'll look lovley on you! You're the only person in this entire castle that has the figure for it! I wan't you to wear it."

"I don't care. It's a strapless corset!"

"Precisely."

"This is an excellent time for you to become a missing person."

"It has arm peices.." Sarah waved them, half expecting this action to persuade the girl she was trying to pick an outfit for.

"They look ridiculous."

"They look cool."

"Fine, I'll try the WHOLE thing on and then you can see how ridiculous I look for a new years party." Deborah grabbed the top, the trousers, and the armpeices and swept into the bathroom. She didn't like people tampering with her look at the best of times, let alone for a social event.

She had an enormous amount of trouble wriggling into the top. She huffed and puffed and muttered how much of an arse it was going to be to get off again. She finally managed it, and proceded in pulling on the pair of black tailored trousers that went with it.

Still holding the arm peices, she went to fetch Sarah, who happily obliged in strapping up the laces on them before she sorted Deborah out with a pair of turqoise satin boots. She then scrunched her friends hair up to make it more dramatic. Deborah insisted on doing her own make-up, and when she'd completed that task, Sarah stood her in front of the mirror. She stared in horrified wonderment at herself.

"Am I supposed to look like this?" Deborah asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah! You look so cool and...like us."

"Us?"

"Us. Fae. One of the underground."

"Oh.." Deborah shifted uncomfortably, weirdly happy with the result of Sarah's tweaking and weirdly disgusted at how strangly adult her body looked. She swooped Roxy up in an attempt to draw attention away from herself.

She ended up sitting in the library whilst Sarah and Jareth got ready. Finally, they arrived, ready for the journey to the centre of the underground. Sarah was wearing a red and black kimono type top, with 3 quater length jeans and very high boots. The joy of this ball, Deborah was told, is that you could dress as weirdly and as wonderfully as you wished. Jareth was a little more toned down. He wore a light blue poets shirt with jet black boots and breeches. His hair was even bigger than usual, but his make up was still the same.

His eyes widened when he was what his friend looked like. She looked darkly at him. "Please don't laugh."

"No I don't find your outfit amusing, just...you look different."

"In a good way?" They began to walk towards the main entrance hall. "Yes, you just look like...one of us."

"Your wife said exactly the same thing"

Jareth was genuinly suprised at her appearance. The girl had never looked so woman like in all the time he'd seen her. It wasn't like she didn't have assets either, and he was very worried as to who might take advantage of her at this ball. He had complete faith that she'd do the right thing in a nasty situation, as she had a good head on her, but there were some mighty powerful people at these events.

They reached the carriage which was to take them to their destination in a short time and it wasn't long before they were on their way. Deborah missed her dog, which was strange. She'd left her with Emelda, but she was with her almost ever minute of the day, and missed her when they were apart. She sat, one leg over the other, head on fist, staring out into the complete black. Sarah had her arm hooked in both Deborah's and Jareth's, as they were all sitting in a line. There seemed to be a feeling of guilt or unease settling over Sarah, and it was affecting all people involved. Jareth just sat quietly, and observed the cushion on the other side of the carriage.

Finally, they arrived at their destination and Deborah stepped out into an environment she'd been in before. The centre of the underground. The huge, ivy covered building looked warm and inviting, and even outside you could hear the glasses chinking and the laughter from within.

Deborah's stomach churned as she entered the building and walked down that very long corridor, her high shoes tapping and clicking as they hit the floor. When they reached the ball room, a glass of white wine was handed to her, and when she looked round for her companions they had gone.

"Not again." She groaned under her breath, looking at her surroundings. The walls and ceilings were lined with multicoloured streamers and a brass band was playing somewhere over in a corner. One long tressel table of food was set up a long one end and seemed to be very popular.

She was just about to head for the side of the room, expecting this ball to be about as exciting as the last one she went to, when a hand snaked round her waist and pulled her gently backwards, into someone. She sqeeked in suprise and fear, twisting out of postistion, to find a grinning, short haired, pointy eared blonde standing behind her. Deborah let out the sharp intake of breath she'd been holding quickly and smiled.

"Well fancy seeing you here."

"'T'was all planned." Ian said in his girlish voice, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"You mean, you were the one that had me invited?"

"It certainly was. Were you expecting someone else"

"No, of course not." Deborah couldn't help but smile at her company.

"I'd forgotten how utterly lovley you are." He said quietly, leading her through the crowds.

"Same to you." She laughed. They came to a small clearing in the mass of people where they stood, Ians arm holding Deborah to his side via her waist, just observing the crowd. Some of them were rather cool, with punk style elven people, and others were big and brash, with rather large women wearing huge feather headpeices on. Deborah noticed that Ian was wearing a deep marroon silk shirt, and very, very tight jeans. He looked like an abovegrounder, except with pointy ears.

"So, did you have a nice christmas?"

"It was...different. Yeah, it was nice. How about you?"

"Mine was lovley, thank-you." His other arm gently pulled Deborah infront of him where both his hands were clasped at her middle.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing and dancing and drinking, although Deborah didn't drink half as much as she had done on Christmas day. Amoung many things, Ian had told her that the underground's celebrations were different in the respect that new year was at 13 O'Clock. This confused her somewhat, but decided to go along with it.

Towards the end of the evening, Ian was gradually leading Deborah towards a small door at the side of the room. When they reached it, Ian bent down to talk over the chatter of the crowd and the hum of the music.

"There's a lovley balcony upstairs, we could bring the New Year up there instead of down with this lot. It's up to you." Ian smiled and held her hand.

"Sure, I must be nicer than being down here with all these people." Deborah gestured to the room. Ian laughed and took her through the door.

Deborah was awed by the huge, velvet covered staircase that stood in front of her. It was exeptionally wide and it looked like it went up many floors, as there were banistered terraces with doors leading off at intervals all the way up. Ian slipped his arm around her waist once more and they made their way up the empty staircase, Deborah secretly ecstatic that she had this wonderfully handsome man taking her up to a balcony in this beautiful building.

They reached a third landing and Ian pointed towards a door to the right. Inside, Deborah found a very long room that had huge stacks of dusty books lining the walls inside, and where their wern't books, there were small tables on their sides, the type you used to find in your Nan's living room. Right at the end was a set of double doors, not unlike the ones in Deborah room in the goblin castle. They were white and diamond pained. Ian tried the handle but the door was too stiff. It wasn't until he had to take a running shoulder at it that he managed to get through, and he had in fits of giggles with the frustration on his face.

"Hm." He puffed, looking the door up and down, as if expecting to see a dent in it.

"Feel better now?" Deborah laughed.

"Much better." Ian winked at her. The balcony was definately bigger than the one at the castle. Instead of iron bars surrounding it, a low stone wall was in it's place and the ground was made out of simple stone. The veiw that lay beyond was breathtaking. A full moon shone on the whole of the underground. There were castles dotted around that looked so small next to the building they were currently situated in. Small forests and feilds and villages filled the gaps around, and Clara could just about make out the Goblin castle, and the Labyrinth in the distance. Little pinpricks of light were visible from the tiny houses all over the underground, making the landscape look incredibly pretty.

"You like it?" Ian said. Deborah turned to face him and he put his arms around her middle, pulling her close.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, putting her head between is neck and his shoulder blades. He recoiled his head and looked at her.

"My god, you look extra nice in the cold." He whispered.

This triggered something in the brunnettes brain and she tried desperately to figure where she'd heard that phrase before. However, she couldn't seem to place it. She was certain no-one had ever said it to her before. She just smiled at him, suddenly wondering where it was she'd left her drink.

Ian looked at her for a long time before his head bent down, and he kissed her. It took the sixteen year old by suprise somewhat, and although it wasn't like she hadn't done it before, it felt different. Maybe it was the fact that she was in the underground, or maybe it was something else. Both of his lean arms were around her, and his hands were on her upper back, pressing her thin form to him. Her's were both on his arms, however, her mind was somewhere else. Ian was certainly one of the most attractive man she'd ever seen and she honestly didn't know what he saw in someone like her or even why he had his mouth to hers right now and she felt she ought to feel like one of the luckiest people in the whole underground, but somehow, she didn't. She knew for definate there was someone luckier.

One of her hands subconciously moved to his shoulder whilst one of his moved to the side of her face. Deborah was just about to break away when she head a wolf whistle behind her. She grinned into kiss spinning round finding, to her suprise, that the source of the whistle was a grinning Goblin Queen. Jareth had had his eyebrows raised and his hands up, indicating his wife.

"It's so sweet!" The Queen cooed.

Ian chuckled. "Don't patranize her." Jareth chastised. He didn't look overly happy. Sarah was looking Ian up and down it wasn't long before she wandered over to have a chat whilst Jareth was leaning on the wall, looking out across the landscape.

Deborah approached him, the drink Sarah had given her in her hand.

"You okay?" She said, perching on the edge, sipping her champagne.

"I'm fine. Just," Jareth glanced at Ian who was laughing with his wife, "don't sleep with him." Deborah's eyes widened and she looked at Jareth in disbeleif.

"That's none of your buisness!" Deborah whispered, angrily.

"I don't trust him."

"So?! Doesn't mean I don't!"

"Deborah, you're being irrational. You got home with him, goodness knows what he might do to you." Jareth was standing, looked at her with an angry look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say I'm being irrational!"

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"I don't need you to look out for me. As much as I appreciate it, I've looked after myself for long enough now to know what I'm doing!" Before Jareth could reply, a huge clock started to chime. Sarah squeeled and scooted over to Jareth whilst Deborah rejoined Ian, who held her to him protectivley. She just layed her head on his chest, counting the chimes under her breath and thinking about what Jareth had said.

When the clock struck 13, the cheers and woops were audible downstairs and a whole bomb site of foreworks were set off all over the underground. It was an amazing sight, with flashes of every type of colour imaginable and, halfway through it, Ian turned Deborah round, grinned at her, and kissed her again. Her and her blonde companion stayed like it for several minutes, and when they parted, Deborah was quiet out of breath and smiling broadly.

"You've done that before." Ian murmured next to her ear over the noise of the fireworks that were still going off.

Deborah laughed. "So have you." "True. Come back with me. Please?"

Deborah hesitated. Her eyes flicked from Ian's face, to Jareth, who was standing near the balcony doors, watching her.

"I-I..." She stuttered, avoiding that deep blue eyes that felt as if they were penetrating her head. "I can't, I have responsibility's back at the castle and...lets face it we're not entirley sober.." Deborah suppressed a nervous laugh.

"I understand." Ian said in a tone of voice that was evident that he didn't. "Shame, you look so beautiful as well." He sighed, kissing her goodnight.

"I'll see you soon. I'll be in touch."

"Thank-you, for a lovley evening." Deborah kissed his cheek and smiled before leaving him standing on the balcony on his own, watching her walk off with a chattering Sarah, and a satisfied Jareth.

XXXX

"You did the right thing." Jareth mumered to Deborah as Sarah said goodbye to a group of people as they stood outside their carriage.

"Sometimes, I hate you."

Jareth laughed a short laugh.

"No no, sorry, not hate, despise."

"You'll thank me one day. Jareth looked up at the moon in the sky. Deborah looked at his face. His shapley nose, his chisled cheekbones, his thin-ish lips and his boufant hair. She looked away, knowing what she knew earlier.

"I am so cold..." She shivered, after watching Sarah get deeper into conversation with the group of people. Jareth looked at her, his mismatched eyes sweeping over the girl next to him, who had her arms arond herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Here." He said, shrugging off his cloak and handing it to her before opening the carriage door. Deborah took it gatefully and sat in the carriage, her legs hooked up on the seat beside her, the warm felt cloak wrapped around her. She was so comfortable and warm, she nodded off, and was out for the duration of the journey once they finally got going.

Jareth watched her sleep and saw as her big, blue eyes fluttered open when Sarah woke her when they stopped. When they were walking back into the warmth of the castle, Sarah seemed in a hurry to get in. A sleepy Deborah wandered behind with Jareth, whilst she sped ahead. She yawed loudly, and all Jareth could do was laugh. He seemed on a high. For some reason. He certainly hadn't been on the balcony back at the New Years celebrations. They got inside where Sarah was waiting almost impatiently for them.

"Why the hurry?" Deborah muttered groggily.

"I've just got a few things to finish up in the erm, study." Sarah smiled.

"Well, I'm going to collect my dog, and then I'm going to go to bed." Deborah said, handing the cloak back to Jareth, nodding her thanks. As she turned to go, Sarah called her name.

"What?" Deborah said, annoyed. She was very tired. However, Sarah just launched into a hug, catching her sixteen year old friend by suprise.

"Thanks for everything." She whispered before turning away, saying goodnight to Jareth and hurrying down the corridor. Deborah raised an eyebrow. This was most unlike Sarah. Probably just New Year emotions.

Deborah pondered over this all the way to the kitchens where the maids were celebrating the New Year with a bottle of champagne the King and Queen had given them. Deborah retrieved her dog, made her excuses, and went to her room. She was almost asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

_XXXX_

_Nearly all up to date. Just one more chappie! _

_Q. x_


	29. How many tears must fall

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Deborah knew something wasn't quite right. She tried pulled the duvet futher up around her chin but something was weighing it down. In semi awakeness, she wondered what on earth it was. She hugged her pillow before realizing something was definately not right, so she sat up, and staring at her, wagging their tails, were Saskia and Roxy.

"Why are you here?" Deborah said to the afghan when the frenzied attack of panting and licking and barking had subsided. She was pretty sure Sarah wasn't in the room, and Deborah's foggy brain was having trouble working out the reason the queen's dog was here. She was just about to heave herself out of bed when something caught her eye. It was a peice of paper on her nightstand. She rubbed her nose and picked it up, and having just woken up, squinted to read the words on it.

_Debs,_

_This is difficult for me to write but there's no point in mincing words, I've left, you see. I've left Jareth, I've left the castle, and I've left you, I've left Saskia. Hence the reason she is probably staring at you with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers right now. It's complicated, but the long and the short of it is, I left to be with Kayden, making you the woman of Goblin Castle. I trust you to look after the king, and help him in any way you can. I know he thinks a lot of you, and you of him. Thank you for everything over the past few months, it's been fun. Look after Saskia, the castle, and Jareth. I'm sorry I could not tell you in person._

_Keep safe,_

_Sarah. x x_

Deborah went cold. She re-read the note again and again, just to make sure.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she put her head in her hands and cried. She didn't cry so much for herself, or even the fact she'd gone, but for the fact it would kill Jareth. She couldn't beleive Sarah would do this. Deborah put a cold hand over her mouth as she cried. Realization hit her that she was indeed the only woman who was not a maid in the house now, and she also had another dog to take full responsibility of. She also had another problem to add to her mounting pile. She had to break the news to Jareth.

Deborah sat there for a long time trying to work out her tactics of dealing with this. She sat and cried until no more tears would fall and determination set in as she told herself that she had to take control.

She got up, washed, got dressed into a grey 80's off the shoulder oversized top with a huge red leather band around her waist. She put her make-up on, and shook herself into the mindset that she would not cry. This was Sarah's mistake. She'd lost a friend, she knew that, but she had to be strong for Jareth. In a way it was denial, but in a way, she knew there had been something going on for a long time. And she suspected that Jareth knew too.

All the while she'd been talking half to herself and half to her dogs about how stupid it was for Sarah to leave, and how utterly sickening Kayden was.

Finally she was ready to leave her room, only herself bearing the news that would shake the kingdom. She left the dogs where they were and left the room, the note in her pocket, her heart beating fit to burst of of her chest. She knew she had to find Jareth, before he found her.

She rounded the corner and collided with something hard. She looked up to find herself looking into mistmatched eyes. She stepped back.

"Ah, I was just coming to find you. I don't suppose Sarah crashed in your room last night, only she didn't come to bed last night and it's the kind of thing she'd do." Jareth smiled at her hopefully and cheerfully. Deborah could feel her eyes welling up and she turned away.

"Deborah?" Jareth span her round. All she could do was launch herself into a hug with him to hide her face. Jareth looked incredibly puzzled over her shoulder.

"Look, if it's about last night, I feel guilty, I shouldn't have intruded on what you wanted to do." Jareth swallowed as he had nothing to do with his hands except hug her back.

"What on earths the matter?"

"She's gone." Deborah wispered.

"Who's gone?!" Jareth pulled her off of him and held her to face him. "Who has gone?" Deborah couldn't look him in the eye. She looked at the floor.

"Sarah has left us, all of us, for Kayden."

"She's gone!? What do you mean she's gone?!" Jareth shouted, his face awash with anger and confusion.

"Look, she left a note." Deborah handed it to him from her pocket and turned away whilst he read it and winced. When she turned around again, he'd vanished.

Deborah went back to her room, meaning she wasn't there when Jareth almost utterly destroyed the contents of the throne room, or when he bought down one of the huge tapestries on the wall, and nor was she there when Jareth, high and mighty king of the goblins, crumpled into a heap on the floor, his world well and truly falling down.

_XXXX_

_Ooo. Now we're getting somewhere. We are FULLY UP TO DATE peoples! Wooo! Cheers if you're still with us. XD _

_Q. x_


	30. All the days of my life

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

It was two days after the news, and Deborah had had no time to have the news about what Sarah had done sink in. She'd had to rush round, letting all the maids know, and finding her way down to Goblin city to buy everything for Saskia, on Ruby, the beautiful horse that let to her by Sarah. She'd also had to help Delphinia, Autumn and Emelda clear up the mess that Jareth had made when he'd found out about Sarah leaving.

As for the king himself, he'd shut himself in his room, and hadn't been seen for the duration of the two days.

It was half past five, and Deborah had just got in from helping Emelda tidy the study, which had been left since Sarah's departure. She took her hair out of the tight bun at the back of her head and let it drop down in a cascade of ringlets around her shoulders. It was dark out already and Deborah had to switch on a light to prevent herself falling over her dogs. She sighed and was just about to step in the bathroom with the intention of having a nice long soak when there was a frenzied knock at the door. A she groaned and crossed the room slugishly to her door.

"What?" She said upon opening it. There stood an incredibly worried looking Delphinia.

"Debs, I know your tired but, It's the king..."

A wave of appreshension swept crept over her. "What's happened to him?"

"Well, nothing. It's just, we keep knocking with food and he's not answering. None of us have seen him. We were just wondering if you could give it a go. You know he likes you and gets on with you. Please?"

Deborah rubbed her fore head looked at the dark haired maid and thought.

"Alright. It's worth a try. But you'll have to look after these two." Deborah indicated the two dogs that had wondered out into the cold corridor.

"Sure."

"Well hang on a minute then." The sixteen year old hopped back in her room for a minute to pull on a pair of slipper boots and a wooly sweater. Deborah followed Delphinia and her trolley of soup to Jareth's bedroom door, where Autumn and Emelda were already standing.

"Y'know, I could always go in there." Autumn piped up. Deborah merely raised an eyebrow, giving an air of confidence that she obviously did not have. She'd never ever been into the kings bedroom, and nor did she have a desire to go. There was also the worry that he had trashed his room, or maybe he'd done worse. Deborah knocked softly on the intricatley decorated door. No answer. She knocked again, only slightly louder.

"Jareth..." She called gently. "It's Debs..." There was still no answer. She knocked again. This went on for a number of minutes until Deborah lost patience. "Jareth, I've got dinner. I'm going to bring it in." Still no answer. Deborah held a finger to her lips to indicate the maids should be silent and tried the handle of the kings bedroom door. Suprisingly it was unlocked. She pushed it, pulling the trolley in with her.

Deborah shut the door behind her, and looked around, getting her bearings in the semi darkness. It wasn't a big room, or, it certainly didn't look it, due to the huge bed in the centre. It, like the study and the library, had a huge window that made up for a wall on the far side of the room. It looked across the entire labyrinth. A huge painting of Jareth and Sarah on their wedding day hung on the wall opposite the bed. The happyness depicted on Jareth face was enough to make Deborah want to cry, the horror of two days ago finally setting in, and this is what it could be like for months, with Jareth locked away in his room. Different curtains of material were draped over dressers and the bed was completely, well, as far as Deborah could see, surrounded by marroon silk curtains, blocking out everything.

She left the trolley by the door, and, with her heart pounding in her chest, she approached the foot of the bed. She walked round the end and realized that the far side of the four poster bed did not have it's curtains drawn, and there, sprawled across the purple sheets, was the Goblin King. He was, most definately alive. He wore what he normally wore, a simple white open chested shirt with his fawn breeches. His hair was limp and lifeless, he was deathly pale, and his eyes were dulled. He didn't move upon seeing Deborah creep round the corner. She had such releif on her face to see that Jareth was alive.

"Geez Jareth," She said, almost in a whisper, "I thought you'd topped youself."

He didn't speak. He just turned his head to her and blinked. She sat down on the bed, just near him. "Are you okay?" She said gently.

"What do you think, brain donor? Do I look okay? Just go away." He muttered, almost croakily.

"Well, look, I bought you some food." She smiled.

"I don't want it."

"Jareth, you gotta' eat." She said softly, taking his hand in her own. He jerked it away. She blinked before turning and making her way around behind the bed, tears welling up in her eyes, just because of his state. She leaned against a wardrobe, trying desperately to stop herself from crying, or at least to stop Jareth hearing her.

She wiped her eyes and grabbed the soup before taking her place at Jareth's side once more. He sat up, looking at the liquid in the bowl, a look of disgust on his face.

"Eat it Jareth. Please. For me?" He swung his lean legs over the side of the large bed, so he was sitting next to the girl. He took the bowl and balanced it on his knee, taking a spoonful of it occasionally.

"Why are you trying to help me?" He mumbled. Deborah looked at him, swallowing the lump in her throat and looking out over the snowy labyrinth.

"Because if I don't do it Jareth, no-one else will. Maybe this is the reason I'm here." Deborah trailed off.

Jareth got half way through his soup and put it down on his bedside table, claiming he didn't want anymore. The king took a deep breath and looked at Deborah.

"Have you heard from..?" He knew what the answer would be, and his eyes lowered sadly.

"No, I havn't Jareth." She whispered, not trusting her voice.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Deborah found it was her time to leave. She took Jareth's gloved hand and circled her thumb over the back of it a few times before letting it go and standing up, turning to leave.

"Deborah?" Jareth said, almost panicky.

"Yes."

"You'll come back tomorrow, won't you?" Deborah looked into his eyes and there was a split second where they almost spoke to her and said _'please don't leave me like she did.'_

She looked at the floor and smiled. "Of course I will." She whispered, and was gone

XXXX

"Oh my lord." Deborah stood at the open door, her hand held to her temple in sheer horror at what she had to deal with.

"I told you it was bad Debs."

"You didn't tell me they were swimming in their own...oh it doesn't matter. How do we sort it?" Deborah looked at Emelda with an exasperated look on her face.

"Don't ask me m'lady. It was the king and queen who sorted 'em out."

"Well, evidently the queen isn't here, and the king's still locked in his abode so what do you suggest we do?" Deborah looked at the complete carnage that the goblins were in the middle of creating in the throne room.

"I suggest we get them all out."

"Out into where? We can't have them wandering around the castle! They'll break something!"

"There's a room adjoining the throne room. Here, look." Emelda picked her way through the Goblins until she came to a door, which she opened and pointed to.  
Deborah sighed.

"Right, you lot..." She started, but to no avail. She sighed again.

"Right, okay then..._HEY_!!" All the goblins turned, some toppling over at the suprise of having to stand still.

"Right. Now, everybody out!" Deborah said before her face turned to horror as they all began to rush towards her instead of Emelda.

"No, no, no, NO! OTHER WAY!" A collective _'Oh_' came from the small creatures as they stumbled toward Emelda and the door she was holding open. They all stampeded in and when the last tiny Goblin claw was in, Emelda shut the door before standing against it, panting in fake releif. Deborah just laughed and looked around, the hugeness of the job setting in.

The rest of the afternoon was spent scrubbing the throne room down, and polishing the chair in which the King planted his royal buttocks when he felt like it. When they'd finally finished, Deborah tucked her cloth that she'd been polishing with into the pocket of her denim dungeree's and tucked a stray curl under the headscarf she'd tied round her head to keep her mop of out her face and admired the room.

It was clean, tidy, and smelt a whole lot better. Emelda and herself had decided to keep the Goblins in the other room for now, just whilst they decided how to keep them in check.

"You're the only one that can do this thing Debs." Deborah looked at Emelda and read the worry on her face.

"I know. I'll cope. This is my mission." Even though Emelda had no idea what context Deborah was speaking, she nodded anyway, and pointed out that it was getting late, and Jareth would be expecting her. Deborah nodded wistfully, deciding she had no time to change, and would just have to go as she was.

Delphinia joined them on their way from the throne room to Jareth's room with the trolley containing his food. Autumn wasn't speaking to Deborah so refused to help with this nightly excursion. It was nearly a week now, and Deborah had been doing this every night. Jareth still refused to come out of his room. He seemed to make his own arrangements for food for breakfast and lunch, but seemed to want to spend his evenings with Deborah. He refused to speak to anyone else, or let anyone else clean his room.

When she reached Jareth's door, she pushed the door open, like she usually did, and stepped into the darkened room. Jareth's curtains were pulled back today, which was a good sign, and he was sitting up, looking out across his Labyrinth, the Labyrinth which he was neglecting.

"Hey Jareth." Deborah said softly.

"Ah Deborah. How good of you to come again." She smiled as she bought the plate round, where he sat with it on his lap. He was dressed as normal, and he observed his companion and she leaned up against the bed post, her furry booted feet up on the bed covers, a wistful expression on her face. He ate a bit before pushing his plate aside.

"So how are you...Deborah?"

"Me? I'm fine...I'm great..." She sighed and there was a long but comfortable silence.

"That Ian bloke..." Jareth said, trailing off.

"It's complicated." Deborah said, still looking out of the window. "It's very complicated and er..." Deborah's voice was cracking slightly. She swallowed. "It's none of your buisness." She regained control of her vocal chords. Jareth nodded understandingly, almost as if he was agreeing that it wasn't anything to do with him.  
Deborah looked tired. In fact, she was tired. She was tired, thirsty, and in desperate need of a bath.

"We're not fine, are we?" Jareth said, staring at the floor. Deborah's eyes filled up in despair. She was the only one that could deal with this.

"I have to do this, Jareth. If I can cope, it'll prove them wrong, and I can live knowing I did something on my own." She unpinned her hair from the cloth and let it fall around her shoulders. She rubbed her brow and sighed. All whilst Jareth watched her. "You can't be real...This isn't real." Deborah said conclusivley.

"I've told myself that every single day since...what happened. But I'm afraid you're here, and I'm here, and we have to get through this. Although I see no way out. How's my kingdom, by the way?" Jareth said, earning an exasperated look from Deborah.

"What, the one I'm running on my own? The one I'm cleaning, and the one I'm running around making sure it's all okay? It's wonderful Jareth."

"Look, I'm sorry, I just don't feel I can..."

"No, it's okay. I quite like it actually. I could do with another pair of hands as the maids are always busy in the kitchens, but it's good."

"You strike me as someone who would be good at it." Deborah laughed a short laugh at Jareth's comment.

"I have to go now. I've got the dogs to sort and I have to have a bath or I'll smell of Goblin muck all night."

"Goblin muck?" Jareth looked puzzled as the girl got up.

"Well someone had to clean the throne room!"

_XXXXX_

_Yes, he's unhappy...and withdrawn...and cross...but it'll get better! -Sighs-_

_The second to last line was inspired by Harry Hill's hit TV show (it's a UK thing) when he did a scetch having a lot of celebrities saying 'ear cateracts?!' It's here if anyone wants to see it. Not sure if It's available for U.S users. /watch?vpTHw0lM7O0Q _

_Q. x _


	31. I knew he was not lying

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth or anything I have not made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Deborah turned over for the umpteenth time that night. Her dog had long since retreated to her basket due to the lack of stillness her owner was providing on the bed. She sighed again and stared at the roof of her four poster bed before tossing over once more and shouldering a dip in her pillow.

She was just about to drop off to sleep after hours of trying when she heard a tapping outside her room. She consequently ignored it, assuming it was a drip of some sort and tried again to sleep. However, after at least ten minutes, she was still not asleep and still there was tapping, in a regular pattern outside her door. It sounded, now that she was more awake, more like footfalls now. It was definately the sound of a hard heel hitting the concrete floor. Deborah sat up, letting out a huff of frustration at the fact she could not sleep once again. She'd had two weeks of these sleepless nights, and it was ever since Sarah left. She was exeptionally busy during the day, and stupidly restless during the night.

Finally, when she'd had quite enough of whatever was making the annoying noise outside, she swung her bare legs over the side of the bed and stood up groggily before stretching. She shivered and slipped the nearest pair of boots on, thankful that they were nice wooly lined ones, and made her way over to the door. Roxy didn't stir as she opened the door and poked her head round to find herself looking at the source of the tapping.

Jareth stood, frozen with fear at the sudden noise of the Deborah appearing, in the centre of the corridor directly outside the girls room. It suddenly clicked into place that he'd been pacing outside her door. Deborah sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe.

"What...are you doing?" She whispered tiredly, the fact that this was the first time Jareth had been out of his room in two weeks not entirley sinking in.

"Oh...em...I was just...going for a walk and..was contemplating asking you to come with me. Did I wake you?" Deborah sighed against and leant against the wall sideways looked at Jareth through droopy eyes.

"No. I havn't been able to sleep." She whispered. She shivered due to the cold draft whistling through the corridor and the fact she was only in shorts and tank top.

"I should probably be leaving you and let you get some sleep..." Jareth turned to go.

"No, it's alright. Gimme a minute.." She saw the greatful look in his eyes before Deborah turned and sloped back into her room and flicked on the light before rummaging in her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of black bootcut jeans, a pink vest top, and a black bomber jacket with a red lighting bolt on each lapel. She tucked her jeans into the fake ugg boots and looked over at her dogs. Sound asleep. She decided to leave them like that.

She made the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She glared at herself in the mirror, congratulating herself on the bloody awful mess she looked. She left her hair as it was and slapped some makeup one, although did make herself presentable enough. She didn't want to look a complete wreck. She switched all the lights out and tiptoed into the corridor.

She could see Jareth more clearly now that she was more awake. He was wearing just a simple midnight blue open shirt, no waistcoats or anything, and a pair of his trademark tights and boots. A cloak was draped around his shoulders, and Deborah distinctly remembered it hadn't been there before. Moonlight shone through the huge windows in the corridor and Jareth smiled weakly from the ledge he was perched on, waiting for her.

"So, you decided to surface then?" Deborah said, walking beside him in the semi darkness. "

Yes. I needed some fresh air. I'm so sorry if I woke you."

"Jareth, you didn't. I've had trouble sleeping for weeks."

"Any reason why?"

"Not an apparent one."

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the archway out into the courtyard. Deborah was open mouthed at how beautiful everything looked covered in snow during the night. She smiled.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Jareth said, almost sadly as he noticed Debroah's lit up face. They linked arms before setting out into the white wilderness.

They walked through the snow for a while, and few times Deborah nearly went over on the slippy ground. She just went down in a fit of giggles, which was kind of due to the fact she was overtired, whilst just heaved her back up, a smile playing on his lips. It felt great to have a little happiness in the air after so much worry and upset.

They were soon nearing Abella's lake, and Deborah was starting to get really cold, despite the thickness of her jacket and boots. She began shivvering involentarily and almost groaned when they stopped just outside opening formed by the tree's that surrounded the lake.

"What are we doing now?" She whispered through chattering teeth, trying desperately to stay up.

"I want to show you something."

"Oh goody..." Deborah yawned and looked down at her submerged feet.

"Look." Jareth murmered. She looked up and squinted, not quite beleiving what she saw. She blinked a few times a realized she was standing outside what looked like a cabin. A few more blinks and she realized Jareth was no longer at her side but was walking towards it with the intention of going in.

"But...what the...eh? Damn frontal cortex..." She muttered, her head muzzy about how there happened to be a cabin standing in front of her. It wasn't very big, but big enough. It had steps leading up to the small porched little door. No windows were visible and snow capped the roof and railings around the porch, as if it had been there all along, which it certainly hadn't because Deborah had never seen it before. She decided to follow Jareth and tottered over the short distance to the steps leading to the door.

"Why have you bought me here? And, more to the point, what IS it?"

"It's a retreat."

"We could've retreated to the library."

"But it's nicer here." Jareth said, turning a key in the lock on the door.

"Since when did you need keys to get in places?" Deborah muttered.

"Shut up." Jareth sighed, pushing the door. It opened, and he let Deborah walk through before himself. She shook the snow off of her boots free of snow and looked around. It was a cosy place, she could tell in the semi light. It had a deep pile carpet and was sparcley furnished except for a huge bookcase and two armchairs right at the very end that looked across the lake from the huge partitioned windows that covered the far wall. Jareth had to shoulder the door to shut it making a sort of echo noise as Deborah wondered further into the room.

"W-h-h-hoah. This is so cool!"

"Yes, I suppose it is." Jareth joined her in the centre of the room.

"What really is this place Jareth?"

"I had it built for Sarah and I, but she never used it. I used to come down her quite often on my own.

"Why are we here? Is this a significant part of my dream?"

Jareth gave her a funny look. "I thought we could do with some time away from the castle. I was just going to come down her alone but seeing as you've been such a help, a figured it would be nice to have you along."

"So, can anyone else outside it like, if they were there right now?"

"No."

"Awesome." Deborah grinned. Jareth moved away to sit down in the armchair that sat on the left. It was of a simple blue material and when Deborah sat on the other chair, she found it to be more than comfortable. After a while of Deborah resting her eyes out of pure tiredness and Jareth watching her, the silence was broken.

"So what have you been doing in your room all these days?"

"Painting...drawing...writing."

"You paint? Anything in particular?"

"Today I painted a dead tulip."

Deborah snorted. "What a happy little image that conjours up."

Jareth laughed.

"Do you miss her?" The king looked at his bleary eyed companion, expectant of an answer. She looked at him, a little taken aback.

"Of course I miss her. You can't forget a friendship just like that. It's impossible. Yeah, I miss her."

"So do I."

"Oh Jareth.." Deborah whispered sadly, biting back tears at the site of his sad face in the semi light.

"I was wondering..." Jareth started.

"Go on?"

"Well, I-I...I've been into the study tonight and...Sarah's filed for a divorce...um so, I won't be appealing against it so...er...I'll need a witness to come with...me when I need to...sign the papers...and I was wondering if you would be that..someone?"

Deborah bit her lip and fiddled with the zip on her jacket, reeling from what Jareth had said. So this was really happening. The king was going to be queenless and left alone in that castle. Sarah was never coming back, leaving her here to look after this castle and it's king. She looked up at him. "Of course I'll come with you. You only have to ask for anything Jareth."

He smiled and watched as snow started to fall outside. Deborah closed her eyes and mulled over this latest proposal. She could just feel herself drifting off in the large and very comfortable armchair when she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Come on, lets get you back." Deborah's eyes fluttered open to find Jareth standing there with his hand outstretched ready to pull her out of the chair.

"But I like it here." She shut her eyes and sank further into the chair.

"Why are people from the aboveground..." Jareth began, grabbing Deborah's hand and pulling her upright, "...so difficult?"

"Hey!" Deborah said, regaining her balance. "I'm not difficult, just misunderstood." She said, turning her nose up and leaving Jareth standing there, a slight smirk on his face.

They left the cabin, with Jareth having the same problem with the door except this time Deborah noticed him struggling and giggled. '

They walked back at a slow pace due to the snow, rarely speaking. This time, Deborah had hold of Jareth's cloak to prevent herself from slipping, although she still managed to loose balance a few times.

They reached the courtyard soon enough but Jareth seemed reluctant to go in. He slowed to an almost stand still. Deborah turned to him and rubbed her forehead sleepily.

"Look...I'm really, really grateful for everything you've done and for coming with me..." Jareth trailed off.

"You're welcome Jareth."

"Just..." The king took Deborah by suprise as he hurridly caught her and hugged her. "...hold me...please." Being quite tall, Deborah was able to hook her arms up under his, in the akward postion that he'd caught her in. She rested her chin on his shoulder, rubbed his back comfortingly and let a tear slide down her cheek.

"What has she done to you..." She whispered.

He swayed her slightly and she 'eep'ed, slipping on the ice that was covering the courtyard. She nearly went down but yet again Jareth caught her. They paused for a moment, Deborah leaning back where the king had saved her, his palm flat on her back, balancing her weight. She laughed nervously, and being in the position she was in, could do nothing but slowly accept as the king bent down and kissed her.

_XXXX_

_'Nuff said. XD  
_

_Q. x_


	32. Not to bed, or to borrow

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and everything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Deborah was taken by suprise. She didn't pull away and nor did she push Jareth from her. She just straightened up and put both her arms round his neck and buried her hands in his soft, blonde hair as he continued to kiss her. He had one arm around her waist and one up her back, his hand in her hair at the back of her neck moving the tips of his gloved fingers in small circles as if he'd done in a million times before.

He marched her gently backwards until she felt herself hit the wall of the courtyard, where Jareth could get at her better. Thoughts were whizzing around in Deborah's mind and she was trying to work out whether this felt right or not. But then her thoughts flew back to Sarah, and how broken Jareth had been and it dawned on her that he could be using her as someone to vent his upset about his marriage breakup.

Just as this passed through her mind, The king paused for air and when he went back she held him away from her with her palm against his chest. He saw in her eyes anger, emotion, and most of all, fear.

"What've you done?" She whispered shakily, pushing him away from him and dashing up past the fountiain and into the corridor. As she did this, spying eyes retreated into the shadows, going unnoticed by Deborah or Jareth. They watched as the teary sixteen year old shot into her room and slammed her door.

X

When Deborah got in, she hardly noticed the noise the door made as she shut it with some amount of force. She didn't sink her knees in floods of tears and neither did she take out her anger on any defencless mirrors. She just got changed back into her shorts and tanktop in a frenzied hurry whispering 'it didn't happen' under her breath whilst her eyes still streamed with angry tears.

The dogs had sat up and their tails were wagging nervously at the sight of their owner upset. Deborah had been exceptionally lucky that Saskia had taken to her and appeared not to be missing Sarah too much.

She got back into bed, facing the balcony windows. She sqeezed her eyes tight shut, trying not to cry. Her heart knew why she was crying and her heart knew that it had been Jareth on her mind that night on the balcony in the centre of the underground. But her head wouldn't accept it. Deborah Roberts did not get attatched to anything except her music. Deborah Roberts did not cry over a man, especially not an imaginary one, and Deborah Roberts certainly did not fall in love. It was against her principals, and if you don't love, you don't get hurt.

X

Jareth watched as she ran. This time, she didn't slip, and she didn't fall. She disapeared around the corner and out of sight. He brushed his gloved her hand over his mouth, suprised at himself.

Why had he done it? He didn't know. Why did he suddenly wish she was back there with him in his arms? He didn't know. Maybe it was because he was missing Sarah too much. Maybe it was because he'd taken advantage of her because she was his only shoulder to cry on. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she was funny, intelligent, and just plain beautiful.

He had to patch things up with her. She was his only hope. He couldn't loose her now, he knew he'd drive himself mad with it if he didn't see her. He made his way quickly to her corridor, which also happened to be his. The person laying low in the shadows watched him as the king walked briskly to the door before opening it and slipping in.

X

Jareth shut the door quietly not quite knowing what he expected to see. However, he was quite suprised to see the person shaped lump in the bed that was evidently Deborah. She didn't move as he came in, but she knew who it was. She closed her eyes and hoped he'd go away so he would see how upset she was. The dogs headed towards him, their tails wagging, but for once he ignored them, only seeing the girl in the bed. He perched on the edge watching the dogs go back to their baskets.

"I don't want you to hate me. I didn't even mean for it to happen...it just did." He said quietly.

_'Charming.'_ Thought Deborah, keeping her eyes shut.

"You've been a real friend to me." He carried on.

_'Oh please...' _Deborah said mentally.

"The last thing I want is for us to not speak. I can't do this without you." Jareth sighed, pulling a boot off.

_'Here we go, make me feel guilty.'_ Deborah shifted slightly, causing the king to look ever at her.

"You're not bad for an abovegrounder." He smirked and she couldn't help but snort with laughter. He laughed and removed his other boot before standing up, shrugging his cloak off and looking at her. Her mass of curly hair splayed out behind her and her long thin form under the covers.

He peeled back the duvet, exposing Deborah's long, slender legs. She quickly pulled the covers back so it just covered them, and Jareth sat on the uncovered mattress, before laying on it completely, even pulling the duvet back over himself.

"So, I suppose, if you won't talk to me. I'll just have to lay here until you do." He sighed.  
Deborah's eyes were wide open in a kind of fear, wishing she could wash her hands of this weirdness and wondering if this was some kind of sick twisted dream.

She sighed angrily when she realized he really was not going to go away until she spoke. She flip over onto her side and looked at him. His eyebrows were raised cockily and he was smirking, making Deborah want to slap him.

"Look. You want me to say something? I'll say this. I _don't_ agree with the fact you lured me outside in the middle of the night, only to take advantage of me because you miss your freakin' wife! And it's not exactly a habit of mine to make out with my friends!" She said, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"I did _not_ take advantage of you!"

"You did. I was needed by you, and I was there, but what I did not expect, was you to start treating the situation like your wife didn't leave you only two weeks ago."

"Shut up."

"No! And what's more, it's pretty rich for you to blackmail me into speaking when you've locked yourself away for the past fortnight, expecting your castle to just clean it's self up after you more or less ripped out the fixtures and fittings!" She rolled over and away from him angry tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and let out a shaking breath that let out telltale signs she was crying.

"Debs..."

"Just go away." She choked. He ignored her request and rolled over next to her, his chest against her back.

"Shhh." He whispered, his chin on her shoulder, outstretching a hand to wipe away a tear that had slipped over her nose and down her cheek. She flinched slightly.  
He nuzzled into her soft curly hair and tentativley, slightly apprehensive about her reaction, slid his arm over her side to hold her. He wondered if she fully understood that he just wanted to be near someone who cared. She had such a hard shell that it would take a lot to break and expose what she really felt. He knew he still missed Sarah massivly, but the thought of Deborah not being around almost frightened him too.

Deborah was amazed. Here she was, in this world that she assumed was a strange and weird dream, sleeping in a bed with this leggy, tall, feminine but very handsome king. And whats more, he had his arm round her despite the fact that his wife had left him a mere 2 weeks ago. Deborah wondered if dreams were meant to be this complicated.

She was tensed for a while, and Jareth was glad when she relaxed sleepily into his arms and he was able to hug her closer. After a few minutes or so, both dogs stirred and joined them on the bed, almost sandwiching them in. Deborah shifted slightly and muttered something to Roxy who had settled herself over both her's and Jareth's legs. Eventually Jareth felt Deborah slip into sleep, and he pulled her up slightly so she was more comfortable on the pillow before shooing the dog of her legs and pulling the covers up further around him and her. She began breathing deeply, and all he wanted to do, was watch her sleep.

XXXX

Deborah moaned in semi-conciousness in retaliation to the light streaming through onto her face. Something was curled round behind her, holding her, mimiking the shape her body was laying in. She ignored it and clutched the top of her pillow before stretching up, forming space inbetween her and the bed.

It was when hands took advantage of this space to catch her by the waist and pull her gently back into what ever was behind her that she was forced into a state of coherance.

"What the...?" She said, twisting round and seeing a certain sleeping Goblin King's head right by her shoulder, and the rest of him pressed against her. The previous evening came rushing back into her memory and pushed herself into a sitting position before wiping her mouth absently wondering if she had really been that stupid. She looked down and realized Jareth's arms were still round her. He tried to pull her back down in his own semi-conciousness. He moaned.

"Where are you going?" He sighed sleepily.

"Gotta to get up." She said.

"Oh stay here." He rubbed her side and she looked at him. His hand moved up to her shoulder and she laid back down again. She stayed still for a minute, feeling akward before tossing over out of Jareth's grip, facing him, to find his eyes closed and his hands trying to find her again, missing her warmth.

"Jareth..." Deborah hissed. "Jareth!"

"M-What?"

"We didn't actually...y'know...did we?" He opened his eyes to meet her anxious ones and blinked a few times.

"Certainly not."

"Right. Well...good." She said, and twisted away from him once more, in the attempt to get some more sleep.

XXXX

_I've lost count of how many times I've read that through..._

_Q. x _


	33. They say 'hey that's really something'

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline and everything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"And where on earth are you going now"

"Somewhere my subconcience thinks I should be!" Deborah shouted and slammed the door. She huffed, leaning against the wooden frame, having just had a blazing argument with his royal highness regarding the previous night.

Once she'd woken up for the second time that morning, Jareth holding her once again, she'd gotten angry and upset, and proceeded to attempt to rid her room of the king, but to no avail. He insisted he stay in her bed, claiming it was the most sleep he'd had in a long time and he intended to get some more. That was, until Deborah got dressed in the bathroom and set the dogs on him, which soon woke him up. They then had a huge argument which they would be lucky if the whole kingdom hadn't heard, that ended with Deborah shouting her last peice and retreating to the corridor, where she was now standing.

"Morning after?" Deborah flinched in suprise at the voice sounding next to her. She looked and found it belonged to a smirking Autumn.

"Oh give it a rest." She sighed.

"So, the wife gets out of the way, and you jump straight into bed with the king, smart one _Debs_."

"Look, we ALL know _you'd_ rather sleep with the king, Autumn, and plus the fact, I didn't sleep with him. I _wouldn't_ sleep with him. The mere thought of it makes me feel ill."

The red hed raised her eyebrows. "I saw what happened last night. One wrong move and I could leak it to the _whole_ underground."

"Autumn, whatever is eating you it must be suffering horribly. Now _if _you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Deborah swept past the maid as she smirked, watching the sixteen year old disapearing down the corridor.

XXXX

"Don't we own a hoover or something?!" Deborah shouted down the long corridor at Emelda, Delphinia and Autumn, who, like herself were also brandishing brooms. It was the morning after Deborah's late night walk with Jareth, and she was doing all she could to forget it.

"What's a hoover?" Emelda shouted back.

"It's a...oh, it's irrelavent." Deborah sighed before going back to sweeping.

A few minutes passed, both Deborah and the maids getting closer and closer together, set to meet in the middle of the corridor, aiming to have swept the whole passage.

Just as Deborah thought she was getting there, she was interupted from her whispering of 'Jump they say' by a huge noise that sounded oddly like an airhorn. Deborah nearly jumped six foot in the air.

"What in gods name...?!"

"Doorbell." Autumn smiled at Deborah's shock.

"I didn't know we HAD a doorbell!"

"Well now you do." Autumn smiled sweetly. Deborah glared at her.

"And er...who answers the door when the doorbell goes?" Deborah laughed nervously.

"Well, erm...you!" Autumn was really on the windup.

"Is it absoloutly necassarry?"

"What, to answer the door when the doorbell goes? Well, yes!"

"Looks like you're going to have to my dear." Emelda said.

"Oh joy of joys..." Deborah sighed angrily and dropped her broom before storming off down the corridor. As she neared the main entrance, she stopped to look at her reflection in the glass of a picture frame.

"Oh I look a bloody mess! Look," She started, making her way to to archway where whoever was at the door would be waiting, "if it's high and mighty Mr stuck-up-his-own-backside Goblin King you want I'm afraid the royal arse is otherwise engaged due to... "

Deborah trailed off as she poked her head around the wall and saw who was standing at the door. There stood Ian, a bunch of flowers in his hand and a light dusting of snow on his blonde hair which, today, looked all light and floppy. He honestly looked gorgeous.

She squeaked happily and took a running leap at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him. Ian laughed and she retracted her head to kiss him.

"Why hello." Ian said, grinning.

"Didn't expect you to come here!" She smiled.

"Just thought I'd drop in on my girl." He winked and they kissed again before she jumped down. She felt he was just what she needed after last night, although she felt a pang of guilt after her episode with Jareth. He'd come to see her after she'd spent the night with the Goblin King. Needless to say, she wasn't planning on telling Ian.

"So, what've you come for?" Deborah took the flowers and smiled.

"To spend some time with you as we had a...lets say, limited time, a couple of weeks ago." He grinned and Deborah's stomach flipped. He held her at arms length and looked at what she was wearing. She had a pair of low gold skinny jeans that had huge exaggerated braces over a black top. Her height was added to by a pair of black high heels. However much work Deborah had to do, she always made sure she looked nice. Probably because she liked to feel she was outdoing Autumn. She thought she deserved it, because she'd never outdone anyone before.

The walked, and talked a bit, and Deborah couldn't wait until she reached the corridor she'd just come from. They reached it in the fullness of time, and Deborah couldn't help the extatic look on her face as she saw Autumns shocked, angry, and jelous expression when she saw the dark haired girl interlinked with the tall, blonde, handsome dancer.

"Morning ladies." Ian smirked.

Deborah tossed her the flowers. "Put them in a vase if you will, Autumn."

"Yes your majesty what ever you say your majesty." Autumn mocked.

"Won't you introduce us Debs?" Delphinia smiled at Ian.

"Of course. Delphinia, Emelda, Autumn, this is Ian. He's my..."

"Boyfriend." Ian whispered in her ear.

"Boyfriend." Smiled Deborah. "And Ian, this is Delphinia, Autumn, and Emelda. They work for Jareth and they help me a lot since Sarah left."

"Ah yes, news has...crept round, to say the least." Ian smirked again.

"So I guess you'll be having the day off then?" Delphinia has a mischevious look in her eye.

"I guess I will, yes."

"Go and enjoy yourself love." Emelda smiled. Autumn scowled.

"I'll see you guys later." Deborah called as Ian turned her away.

"Have fun." Came two voices from behind. Deborah just grinned, all thoughts of Jareth washed from her mind.

XXXX

Deborah sipped her coffee, rested her chin in her hand and smiled involantarily at Ian, who was smirking at her over his cup. Deborah was wearing her big, long, red and white striped wooly and warm jumper that she'd found in the kitchen, where she'd left it the day before.

It was a beautiful kitchen. It was huge, and very old. A large wooden table was in the middle, with work surfaces lining the walls. Different vegetables hung up all all around the room, and this was the place that all the maids congregated in, and Deborah found herself coming here a lot too.

Now, all the maids were busy, and it was just Ian and Deborah sitting at the huge oak table, her sipping coffee and chatting, and he watching her and listning to her talk, quite contented with just taking in her appearance.

"So, are you sure you can put up with me for anymore of the afternoon?" Ian grinned mischeviously.

"Ooo, I'm sure I could find a use for you." Deborah wrapped her long fingers around her coffee cup and lifted it to her lips. Ian chuckled.

"Deborah?" She looked up to find Jareth standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Ian twisted round.

"What do you want?" Deborah narrowed her eyes at the king as she spoke.

"A word, please." Jareth looked coldly at Ian, who smiled politely.

"Yeah? Go on then." Deborah drained her coffee cup.

"In private." He growled.

"For goodness sake." Deborah sighed and stood, whispering her 'excuse me' to Ian before walking out into the corridor where Jareth had disapeared too. She'd only walked out of the door and Jareth already had her by the wrist and was dragging her up the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing!" She whispered angrily.

"Get your hands _off_ me." She said, yanking her wrist away from him.

He backed her up against the wall, a face like thunder, his eyes ablaze. "Since when did I give you permission to bring HIM in here?!"

"I didn't bring him here. He called on the door so I invited him in! What's wrong with that?"

"This is my castle."

"I know! He's not doing any harm is he?" Deborah looked into his eyes, trying to decipher what emotion it was that was there. She decided she couldn't and gave up.

"You're missing the point!"

"So what is the point then?" Deborah looked smugly at him.

"The fact that you bought him in without my permission!"

"Oh well I AM sorry." Deborah looked down the corridor sulkily.

"Well tell me one thing, you're so intent on this man, but do you actually love him?"

Deborah let out a toxic laugh. Jareth frowned at her. "I've told you before, I don't attach myself to anything that could hurt me, but he is exceptionally lovley to look at, he's nice, and h..." Deborah grinned at her next comment and leaned in close to Jareth's ear.

"And he is fantastic entertainment." The king's eyes widened she winked at him before making her way back to the kitchen.

XXXX

Deborah looked at the clock in the library. Half 10. It seemed to move somewhat, although it probably was due to the 7th glass of wine she had in her hand. She glanced over at Ian, who was looking at her with a glint in his eye through his floppy blonde hair. They'd spent the afternoon in the gardens, in the snow, with the dogs, just larking about. Now they were back in the library, drinking wine that Deborah had smuggled out of the kitchen. Although, Deborah wasn't as drunk as she had been on christmas day. The dogs were now with Emelda, the maids were off doing something or other, and Deborah had no idea what Jareth was doing.

"Well..." Deborah sighed. "I guess I should be going to bed. Didn't get much sleep last night..." She mused.

"Ah, now, there's a room I havn't seen yet." Ian winked. She laughed tiredly. "I tell you what," Ian said, standing. "I'll walk you back to your room, if I can spend the night with you."

Deborah looked at him wide eyed before laughing. "What?" She giggled. "Here?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay then." Deborah laughed, too drunk to think about it anymore. They walked the short walk to Deborah's door. Ian stood in front of her and grinned. She giggled and pushed one of her ringlets out of her face.

"Now, what was that deal we made..."

Deborah giggled again before Ian picked her up gently in the air. She squeaked and pouted at him, but still wrapped her legs around her middle once again. They kissed again for a long time before Ian, holding Deborah up with one arm, turned the handle, let them both in, and shut the door.

Jareth watched as the couple disapeared into Deborah's room. He was leaning against the wall on his shoulder, unseen by the two people. He sighed and shook his head. That girl would be the death of him.

_XXXX_

_Okay, so I admitt, I don't like this chapter. But, it needed to be done. _

_Q. x _


	34. Put on some clothes shake up your bed

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Good morning." Deborah stumbled into the kitchen sleepily, causing everyone to raise their heads in recognition of her voice. The all raised their eyebrows at her appearrance. She was wearing only her big red and white striped jumper and her bed shorts. Her hair was muzzed up more than usual, and huge, fly like sunglasses adorned her face.

Jareth was sitting at the huge table reading a paper, Emelda was at the sink, Delphinia was busying herself round the worktops, Autumn was leaning against a cupboard and there was a man Deborah neither noticed, nor recognised, sitting next to Jareth, eyeing the girl with a look of amusment on his face.

"Ah, Deborah. We wondered when you'd DRAG yourself out of bedded bliss." Autumn smirked. Deborah sighed and looked at Autumn boredly through her glasses.

"Autumn, what you have to understand IS, I may _look_ like hells daughter now, but it was really, _really_ worth it." She whispered the end of her sentance, but just made it audible enough so Jareth could hear it. He russled his paper and she turned the corners of her mouth down in a satisfied expression. "Ask me nicely I might share."

"Coffee Debs?" Delphinia had to hide her grin at what must have happened between Deborah and Ian the previous night.

"Delphinia, when have you _ever_ known me refuse a cup of coffee." She came to stand next to Emelda, who was standing at the huge cooker. She peeped at what was cooking.

"Scrambled egg, if I'm not mistaken!" She said triumphantly.

"I'm afraid you are," said Emelda, "it's a waffle."

"Oh." Deborah closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead before greatfully accepting the mug Delphinia passed her.

"Debs, why the sunglasses?" Emelda whispered. Deborah replied to her query by lifting the shades for a second to reveal the huge dark circles under her eyes. Emelda's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' and the dark haired girl nodded in response to the maids understanding.

Jareth peeped over his paper to see the tall girl leaning on the cupboard next to the stove. The morning light shone on her face and made her long, lean legs look tanned.

She sipped her coffee with a look of pain on her face until Autumn shoved a plate into her hand. Deborah inspected it through the tinted glass. "What is it? A waffle? Toast? Or at least something that used to resemble toast?" Autumn ignored her as the sixteen year old sat down at the table, showing total disinterest in Jareth and the man she hadn't looked at properly yet. She squeeked in pain as she sat down.

"Oh, now, would you listen to the whimpering and the whining." Jareth sneered. "Put something on girl, you look loose." She glared at him and took a bite of her toast stubbornly as he covered his face again with the paper, which seemed to Deborah as if it was not in the english language.

She glanced at the man sitting next to Jareth and suddenly sat up, paying attention for the first time that morning since Ian'd left early. He was one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen. His skin was a snowy white, and he had a chocolate coloured bob for hair. His eyes were peircing and his mouth curved into a smile when he saw Deborah was looking at him. He observed her mane of amazing hair around her face and her long fingers drumming on the table.

"Jareth?" Deborah said demandingly. He sighed and peered over his paper. "Isn't it polite to introduce people?!"

"Oh, I do appologize." He said sarcastically. "Deborah, this is Elian, my good friend, my advisor and my lawyer. Elian, this is Deborah, my live-in pain in the backside. Satisfied my sweet?"

"Everso, your plumptitued. Nice to meet you Elian." Deborah said inbetween mouthfuls of toast.

"Well." Elian said in an almost feminine, american accent before standing. "I guess I have things to do so I'll catch you guys later. It's been lovley to meet you Deborah."

"You too. I'm not always like this, honest." She smiled at him before blushing as he took her hand gently in his and pressed his thin lips to the upperside of it. "I'm quite sure you're not." Jareth russled his paper and Elain winked at her before leaving in a sweep of his dress coat.

Deborah forgot all about her toast and was grinning wildly. The maids all seemed to have left the room soon after Emelda had put the waffle in front of Jareth. He hadn't touched it. Deborah reached over and pulled down the top of the kings newspaper. He sighed and looked at her irritatedly.

"What?"

"You never told me you had a lawyer friend, not to mention he's utterly gorgeous!!"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No. I think about tons of stuff. Stuff that's almost incomprehendable."

"That's a big word. Can you spell it?"

"Ha bloody ha." Jareth snorted, blowing a stray strand out hair out of his face.

"Anyhow, you can't have him."

"Why the hell not!?" "Because he's in a relationship." He said, a-matter-of-factly.

"You were in a relationship until very recently but it didn't stop you."

Jareth looked up at her angrily. "Shut up. Anyway, it's not a relationship with a woman."

"What, you mean he's gay?!"

"Yes."

"What?! That sucks."

"I thought you already had your entertainment? Not quite up to the Deborah mark?"

"He only wants one thing..." Deborah leaned her head on her fist, looking forlorn.

"Oh dear," said Jareth in mock sympathy, "poor Debs. I hope she's not getting attatched to something that could hurt her." He tutted.

"Shut up construct." Deborah spat, getting up and washing her mug up.

"Proper little Bowie arn't you?"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Deborah shot back, angry that anyone dare make snide remarks about the mighty one.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, like. 'least he didn't wear those pants forever. They were an insult to elastic." She muttered low enough so Jareth couldn't make it out.

Silence followed.

"Now, I'm going to get dressed." She said dully.

"Oh, what, you mean you're not going to spend the rest of the day in that wonderful getup?" Jareth's tounge was on his upper lip smirking.

"And arn't we full of wit this morning your highness?"

"You know me." He said sarcastically. "Oh, and before you go, I need you back here at around 11."

"Why?"

"Well why else do you think my lawyer is here."

"Oohhh..." Deborah breathed as realization hit her. Today was the day that Jareth would have to sign the divorce papers. Then she realized that _she _would have to sign papers too. "Any idea's on what I should wear?"

"Something classy...smart...a dress...you know." Deborah nodded, hiding her disgust at wearing a dress.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" She pulled up a seat next to him and put one leg over the other.

"What is there to talk about?" Deborah sighed. They sat for a while, Jareth staring into space, Deborah just watching him. Finally she realized she had to go back in order to have time to get ready to go to sign the papers. She stood and gently leant over, placing a kiss on his cheek, her hair falling across his chest. He looked up at her as she stood, a tiny bit of him expecting more, but she just smiled at him before leaving the room.

XXXX

"Hows this?" Deborah called, hurrying in to the kitchen wearing, much to her own dislike, a dress. It was cream strapless thing with a blue sash round the shoulders and pale blue roses down one side that led into a flaring strip of the same colour. Her hair was clipped up at the back so there was an explosion of chocolate curls at the back of her head. Her makeup was simple. No eyeshadow, no blusher, just eyeliner and red lipstick.

Jareth looked at her up and down. She looked beautiful. Again.

"Lovley. Shall we get going?" He said quietly. She looked at him and could have cried. He was in his best Goblin King finery. He was wearing a black coat, with a huge collar that stretched just to above the top of his hair. Everything he was wearing was black, including his breeches. His hair was it's usual puffball and his makeup was as it normally was. His face was pale, and his expression was unreadable.

Elian stood next to him in a plum purple coat, his face pale, his gorgeous hair just as it had been that morning. He smiled at the girl and she felt pink flush her cheeks.

They made their way silently through the building, Deborah's dress dragging slightly on the floor. Jareth walked at the front, and Deborah walked next to Elain.

When they got to the main entrance, Jareth stopped. Deborah almost bumped into him as a result of walking along looking at her shoes. He didn't even seem to notice. Deborah looked outside, seeing the long path that lead to...she craned her neck...nothing.

"Jareth...arn't we, y'know, going in the carriage?"

"She took it."

"..She?"

"Sarah. Sarah took the carriage."

"Your carriage?"

"Her carriage."

"She owned the carriage?"

"Yes."

"So we don't have a carriage?"

"Look, there's reason for needless repetitions of the word carriage. We havn't got one and therefore, we will...apperate." Elian said, a matter-of-factly.

"Apperate."

"Apperate." The lawyer nodded.

"Not again..." Jareth sighed. "Look, we apperate from here, go to this place, sign the papers, apperate back and have done! I just want to get it over with, is that UNDERSTOOD!!"

Elian and Deborah took a step backwards, their eyebrows raised. "Is is understood!?" Jareth's eyes were wide with desperation.

"Yes, it's understood." Deborah said incredulously.

"Good!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm so sorry this I've taken so long, family issues called me and I didn't have the energy for writing. But, here it is. _

_Ooh, and before I go, there was a girl, when I first uploaded this new version of Sweet Escape, that messaged me and told me didn't really like the new story, & she couldn't follow it anymore. I didn't keep the e-mail so have no idea how to contact her. However, if she is still following, could she please get in contact and tell me how she's finding it? It would please me greatly. _

_Thanks,_

_Q. x_


	35. A storm that blew so pure

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I HAVE made up. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sudden feeling of landing came as an additional shock to Deborah, so much so that she promptly landed on the floor with a thud. She blinked and tapped the marroon carpet that she'd just got closer to, just to check it was real and she wasn't actually suspended in mid air like she had been a matter of seconds ago.

Elian and Jareth watched her inspect the floor until the king realized where he was and what he was about to do. "Deborah, get up, you'll ruin your dress." He murmered. Deborah moaned irritably and held her hand out for him to pull her up but he appeared to be on a different planet completely. Elian sighed and took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She looked around curiously. They were in a long corridor that was frequented by many windows along the left side. Deborah couldn't see where it led to because Jareth was obstructing the way by walking. That was when Deborah realized that she was standing on her own, and rushed to catch up with Elian and Jareth.

"Where are we?"

"Underground Central."

"You what now?"

"Underground central. The heartbeat of the underground. This is where everything co-ordinates for this world. This is the block of offices where I work."

"Right." Deborah said, stuck for anything else to say whilst contemplating what on earth central underground looked like, totally bypassing any thoughts of looking outside to actually find out.

The corridor seemed to go on forever, and by the time they reached their apparent destination, Deborah's feet were rather tired of their high heeled state. She looked around her and realized they were in another part of the corridor. This one had two doors along the left side.

"Here we are." Elian said in his satisfied american tone.

"Are we?" Deborah said wearily. Jareth took a deep breath as Elian showed them through the doorway. Jareth entered first, followed by Deborah who tripped on her dress and stumbled in behind the king.

"Is it me or - Woah." Deborah stopped dead, causing Elian to jump back in suprise when he turned round to find the girl standing right it front of him. The reason Deborah had been stopped in her tracks, was because in the room, the other side of a large desk, stood Sarah and Kayden. She immediately compsed herself. She blinked a couple of times, straightened her dress and followed Jareth to the opposite side of the desk with an expressionless face, ignoring the rest of the room.

A small man, much like the family historian, stood at the end of the table, observing the papers that lay upon it. They were identical each side of the desk, a pen next to each. "Well look who the _King_ bought with him."

"Kayden!" Sarah whispered nudging him. Jareth didn't even bat and eyelid.

"Right, are we ready?" Said the small man, peering over his halfmoon glasses.

"Quite ready." Sarah said. Deborah felt a twinge in her heart as she heard the queen's voice so clear. It felt like she'd never been away.

"Sarah, High Queen Of The Goblins, by signing this document, you are commiting detatching yourself from the role of Goblin Queen, The Kingdom Of The Goblins, and Jareth, King Of The Goblins. You also agree to break your marriage vows. Correct?"

"Correct." Jareth said in a flat tone. Deborah shifted slightly, staring at the table blankly.

"Jareth, High King Of The Goblins, by signing this document, you are commiting yourself to ruling The Goblin Kingdom by yourself, and with anyone you choose to aid you. You also agree to break your marriage vows. Correct?"

"Correct."

"And now, the witnesses. Deborah Alexandra Roberts of the Aboveground and the Underground, by being a witness to this breaking of vows, you are commiting yourself to having your legal name on this document, meaning that you may be contacted at anytime regarding this divorce. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes." Deborah said clearly and effortlessly. She wanted to make Jareth look as good as possible. She knew this was tearing him up. She stood with her hands clasped at her middle, and tried not to let her mind wander to Ian. It did, much to her amusment and annoyance.

The rest went quite quickly. The small man at the end of the table droned on until all of them signed papers and then then it was simply over. Elian left with Jareth and Deborah in tow, followed by Sarah and Kayden, who had linked arms.

Deborah had to walk with her eyes glued to her feet, just so she didn't step on the hem of her dress and flip fowards. She hated dresses, and vowed never to wear one again. Ever. At least, not one this long.

They were almost back to where they had arrived, and had got there in silence, when Deborah heard a voice behind her, calling her name. She turned to see Sarah walking up towards her. Kayden seemed to have disapeared. Jareth bent down to her ear and told her he'd wait with Elian. She nodded understandingly, suddenly torn between the two people. One part of her wanted to wait for Sarah, and talk to her, and tell her how much she was hurting Jareth, and how much she herself missed the queen, and all the maids too. And the other part of her was quite happy to go home, with Jareth. But she was frozen to the spot, wanting to say goodbye to Sarah properly, because she knew, after this, there would be no more reason to see Sarah.

"Look," Sarah said hurridly, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Deborah said simply, looking at the floor. She'd noted before that Sarah was wearing red halterneck dress, and looked beautiful, again.

"Well, I am, because I just left you. I had to. I love Kayden."

"You don't need to justify your actions Sarah, I don't need to hear it."

"I'm so sorry." She wispered. Deborah could feel her eyes filling up. She wanted to tell her so badly what happened between the sixteen year old and the ex husband of the person standing in front of her, but she couldn't.

"I have to leave now." Deborah said, looking up at the green eyed woman.

"Of course you do. Look after yourself, and Jareth...and the castle..." Sarah voice began to break and she caught Deborah in a hug. She hugged her back, realizing how much she missed the person she was embracing.

Deborah pulled back and watched as Sarah prepared to leave. She raised an hand, looking as if she was going to click her fingers. "Don't waste your chance Debs. You've found someone true." Deborah cocked her head in confusion, but Sarah had already faded away.

She stood there, all alone, looking down the deserted corridor, Sarah's last sentance ringing in her mind. A tear spilled down her cheek but she wiped it away, and after a minute, joined Jareth and Elian who were way up the corridor.

XXXX

Before they knew it, they were back at the main entrance. Deborah looked around at the stone walls as if they were alien to her. Only yesterday had she rushed to greet Ian in that very place. Now it felt like a month ago. Elian had already disapeared into the castle, but Deborah and Jareth still stood there, looking out at the long drive, and the expanse of grass to the left of it.

A cold wind past over them and the girl shivered. She turned to her compainion, and, quite out of the blue, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. He smiled sadly, but somehow wasn't suprised at her suddenly pressing herself against him. She played with a lock of his hair that had fallen over his collar, and sighed, closing her eyes as he rubbed her arms. She broke away suddenly and tottered out of the hallway and into the garden. Thunder sounded above her head and she looked up as the first drops of rain began to fall.

"Where are you going?" Jareth called.

"Anywhere." She laughed, taking off her heeled shoes and throwing them behind her as rain started hammering down. She was soaked, and droplets ran down her face and off her shoulders.

"You'll catch yourself a death!" Jareth insisted from the entrance, but she didn't hear him. She just wondered off around the corner of the castle, out of view.

Jareth turned away and went back inside, not knowing that the girl he'd watched walk off, had sunk to her knees, her face no only dripping with rain, but with tears too.

_XXXXXXXX_

_And as if by magic, Chapter 35 appeared. _

_Q. x_


	36. Now I need you more than ever

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth was bored. He was tired, and hungry, and very, very bored. He'd given up with paperwork in his office, the maids were all busy in the throne room, and he had no idea where Deborah was. He stared out of the corridor window at the late febuary sun that was just about to set behind the trees of the garden. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

The last month and a half had been a hard one. Deborah had helped him get the study sorted out, and he'd found she wasn't as disorganized as he'd first thought. She was also a laugh to work with. He'd begun to find himself looking foward to each day where she'd come and help him for a couple of hours. He'd come out in the morning, skip breakfast and get straight into his study, to deal with the mound of post that had arrived for him.

Then at about 11, the Deborah would wonder in, usually sleepily or half hung over, and sit opposite him at the desk, and watch him, and pass comments, or just talk to him. More often than not, she would skip off after lunch because 'Ian was coming over'. Jareth still hadn't warmed to that man, but if Deborah trusted him, he guess he should too. He wouldn't see her for the rest of the day. He normally ended up still being there in the morning, and sneak out of the castle before anyone except Deborah awoke. Today was one of the days 'Ian was over' and Jareth assumed they were together in Deborah's room.

Jareth sighed half heartedly and turned in order to go into the library. He entered quietly and, upon seeing it was empty, closed the door behind him. He ran his finger along one of the shelves of books, trying to make himself take an interest. He was about to pick up one that looked vaugly like what he wanted to read, when he heard a distinct sniffing noises behind him, followed by soft sobs. He turned, excpecting to see one of the maids, but instead, he saw Deborah, leaning against the window.

He sighed sadly, and dropped to his knees majesticly. Deborah didn't move, just squeezing her eyes shut so as not to let him see how upset she was. "Debs? What's up?" Jareth murmered, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. She flinched away.

"He doesn't want me." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Who doesn't want you?"

"Ian. He's found someone else. Someone older, who can give him all he wants..." Deborah trailed off and turned away, hiding her tear streaked face.

"Debs...didn't we know this would happen?" Jareth said, gently putting his arms around the hunched girl, his legs spread so she fitted neatly against him, so as he could hug her better. She cried harder and he kissed her soft hair, rocking her gently, back and forth, as she sobbed into his chest.

He would never let anyone hurt her again. He was a fool to let this go on. He knew Ian would do this to her, and here was the consequence of him not stopping it. He noticed that next to where she'd been sitting, the ballet necklace that Ian had given her had been ripped from her neck, and now lay in two peices on the floor.

If there had been a good time for this to happen, this wasn't one. Deborah turned 17 tomorrow, March 1st.

He shh'd her gently and trailed his fingers up and down her back. It'd happened to him, and now it was happening to the very person who'd helped him through the termoil. He eased round, taking the girl with him so his back was against the window. She leaned on him, the shuddering of her shoulders stopping slowly. She sniffed and closed her eyes.

She knew she was pretending it was Ian she was next to, and Jareth knew it too. She felt a hand cup her chin and turn her head up. Her big blue eyes looked up at him wearily. "It won't hurt forever." He wispered. Her eyes filled up and she turned out of his grasp.

"Bloody feels like it. What did I do wrong?"

"Hey hey hey! Don't blame this on yourself. He's the one that's made a mistake, giving up something as intelligent, and as funny, and as pretty as you."

"Shut up." She whispered, but he only hugged her closer, and she didn't resist. She didn't really want to resist, ever again. He stroked and kissed her hair again, and was quite content to just sit there quietly, contemplating what all of this meant.

XXXX

Deborah flipped over onto her stomach again and sighed. Her eyes and face felt sore from crying and it seemed her whole body hurt. Roxy and Saskia lay silently sleeping in their beds, and the darkness seemed to press down on her. In her mind, Ians face kept flitting back and forth, before it was replaced by Jareth, before it morphed back into Ian.

In the end, she tired of tormenting herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed sleepily. She couldn't even be bothered to put on slippers or a dressing gown as she left the room for a walk to goodness knows where. She shivered as the cool air of the corridor hit her bare arms and legs, and her feet hit the freezing floor.

She felt empty and lifeless. But when she thought about it, this was only a dream. Wasn't it? While she was thinking this confuddling thought, she passed Jareth's room. The door was ajar. Deborah paused, a sudden urge to push it open and go inside washing over her. She so wanted to. She decided she had nowhere else to go, so she may as well follow her instincts. She couldn't recall a time when they'd been wrong. She was tired and half delirious with emotional pain that she came to the conclusion that nothing could be worse than what she was feeling.

She pushed open the heavy oak door and slipped inside. The room was a considerable amount warmer than it had been out in the corridor. She saw the single human shaped lump that was Jareth lay in the bed. Moonlight shone into the room through the huge window that had no curtains. She tiptoed over the bed slightly hesitantly, drawing breath at how lovley Jareth looked. So peaceful and perfect, with porcelain skin and thinish lips. She sighed and stood for a second, looking at him before speaking.

"Jareth?" Deborah whispered. He 'mmm'd' in responce, not moving. "I couldn't sleep..I..." She trailed off. Jareth opened an eye, seeing the tall, thin girl standing there, her eyes red from crying, her face streaked, so vaulnrable, all on her own.

He flipped back the dark purple silk sheets, revealing his shirtless form, and flopped an arm out beside him. Deborah breathed in releif, and she obliged, crawling onto the bed and onto Jareth's arm that had her name on it. She pulled the covers back over them and sank into her warm environment. Jareth's hand curled up around her back, and rested on the part between her rib cage and her hip.

She lay her head in the crook of his arm, before sliding her long cool fingers over his pale, smooth, toned chest. Jareth sighed happily, causing Deborah to trail her hand up to where his neck met his shoulder, and rest her hand, earning a contented 'mm' from him. She tangled her fingers in his long golden hair and pushed herself upwards to let her full lips make contact his cheek. She lingered there for a second or two and she watched Jareth's own lips twitch before shifting back down and nuzzling into his neck

After that, Jareth began circling his thumb through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, above her hip. She moaned sofly and sleepily, shuffling closer to him. They lay like that for a while, Deborah forgetting more and more about Ian as she realized how right it felt to be here, with Jareth. After a long time, Jareth turned on his side so that when Deborah opened her eyes, she was looking directly at his chest. He hooked his leg up over both of hers and put his chin on the top of her head and stroked down her unruly hair as her breath tickled his chest and she trailed lazy circles across his taunt back. He could lay like this forever, given the choice. Protecting her, as she had protected him once upon a time. She belonged here. His mind flitted back to Sarah. He'd layed like this with her. But to him, this felt different. Better? He didn't know. Finally, her fingers stopped moving and she began to breath deeply and peacefully. Jareth looked at the clock. Half past 13. "Happy Birthday Debs."

XXXX

"Rise and shine Debs!" Sang the distinctive voice. Deborah mumbled something and pulled the covers up round her chin. Something hit the bed with gusto, causing her to jump into conciousness. She saw Jareth and her head retracted somewhat, before her face became panicked as she saw unfamiliar surroundings. Jareth watched her expression turn to realization as she remembered the previous night. Her face fell.

"Ah bugger...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be here...goodness, I got into your bed and everything...I'm so sorry." Deborah said sheepishly, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't be. It wasn't a problem." Deborah had to smirk at his comment. He indicated to her right. She looked and saw a steaming mug sitting on the bedside cabinet. She laughed and shot him a knowing glance. He was wearing one of his jet black shirts, exposing the creamy skin beneath, and jet black breeches. Gods, he was skinny. He flicked a wrist and a mug appeared in his hands. He looked at her mischeviously whilst he took a sip.

"What?" Deborah said demandinly, propping herself up on the pillows, suddenly feeling selfconcious.

"Happy Birthday Deborah." He smirked.

"What?!" Deborah squeeked, then realized why she hadn't known she turned 17 today. Stupid underground having no stupid calenders. Deborah sighed. "Another birthday."

"You don't like birthdays?" Jareth said, shuffling up the bed to sit beside her.

"They're just another day. Another ordinary day. They don't mean anything. What time is it anyway?"

"6:30."

"You woke me up this early?! What the hell for?!" She exclaimed, flopping back onto her pillow. Jareth ignored the question.

"What are your plans for today?" He said, easing himself back, although being careful not to muzz up his hair.

"How am I supposed to know, ya'eejit! Same old, I guess."

"Well, whatever they are, forget them. Put your best frock on love, we're going out."

Deborah flipped onto her side. "Oh yeah. Where are you taking me?" She smirked.

"It's a suprise. "

"Oo, I love suprises." Deborah said sarcastically. "

Well if you don't want too..." Jareth sighed.

"No no no, I'm sure I can manage it just fine." She winked.

"So your not too upset about Ian now?" Jareth looked concerned.

"I'll find someone more true." She said blankly, before swinging off the bed, grabbing her coffee, and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_The lyric quote from this chapter is NOT from 'Total Eclipse Of The Heart' by the Tyler woman, it's from 'Lets spend the night together' By Keith Richards & David Bowie.  
_

_Q. x _


	37. Screaming above Central London

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, And anything I HAVE made up.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Thank goodness for that. Half of me thought you_ were_ actually going to wear a frock."

"Look, I might be a brain dead halfwit, but I'm not stupid!" Jareth laughed, looking down at what she was wearing. Calf length jeans, a white belted shirt, and jet black high heels. Over her arm was a black felt trench coat. He eyed her footwear and internally groaned, but before he could protest, she spoke.

"So, where are you taking me?" She grinned.

"I said before, it's a suprise." He winked at her and her stomach flipped. "But just before we go, I warn you now, you're feet will be no more if you wear those." He said indicating the shoes.

"Tough too-ta's kingy, I'm wearin' 'em." She smiled and took the arm he offered her. They looked an odd pair, and Deborah's stomach was fluttering about in apprehension and excitement about where she was going.

"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as they set off towards the main entrance.

When they reached it, Jareth stopped. Again there was no carriage sitting at the end of the sunny drive. Deborah was glad, because a carriage normally meant she had to go somewhere posh and royal, which she really didn't like. The king turned to her and grinned boyishly.

"Take my hands."

Deborah eyed his suspiciously. "Take them. They won't hurt you." He smiled, offering his gloved fingers to her. She gripped them apprehensivly. "Close your eyes."

Instead of closing them, Deborah widened them. "For goodness sake girl, what do you take me for?!" Jareth sighed impatiently.

"Fine, fine, don't get your royal boxers in a twist." Deborah snapped, closing her eyes and biting back a nervous giggle. Jareth smiled.

"And...open them." Jareth whispered. Suddenly, there was lots of noise around Deborah, and she blinked several times. They were standing by some gates, surrounded by normal, aboveground people, in a normal, aboveground street. It looked very familiar. She read the sign next to the gates. "**_HYDE PARK_**." It hit her. He'd bought her to london, her favourite city, for her birthday.

She spun round to see Jareth grinning behind her. Although, she stepped back, he looked a lot different. His hair was in a short, straight blonde bob around his angular features, and his eyes were shaded with dark glasses. He wore black jeans, and black shoes, and a grey trench coat, similar to hers. It felt strange to be with him in such a human surrounding.

Her head wasn't quite round it, and she was waiting to wake up. Although, if she did, she'd still like to be in Jareth's bed, she decided. She grinned and leaped at him, hugging him and whispering thank-you's in his ear. When she pulled back, he spoke.

"So, you don't mind spending your birthday here then?"

"Like hell I do!" She grinned.

XXXXX

Deborah layed back, and let the sun beat down on her face. It was suprisingly warm for the first of March. Jareth lie next to her, soaking up the late afternoon sun. Both their coats lie in a heap at the side of the pale blue picnic blanket they were lying on. A basket sat at their feet, and the distant sound of childrens voices echoed from the trees far below.

They lay in a secluded area of the park, far above the huge lake, in what seemed to be just an expanse of green space. They'd eaten lunch, and now they were just relaxing. Birds sang above, and Deborah was really quite content where she was.

She seemed to forget about everything except the company she was in, until Ian crept back into her mind. The vacant look on his face when he told her, the way he just left her to cry there. Then she thought about how kind Jareth had been, and how safe she'd felt in his arms the previous night. Her eyes began to prickle, and soon a tear threatened to roll down her face.

She sat up, this action not going unnoticed by Jareth. She stood, and began to wonder around the picnic blanket on wobbly legs, looking out over the lake. Jareth sat up slowly and looked at her. She just stood now, her hand at her face.

He stood up and blinked at the spell of dizzyness that hit him. He walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her from behind. This only made more tears drip down her cheeks. Jareth tutted as she sank back gently. He breathed the air around him deeply. Less magic, he thought. He turned her around, earning no protest from her.

"Still hurting?" He whispered, wiping away tears with his gloved hands. She nodded and closed her eyes when he didn't pull his hand away. They were so close, yet still they seemed far away.

"You're just...there, arn't you? You've been so lovely to me and...bringing me here, and you've let me do what I want and...thank-you." She whispered.

"No need to thank me, you deserve all this." He said in a low voice.

"I hope you're real. Really, I do." She closed her eyes and stretched her head up towards his. She nuzzled her mouth to his, softly, not really sure what she was doing. He responded in the same way. He made kissing motions occasionally, to which she would return the action, until they'd both had enough of teasing. He cupped her face with both his hands and caught her lips, starting gently. Tounges flicked until his mouth was fully covering hers. Her hands reached up and circled his neck, stroking his shortened hair and his neck, whilst his held on to her waist. He seemed to be much taller than her today, and she even had heels on.

She tilted her head back, letting him deepen it even more. Nothing was going to stop her this time. Not Sarah, not Ian, not anyone.

He helped her hitch a leg on his hip, and he hauled her up so as she could get the other around as well. She sat there comfortably, their lips still battling, her hands running through his soft hair.

Jareth paused for breath, but just as he was about to go in again, she turned her head slightly and trailed soft kisses across his cheek, and all the way down his neck. She left it there and returned back to his mouth.

Still holding her, Jareth walked slowly back over to the picnic blanket, where they stood for a while. Deborah's hands rested on the top button of his shirt as they parted and he put her down. He looked down at his shirt and her hands. "Not to hasty." He said sneakily. She burst out laughing and he chuckled.

Deborah giggled as she stumbled back to their blanket, Jareth following suit. Jareth couldn't help but laugh."Well, that stopped you crying didn't it?" Jareth said, flopping back down, noticing that a cool breeze had crept up. She laughed toxicly, shivvering. "Come here." Jareth said, extending an arm. She cuddled up to him, her brain not quite comprehending where she was and what she'd just done. There she was, in the heart of london, her favourite city, that she recalled coming to every year with her father, with a man who looked the spitting image of David Bowie from another world, having just spent the day with him, and made out with him, and was now lying in his arms...again.

She thought back to the day they'd just had. They'd spent the morning wondering around, having a mid morning coffee in the lakeside cafe, before making their way up to their picnic spot and laying there for half an hour, and then eating their lunch. After that, they'd layed there and talked for a long time, and then this had happened. She sighed vocally, lifting her head so it was in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in, his scent making her drowsy.

"You know when I said 'when you don't love, you can't get hurt?"

"Ye**_a_**s."

"I lied."

Jareth laughed. "I know."

She swatted at him. "You're not meant to suss me out!"

"Ah, but I do it so well."

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I know."

"Smart arse."

XXXXX

_Okay, there we are! That's my last update for a week, as I go on holiday tomorrow! I'll be writing whilst I'm away though. And getting more inspiration. _

_Love,_

_Q. x _


	38. She took his ring, took his babies

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, the labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Deborah mumbled her thanks as Delphinia put her mug of coffee on the table next to her. She swung her legs up onto the seat and paused her reading of '_Goblins - The definitive Story'_ for a moment to tilt her head back and let the afternoon sun beam through the library window and onto her face.

She bought herself back down to earth and peered over her book at Jareth, who was hidden behind his paper, but could be heard thanking the maid as she lay his lunch tray next to him.

"So, did you have a good day yesterday?" The dark haired servant enquired. Deborah, to hide a grin at the thought of the previous day, her birthday, ducked behind her book and let Jareth answer.

"It was...interesting, to say the least." The king replied, Deborah unable to see his face.

"Is there something you two arn't telling me here?" Delphinia said, wiping her hands on her apron and perching on the arm of a seat.

"No!" Deborah and Jareth squeeked in unisan. The maid raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not convinced, but anyhow, talking of things-we-don't-know, Mariette left a note this morning asking if Deborah could meet her at the stables at 5."

Deborah sniffed. She hadn't seen Mariette in a month or two. She'd started to forget she even worked there, as she was never in the yard when she walked through. Jareth was also suprised, but no-one could see this, as he was concealed behind his paper, which, once again, seemed to be in a different language.

The maid left and the two people in the library carried on reading. Yesterday, they'd stayed in the park for a while longer after their kiss, not saying much, but happy all the same. Then, they'd transported back to the castle, and Deborah had thanked him for a lovley day. They'd hugged, and went their seperate ways to bed.

Deborah had tossed and turned, the feeling she'd had whilst kissing Jareth being contemplated in her mind constantly. Jareth had just layed there, thinking about Deborah, his feelings for her battling for dominance in his brain.

Now, they'd ended up in the libray together, unplanned, and hardly a word had been spoken between them. The seventeen year old glanced at the paper covered king and decided it was time to leave. She replaced her book on the shelf and crossed the room.

"Cheer up Jareth," She called as she left the library, "I've seen happier car accidents."

**_XXXX_**

Deborah twisted over on the green sheets and looked across at the clock. 10 more minutes 'til she had to meet Mariette.

If Deborah had still been going out with Ian, she'd probably have been with him today. She missed someone coming to see her, and at least pretending they wanted her. She knew it wasn't Ian that she wanted to want her though. Deborah knew it was someone else that was consuming her thoughts alot just recently.

Originally, she had only wanted one person, and that one person she couldn't have. He was the rockstar that saved her life. He'd filled every waking thought, and, alot of the time, he still did. She still wanted him, as much as she ever had. She'd still irritate the residents of Goblin Castle with her loud, incessant playing of his albums on repeat when she was alone, the amount of pictures of him on her bedroom wall in the castle still baffled the king, and she was always scribbling whichever of his lyrics that was floating around in her head in a notebook she kept in her room. When she wasn't listning to his music, or reading a book on him, or pestering Jareth or Emelda to produce another poster out of thin air, she'd be sitting in the library, writing analogys of his songs, or a simple couplet of lyrics. Jareth would sometimes watch her, but would never invade her privacy by reading them, however much he wanted to.

Deborah knew she hadn't loved Ian, because she'd come to love another person in her life apart from the rockstar, and it wasn't the blonde elf dancer. She realized, that she hadn't been upset in Hyde Park because of Ian, she'd cried for the fact that she'd probably never have either of the men she really had feelings for. Which, if you thought about it, was the same person, but that was beside the point.

Jareth had noticed, that whenever Ian was schedueled to come round, she'd take all the pictures of Bowie down, and hide all the CD's she owned, as if she was trying to hide that part of her, protecting it from ridicule that may threaten it's face. He'd watched her hide them through the crystal and in the end, he'd started to magically take them down whilst she was away from her room. This always managed to confuse her, but she came to expect it.

However, she'd never worry about taking them down when Jareth was there. It was as if she trusted him to accept that this was the way she lived and breathed. He secretly loved that. She didn't have a problem with him seeing them.

Deborah had started to appreciate that his temprement was different to that of the rockstar who had portrayed him in the film. In some ways though, he was very similar. Jareth was very reserved, and gentlemenly, and he was certainly creative, even if he didn't let anyone see it. Sometimes Jareth could be insecure, and he had a foul temper, and wouldn't be polite to people he didn't like, which drove the 17 year old mad.

Deborah wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she was under the impression that Jareth was taller than David Bowie. Which was odd, because in theory, they were the same person. She often wondered why her mind would bother to make up all this detail and confusion.

As she began to contemplate this, her eyes subconciencly wandered to her clock, causing her to shoot bolt upright in the realization that she was late by five minutes.

She pinged off the bed and grabbed her red and white striped jumper, pulling it over her head in a frenzied rush, pulling her hair out of it's loose ponytail in the process. She pulled her big boots over her tattered black jeans, and hurried out of the room, followed by her dogs.

Nowadays, she'd just let the dogs roam around the castle as and when they wanted to. Jareth would often end up planting her dogs back by her bedroom door, knocking, then disapearing, so when she opened it, it looked like the dogs had knocked. This never failed to make her laugh, and it always managed to make him chuckle as well, as he watched from around the corner in his crystal.

She stumbled out into the corridor and half ran, half fell, out into the courtyard. She sprinted past the fountain and out into the stable yard, coming to a sudden stop, a little out of breath.

Deborah looked around the the deserted yard. Horses heads peered over all the stable door, except one, and they watched as stray peices of hay drifted across the tarmac. She sighed irritatedly and called Mariette's name. No answer.

She muttered something rude and poked her head over the door that wasn't occupied by a horses head. It was Saphire's stable, Jareth's horse. As it walked over from it's hag bag, it's coat shone, even though there was no light reflecting off it. It nickered softly and nuzzled it's head to her cheek. She laughed and stroked his nose.

"What am I to do Saph? Why does this have to be so damn confusing? The horse snorted as Deborah sighed her last sentance. "Does he even come to see you anymore sweetheart?" She looked into the horse's eyes and they seemed to have a knowing look in them.  
"Someone tell me what I should feel..." Deborah trailed off, not really sure what she was saying as she leant her head against the horse's neck, tears welling up, wishing she wasn't feeling this, wishing everything was simple again, wishing she could just crawl into a corner and cry.

"So here ya'are. Thought you'd never arrive." Came a distinctly irish voice of Mariette behind her. Her accent had become harder than Deborah remembered. In fact, it hadn't been obvious that she was irish at all before. She turned to see the maid standing with a broom in one hand, the other on her hip. Her strawberry blonde hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days, and dark circles lay under her dull looking eyes. Deborah was slightly taken aback. The maid looked sick and withdrawn, and so much different to how she rememberd her.

Before the seventeen year old had said anything, the stable girl had turned and was making her way over to Ruby's box. "Bett'r get this over with, you've probably got t'ings to do." She called opening the bottom half of the door, pushing the horse gently backwards and beckoned for Deborah to follow.

This was all too weird, she thought as she made her way into the dark stable. Mariette had already produced two bales of hay in the corner of the box, behind diamond, and was seated on one of them. She indicated for Deborah to do the same.

"I guess you'll be wantin' to know why you havn't seen me for a while?" The maid said, leaning back against the wall.

"Well yeah." Deborah laughed nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Ha. You could say that." Deborah shifted uneasily. Mariette seemed eerily knowing and almost scary. She had her arms crossed across her stomach and was staring over Deborah's shoulder at the horse behind.

"Well...arn'tcha gonna let on?" She said.

"I'm pregnant Deborah. The be all and end all of everything. My life, my job, my home here. So there ya're." Tears were evident in Mariettes eyes, but they remained staring and her face straight. Deborah almost had to shut her mouth manually. Questions began buzzing around her head and the first one seemed to fall out of her mouth without her actually planning it to.

"Who else knows?"

"My mum and Dad. You."

"You mean none of the maids know?!"

"None of them."

"So Jareth doesn't know."

"Jareth does not know I'm pregnant."

"Who's is it."

"I beleive it's a dancer's...from the elvin kingdom. It was a one night stand...I remember, he was blonde, and very tall...and quite thin. Pointy ears."

Deborah froze. Her mind wirred and the other questions dropped from her brain. That description fitted Ian perfectly. Was it Ian's baby? She let out a choked sob quite by accident and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Mariette said, her eyebrows lowering in confusion.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Honestly. You didn't get him name or anything did you..?"

"I can't recall it Deb -"

"Please?!" Deborah cut her off in panic, gripping the side of the bale with both hands.

"Deborah, I can't remember!" Mariette whispered.

"How long have you been..er..."

"Pregnant? I'm 3 months."

"Oh." Was all Deborah managed to say, her throat had gone tight.

"Look, I know it's a bit of a cheek to ask, but...would you be..godmother?" Deborah hadn't yet recovered from the last shock, and no way was she ready for this one.

"Godmother?! To I -...the dancers baby."

"Well if you don't want to..."

"No no, I think I'd love to."

"Think?"

"Know. I know I'd love to. Who were you thinking of making godfather, there's no-one really except.."

"Jareth. I want Jareth to be the godfather of my baby."

Deborah coughed slightly in a strangled attempt not to laugh at the thought of Jareth carefully carrying a baby and cooing at it like an ancient aunt. "You havn't even told him yet!"

"I know." Whispered the blonde. "I was wondering if you could tell him...? Please. I can't face him. He's been so good to me..."

"I'll try. I make no promises."

"Thanks Deborah. You're a lifesaver. Thank-you for coming." Mariette said hurridly and stood, the 17 year old following suit.

"You're welcome." Deborah said shakily. She felt as if her knees would buckle and she would sink to the floor in a twirl of tears and screams to be put out of her misery. But instead, she smiled, and left the stuffy stable to wonder back up through the courtyard.

She wasn't ready to face Jareth really. She wanted to cry and cry and cry, but she couldn't. Someone would see her and want to know whats wrong, and if she spoke about it, she'd let on that Ian had been cheating on her, and they'd laugh and think she was a looser. No, she wouldn't cry.

She approched the archway and took a deep breath, not really sure what she was bracing herself for. Trotting up the single step, she immediately regretted coming this way and not going for a walk in the cold instead. She heard Jareth's voice drifting up the corridor at her. He'd obviously heard her advance.

"Will you _please_ keep your dogs in your room, I've just had to prize them away from a pair of my boots! They're just like their owner, always doing something with their mouths..." He said, and air of mischeif in his voice. Gods, his voice. She closed her eyes as she paused in the doorway. It was so...lovley. She could listen to it for hours. He could read her a dictionary times over and she'd listen to still listen to him. And he sounded happy. That was all she needed. For him to be lovley to her again.

She secretly loved it when he was jokey with her, and mischeivious, and devilish around her. It suited Deborah down to the ground when he was like that. Just not now. She couldn't handle it now.

Before she had time to dash back, Roxy and Saskia trotted around the corner and pounced on her, knocking her backwards a step. Jareth followed and pretended to look stern.

"What have I told you about letting them run rife?" She laughed at this weakly, and her grinned, his pixie teeth showing.

"What did Mariette want?" He said, blocking her path, not on purpose, but he was blocking her path all the same.

"Erm...nothing...just a...chat. Look, I'm really tired.." Deborah yawned. "So if you don't mind I think I'll go for a lie down or something..." She said, not looking him in the eye and trying to sidle past him. He lowered his brow and grabbed her arm, a little too harshly for his own liking, and loosened his grip apologetically.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Nothing's the matter. Honestly Jareth." She said, looking up at him with those big, blue eyes. They looked reddened slightly. "Just..." She indicated his hand on her arm.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you. What did Mariette want?!"

Deborah sighed. "I can't tell you."

"You can and you will!"

"I can't TELL you!" She said, twisting away from him. He hated seeing her like this. Something in him told him he must sort it out. He caught her shoulders and turned her round. Deborah stared over the kings shoulder, at the empty corridor behind him.

"I am your king and you will tell me what is bothering you or I shall have to punish you." He snarled, something in his voice told Deborah that he was not entirely serious. All the way through his sentance, her eyes were fixed on the all behind him. She snapped her eyes back up to his face.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Although I was intrigued as to what the punishment was." She sniffed. He laughed loudly. She pulled herself up so her mouth was next to Jareth's ear and uttered the simple words; "She's pregnant" and pulled away.

"She's WHAT?!"

"Shhhhh. Keep it down! Yes, she's pregnant." Jareth's eyes widened incredulously.

"Well who's is it?"  
Deborah swallowed and darted her eyes to the window.

"Deborah, who's is it?" He shook her slightly. Geez, it was cold.

"Ian's." She whispered, barely audible, but Jareth heard it alright. "It thinks Ian's baby." She laughed, trying to cover the choke that would be in her voice if she spoke anymore. Jareth shook his head. As if things couldn't get any worse for the girl standing in front of him. He looked at her, her eyes filling up. He pulled her back down to earth when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and went to hug her. However, she flinched away. She so wanted to sink into his arms and cry, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't let him see she needed anyone else.

"Don't. Just don't. Once I start, I can't stop. I can just do without going down again."

"But - "

"Goodnight Jareth."

_XXXX_

_Now, I know what you're probably thinking by now. Yes, if I were you, I'd be thinking I'm so weird, sad person who likes writing these characters such aweful lives too, but it WILL get better. I PROMISE. _

_Q. x _


	39. And I don't stand in my own light

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I'm bored."

"No you're not."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the Goblin King." Jareth smirked at Deborah, who was currently sipping coffee, her head on her fist, staring out of the kitchen window. She snorted at his response and sighed subduedly.

"What do you suggest I do then, oh mighty one?"

"That's not my problem." The King said smugly.

"Well if you havn't got anything worth adding, quit pretending you have." She muttered, earning a chuckle from Jareth, who soon returned to his writing.  
As time went on, in silence, Roxy began pawing at Deborah's leg, soon to be joined by Saskia, queing that they wanted a walk. The girl looked out through the wooden framed window at the grey and dull clouds and groaned.

"You went for a walk this morning!" She huffed.

"Yes, but they want another one." Jareth murmured cockily, not looking up from his work.

hot"You walk them then." She shot at him, earning no response from the King. She got up and went to leave, tipping the dregs of her coffee in the sink first, when Jareth stopped her.

"Deborah?"

"Mmm, what?" She said, watching the liquid whirlpool around the plug hole as she ran the tap.

"I was wondering, if you'd meet me, tomorrow, for dinner?"

Deborah blinked and spun round, half expecting the king to be grinning at her devilishly like he sometimes did when he was joking. But this time, he was looking up from his papers, quite serious, his eyes having a slight nervousness in them, which she'd never seen before.

"Are you asking me out?" She giggled apprehensively. No-one had asked her out like this before.

"That is irrelavent. Will you meet me or not?" He persisted.

"Yes, okay, I'll meet you!" She laughed. Jareth smiled at her, showing his canine teeth.

"Right then. 7 O'Clock tomorrow, in the dining hall, wear a dress, don't be late." He recited, a little too fast for his own liking.

"Yes sir, whatever you say sir." Deborah said, bowing and nodding as she left the room. As she passed over the threshhold, she began giggling at her own antics, and the dogs began to bark, making her laugh harder.

Jareth listened to her as he footfalls got fainter and fainter, and waited until his heart rate had lowered to it's normal, and slightly uneaven, beat.

XXXXX

Deborah straightened her dress nervously, her heart racing, her palms sweaty, her face flushed. She stood outside the dining hall doors in the cool corridor, attempting to get her head straight before she went in, trying to tell herself it was only dinner. She'd seen none of the maids all afternoon, and was beginning to wonder where they'd all gone. To add to her confusion, she hadn't seen Jareth since yesterday, before she'd taken the dogs out round the orchard.

Deborah scraped her nails in her palm in frustration at herself for not being more confident. Was her dress too much? She looked down at it and tugged at the material. It was a creamy halterneck with a neckline way past her bust, but held together with small strips of fabric, so it didn't show too much, but enough. The dress went in at the waist and then flowed out fluidly into a fullish skirt. Her hair was piled at her head, mismatched curls cascading over the clasp and falling so the ends just touched her neck. She wore only eyeliner and red lipstick on her face, and wore no jewelry except an anchor necklace. Delphinia had painted her elegant nails the day before, although the maid was slightly perplexed at why Deborah wouldn't tell anyone what she was having them done for. She'd had them manicured red, so they contrasted well with her dress and lipstick.

The seventeen year old had questioned herself as to why she'd made so much effort for tonight. She'd hadn't been to dinner on her own with someone for as long as she could remember. In fact, had she ever _been_ to dinner with someone as just the two of them? It was debatable.

"For gods sake pull yourself together!" She whispered to herself. She checked her watch. It was one that Sarah had sent to her as a late birthday present. It showed the 13 hours, and the hands were now directly on the 7th.

Deborah took a deep breath and faced the door, almost feeling sick. She clasped the doorknob, and turned it shakily, the door creaking as it revealed the room to her. She would've turned back around, and tryed looking at the room again in disbeleif, if it had not been for the fact that she couldn't take her eyes off it. It didn't have a wooden floor anymore, it seemed to be carpetted in some kind of velvety looking material. The walls and ceiling wern't visible, as they were both covered with pastel drapes of different fabrics, some shining in the unexplainable light, and some just being sublte undertones. Music filled the air, and it was king of 50's blues, which Deborah loved.

Then she looked at the centre of the room. There, sat a table. A reasonably sized table, although not half as big as the kitchen table. It only had two chairs. On one, sat a certain man, blonde hair forming a lions mane around his sculpted face, a slight smirk dancing on his lips. His eyes seemed to glint even from this distance. Deborah was speechless and almost couldn't move. She stared around in awe until she realized Jareth was approaching her, his smirk turning into a smile.

"I take it you like it then?" He said cheekily.

"I love it! You did this for me?!" She breathed in disbeleif.

"As a thank-you." The king uttered, lifting her long fingers to his warm lips gently. She just stared at him, dumbfounded, electric shivers travelling down her spine. He look completely gorgeous. He was wearing a long, black, glittering jacket, over a white silk shirt that had ruffles all the way down the front, and was clasped at the front of he neck with a blue crystal broach. He wore jet black breeches, and boots of the same colour adorned his feet. At the ends of odd locks of spikey hair, was what looked like black hair paint, and on his cheekbones there was evidence of glitter. He was was lit up in what could only be described as candlelight.

He slid his arm gently around Deborah's tiny waist and guided her to the table. He sneeked looks at her as they walked. She looked amazing. Her flawless skin glowed in the light, oh and her blue eyes, unlike a humans, glittered in the light. He looked at the depth of her neckline and refrained from laughing out loud - it was just like her to wear something like that. Her angular face, her ringletted hair. She seemed perfect tonight. She had a small smile of wonderment on her face as she walked, her dress swaying silently with every step.

Deborah's head was spinning, she couldn't beleive all this was for her. Jareth felt oddly warm next to her, and she half expected to wake up soon. She'd been expecting to wake up for some time, it seemed. They reached the table, and Jareth even pulled out her chair for her. Deborah couldn't help but smile uncontrolably. She couldn't beleive she was here. She really shouldn't be here, she thought.

Throughout their meal, they talked, and they laughed, and they were just content in each other company. Deborah didn't eat much. Jareth hadn't expected her to. Deborah wasn't even sure what it was that she was meant to be eating. However, she did recognise stuffed mushrooms, earning her decision that life was indeed too short to stuff a mushroom.

They finished eating soon enough, the whole thing becoming a bit of a blur to Deborah. She was fixated by her companions face. It was almost glowing, and he was grinning more than she'd ever seen him before. He was on top form, making her laugh too hard to speak on some occasions.

Her face lit up suddenly as the first bars of 'Word On A Wing' started up, the first track that had been played that night that she knew. The look on her face made Jareth smile internally. He could see how happy the music made her. It seemed to give her an expression that he'd only seen when she wasn't around other people. He'd picked this one specially._ 'Now or never' _Thought Jareth.

"Deborah, would you allow me the honour of dancing with you?" He said, standing. She flushed pink and but smiled.

"Like hell I would." She whispered. Jareth appeared by her side and she turned, taking the gloved hand that was stretched out to her, and looking into his eyes. He led her over to the middle of the floor and slid his hand to the small of her back.

"But I can't dance." She whispered in his ear.

"Just follow my lead then." He said back, secretly pleased at her willingness to be so close to him again.

_'In this age of grand illusion, you walked into my life out of my dreams'_ Crooned the voice Deborah knew oh-so-well as Jareth swayed her accross the floor effortlessly. Deborah still wasn't sure where the music was coming from, but at that moment, she didn't care. Her chest was tight with excitement and happiness, her brain blocking out the thought that this could be a dream. His grip on her was too real.

"How did you know I always wanted to dance to this song?" She whispered. Jareth didn't answer, but simply kissed her on the forehead, making her heart skip involantarily.

_'My prayer flies like a word on a wing, does my prayer fit in with your scheme of things?'_

The last line sailed through the air and Deborah was nearly in tears. It was a song that meant so much to her and for Jareth to play it made the whole thing feel very surreal. When they'd finished, Deborah saw that the table had gone, and the lights had dimmed.

"Think you could manage one more?" Jareth said into her ear, his smirk evident in his voice.  
Deborah just mmm'd in response, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, but when the other song he'd picked out for her started, she pulled back with tears in her eyes.

_'You gonna look fine, be primed for dancing'_

"You knew my favourite Marc song?!" She said, grinning like a mad thing.

"That I did, yes." He chuckled in reply, gripping around her waist with one arm, whilst her hand snaked up and rested at the back of his neck. Their remaning hands held each other at the side of them, as Jareth swayed her hips gently, but not so slowly that it was a slow dance. His cheek was next to hers, and she inhaled the scent of his hair. At one point, he quicked the pace, so her head bobbed side to side, and she was suddenly aware of how close he was to her. He grinned into her hair and carried on.

As the dance drew to an end, Deborah had her head on Jareth's shoulder, her eyes closed, his hands on her waist. Her arms were slung around his neck loosely, and she seemed to have lost all sense of time. Jareth turned her head to her ear.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room, Miss Deborah?"

"I think I'd like that a lot." She sighed, smiling.

When they left the room, Deborah found that the corridor was slightly chilly. She shivered slightly until an arm crept subtly around her shoulders, pulling her to something very warm. The source of the warmth, was of course, Jareth. She rested her head on his shoulder sleepily as the walked, lifting it only to ask where the maids were.

"They've all gone to their homes in other kingdoms for the weekend. They'll be back on Monday." He smiled down at her as she placed her head back on his shoulder once more, her hair shining in the light. She lowered her brow in thought. So they were the only people there? On a normal evening, this thought woudln't have made Deborah feel entirely at ease. She would've been a little scared, if anything. It was along time since she'd been with anyone like Jareth alone for a long time. In fact, she'd never been with anyone like Jareth alone before. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Deborah's door. She turned and looked at The King tiredly.

"Thank you for a lovley evening Jareth." She whispered.

"You're very welcome." He smiled at her as she blinked up at him.

"Any reason for this particularly wonderful outing?" Deborah said.

"I told you, it was to say thank-you." He said, his breath tickling her forehead. She laughed.

"What on earth are you thanking me for?" Deborah giggled, looking around her in a thoughtful wonderment, her face being watched by Jareth every second.

"You'll find out." The king said, a knowing look in his eye.

"You always say things like that." She sighed.

"Like what?"

"You never give a straight answer."

"I do. That was one right there."

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I?" He smirked, playing with the neck of her dress.

"You ALWAYS do."

"I certainly seem to." Jareth sighed thoughtfully, looking down the corridor past her head.

"I often wonder why." She said truthfully, looking into his eyes.

"It's much to late to be thinking about things like that." Jareth said devilishly, winking at her. She laughed, rubbing her forehead sleepily.

"Well I guess so. Goodnight Jareth." She smiled and looked up at him. He lent his head hesitantly towards hers, and she did the same. They were so close. But at the last minute, Deborah pulled away and smiled nervously.

"Maybe not such a good idea..." Deborah giggled and Jareth smirked.

"Goodnight Deborah. Thank-you for coming this evening." Jareth smiled, hiding any flickering disapointment.

"You're very welcome." She replied, and with that, she was gone, into her room with a flick of cream skirts, leaving Jareth standing there, and irrapressable smile on his face.

_XXXXXXXX_

_Sorry, I re-uploaded this 'cos I didn't feel what Jareth wore was right. For anyone interested, the 'favourite Marc song' is Ballrooms Of Mars By Marc Bolan And T-Rex.  
_

_Love,_

_Q. x _


	40. Love just kissed you Hello!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, And anything I have made up. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When Deborah woke up the next morning, she knew something special has happened the night before, by the warm feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It was something she'd never felt before. As she blinked at the ceiling of the four poster bed, her eyes bleary, her head foggy, and her body at an akward sleeping angle, she tried to work out why she felt like this. She struggled to remember the previous evening until it suddenly clicked into place, and Deborah grinned as the memory came flooding back to her.

When she'd gotten back into her room. Deborah had paced about on the rug, her whole body buzzing from the dance with Jareth. She'd had to prevent herself from jumping up and down with the sheer magic of it, really because she'd make too much noise. Secretly, in the back of her mind, she'd wished she could have spent more than just the evening with Jareth. It was only a little thought, but it didn't leave her until she'd gotten in bed, and after a while, fallen asleep. She hadn't thought she'd ever feel like this, especially towards Jareth. Even with Ian, the thought of someone being that close to for that long had made her slightly uncomfortable. But the thought of being with Jareth, just the two of them, again made her smile. Which was something she was struggling to come to terms with as she rummaged through her bursting wardrobe for something suitible to wear for the day.

In the end she pulled out a yellow snoopy top that she'd bought with Sarah one one of their trips to Brighton. She then decided on her pair of black bootcut jeans, not really in the frame of mind to be searching for clothes. Deborah was much more interested in finding out whether Jareth was still in the good mood he'd been in the previous evening. It was a beautiful day, and spring sunshine beamed through the french windows as Deborah fixed her hair and make-up. She was still buzzed from the night before, and she sang 'Word On A Wing' quietly to herself as she brushed colour over her cheekbones.

She sprayed herself with perfume and called the dogs, leaving the room with a slight smile on her face. The morning felt fresh, and cool air hit her bare arms as she walked at a quick pace to the kitchen. Shafts of light lay across the stone floor and rugs, and Saskia and Roxy darted about, their tails wagging happily.

She rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, a place she spent a good deal of time in. What she saw there made her smile, her chest tightening. Jareth sat at the table, newspaper spread in front of her, steaming mug in hand, and a light smile dancing on his face as he looked up through his blonde strands at her. Her smile got even bigger as she realized there was another steaming mug sitting on the other side of the table with her name on it. The kitchen was spotless, and the light shone off Jareth's platinum hair and he looked devilishly at her.

"Good morning." He said, resuming his reading. "Morning. Want any toast?" She said, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

"No thank-you Debs." She took her coffee and made her way to the kitchen counter. She loved it when the king called her Debs. He was the only person she actually liked saying the shortened version of her name. Jareth lowered his brow, having hoped she would sit down with him. Unbeknownst to Deborah, she had not been the only one to subconciecly wish they could have spent the entire night in each others company. Sitting in the library talking, or having a drink in the kitchen, or laying together like they had done before. Jareth really wouldn't have minded how they'd spent it, he'd just needed her there. The previous evening had been the best in a long time. He twisted and looked over, to where she was standing. She had her back to him, her head was on her fist, staring out the window as she waited for her toast to pop up. Jareth wondered what was going through her head at that current moment. He was unable to speak to her through his mind now. He knew there was a very good reason for that. He looked at the clock and sighed.

However, his patience with her payed off, because after a while, she sat down opposite him, smirking at the man across the table from her.

"I take it you enjoyed last night?"

"Hmm, you could say that." She grinned. Jareth laughed, knowing really she loved it.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Kinda." She sighed, sipping her coffee.

"Elian's going to be here this afternoon."

Jareth mused to her, flipping his paper shut. "With his boyfriend." The king continued, looking slightly worried. Deborah grinned. This could be fun.

"Will I like him."

"I think you'll love him. That's what I'm worried about." She giggled, biting her lip.

"What's his name?"

"Nick."

Deborah sighed. "And he has to be gay..."

"From what I know he likes females too..."

Deborah grinned and Jareth laughed. The sat there in comfortable silence, listning to the sound of the dogs playing, until Deborah had finished eating. She sighed and began washing up reluctantly, planning how she'd spend her morning. As she decided on walking the dogs first, she realized Jareth was standing behind her, his hands on either side of the sink, her chin on her shoulder.

"You do KNOW how amazing you looked last night don't you?" Deborah snorted. "I mean it."

"I'm sure you do Jareth." She sighed, placing the plate and the mug on the draining board. He chuckled lightly.

"We could go out tomorrow if you like. Jareth said thoughtfully.

"And do what...?"

"I don't know, go for a walk, take the horses out, go down to the beach..."

"Taking the horses out sounds good." Deborah said happily, twisting away from Jareth to put her boots on in preperation for walking the dogs, only to be tripped up by Roxy as the dog had gotten wind of the fact she'd be going for a walk soon.

"Right. Well, that's set then. Horses it is. Be in the library at two. They'll be wanting to see you." Jareth said, calling the last bit as Deborah had already left the room, a slight smile on her face.

XXXXXX

For once, Deborah was on time. Not a second earlier or later. She was about to enter the library and she was _on time._ She'd found it hard to beleive herself.

It was 2 O'clock, and Deborah had spent the last hour getting ready for Jareth's visitors. She'd left the dogs in her room, asleep on her bad in each other company. All morning her mind had been wandering back to the previous evening, and everytime it did, her stomach would tighten and she'd smile to herself.

Now, was wearing a white, frilly shirt that had a black ribon tie at the front, with the jeans she was wearing earlier, and a pair of black and white peep toe shoes. She straightened her shirt, smoothed her jeans and checked her hair, which she'd pinned up loosely. She was ready and so she twisted the somewhat worn handle of the library.

She came into the room with a smile on her face, her eyes bright and sparkling. The first thing she saw was Jareth sitting elegantly and expectantly on the sofa opposite the fireplace, one leg over the other. He smiled and stood, bringing Deborah's attention to two other people stood up with him, who had previously been concealed from veiw behind the obstruction of the door.

Deborah recognised Elian, a smile playing on thin lips, his snowy white skin almost glowing in the afternoon light. He was dressed similarly to Jareth, but in jet black, making his skin looked even whiter.

However, as expected, it was the Elians companion that Deborah did not know. But, his appearance made her _want_ to know him. He was very tall, taller than Jareth. His hair was two tone. The top layer was layered and blonde and floppy looking, and the bottom half of his hair was a deep brown, almost black. He had an angular face, and quite full lips. His eyes were a deep and chocolaty brown, and the lower half of his face looked unshaven. However unattractive this may sound, Deborah thought it actually made this man look better. He was quite muscular, shown off by a tight rollneck longsleave top, and his legs attired by black, suit trousers. Deborah refrained from lowering her eyebrows with the realization that he wasn't wearing underground clothes. He was standing slightly behind Elian, who was already advancing to greet the 17 year old.

"Deborah. How lovley to see you again." The lawyer smiled.

"Great to see you too Elian." She said politley as the dark haired man kissed her hand and stepped to the side to let the man that Deborah assumed was Nick, step foward to meet the girl. He smiled, and the dark haired girl smiled back. It was a genuine smile from both people, and immediately the ice was broken.

"So finally I get to meet the legendary Deborah." He smirked. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

XXXXX

It was late, and Jareth was tired. He'd had enough of today, and all he wanted to do was drop off to sleep. However, Deborah had already got there. The seventeen year old was currently flopped with the back of her head on his chest, her eyes closed, her breathing calm and her slim legs sprawled across the sofa. Jareth's arms were around her torso carefully, he was was unable to move them, as everytime he tried she would shuffle closer, attempting subconciously to squash his lungs. Elian and Nick were sitting in arms chairs near the fire place, both observing the girl in a moment when all of them took a sip of their drinks.

After a while Elian went to stand. "I guess we should be leaving soon. It's getting late. But Jareth, before we do, a word in private please?" The lawyer stood, Nick following suit. Jareth snapped out of a dreamlike state and digested what had just been said. It sunk in and he shifted slightly.

"Of course. But I warn you, I'll have to wake Deborah first." He grimaced, knowing she wouldn't be happy.

"I can take her back to her room if you like, Jareth?" Nick piped up. The man looked honest enough, and the king knew he could trust him with his soul charge.

"That would be preferred, thank-you." The blonde man sighed and lowered his head, whispering something in the girls ear. She smiled in her sleep and arched upwards, sighing tiredly before her eyes fluttered open. She immediately turned to look up at Jareth.

"Deborah, Nick's going to take you to your room, I need to have a word with Elian." He murmered to her.

"M'kay." She said, giving in and standing, stretching tiredly. Deborah had been utterly charmed by Nick, and he had turned out to be one of the funniest people she'd ever met. He wasn't pretentious, at all. He was just an incredibly nice person, and he and Deborah had hit it off right away.

Jareth blinked in suprise at her willingness to get up. Maybe it was because of the person taking her back.

After they'd gone, Jareth just sat there, having straightened his clothes from where Deborah had crumpled them, and stared up at the ceiling, knowing that whatever Elian had to say would be something he didn't want to hear.

"There's more to you and Deborah than meets the eye, isn't there your Magesty?"

"We're merely good friends Elian." Jareth fiddled with a button on his jet black shirt.

"You're lying." The pale man blinked at the king. The light flickered and the clock's tick seemed louder than normal.

"You're in no position to call me a liar."

"I think I am when I know you're lying. Something's happened between you two. I've seen how you are with her. You look after her like she'll break if you were to drop her. Even just now!"

Jareth sighed, his mind wandering to what Elian wanted to know. That afternoon, in the park. Not a day had gone past where he hadn't thought about it. He tried to block out what he was saying. He didn't want to admit to anything.

"Tell me." Elian persisted.

"Fine. We kissed!"

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Elian gloated. "Where?"

"The capital of the aboveground. It was Deborah's birthday. I knew she would love it if I took her there."

"I see."

"You do?"

"Not really." Elian grinned. He knew this girl must have had a powerful effect on the king. He had never kissed just anyone.

"Was it good?"

Jareth thought about his answer. He knew what it was really. "Does it matter?" He sighed, leaning back and scraping his fingernails across the pad of his thumb.

"Of course."

"It was fantastic. _She_ was fantastic. There. I said it." Jareth huffed.

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"I don't know."

"Have you spoken about it since?"

"No."

"Do you feel anything for her?"

"I don't know." Jareth sighed.

"Does she feel anything for you?"

"I don't _know_! Will you give it a _rest_!"

"Well pardon me for breathing."

"Well, for christ sake Elian! We kissed! I really don't think what I do, where I do it, and who I do it with is any of your buisness!"

"Fine, fine. I shouldn't have interfered. I'm sorry." The dark haired man smirked.

"Apology accepted." The king sniffed, smoothing out a cushion, ignoring the fact his fingers were shaking slightly.

"But I still think you should tell her how you feel, if you feel anything at all 'cos - "

"Eli_aaaaaa_n!"

XXXXXXXX

_I actually based Nick on a person I see everyday. In fact, his name is Nick in real life, and he looks just like that. He's that gorgeous. ;)_

_Reveiw, please,  
_

_Q. x _


	41. So I can't go on

**Disclaimer - i do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Or Anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storylines, and anything I havn't made up. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"No, no, no, you're doing it wrong!"

"I am NOT doing it wrong!"

"Yes you are. Hand like this..." Jareth outstretched his gloved hand, palm upwards, fingers perfectly straight, and thumb slightly bent. Deborah eyed him with exasperated irritation.

"That's what I was doing!"

"No, you were doing this;" Jareth once again held out his hand, but this time his thumb was straight and against the side of his palm.

"Does it really matter?!" Deborah whined.

"At this stage, yes!"

The dark haired girl rubbed her forehead tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for this. She wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. Jareth had been trying all afternoon to get down to the whole magic thing, but Deborah hadn't been very co-operative. She looked away from him and closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair, grabbing at it.

"What's the matter with you lately?" Jareth said softly.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine. Just..tired." She said, flopping back on the sofa, conscious now of the silence they were wrapped in.

"Are you sure?" Jareth looked at her, his face clouded with worry. The girl had been growing paler recently, the sparkle in her eyes had dulled, and the smile she used to flash at him frequently, seemed to grace her features less often now.

"Positive." She smiled wearily, her eyes seemed to have a far away look in them, like she wasn't really there, she was somewhere else, thinking of something else.

"I'm not convinced..."

"Well you should be." She sighed and swallowed, feeling uncomfortable under the king's stare.

"Tell me what's the matter. I can't teach you when you're like this!"

"I guess I'm just...thinking about family and that." "Your Mum?"

"More..my Grandparents." Deborah trailed off.

"You still want to see them?" Jareth wrung his hands, but the girl didn't notice as she stared at the fireplace.

"Course I do." Deborah looked him in the eye for the first time in hours.

"Can you do that?" She asked him earnestly.

"Can I do what?"

"Let me see them."

Jareth paused for a minute. He remembered saying to her around christmas time that she'd see them in the new year. He realized that he'd put it off selfishly. The real reason that he was slightly hesitant about taking her to visit Queen Rosanna and King Klippe was because he was scared of her wanting to leave Goblin Kingdom to live with them. They were, after all, her family. And if she decided that's what she wanted to do, The Goblin King had no way of stopping her. Well, he supposed he could _make_ her stay, there were certain powers he had that could bind her to his kingdom forever, but that would make her unhappy. He hated seeing her unhappy.

"I can arrange that. If that's what you really want."

"Yeah. It's what I want. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Positive." Jareth feigned a smile.

"Thanks." She leaned up and kissed Jareth's cheek. He smiled, and she repeated her thanks before leaving the room, her dogs in her wake. Why was he unable to say _no_ to this girl?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang, frightening the life out of Deborah that she had to stop to get over the coughing fit that had been bought on by the suprise.

"Why does it have to be so goddamn LOUD!?" She moaned to no-one in particular. Deborah knew Jareth was in his study with strict instuctions to The Goblin Kingdom to leave him be, the maids knew better than to leave their duties to answer it, and anyhow, they all assumed that she would answer the door instead.

Forgetting her quest for coffee, Deborah was now curious as to who it was. She spun around, and headed the way she's just come, towards the entrance hall. Today was the day that Jareth had arranged for her to see her grandparents on, and she was trying to ignore the knot of nerves that was nagging at her stomach.

She smoothed down the outfit she'd chosen for today with her long fingers. It was a pencil skirt dress, the top half was white, which included a little bow under the bust, and the body and skirt was black and came to her knees. She had ruby red heels on, which she was trying not to have trouble walking in, although, if she was completely honest with herself, she was very near to falling over and breaking an ankle. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, like it always did, the curls glossy and unruly, which is how she liked it. Her anchor necklace glinted in the morning sunshine that beamed through the window as she decended the stairs to the entrance hall.

She cleared her throat and appeared around the stone wall. "Hellooo..." She said cheerily to whoever it was, but stopped suddenly when she saw who stood there. It was Ian. She'd expected to be the delivery man, who often came from Goblin City with the fruit order, or Elian, or Nick, who had been to see Jareth a few times since the couple's visit, or even one of Jareth's weird friends. Just not Ian.

She swallowed as they each drank each other's appearance in. He wore a light gold silky looking shirt, and simple black, suit trousers. His hair now had dark flecks in, for some odd reason, but eyes still glinted with the same mischeif that had attracted her to him when she'd seen him on the dancefloor.

"What do you want?" She said, a questioning hardness on her face. She was taken aback, and was glad she didn't stutter when she spoke, as that would give away the fact her stomach was turning. Suddenly, he was irritation, and he was preventing her with getting on with her preperations for her trip today.

"Ah, is Mariette in?" He looked a little suprised at seeing her. Though, he must have known she still lived there. He was chancing it a bit, Deborah thought. Jareth would near kill him if he saw him.

"I'm not sure, come through." She said, and not without a strain of annoyance in have voice. Her heart was thumping as she turned to lead him through the castle to the stables. He was still drop dead gorgeous, but Deborah didn't care for the likes of him anymore. He'd left her because of her age, something she wasn't at all ready to forgive.

She walked briskly through the corridors of Goblin Castle, praying Jareth wouldn't appear. He didn't, and they soon arrived at the stables. She looked over every stable door for the pregnant maid, whilst Ian just stood there and watched her. He'd forgotten how attractive she was, how having a glimpse of those long, slender legs could make any man look twice, and most of all, he'd forgotten how perfect her eyes were.

He licked his lips as he watched her give up her search for the woman that was going to bear him a child. "She's not here, I'm sorry you didn't catch her, she must be in Goblin City buying some supplies, she said yesterday that she needed some more feed..." Deborah trailed off as she realized the blonde dancer was closer than she'd thought.

"I'd forgotten how lovley you are. You look really so nice, all dressed up." Ian said in a low tone and husky. The girl bit her lip.

"Erm, thanks." She didn't quite know what to say, and Ian thought she was going to fall for him all over again, but she then came back with a hint of defiance in her voice. "Jareth's taking me out to my Grandparents today, quite soon actually, I havn't got much time." She said, trying to hurry him away.  
The phrase _'Jareth's taking me_' indicated to the tall man that she was trying to get the message across that she wasn't interested in him. He'd change that, even if it was only for this morning.

"Sounds nice." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

"So you and Jareth are still...friends then?"

"Yes thank-you Ian, but if you're trying to ask if we're going out, then no."

"Ah, good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because it means I can do this." Ian smirked, bent down and kissed her mouth. At first, her eyes flew open wide in suprise and she tried to struggle against him, but the tenderness of the kiss, which he knew would weaken her, did what it was mean to, and her eyes closed instinctivley, her mind half forgetting who is was that had their body pressed to hers.

-

Jareth watched through the study window, his jaw squared with anger, his eyes narrowed. The scene playing out before him throb with anger, and he was sure he felt a pain in his chest. He'd watched it happen. He'd seduced her. Again. He was kissing her, and she was returning it. Her hands had crept to his neck. Jareth knew her hands always went the neck when she was kissed. He remembered. She'd not pushed Ian away, she'd just closed her eyes and let it happen. Why had she let it happen? Why with him? After all he'd done to her? It wasn't Ian she was meant to be kissing. It really wasn't, and Jareth damn well knew it.

He could see what she was wearing. A little black dress, from what he could see. Ian had one leg inbetween hers, squaring them. Her foot, clad in the purest ruby red, twisted akwardly, Jareth noticed, as if she were putting out a cigarette. He turned away, anger burning every bit of him.

He swiped a bottle of Rum off his desk as he left the room, the smash not quite as satisfying as he would have liked, so set off for the throne room, where noisy entertainment would be plentyful.

-

Deborah suddenly remembered Jareth. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. She yanked herself away, Ian's lips wanting her's back. Who know's how long the kiss had lasted.

"How dare you!" She shouted, amazed at why she hadn't pulled away before. Maybe she just needed to be with someone again. Just not from the person stood in front of her now.

"You didn't exactly object." Ian smiled, with an almost evil look in his eyes.

"That's not the point! Coming in here and acting all innocent! I'm not _with_ you anymore, I'm with The -" Deborah stopped abruptly.

"You're with who??"

"No-one. I'm not with _anyone_! Leave me alone, and get the hell out of this castle!" She slapped him, hard, making sure it hurt enough for a red mark to appear, and ran, unfalteringly, out of the yard, and into her room, where she waited guiltily for the time when Jareth would collect her to come.

XXXXXXXX

_Weeeeyy, I'm back. I've just suddenly got so stuck into my writing! I've got so many idea's! Haha! _

_Q. x _


	42. We will be gods on Nite Flights

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, And anything I have made up. **

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Jareth watched the girl and the elderly woman making their way through the entwining paths through the flowerbeds that were just thronging with colour. They were chatting and laughing, the girl's arm around the woman's shoulders. The girl was Deborah, and the elderly woman was her Grandmother, Queen Rosanna of Floral Kingdom.

It was 3 hours after they'd arrived at Deborah's grandparents, and Jareth was the only one that hadn't been crying when they'd all met, although privately, he was so happy to have reunited them. Deborah's eyes had lit up when she'd seen them, and the old couple were so happy to see their grandaughter again, after so many years. They'd had a catch up, and lunch together, and now Deborah and Rose, as she was called by everyone, had gone for a walk, and both kings were watching them from a huge window in the castle's dining room. The castle was a beautiful one, although smaller than Goblin Castle, it was cosy, and very much a home.

"She's grown to be so beautiful. You didn't warn me she was that beautiful."

Jareth turned to the old king and smiled. "She certainly is very beautiful." He said, and smiled politely. He could not deny it, not to anyone, but he was still angry about that morning, still somewhat hurt.

"Is she still into David Bowie?"

"You knew he when she was into David Bowie? But that was two years ago, you didn't..."

"Pish." Said the old gentlemen, mystery twinkling in his kindly eyes. "She's had an infatuation with that man since she was knee high."

"She has?! But she said she'd never seen him...?" Jareth looked confused, and subconciously studied the old man's face. He had whispy white hair, and lines around his eyes and mouth. He sported a white moustache, and was as tall as Jareth.

"Her mother wouldn't let her. Her father tried, but she would not hear of it."

"And that's why...?"

"She grew to hate Dawn, yes."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know Jareth, really, I don't." Jareth didn't say anything, and watched as the two women walked out of sight.

"Is there anything..y'know, going on, between you and her?" The older king seemed hopeful. Jareth swallowed.

"No." He said simply, memories of this morning floating back.

"There should be. You suit each other. I've seen the way she is with you. And you with her. You fancy each other." The old man chuckled, his bright little eyes shining.

"I'm not so sure about that. It's probably not me she wants."

"Nonsense. You should make your move before it's to late my son. Before she's snapped up by some handsome prince. You've got as good a chance as any man in the entire underground."

Jareth let out a short huff of laughter. "I don't think so. She'd want someone young, and anyhow, I'm not sure I'm ready for...you know...And she deserves better than me."

"You're madman you are. I can see through the denial Jareth, you want her. And there's a very good chance she wants you too. Just think about it." The older man left the window, and Jareth was left standing there, sipping his drink, and thinking, about what he really felt for the girl who had turned his world again.

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

"I've had such a wonderful time, thankyou so much." Deborah smiled as she pulled back from hugging her grandparents with tears in her eyes. She'd missed them so much, and she didn't want to leave.

"You go on love, visit again soon, it's so wonderful to see you." The both smiled as the seventeen year old turned. Jareth didn't turn with her, and lingered just long enough to see Keith, as everyone knew him, mouth to him _'trust me. Do it.'_ Jareth smiled, nodded, and raised a hand in goodbye, before joing Deborah by the door who was trying very hard not to cry.

As they walked through the front door to where their carriage was waiting, Jareth slipped and arm around the girls waist as she leant on him and sniffled. It was still light, and Jareth knew it was sometime around 4 O'clock in the afternoon. When Deborah got into the carriage that Jareth had recently bought, due to the fact Sarah had the old one, for the long journey home, she tucked her legs up underneath her and cried. Jareth wasn't quite sure what to do, and for about 5 minutes he just let her sit there.

After a while, he shuffled closer to her, and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Deborah began to lean on him gratefully, and it ended up with her arms around the kings neck, crying into his chest, one of his arms around her middle and the other smoothing down her hair. Occasionally, he'd kiss the top of her head, but she didn't seem to notice. He didn't need to ask why she was crying. She probably didn't even know. She just wanted to cry.

After a while, the sobbing stopped, and she closed her eyes and let herself feel safe. Jareth noticed that her breathing had calmed, and he realized that the girl in his arms was asleep. He sighed in releif, and just sat and waited for the journey to end.

As they neared the castle, it began to rain, and he woke Deborah gently, softening his voice and smiling at her when he eyes fluttered open. When they got out, Jareth spoke to the driver for a minute, thanking him for taking them such as long way. When he turned again, Deborah had gone. He scratched his forehead tiredly, and assumed she had gone inside. However, as he got closer to the castle, he realized Emelda was standing in the main doorway. He was puzzled. As he approached, he called out to her.

"Has Deborah gone back to her room?"

"Deborah? I havn't seen her your highness, I thought she was with you. She hasn't come through here." Emelda looked worried for him as he entered the brightly lit hallway, and the bags under his eyes became evident.

"She was upset, I didn't have my back turned for very long. Are you sure she hasn't come past here?"

"Certain, your majesty." Jareth sighed. What was he going to do with that girl? He rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He was emotionally exhausted.

"Why don't we look in her room?" Emelda suggested, knowing he wouldn't rest until she was found.

So the two of them appeared at Deborah's door in an instant. Jareth knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He opened the door. No-one was there. He let out an exasperated sigh and bit his tounge. Emelda looked around at the empty room. She had tidied it earlier, knowning Deborah would be exhausted, and want to sleep when she arrived home. But obviously that wasn't the case.

"I bet she's out in this." Jareth motioned towards the french windows at the rain that was pounding down hard. Emelda knew it too. If she was upset, Deborah always went outside, whatever weather, she'd go.

"Why don't you go after her, Jareth?" The maid's voice was soft. Motherly. Loving. She loved Deborah like a daughter.

"I can't."

"Oh don't be so stubborn." Her tone was stern. "I know how much you want that girl. I can see it, and so can everyone else, so admitt it to yourself, and go after her."

"It's not me she wants!" Jareth was angry, mainly at himself. The room was becoming dark, the sky was covered over with big, menacing clouds.

"How do you know that, has she told you?"

"No. She hasn't told me. But this morning, I saw her kissing that dancer, she wouldn't DO that if she didn't want him instead!"

"But she hit him, didn't you see!? She pushed him _away_!" Emelda was almost pleading with him now. This tall man would soon crumple if someone wasn't persuasive enough towards him.

"You were watching them too."

"I saw them, yes. She pushed him away Jareth, and she slapped him. I watched from the kitchen. He was looking for Mariette, and he couldn't find her, and came on to Deborah. She went along with it for a bit, but only because she knew if she pulled away, he was slap her! So when she did, she hit him before he hit her! Don't you see, it's not him she wants! I know you two have kissed before."

"That's not the point! Both of those times was when we were upset, it didn't count!"

"So tell me why you're so upset with her that she kissed Ian instead of you today then!?" Jareth didn't answer. He'd made up his mind. He strode to the doors and flung them open, both Emelda's and Keiths words ringing in his ears. He winced against the rain at first, but determination set in. He stepped back and took a running leap at the railings, turning into a barn owl, and swooping off across his land.

All Emelda could do, was close the doors and watch him go. "Please Jareth, do something for youself for once. Find her." She wispered to the glass, and left the room.

XXXXX

Deborah fell to a heap on the soaking grass, not caring about her dress. She sat, overlooking the underground, on a grassy bank. She'd run there from the carriage, wanting to be alone, away from everyone, just to cry as loudly as she wanted. She knew Jareth was probably looking for her, and she did feel guilty, but that was his problem.

She'd been sitting there for around 15 minutes, soaked to the skin, not able to get any wetter, when she heard the beating of wings above her. She didn't look up, she knew who it was. Then she felt the presense of someone next to her and this time, she did look up. There was Jareth. He'd seen her from above, and had circled for a while, planning what to say. He hadn't thought of anything, so gave up and landed next to her. He was soaked through, his hair clung to his head, his shirt had turned see through, and his boots squelched when he walked towards her. He looked at her. She looked so helpless, drenched in rainwater, her hair hanging in rats tails around her head, makeup running down her face, her dress so wet that it clung to her body, her legs sprawled out at the side of her.

"Look at us eh?" He said, sadness in his eyes. Did he really have the courage to do this?

She laughed and cried at the same time, and stood, walking on shaky legs over to him, as he walked to her, and flung her arms around him, hugging him with all she had. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and it rained harder than ever before. He could hear her whispering _'oh my god'_ over and over again near him ear.

"I'm not even crying because I'm upset...I just never thought I'd see..." She trailed off, and he held her like she would break. She seemed so fragile.

When she pulled away, she realized they were no longer standing in the pouring rain, and she twisted away from Jareth and looked around in confusion, failing to realized she was now warm and dry. Deborah was releived to find that they were standing in the cabin. Jareth's retreat. What had he bought her here for?

"Are you okay?" Jareth looked at her with concern on his face. She seemed so distant. He wanted to help her so badly.

"I'm fine now. Honestly." Deborah swallowed and looked around in a silent and subtle amazment at the room no-one could see. It was still the same. Still the same musty smell as last time. No furniture had moved. Why would it have done? The rain hammered down outside the window, and she could see the lake erupting from the heavy droplets.

When her eyes fell back onto Jareth, his hand was outstretched to her. She lowered her eyebrows in puzzlement, until the king motioned to the armchairs. Her mouth formed the shape of an 'O' in realization, and Jareth led her over to the seats, one of which, in fact it was the same one that she'd sat in that time before, and relished the way she sunk into it, and all she wanted to do now, was sleep. But Jareth had a persistant and slightly nervous expression on his face, indicating to her that this was probably not such a brilliant idea to nod off right now.

Jareth looked at her curiously. Her legs were hooked up on the chair with her, her eyes looked up at the sky with a silent wide eyed awe, her lips were slightly parted, and her chest rose and fell rhymically with each breath.

"Listen, Debs, I want to ask you something."

"Mm, what?" She flicked her eyes to him briefly, in no real mood to talk.

"We get on okay, don't we?"

"Course we do." She sighed. Why was he suddenly talking nonsense? "Why?" She closed her eyes sleepily. She was tired, and emotionally exhausted.

"Because I wanted to ask you...Would you agree, if I asked you, to court me, perhaps?"

Deborah was _going_ to gasp in suprise, but instead she choked into her sleeve and looked back up at the king with her eyes watering.

"Is this some kind of joke to make me look stupid?" She coughed before swallowing hard in her nervousness at what Jareth had just said.

"No of course not! You think I would do that?"

Deborah didn't answer but thought for a minute. "So you _are_ asking me then?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Deborah paused and thought about it, and her immediate answer was No. Mainly because she was useless at being with someone, and she didn't think very highly of herself enough to beleive she was being asked out by such a gorgeous man. But then she thought about it. Why not? She had as good a chance as any of being with the Goblin King. But then the sensible side her brain kicked in, a side Deborah seemed to be seeing more of lately. It wouldn't work, and she would be worried that he'd soon realize he'd made a mistake.

Jareth looked at her, his eyes full of hope, by the rest of his face set in determination. He'd had his heart broken, just like she'd had hers broken. But she didn't want to beleive she was good enough for him.

"Jareth...oh Jareth...it's not me you want." The King's face fell, his eyes dulled, and he swallowed. She continued, not looking at him, and looking out at the sky instead. "Look, I'm akward, I'm grumpy, I'm obbsessive, I shut myself away, I'm a crappy girlfriend and to be quite honest..." Deborah didn't get a chance to continue because Jareth was at her side in an instant, leaning on the chair, gently moving her hair away from her neck, and pressing his lips to the soft skin he found there.

She groaned inwardly as he kissed her neck. Of course, she was enjoying it, but there was a nag at the back of her brain, a nag that told her that he was making a mistake. "Jareth, please, it's not me..." Deborah didn't even know why she was saying it, what was the point? Why was she being stubborn _again_?

"Isn't it obvious to you yet - " He paused to place another kiss on her collar bone and snake his hands over her bare thighs where her dress had ridden up and hook his hand under her knee's" - how much it is _you_ I want, and how much I want you?" He growled into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle. He chuckled deeply and squeezed the hand under her legs. "So for goodness sake girl, slow down and let someone love you!" She laughed, and so did he, kissing her mouth gently.

"So, is that a yes?" He smirked, inches from her face. Deborah couldn't really make out his face, it was nearly dark.

"I guess we could give it a try..." She smiled.

"Good, that was the desirable answer." He kissed her again, and stood up. "I'm afraid we'll have to get back, Emelda will be worried." Relief was all over Jareth's face as he spoke, and Deborah realized she'd never been aware of the effect she had on him that he seemed to be telling her about right now. She couldn't beleive it. Was this going to work? All the thoughts of her Grandparents had dissapeared, and the last five minutes had proved to be ones that had rewritten all her history with Jareth. He had come out with it out of the blue. How long had he felt like this? Had she felt the same for him and hadn't known about it?

When she thought about it, she had assumed that those times before, when she'd shared a bed with him, even kissed him, were just because he was upset and confused over Sarah, and because Deborah was upset and confused. Maybe it hadn't been. She really didn't know. But what she did know, is that she would just have to be herself. She wouldn't change for a man, not again. She'd changed for Ian, and had had to change back again. She'd gone against Jareth, and for that she was forever guilty, after all he'd done for her. And now he'd asked her this. And she'd agreed.

Deborah looked around the small room, a million thoughts and questions rushing around her head. Jareth stood there looking at this girl, this amazing girl, that he'd managed to win over. To casual observers, she was defensive and self-gaurded, but to those who knew her properly, had held her at her worst times, and had enjoyed her at her best, fell in love with the charm, and the wit, that could be uncovered if one could dig deep enough.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm going to have to change you back again." Jareth supressed an amused look at what he was about to do.

"Change me back...?" Deborah look puzzled, then yelped with suprised as she realized she was sopping wet again.

"Oh you evil man!" She shivered and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oooo yeah." He winked.

XXXXXXXXX

Deborah watched as Emelda hurried around her bed, smoothing out the green duvet on the bed that Deborah was sitting in. The seventeen year old was exhausted from the day's excitement, and just wanted to be quiet. A mug of hot chocolate steamed next to her, and her dogs, lay placidly at the foot of her bed.

Jareth had transported back to the castle, and the older maid had wisked her away to clean her up and get her rested. She hadn't seen Jareth since then, although, all the time she'd been in her room, she could hear his boot's clicking rythmically, up and down outside her door, so she knew he was there, pacing. She really wanted to see him, to confirm she hadn't imagined what he'd asked her, and what she'd agreed to.

Finally, after much flustering, Emelda said it was time to let her get some sleep. "Do you want me to let Jareth in?" Emelda had a certain twinkle in her eye that told Deborah that she knew something.

"Yes please." She grinned, unable to supress it any longer. Emelda winked at her, and Deborah look happily puzzled.

The seventeen year old bit her lip, and watched the maid leave the cosily lit room, shutting the door behind her. Deborah sat in silence, listning to the voices outside, one distinctly being Jareth's. After about five minutes, the door opened again, and even the dogs sat up, looking hopeful, and the king entered the room. He smiled wolfishly at her, and she smiled back. Her heart was hammering, for all the good reasons.

"Hello Doll." He said, smirking, and she giggled as he sat on the bed. His hair had been restored to it's usual blonde puffball, and he'd put on a clean, white shirt, down his chest, as always. "Are you okay now?" He looked concerned, but behind his eyes there was mischeif.

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you?"

"All the better for our...arrangement." He licked his top lip and she giggled again. "Are you sure you're okay with it? Y'know...I saw you and Ian today and I really did wonder..."

"You saw that?" Deborah's eyes fell.

"Yes. But Emelda told me you pushed him away after I'd stopped looking."

"I did. It's not him I want Jareth." She smiled at him, not quite beleiving that she was going out with Jareth, King Of The Goblins.

"Oh my goodness, how lucky am I?" Jareth mused, studying the face of the girl in front of him. His girl. Her face was fresh and free of make up, her hair was slightly damp after washing it out after the rain, and she smelled of musk and soap.

He didn't waste anytime in proving his purpose, as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She shivvered involantarily as he smirked against her lips, and she kissed him again. She cupped his face with her right hand, whilst she trailed her fingertips down his smooth, toned, cool chest. It felt so wonderful under her fingers, and she could feel the muscles tense, then relax. One of his hands was entwining itself in her hair, the other was occupied with rubbing the silk of her nightdress back and forth over the curve just above her hip. It was a sweet kiss, but it meant everything.

After a while, she closed her hands around the lapels of his shirt, and began to pull him down with her. He bit her lip cheekily as punishment, but pulled away.

"You're tired, you need some sleep. As much as I'd love to spend the night with you, Emelda will kill me with a large sharp object if I don't let you rest."

Deborah laughed at Jareth's comment, but pouted in disapointment.

"We've got to do this right, Debs. Slowly at first, yes? Otherwise, we could lose it."

She nodded, but Jareth cheered her up by kissing her again, before pulling away and standing over her.

"I'll see you in the morning." He smiled as she shimmied down into bed, and he pulled the covers over her properly. He turned the light out, and brushed her slightly damp hair out of her face, kissed her forehead, and left the room, a small smile on his face, extatic that he was able to kiss her goodnight. Deborah was left stunned and tingling with excitement, her head spinning, and her heart pounding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I've edited the asking out. To make it smoother. :) _

_Q. x _


	43. Well aint that close to love?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Plotline, and anything I have made up. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

Deborah stretched upwards, her hands colliding with the headboard of the bed. She sighed a deep, sleepy sigh, and rolled to the other side of the bed, where it felt cool and fresh. The dogs had long since left her side and found their baskets, which Deborah was greatful of, because it meant she had the large, soft bed all to herself.

She was about to get up, to see if she could find Jareth, having only just remembered what had happened the previous day, only to hear her door being opened, and the unmistakeable click of boots. She grinned when she saw Jareth appear around the door with a steaming mug. He knew better than to bring her breakfast in bed. She hardly ever ate in the morning. He smiled at her, though he was worried he'd woken her. She needed to sleep, and it was fairly early.

"Morning Stranger." Deborah smiled sleepily at him. He returned the gesture.

"I bought you some coffee. I thought you'd be asleep. Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake for a bit." She smiled reassuringly. He looked releived.

"Did you sleep well?" He sat on the bed, and sighed, looking slightly amused. "Yeah, not bad." She wiggled to the other side of the bed, where he was sitting, and looked at him.

"Thanks for the coffee." She said softly, watching as his mouth curved into an affectionate smile. He leant closer and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." He breathed, his voice not above a wisper.

"It hasn't really sunk in yet." Deborah laughed.

"Same here." He smiled. She leaned foward and lay her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back gently. He wrapped his arms around her ribs and sighed into her hair.

"Are we going to tell anyone yet?" She asked, her voice sounding distant as she looked out through the window to the sunny, but wet, kingdom beyond.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to, so soon." Deborah had to agree. She knew it would pressure Jareth, if people were either giving them stick for it, or egging them on. And she really didn't need Autumn's jelousy.

"Emelda knows doesn't she?"

"Yes. I think we ought to let the rest find out for themselves."

She laughed, biting her lip. She pulled back, her eyes shining. "It's exciting though, isn't it?"

"Yes." Jareth laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I've never kept a secret like this before." She looked thoughtful, but her thought was broken by the dogs taking it upon themselves to join in with the moment. She giggled when Roxy nudged under Jareth's arm.

"But it'll be the best kept secret." Jareth smirked and kissed her mouth. "For now." He winked.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again..." She said, having let the last few minutes pass silently.

"Let what happen?" He kissed her forhead and she frowned.

"After you with Sarah, and after Ian and everything...I didn't want to get involved with all that..."

It was Jareth's turn to frowned and he swallowed. "I won't leave you like they left us. Is that what you were worried about?"

Deborah nodded. Jareth tutted and pushed his gloved hand through her hair. After a while of just being in each others company, Jareth made a move.

"Listen, I have tedius things to do in the study, but get yourself up and gorgeous, get yourself some more coffee, and come see me later. And that's an order." He winked and pressed his lips to her forehead, before vanishing from sight, and Deborah was left by herself, sunshine pouring through the window, and a little bird singing outside.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh lord..." Jareth muttered under his breath, his face covered by the open card he was reading. Deborah lay flat on the sofa, her legs hooked over the arm of it, and an open book lay face down on her stomach. She was drowsy, having not gotten much sleep the previous night due to a nightmare she'd suddenly been attacked with. It was 11 AM, and it had been two weeks since Deborah had agreed to being the girlfriend of the king, and so far, they'd kept their secret very well, although the seventeen year old saw signs of the two young maids cottoning on.

"What?" She mumbled at Jareth, curious as to what was up. He was usually silent when he was at his desk.

"Well, we have a problem." He said conclusivley after a few silent seconds during which Deborah was doubtful as to whether he was going to answer.

"What problem?" She sat up rubbing her eyes before cursing when she realized she's smudged her eyeliner.

"This -" Jareth said, waving the paper at her, " - is an invitation to the wedding of the Princess Lorena, and Earl Valentino Of The South on the 21st of April 1008."

"1008?!"

"Yes, we're one thousand years behind the aboveground." He smiled a matter of factly, not without sarcasm.

Deborah had, so far, managed to supress a snort of laughter at anyone being interested in Lorena. As Jareth continued to read, she got up and sloped around to behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and reading little bits of the card for herself over his shoulder sleepily. She'd straightened her hair that morning, so it fell across his chest in long chocolate strands.

The inviation was written on thick, posh card, and the text was in perfected black calligraphy. "..._please feel free to bring spouses and other halves_...That's the problem isn't it?" She mused, noticing how tense Jareth was.

"You've hit the nail on the head my dear." He was annoyed.

"Sarah and Kayden will be there, won't they." Deborah was disheartened. She didn't want to be left at home just because Sarah might see them together.

"Yes." Jareth dropped the invitation onto his desk and sighed.

"Do you want me to come?" Deborah was cautious with the question, thinking it through before she said it. She didn't want to make him angry, it'd spoil the day.

"Of course I want you to come." His tone had softened. "I want you to be there with me, I want to show you off like you deserve to be shown off, I just don't want to put you through the pressures of an underground wedding because we're together. There'll be talk, you know there will be. And I don't want to upset you, and see you upset, by people's reactions. It's not fair on you."

"Oh don't be silly. I'll be fine. Listen, I can deal with a few snide people passing comments, it's happened before and it'll happen again. And besides it's no good you going to a wedding and having no-one to dance with. You'll be paired off with a bridesmaid!" She giggled and kissed his hair.

"Sarah's the bridesmaid. She sent out a list of all the people attending." It dropped like a lead balloon.

"Even more reason for me coming then." She smiled, determined not to let Sarah ruin anything. She was out of it now, and out of it for good.

"You're right, you're right." Jareth twisted to smiled up at her. "You'll make the day more enjoyable."

Deborah pretended to look like a small child would if they saw a romantic film. "Enough with the fluff!" But she grinned and kissed him, closing her eye involantarily when they broke away. "So, when is it?" She said brightly, having forgotten already. Jareth cleared his throat.

"This saturday."

"Saturday, saturday, saturday..." Deborah muttered to herself, trying to remember what day it was today. Tuesday. Right. "Doesn't give me much time does it?" She mused, stroking Jareth's collarbone absent mindedly with her thumb. His eyes closed for a few moments.

"What do you mean, you've got plenty of time." Jareth raised his eyebrows. Surely she didn't need 3 and a half days to get ready.

"You don't understand, I've got stuff to do." Suddenly she was awake, and she realized she needed to get a move on.

"Listen, I'll see you later. Good luck with the paperwork." She kissed his cheek several times smiling when he tilted his head. She flicked her hand and a folded note appeared. She handed it to Jareth and winked. He'd taught her how to do that, and he was proud of her. She'd been pretty pleased when she'd perfected it enough to tell him he was sitting on her hand without actually writing anything down.

She waved as she left the room to find the Emelda, and when she'd gone, The King unfolded the note.

_Don't worry about it, everything'll be fine. I promise. Trust me.** ILY**, **D**. ox. _

She always used those 3 letters now. The King knew she wasn't too confident with using their meaning, and he didn't push her. Jareth knew exactly what all of it meant, and he smiled affectionately, refolding the square of paper and tapped it thoughtfully against his chin, biting his lip as if he had some stupid secret. His eyebrows knitted when he realized he did have a secret, but it certainly wasn't stupid, not by any stretch of the imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bit short I know, but there's a mega one next. :)

Review please. I really would like to know how people are finding it. I really do owe a lot to the people that are reveiwing, you're all stars, but the story IS getting hits, and hardly any reviews in comparison. Please, just let me know what you think, good or bad. There's always room for improvement. :)

Q. ox


	44. I've got a girl out there, I suppose

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I havn't made up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Storyline, and anything I have made up. **

x

x

x

x

x

x

The day of the wedding had dawned. Deborah had, the previous evening, had Jareth set an alarm for her, so that, when 6:00 came, she'd simply wake up without protest. She'd got up, had a long bath and washed out her hair, which, she had noticed, since she had been here, had gotten so long when straight that it came down way past her ribs.

She'd then dressed in a gown Emelda had picked out with her yesterday. Jareth had told her that everyone dressed up at weddings, so she was not to worry. Deborah had thought that odd, because at aboveground weddings, no-one wants to outdo the bride. The dress was a glamorous red and white satin strappless garment that had white lace just under her bust, then went down to cling to every curve of her hips, then stopped mid-thigh and went into a semi full skirt, which trailed slightly, and a slit in it, revealing more white satin. She'd done her hair up at the back, and left her straight wide side fringe down with little straight bits framing her face. Now, she sat and her vanity, in front of the large rustic mirror, patting foundation onto her chisled face, her 'Best Of Sting And The Police' CD playing.

She had just finished her eyeliner, when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and screwed the top on the black liquid. "Come in." She said, not unkindly. She was in a good mood. She felt pretty for once.

The door opened and she knew instantly it was Jareth. Sunlight came pouring in with him, and made his figure into a sillhouette. As he came more into the shadow, she saw he was in his best Kingly finery. Everything was black except his shirt, which was white and was buttoned up right at his throat with huge black crystals. His coat collar was so high it nearly reached the top of his head. He smiled at her, the smiled that never failed to turn her knees to jelly like some infatuated school girl with a crush on a teacher, like she had once been. "Mmm you look almost edible." Deborah giggled as he bent and kissed her cheek. "I could say the same about you." She licked her lips subconciously.

"Why thank-you." He said in the most chocolately tone as he could muster.

"Ah, I could, but I won't." At his frown, she added. "You look dashing." He laughed and stood behind her. The dogs jumped at Jareth and he bent down to pet hem

"You'll hold me up you know." She said with amusment in her eyes.

"Oh I know." He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"So, are you still okay about today?" She saw the concern in his eyes as she looked at him in the mirror.

"I'm fine about it. Look, Jareth, I've looked after myself before, and -" Deborah paused to apply some red lipstick, " it's not like I'll do anything stupid." Jareth snorted and looked at her in disbeleif. "Hey!"

"Okay, okay, I beleive you. I'm just...concerned. Look at what happened when we went to the dance at christmas...who ended up taking advantage of you..."

"Oh ye of little faith." She cooed, putting down the lipstick and twisting out of her chair, before wrapping her arms around his neck in front of the huge collar, whispering "it'll be just fine" into his ear. He smiled into her neck, his hands going from her back around to her ribs, and to her hips where his hands stayed. When she pulled away, she sat down too quicky to admire her statuesqe nature in that dress.

He helped her put on her necklace, like she had once done for her on that drunken christmas evening. Finally, she was ready. She stood up to get her clutch bag ready, and Jareth stood back and admired what he now had the freedom to show affection towards whenever he pleased. Her face looked as sharp as it always did when she was going out. Her neck, shoulders and collar bone looked sculpted in her paleish golden skin and her arms and fingers looked long and elegant. The dress clung alluringly in scrunched material to the hourglass shape of her stomach and hips, and he knew that the heels added to her already levelling height. He watched her busy around her room, tidying and arranging, and occasionally stuffing an inanimate object that Jareth couldn't identify into her white clutch bag.

"Have you eaten?" He cleared his throat after several minutes of this ritual that she performed whenever they went out, which was on rare occasions.

"Nope." She replied simply, appearing to be going through an invisible list, ticking off things on her fingers whilst muttering things under her breath.

"Do you want anything? Toast? Cereal...mind you, we havn't got much time for cereal." He mused. "A banana...?" He trailed, realizing it was a lost cause at the blank look on her face. Suddenly it brightened at the mention of banana's.

"Of course, banana's! Much more interesting..." She caught the fruit the king had produced and had thrown at her, and peeled it with a satisfied expression on her face, causing Jareth to bite his lip with amusment. She was so easily pleased.

XXXXXXXXX

It was eleven o'clock, and every single person invited to the wedding had been seated. The building was huge, like a cathedral, although the pillards were surfaced with silk, and the ceiling was plated in gold leaf. The floor was carpeted in ruby red, and the seats were like pews in a church, only they were more like thrones than wooden benches.

Deborah and Jareth sat in one of the many double seats, slightly cautious about the fact that most people had already regarded them as together. Deborah had got many curious, patronizing, and rude looks from a lot of people, but since they hadn't had a chance to mingle, thank goodness, no-one had had a chance to say anything about being with Jareth to her face yet. Jareth could sense Deborah was nervous, because she'd keep taking really deep breaths.

They were waiting for the bride to appear, and Deborah had already dubbed the groom as Valentino the Vampire, because of his deathly pale skin and jet black hair. He was a very tall man, with shifty eyes, and a smile that he used only with his mouth, and none of the good emotion went into his eyes. Many weird and wonderful and wonderful guests, and, just as Deborah's luck seemed to go, she was seated behind a woman (well, it appeared to be a woman) with an exeptionally large headpeice.

She sighed and felt Jareth's hand wrap around her own, entwining his fingers with hers. He lifted it carefully and placed it in his other hand, stroking it lightly, tracing patterns on her skin. Just as Deborah began to relax, and her breathing started to calm thanks to Jareth's actions, music started, and everyone stood up. Deborah assumed she'd better follow suit, and soon realized what everyone was craning round for. Along the centre aisle, came Lorena, done up in a dress of fine lilac satin, her hair falling around her in loose glossy brown curls, a small smile on her face. She was linked arms with a rather stout man, with a ruddy face with laughter lines around small beady little eyes. He was obviously giving her away. Deborah knew it couldn't be Jareth's father, he was dead.

Behind Lorena and the man whom the seventeen year old didn't reconise, walked the bridesmaid. Sarah. She'd completely forgotten. She wanted to cry at seeing the woman again. She looked so perfect, so beautiful. She was looking at Lorena's train, so didn't notice Jareth or Deborah, but the king seemed to notice the girls sudden stillness, so wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, her head near his chest. She was glad of him doing this, because up 'til now she's felt like a small child in a room full of adults. She reconised very few people, but she was almost certain she could see Nick's hair above the crowd.

The vows went accordingly, althought Deborah wasn't really paying attention. She leaned again Jareth almost adoringly, as his arm stayed where he'd put it when they were standing. Deborah had to supress a yawn a couple of times, and when she looked up, she found Jareth fighting not to let a laugh loose at her fatigue. So far, it wasn't that different to an aboveground wedding. Just more poeple with tails. Jareth bent down and told her that they would have to take the carriage they came in to the place where the reception was being held. Deborah vaugly heard him, but her brain had been taken over by the awe of all that was going on. All these people in such weird outfits, that must seem normal to them, bustling around, cackling with laughter, all of them knew each other. The dark haired abovegrounder really felt like an outsider, and Jareth picked up on it. He felt so helpless when he saw her expression. He wanted her so badly to feel she could trust the underground people. Trouble was, chances are, no-one could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth looked over at Deborah, trying to squash his growing envy that was pooling in his stomach. He swilled his drink around in the tall glass he held, glancing around the room. His sister and her husband were surrounded by people, one of them being his ex-wife, who had not yet been able to catch his eye, although she'd tried. Elian was standing chatting to a tall black haired woman, an area had been allocated as the dance floor, and was well populated, and Nick was dancing with the blonde king's girlfriend.

Jareth felt alone and miserable, and wished Deborah was with him again. He looked over at her again, her slender figure moving with man who was holding her to the slow music that the band played. Her head lay on Nick's shoulder - she was tired, Jareth could tell. Once again unease crept over him. He knew Nick had taken a shine to her. He dismissed it that he was being paranoid after Sarah. It was normal that people danced with people they wern't going out with at weddings, both aboveground and underground. She'd promised him she'd dance with him after this one, and Jareth couldn't deny Nick an oppertunity to dance with Deborah. He honestly couldn't blame the man. Jareth knew she was narked about keeping the whole thing a secret. Maybe this is why she was torturing him like this.

As Jareth's thoughts on this matter wondered, a figure emerged from the crowd of well wishers, that made the blonde's eyes widen.

-

Nick snaked his arm around the girls waist and held her lightly. Her eyelids had become heavy. It was late and she was tired. it had been a long day. The speeches had dragged and the standing around talking had gotten tedious and boring. Especially when the people they had to talk to said things like "so you're not from the underground?" in voices that reeked with the obviousness that they knew she wasn't from the underground. Nick was a lot taller than Jareth, and wearing a dark blue, aboveground-looking, suit, his dark, almost black hair was combed into place, and his face was smooth and clean shaven. Although this was nice, she really wanted to dance with the king.

"Deborah, I wanted to tell you something." Nick said after a while.

"Mmm?" She sighed, biting her lip when she saw Jareth was deep in conversation with a rather animated man with shocking white-blonde hair.

"Me and Elian. I want to end it."

The dark haired girl looked up into Nick's big brown eyes. She saw saddness and dispointment. She'd almost seen it coming. "Why?" She whispered into his ear when she layed her head back on his shoulder.

"He's having an affair, Deborah. I can tell, and he knows that I know. I don't want to live like it any more, I know he's lying." The seventeen year old glanced over to Elian, dressed in a deep purple cape, tied at the neck that went right down to the floor, so that rest of his attire was hidden completely. That was, providing the rest of his attire did exist. His face was currently lit up with laughter at something a woman near him had just said.

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Don't be. Will you promise not to tell Jareth? I'm going to do it tonight."

She ignored this comment. "Does this mean I won't see you again?" Over the past few weeks, Nick had been coming to help Jareth with paperwork, bringing over documents from Elian, or nipping in for a drink with Jareth, and at nearly all those times, Deborah had been there, and had found she got on fantastically well with the dark haired man. He was funny and kind, and there was something about him that told her she could trust him.

"Of course it doesn't. I'll still come and see you, and Jareth, and those gorgeous dogs of yours." She smiled as the song finished.

"I make no promises to keep it from Jareth, Nick. But good luck." She smiled and made sure Jareth wasn't looking before planting a quick friendly kiss on the man's cheek.

"Thanks Debs. I'll need it." He gave a curt smiled and led her off of the dance floor to where Jareth was standing. The king outstretched an arm and pulled the girl against him. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Let me introduce you two. Deborah, this is Reuben, an..old friend. Reuben, this is Deborah."

"It's lovely to meet you Deborah." Reuben was a tall, gaunt looking man, with high cheekbones and pale skin. His hair was a shocking blonde, with a black stripe down each side. His words were slurred slightly, indicating he'd had too much to drink. He had mischevious eyes when he smiled at her before turning his gaze back to Jareth.

"Well well well Jareth, you old devil. Did you pay her?" He looked entirely serious, but grinned and winked at Deborah, who laughed, although she shouldn't. Jareth couldn't help but bite his lip in a desperate effort not to laugh.

"Of course I'm paying her Reuben, it's the kind of thing -" Jareth paused to kiss the dark haired girl on the cheek, "I enjoy doing."

"Soooo, you're not paying her?" Reuben raised an eyebrow.

"No of course I'm not paying her!" Jareth laughed. "She's all mine." He grinned wickedly.

"You lucky bastard." The tall man winked at her again, something told Deborah she was going to like this guy a lot. "Last time I looked, you were married."

"Ah, things change Rueben. People change."

"You've changed." Rueben mused.

"I have?"

"Well I havn't seen you in three years, so yes, you've changed." The man grinned and Jareth growled, but softened when Deborah leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, look at the love birds." Reuben cooed, looking over at the newley weds.

"One love bird and one love elephant." Deborah muttered so only anyone within a foot could have heard her. Jareth choked on his drink and Deborah snickered.

"Deborah, would you like the next dance?" He smiled wolfishly, once he'd recovered, at the dark haired girl, taking her hand, wrapping his thumb around her long fingers.

"Why yes, I'd like that a lot." She smiled and he could barely contain himself enough to smile calmly back.

"Excuse us Reuben." Jareth looked smug and the blonde haired man glared jokingly. He led her to the wooden surface, where their heels clicked noisily. Around her people danced, and talked and laughed. She'd almost forgotten Sarah was here, the woman Jareth used to be married to. He wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. It was an ultra slow peice of music, so they just swayed from step to step. Jareth almost groaned - he'd forgotten how wonderful holding her was. He'd wanted to dance with her again ever since that night he'd asked her to dinner.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Reuben?"

"Someone I've known all my life. Since we were children. We lost touch 3 years ago. It's weird seeing him again." Jareth slid his hand from the top of her ribs to her upper back, stroking the exposed skin.

"What happened?"

"He didn't like Sarah. It gave him an ultimatum. Like her or leave the friendship. He did the latter."

"Oh Jareth." Deborah sighed and kissed his collarbone, the nearest part of him she could reach with her mouth. He bit his lip.

"Will you see him again?"

"Listen, Debs." He murmered, nuzzling into the top of her long fringe. "He's in trouble, a lot of trouble. The elfin kingdom is home to a lot of...things, and it's the biggest kingdom in the underground. But there's a big demand for place there, and it is expensive...Reuben's homeless. He's staying in the underground hotel tonight with the little money he has left. I was wondering, would you mind if...he came and lived at Goblin Castle"

Deborah paused. Reuben knew about her and Jareth's relationship, she she didn't really want Autumn knowing just yet. But the pleaded look in Jareth's eyes told her how much he wanted his friend to be okay. "Of course I don't mind."

"I know it's short notice, but he has nowhere else to go. I'm his oldest friend. Thank-you. Thanks so much Debs." He kissed her hair several times and they spun round once, Deborah's dress twirling.

"You're welcome. Hey listen, I like him. He's cool." Deborah ran her fingers through the ends of Jareth's long blonde hair, tossing over in her brain how lucky she was.

"Have you spoken to Sarah?" Deborah asked tentatively.

"No. Have you?"

"No. Nearly. She tried to catch me, but Nick got me just in time." Jareth was silent until the music finished, and he led her off again, holding her hand all the way.

"S'cuse us for a second doll." He said once they'd rejoined with Reuben. He kissed her forehead and turned away with the other blonde man. She knew they were discussing arrangements and buissness.

Deborah looked around the room. Huge windows were now curtained by black silk drapes. The carpet was a creamy white, and the walls were a deep red. They were in the centre of the underground, because Lorena was a princess. The couple had vanished, and some people milled around, and some where in groups, talking an laughing. Deborah felt like a small child again at a grown up party. But now she had grown up. And she used to question whether she'd ever find someone who loved her for who she was. It was early days for her and Jareth, she knew that. But she felt like she'd known him all along, like this was what she had been anticipating for years, and now it was happening, and she was clueless. She glanced over at him, deep in conversation, his hand at his chin, his thumb moving over his lips as he listened.

She was so tired, and alot of her wanted to go home. She closed her eyes momentarily, but then they squeezed tight in a grimace as she heard a voice from behind.

"Deborah! I've been trying to catch you all day!" Came the unbeleievably cheery voice of Sarah. The seventeen year old spun round, with an expression of someone with a bad taste in their mouth. She was the same Sarah. Glossy hair, perfect white teeth, clear skin, perfect body shape, and beautiful eyes. It was enough to make Deborah feel sick, even just the thought of what went on between her and Jareth made her almost seize with a kind jelousy. Comparing herself to Sarah, Deborah had an awful feeling she just wasn't up to the job.

"Sarah. Hi."

"It's so good to see you! You look lovely! Long time no see!"

"Yes, er, yeah." Deborah wanted to sound only vaugly interested, and wanted to make it quite clear that she wasn't about to play happy familes with Sarah, the ex wife of her boyfriend.

"So, what are you up to these days?" 

_'Poor girl, she sounds so enthusiastic.'_ Deborah thought. _'I wonder if Kayden has reeped her with him grim reeping equipment yet.'_ "Oh you know, the usual stuff. I help deal with the inundation of paperwork mostly. And pooter about." As soon as the sentance was out of her mouth, Deborah scolded herself. _'Since when was there usual stuff in the underground? And the only help I give is shouting suggestions from the sofa. And did I REALLY say the word pootering out loud?'_

"Ah, I know how it is with paper work, I used to alot of it when I was with..." Sarah trailed off as Deborah cleared her throat. She felt a presense behind her and jumped when she realized Jareth was behind her. He totally blanked Sarah.

"Hello Darling." He kissed her neck and entwined his hand with hers from behind. His eyes lifted momentarily, then again when he saw Sarah was looking at him. He straightened and wrapped his strong arms around Deborah's waist.

"Jareth..." Sarah gulped. Deborah made no move to lighten the mood. For all she cared, Sarah could drown in her own guilt.

"Sarah. How...interesting to see you." Jareth said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes quite. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." Jareth said, narrowing his eyes slightly, but his arms remained around Deborah. Sarah looked akward and her eyes shifted from side to side.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we must be leaving. There's things to be getting on with back at home." Jareth said the last sentance half as a threat to Sarah, and half as a promise to Deborah.

"I'll let you get on then. Nice talking to you."

"Yes. Well, bye." Deborah smiled, but as soon as Sarah turned round, the smile was forgotten. "Goodbye!" She said to herself. "And don't call." She twisted in Jareth's arms. He looked down at her, no emotion in his eyes.

"I want to leave. Now." He took her hand and led her out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. Nobody noticed the couple, as Jareth stormed ahead, and Deborah struggled to keep up. She had to almost run across the gravel driveway as Jareth strode, his stance one of power, as she stumbled behind.

"Jareth, Jareth please wait...for christs sake!" He didn't listen, he just kept going. She jogged to keep up with him, holding her skirts up, nearly tripping, and she soon realized he had found where the driver had parked their carriage. It was in almost total darkness under the shade of a tree.

It was cold, and the dark haired girl shivered. Deborah had to squint to see if she could see Jareth. When she couldn't, she panicked, then 'eeeped' when familiar arms wrapped around her shoulders. She'd know that embrace anywhere. She twisted, but before she could say anything, Jareth's mouth was on her neck, hot and incessant. She was taken by suprise so much that she stumbled backwards. Jareth caught her, but pushed fowards, so they were backing up, Deborah's back soon making contact with the cool of the carriage door. She shivvered again as a breeze blew around them. Jareth materialized a cloak around his shoulder and wrapped it around the two of them, making it button up by itself, cocooning them.

"Jareth, god Jareth, why are you doing this now? Just a while ago you were storming around...why?" Deborah's head rolled back involantarily and she tried to regain control of herself.

"Seeing Sarah, made me realize, how much I've got to make the most of you, because, compared to you, Sarah seems to have the personality of a banana." He kissed her throat and bobbed his head up to meet her eyes. She could just about make them out. He leaned foward so his nose was just touching hers, and Deborah how much she'd wanted this all to come true. He kissed her nose.

"You've been amazing today, you know that?" He whispered. She smiled and he kissed her chin. Deborah went to speak, but felt a gloved finger press to her lips before she could.

"Don't say anything." He kissed her gently. "Do you want to leave now?" Jareth whispered. Deborah looked over his shoulder at the huge hotel that the wedding reception was being held. The lights were on in all the windows of the ground floor. The fountain directly outside the huge sweeping steps still spewed diamond like streams. It was beautiful, yes, but she didn't want to go back in there, not after the akwardness with Sarah.

"Yeah, can do. I've had enough here anyway." She smiled up at him, and their cloak vanished before Jareth flicked his wrist and a crystal floated from his hand and into the night air.

"The driver will be here in a minute. Shall we...?" Jareth motioned towards the carriage.

"Yeah, it's cold." He smiled quickly and twisted her around so she was against his side before opening the door, where a light inside instantly made the interior visible. Jareth let Deborah go in first, and she flopped down onto the red seat, looking uncomfortable.

"Look, will this be better?" Jareth looked at his heavy eyed companion sympathetically, and pulled on a handle on the seat opposite. Immediately, it pulled out, and the back wall panel flipped over to pillows, and Jareth turned the handle again to make the elongated seat turn over into a bed that joined with the seat Deborah was laying on. She sat there wide eyed and gasped.

"Cool!" She grinned.

"Go ahead, lay on it." He smiled and she sighed greatfully.

"Thanks." She lay her head on one of the soft pillows and closed her eyes, gripping the top of the pillows like she always did. Jareth looked at her with a subtle awe. Her slender body lay so perfectly, her lips were slightly parted and her skin looked so flawless in the soft light.

He sat on the edge of the bed silently for a while, until the carriage started to move and he heard the girl whisper his name. He turned his head to see her laying with her arm outstretched to him. His heart flipped. There was nothing he would have liked better at that moment than to sink next to her and hold her. So he did. As soon as his body was aligned with hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself lay against him, breathing deeply and just wanting to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry I took so long to update, I wasn't sure about this chapter, or the next one, which I will be uploading very shortly. Review please, I'd love, and kinda need, to know what you think. _

_Q. ox _


	45. Oh my darling cling to me

**Disclaimer - I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, or anything I did not make up. However, I do own Deborah, Roxy, The Labyrinth, and anything I have made up. **

**This chapter is a clue as to why Sweet Escape is now rated M. But it's just some major fluff. :)  
**

x

x

x

x

"Were you jelous of me with Nick?" Deborah said in a girly voice, as they turned another corner of one of the many corridors leading to Deborah's room. Jareth halted and looked at her, his expression haugty in the almost non existant light. When they'd arrived home, the maids had all gone to bed, so the castle was in darkness and was silent except for the tick of the clock. She smiled lazily as he gently touched her shoulders before answering her question.

"I am jelous of everyone who passes you, everyone who talks to you, everyone who touches you. So yes, you could say I was jelous." He smiled so honestly that Deborah just wanted to hug him and never let go. She laughed and smiled kindly, her expression almost shy. It was endearing, and Jareth slipped his arm around her waist, tracing her hip with his fingers, enough to make any woman find it impossible to turn him away.

What Jareth didn't know, was that Deborah was trying, very hard, to squash the fear that was swirling around her body. She swallowed, her mouth dry and her hands sweaty. They reached her room in silence, their arms around each other. When they got there, Jareth turned to Deborah to kiss her goodnight, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him. He looked puzzled in the moonlight.

"Listen would you," She swallowed. "Oh god, would you spend the night with me?" She bit her lip and fiddled with her dress nervously until she felt a hand cup her face and a chaste kiss placed on her lips.

"What's troubling you Deborah?"

"Nightmares." Was all she managed to saw before he hugged her. She would've stared up out of the window if her eyes hadn't slid closed with the musky smell of him. He smelt like coffee, spices and...peaches?

"Of course. However much torture it will be for me to do nothing more than sleep by your side, we've still got to take it slowly, yes?"

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes remaining closed.He broke the embrace gently, and kissed her hair. He then made a move to walk away from her.

"Listen, I'll be back soon. You go inside and get ready. I won't be long." He kissed her cheek and began to walk away. She leaned against the frame of her door, watching Jareth go. His walk was so distinguishable. He half strutted, half strode, an air of power evident with every step he took. Earlier, he'd taken off his coat, so she could properly see his figure. He was skinnier than any man she'd ever seen, but that in itself made him incredibly sexy. She'd gotten used to the look of his hair, but it never ceased to amaze her. Deborah waited until he was out of sight, before turning, and going into her own room, her stomach churning with not nervousness, but excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

To Jareth's surprise, Deborah was still up when he came in. She stood in front of the double windows, staring out to his Labyrinth. She turned when she heard him open the door, and when he saw her, Jareth had to bite his lip with smugness. She was wearing her satin shorts, that revealed her toned, creamy thighs that went down into legs that, as some people would say, seem as if they go on forever. She was wearing a tight pink sports vest top, that clung to her somewhat curvy figure. Her glossy chocolaty hair fell in poker straight locks over her pale shoulders. Emelda had charmed it the previous evening to make it that straight for a couple of days. She grinned mischeviously, and turned her back to him and resumed looking out into the inky blackness.

Jareth licked his lips and pulled the loose shirt he'd put on to walk to her room over his head. The room was mainly dark, although the moon was full and cast a silvery light across the bed. Jareth discarded his shirt with his change of clothes for the morning, and prowled up to the girl he would be spending the night with.

Deborah could sense him behind her, and grinned when bare muscular arms wrapped around her middle, and she leaned backwards into a warm firm body. She leaned her head back and let him kiss her lips gently before she turned back to the window. Little lights were dotted around the Labyrinth, and the little paths were just about visible.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it." Deborah mused, sighing.

"It is, yes. But it's lonely."

"Lonely?" "It has no Queen. The Labyrinth needs a Queen. When I was on my own, the Labyrinth was in decay. It's falling again Debs. It's dying." Deborah didn't say anything, but reached behind her and cupped the side of Jareth's face, stroking his cheek.

She turned suddenly, breathing deeply, and admiring what stood in front of her. Jareth was completely shirtless, his pale, muscular torso just screaming for her to reach out and touch it. The only thing he wore was a pair of very baggy silk pajama pants, that looked like they'd ripple if he moved. Deborah looked up into his face, into his eyes, and saw nothing but trust. Trust in her, to look after him, and maybe even the Labyrinth.

His head bent down slightly, as if to kiss her, but he hesitated, almost nervous of her reaction. She bit her lip, looked down and let out a little huff of laughter before he lifted her chin and kissed her. She would never, as long as she lived, forget his kisses. They were soft, then firm, alternating between the two. His lips were silky and warm, and she had to put her hands on his smooth chest to steady herself from the tingly feeling that was spreading through her body. Deborah heard him taking off his gloves, but didn't see him because her eyes were closed. Then she felt his bare hands gently grip her shoulders, then slide down and stroke the back of her thighs. Desire flaired through her. She swallowed and whimpered against his mouth while fiddling with the side of the waist band of the only garment he wore.

"Jareth, please..."

"Not yet love. Slowly, remember? You have no idea how much I want to, but, it's early days doll. You understand me, don't you?" Jareth had to use every little bit of willpower he possessed to turn the plea down, but he know, from previous experiance, that they needed to wait. He shouldn't have tempted her like that. She growled in frustration and nodded slowly. He smiled and kissed her again.

She stepped close to him, and slid her hands up his chest and buried them in his hair, and he pulled her against him with his hands on her waist. Jareth reached up and slid his fingers through her sleek hair, her head tilting back slightly. He broke this kiss and moved his lips to her ear, kissing it. She shivvered. "Are you cold?" He whispered.

"A bit." She breathed, a little out of breath. Before she could say anything else, she felt a strong arm under her knees that lifted her up, and another round her back as Jareth picked her up. She giggled and smiled up at him, adoration in her eyes.

Holding her up with one arm, he flicked back the covers, and lowered them both onto the bed, pulling the duvet over them both as she wrigged to get comfortable. The sheets were cool against her skin, and Deborah snuggled up to Jareth, his warmth soaking through to her. Her slim fingers traced his chest, and he smiled at her.

"Deborah. Are you okay after today?"

"I'm fine." Jareth didn't look convinced. She raised her head so her nose was amost touching his. "Look, I'm still here arn't I?"

Jareth grinned. "Did Sarah bother you?" He stroked her cheek and she leaned into his hand slightly.

"Of course it did. Did she you?"

"Yes and no."

Deborah looked puzzled.

"Look, I'm still angry at her, for leaving the Labyrinth in this state, and leaving me...us, with a hoard of paperwork, but I don't regret her leaving me."

"Why not?" Deborah whispered, slightly scared of the answer.

"Because then I wouldn't have you, would I?" Deborah blushed and lay her head in the crook of his neck again.

"Night Jareth." She whispered, her words muffled.

"Goodnight Gorgeous. No nudging."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Urgh, fluff. XD _

_Q. ox _


	46. Discontinuation I've changed my mind

I regret to say that at this current time, I am unable to find a way to continue with Sweet Escape. I am dissatisfied with the plot itself, and have many more idea's for different Labyrinth fanfiction stories. I feel the story has dragged, and that the number of chapters is not necassary. It was my first fanfiction, so I didn't really expect to take it this far. I apologise for anyone following the story, but do be reassured that I will consider completing it at a later date.

Until then, look out for any stories I may be putting up on .

Q. ox

EDIT: Good news. :) I've decided to carry on with the story. BUT in a completely different way. Now, I'm trying to decide between a few ways of doing it, and It'd be very helpful if any reviewers still interested in Sweet Escape could help me out a little. Here are my idea's for it;

1. Go through the whole story and edit it, making it shiny & good, editing out all the typo's and incorrect things.

2. Totally rework it, with a new story name, keeping some of the main elements of Sweet Escape, but bringing it more of a plot. I'd keep Deborah & most of the other characters, and probably bring in some more, which I would really, really like.

3. Or, I can do both. This would mean leaving this story up, and putting up a totally reworked version (see No.2) of it as well, leaving this as the original.

Personally, I'm more swayed towards 2 or maybe 3. What does everyone think? Let me know what you would like by reviewing this chapter, and I urge you to add some pointers to the review for the whole story, so I have something to work on.

Thank-you, & I look foward to working on Deborah and the rest of 'em again. :)

Q. ox


End file.
